


Atlas·黄昏书

by Hagi



Series: Atlas [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic and sword
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagi/pseuds/Hagi
Summary: Neil is a young knight. When he was a little boy, his father and mother were killed by their political foes. A young wizard saved Neil, and raised him up.This wizard, Pelléas, used to be the best friend of Neil's father. Actually, Pelléas loved Neil's father for many years secretly.When Neil grows up to be a young man, he loves his teacher. But Pelléas is dying, for the side-effect of black magic.To save his wizard, the young knight would pay any price.+++++++++++++++++++++++Knight X WizardA fantasy novel in Chinese【年轻的骑士尼尔，为了挽救老师而孤注一掷的故事】剑与魔法；年下；骑士X法师；系列故事尼尔X佩列阿斯





	Atlas·黄昏书

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lago7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lago7).



> 《Atlas·黄昏书》是这个西幻系列的第一部，我在长佩和晋江都有连载。想要pdf的读者可以和我说哈。
> 
> 之所以放到AO3，是因为接下来的系列会有sex描写，比如《双星书》的番外以及《战功歌》全文OTZ。国内没法放肉，我就在ao3也同步放一下。
> 
> 希望大家看得开心，如果愿意给我留言，我会非常非常高兴的！毕竟写文最大的快乐之一，就是带给了读者们快乐啊~
> 
> 谢谢大家！我永远喜欢骑士与法师们的故事。这个故事也是向Ursula K. Le Guin致敬。

　　　　　 Atlas·黄昏书  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　主啊，赐给每个人他自己的死亡。  
　　　　　　　　　　这个死，来自他的生命，  
　　　　　　　　　　有他的爱，感觉和苦难  
　　 ——Rilke

 

　　I,  
　　必须赶快回去。  
　　凛冽的风雪让他听不清任何声音，除了喘息和马匹艰难的嗤鼻声。  
　　大雪连下了两天两夜，道路艰险异常。这一带山峦连亘，但凡碰到坏天气，连最老到的车夫都会拒绝出行。  
　　即便他生长于教皇邻邦最北部的省份，如此恶劣的气候还是令人难以忍受。驯鹿皮手套根本无法抵挡零下三十度的严寒，他几乎感觉不到手指的存在，就连自己是否握紧了缰绳也未可知。年轻人试图辨认四周，世界只显现作带有痛感的白色，眼睛和鼻腔都被刀一样的风吹得刺疼。  
　　必须快些，再快一些……  
　　骑士扬起马鞭，冰封的剑鞘咔咔作响。枣红马尖啸一声，迎着狂风愈发竭力奔跑。  
　　那封至关重要的信被收在心口，被焐热的纸页等同于他胸膛的温度。  
　　城堡黑色的身形在大雪中隐现。  
　　  
　　  
　　他匆匆敲击着城堡的门环，雪尘簌簌抖落。  
　　没有多少时间了！  
　　不一会儿，瘦高的人影出现在茫茫一片的庭院，是伊戈！  
　　“公爵大人久候阁下多时。”伊戈接过缰绳，向他颔首致意。  
　　顾不上应有的礼节，他直奔城堡。  
　　朴素的陈设使得宅邸内部显得过于空旷，一扇扇巨大的落地拱窗投下暧昧的半圆形光亮，黑暗的身形有如廊桥。急促的脚步声回荡，呼出的白雾升起又消散。这里的一切他都很熟悉，小时候老师经常带他来拜访伍尔坎公爵大人。  
　　果然，他在图书室见到了那个人。屋子里很暖，年青的伍尔坎公爵背对他站在窗前，冰凌与玻璃映出男人的身形，雪下得模模糊糊。  
　　被冻僵的手指还未恢复，他艰难地从怀里掏出信件，走向老师的旧友。  
　　“公爵大人，这是……”  
　　公爵转身，那双罕见的、火焰般的红眼睛中满是笑意。  
　　“尼尔！我的孩子，你可算来了！”年青的公爵一如既往地给了尼尔一个大大的拥抱，热切地蹭蹭少年的两颊。  
　　尼尔早就习惯了帝国的风俗，北方更合他的脾气。而且只要能看到朋友欣喜的笑容，旅途的疲惫也就不算什么了。他很喜欢公爵笑起来的样子，就好像再简单的事都能给这男人带来莫大的快乐。  
　　“公爵大人，这是老师的信函。”  
　　“辛苦了孩子，快坐下。”黑发的伍尔坎公爵双手接过信件，说：“雪那么大，你一个人赶路真是让人不放心。还有，直接叫我卡洛亚洛就好，说过多少次了。”  
　　“好吧，卡洛亚洛先生。不过我已经十五岁，可不是小孩。您不该再用原来那种方式对待我。”尼尔笑道。  
　　卡洛亚洛笑着摇头，戴上单片眼镜，仔细地用小刀划开封住信的火漆——“十六束光芒的金星”，确实是佩列阿斯的印章。公爵揭开封舌取出信件，指腹轻轻刮了刮纸面。但凡与纸相关的东西，佩列阿斯真是不吝金钱。  
　　工整漂亮的字体，近乎平行的段落，页边距一致得堪比印刷品。公爵忍不住偷偷笑话自己这过于较真的好友。  
　　  
　　伊戈端来了热巧克力，气喘吁吁的尼尔轻轻摇摇头，金发上积雪不断地融化。望着这少年，卡洛亚洛才注意到：十五岁的尼尔几乎就已经长到和他一般个头了，强健的生命力洋溢在少年全身。想起当年，好友佩列阿斯牵着一个金发的孩子向他介绍：“这是我的学生尼尔。”昔日软绵绵的孩子，如今已经是挺拔的小伙子。不过近些年来，佩列阿斯越来越虚弱，以至于再难以亲自来拜访。公爵已经很久没见到这位了不起的学者。  
　　尼尔端着热巧克力却一口未动，望着卡洛亚洛先生出神：老师也是这样的黑发，契阿索人大多数如此，不过很少人比他更合适长发，尼尔可以肯定这需要一种特别的气质。不知道佩列阿斯先生现在怎么样了，药还足够吗，病痛会不会又发作了？不行……  
　　“公爵大人，请原谅我得先告辞了！老师的病最近越加严重，我不在的话……”尼尔起身，想再说些什么，但他发现正在看信的卡洛亚洛有些不对劲。  
　　“先生，老师在信里说了什么吗？”尼尔试探性地询问。  
　　卡洛亚洛并不回答。  
　　“公爵大人！”  
　　此刻，那双红眼睛反而让尼尔发怵，他瞬间就明白了其间沉重的意味。  
　　“恐怕你暂时……得在伍尔坎生活一段时间了。因为佩列阿斯……”卡洛亚洛尽量柔声地说着，可他实在说不下去。  
　　尼尔垂下头，逃避着那双红瞳：“请将老师的意思如实告诉我。”  
　　公爵望着火焰，许久才决定将信交给少年。  
　　炉火噼啪跳跃，狂风中的柏树枝断断续续地敲击着窗户。  
　　“他快不行了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　II，  
　　“我说：‘这些字句于我意义艰深。’他好像一个深有经验的人，对我说：‘在这里定要放弃一切的猜测；一切的怯懦定要在这里死灭。我们已经到了我对你说过的地方，你要在那里得到真理。’于是把他的手放到我的手上，脸上露着使我欣慰的高兴的颜色，他把我领到乌黯的深处。”  
　　漏斗形的图书室仿佛直通地狱的心脏。不可思议的空间，好像没有尽头或起点，也难以分辨这里究竟是地下还是高塔。无尽的书籍将漏斗的四壁填充得满满当当。只有一条螺旋型的楼梯，孤独无依般向着烛光照不见的深处延伸。一盏盏烛台在寒风中勉强维持着温暖的姿态，但冰冷而巨大的黑暗才是毋庸置疑的主宰。  
　　 “因此，我的导师动身前行。我跟着他……”  
　　这里的书籍多得惊人，让人怀疑世上的书是否真的存在如此庞大的数目。可这图书馆中并没有多少人的气息，所有的声音似乎都在黑暗的旋体中下沉、消逝。唯有那不知来处的风，永无止境地呼啸，如被囚于塔中的巨龙不断挣扎着冲撞填满书的墙壁。  
　　“他对我说：‘我所期待的，不久就会降临；而你心中所幻想的，不久一定会出现在你眼前’。”  
　　身穿宽大的学者罩衫的男人放下书籍，再也读不下去。  
　　银色的阿贝尔纹章几乎完全布满整件长袍，可见长袍的主人是位造诣精深的大学者。若是身处学院，他一定会以对“书”的独到见解而成为三博士的候补，不仅整个学院会对他敬重有加，就连世间的诸王都得以礼相待。但事到如今，一切都无所谓了。  
　　青年仰头，漏斗的顶部已经晦涩难见，寒风粗暴搅动着苦酒般颤动的黑暗，深渊高悬其上。一直有水滴淅淅沥沥地落到他身旁的泉中，这也并不令人烦扰，只要等这个空间完全被关闭，水滴也会完全消失。  
　　 “是时候了。”佩列阿斯阖上书本。  
　　如果仔细看，会发现青年的手背仿佛不是人类的皮肤，而类似于蛇的鳞片，且这种硬化一直向手臂、身体蔓延。  
　　青年试图走到泉水边，光是扶着书桌站起几乎就消耗了他大半的体力。所以他放弃了尝试，重新坐下。  
　　他很年轻，可长发已经全白了，这样的白化是一种病症。佩列阿斯很不喜欢不自然的发色，自从黑发完全变色后，即便有尼尔的一再劝慰，他也不太愿意出门。因为无关者的问候毫无意义，只会让他手心出汗。  
　　而且学者的脸显得过于苍白，几乎能叫人一眼就看出这青年在生病，正忽冷忽热地发高烧。肉体的煎熬一向不被重视，就好像病痛只是他在回廊中偶然欣赏到的一副画，他对这种漠然而坚毅的神态有着让人难以理解的执着。哪怕现在让最顽皮的男孩坐在他面前，孩子也会挺直背脊两手乖乖搁在膝盖上，低着头悄悄打量着老师的眼睛和嘴角，揣摩这个同样略显拘谨的人。  
　　青年的眼角非常漂亮，学生总喜欢盯着他的眼睛看，学者认为这是因为尼尔这孩子见识浅薄，没见过其他契阿索人。因此他也常常思虑，应该让尼尔出去长见识，而不是被局限于在这个偏僻的北境小镇。  
　　好在他们的金星已经升起来了。  
　　学者摘下左手的戒指，戒面上刻着“十六束光芒的金星”的印章。他微微眯起眼，似乎这星星的光过于遥远，来自天穹深处的的金属芒刺。记忆模糊地闪烁、燃烧。  
　　他勾起嘴角，但最终只能艰难地做出个模棱两可的表情。  
　　“你给予我这个名字时，会想到今天吗？”  
　　佩列阿斯张了张嘴，终究唤不出那个人的名字。因为那个人的名字是一块熔化的黄金，他可以将之咽下，却没法再说出来。  
　　学者再次打开未完成的笔记，《九章集》应该是写不完了，最后的心愿如今只是一种讽刺。他确实建立了庞大而缜密的理论。那么多有趣的思路，以至于每当他思考这些理论的可能性时，都忍不住地兴奋。可惜这些美丽的想法只能跟他一起消失。  
　　陨星最后的金色。  
　　事已至此，翻着厚厚的手稿，佩列阿斯只是摇头苦笑。他的人生一无是处。  
　　青年重新拿起鹅毛笔，还没写几行，笔尖便不住地颤抖。失去控制的笔漏出一滴墨，在书页上层层晕开。他皱了皱眉，就像苦修者认出了无法平复的风暴。握笔的手又开始发烫，灼烧感自鳞片化的手背开始蔓延。剧疼很快就涌了上来，仿佛潮水吞没一座桥。  
　　这种疼痛他并不陌生，命运在发作而已。他已经走到了最终之地。  
　　有什么值得留恋？这是他自己选择的结局，一切都在预料之中。那个孩子也已经长大，足以去开始真正的人生。是的，尼尔必须去面对更广阔的世界，因为这闭塞的、堆积了太多追忆之物的世界行将终结。而他属于消亡的时间。  
　　但是佩列阿斯发现……  
　　在死的回廊之前，自己仍忍不住回望。金星照耀着他航路的初始与尽头。  
　　 “尼尔。”  
　　  
“尼尔，佩列阿斯的意思……恐怕是想让你先在我这里住一阵子。等你找到希望做的事情。”公爵尽量平和地说着，试图摘下单片眼镜的手指却不听使唤，尝试了好几次才成功地取下镜片。他舒了口气，好像光这个动作就让他竭尽了心力。  
　　“不，卡洛亚洛，我不明白！老师他到底是为什么？他病了，我应该陪在他身边的，为什么……”  
　　“你听我说，尼尔。佩列阿斯他……恐怕是觉得自己快要走到尽头。可他希望你能选择自己的未来，所以他想让你暂时先留在这里。我记得你说过，想成为伊戈这样了不起的骑士不是么？”卡洛亚洛先生看了一眼身旁寡言的伊戈，又看向尼尔。他本以为少年会反驳，或是大吵大闹。但尼尔只是安静地看着他，就像是在望着将一切语言都剥夺的命运。  
　　尼尔很愣愣站着，他很怕汗津津的手心弄湿信纸，可他已将最简单的动作都统统忘记了。热，他只能想到热，轰鸣的蒸汽，麻痹感沿着舌根下咽。  
　　直到有人将他手中的信取下，尼尔才回过神来。  
　　伊戈帮他把信叠好，装入信封，“或许您该亲自去问问佩列阿斯阁下。”  
　　公爵又气又笑地望向自己的骑士，他刚做了个意欲争辩的的手势，又摆摆手放弃了。  
　　“因为我不同意您的观点，公爵大人。”伊戈对主人说。  
　　如梦初醒的尼尔深吸了口气，从伊戈手中拿过大衣：“卡洛亚洛先生，我该回去了，再见。”  
　　卡洛亚洛赶忙拉住少年的手腕：“等等，尼尔！佩列阿斯在信里说了，他已经将居所的空间完全封闭，就算你回到镇上也不可能找得到的！你是知道的，佩列阿斯这人说一不二，他……”  
　　尼尔没有作答。  
　　“我和佩列阿斯相识十多年了，他是我重要的友人。既然他将你托付给我，我就不能……”  
　　“公爵大人，告辞。”少年低了低头。  
　　卡洛亚洛先生仍想说些什么，但又忍住了。他摘下左手小指上的戒指，银质戒座上镶嵌着一颗暗红色的宝石。宝石下隐约透出火焰的形状，是伍尔坎公爵的纹章。  
　　“把这个带上吧。还有……有任何麻烦都给我写信。”  
　　少年接过戒指，向公爵再次行礼，而后走出图书室。  
　　  
　　“驾！”  
　　疾风般的铁蹄踏过荒原，以仿佛要撕裂大地的气势。枣红色的艾尼亚傲慢地喷出一阵白雾，对自己神样的脚力无比自信。  
　　马背上的少年却无心像往常那样鼓励爱马。他死死地盯住前方，恨不得故乡熟悉的风景立刻就从地平线升起。  
　　“再快一点儿……”尼尔紧咬牙关，嘴里的血腥味让喉咙愈加发苦。是不是该向什么神祈祷呢？冥冥中，他预感到事态可能已经发展到了让他害怕的程度。  
　　少年一狠心，再次扬起马鞭。  
　　  
　　马匹在熟悉的山丘上吃草，一天一夜的奔波并不会让它们感到疲惫。两位骑士面对着荒野，北风料峭。  
　　尼尔不愿相信。事情不可能是这样，不是这样。  
　　荒野一片死寂，他和老师的家不见了，屋舍像消散的雾气一样毫无踪影。  
　　不该是这样……  
　　他四处张望，东边的亚斯纳亚森林，穿过森林就是他们经常去的镇子，北面就是庞大的山系。波良纳河从山脉发源，一直向南流淌……  
　　是啊，就是这里，确实是这里。他怎么可能会弄错？他从小就生活在这里。这里应该是庭院的东部，他喜欢种一些果蔬。再往那边一点应该就是他们的屋子，有壁炉和厨房，通常是他一个人住，他做好了饭就会给佩列阿斯先生送去。老师就住在后院的图书馆。那图书馆它从表面上看不过是一座三层楼高的白塔，但真正的主体却是一个螺旋向下的漏斗，珍藏着数不清的书。  
　　可现在这里什么都没有，就像他过去十五年的人生从未存在过。梦？他狠狠地掐手心却仍不醒。  
　　陪伴尼尔一路赶来的伊戈没有说话，只是轻轻扶住少年的肩头。  
　　尼尔张了张嘴，却吐不出一个字。喉咙干得出血，他只觉得有一条蛇在往他的喉管深处钻，刀一样的鳞片不断地割着他的咽喉。  
　　怎么会这样……明明出门前还好好的，明明答应老师很快就回来。药也只准备了三天的剂量。他答应过的，回来就去找最好的医生，无论如何都能给老师治好。只要老师的身体稍微好些，他们还可以再像原来那样去山林里散步的，也可以一起去拜访公爵大人或者去任何地方。明明都已经说好了……  
　　他和老师一起生活了十多年，从未怀疑过这样的日子能否一直持续。可现在，现在他被蒙蔽了，被孤零零地抛在荒地，被拒绝，被看做一个无知的傻瓜。难道佩列阿斯先生认为他是个不值得共患难的人？一个不值得信任的，需要被打发走的人。  
　　“为什么要做这样的事情…＂  
　　一阵剧烈的晕眩感让他几乎站不稳脚步，伊戈扶住了他。  
　　远处传来犬吠声。  
　　一只金毛猎犬跑到少年脚边，亲昵地蹭着他的脚踝。尼尔这才反应过来，这是他的卡拉！他赶紧抱住爱犬，卡拉是他亲手养大的，是先生送给他的生日礼物。尼尔抱着暖呼呼的卡拉，鼻子一阵酸楚。  
　　“尼尔——”  
　　尼尔闻声抬起头，是镇子上的猎户汉斯大叔。  
　　“孩子，可算见到你了！”红胡子的猎户擦着额上的汗珠，“说来真是怪事。那天晚上我没回家，就在林子里的小屋里歇歇脚。你猜怎么着？卡拉它呼哧呼哧地跑来找我。我看它脖子上的挂着袋子鼓鼓的，心想恐怕是佩列阿斯先生有什么嘱咐，就像往常那样。我打开袋子一看，里面有一百枚金托尔，还有佩列阿斯先生的字条。他让我先替你照顾好卡拉，然后把这些钱交给你。我越想越觉得不对劲儿，就带着卡拉跑到这儿，结果吓得我差点儿一屁股坐在地上——什么都没有了！你们的房子啊，先生的诊所啊什么的，全都没有了！”  
　　汉斯大叔恨恨地一拍大腿。  
　　“然后我就赶回镇子里跟大家伙讲了这事。大家都吃了一惊，但想想看，佩列阿斯先生可是了不起的大术士啊，这种程度的……魔法？你们是这么叫的吗？管他的！这点程度又有什么做不到的？恐怕先生是在咱这边陲小镇待腻了，就换个地方待待。我们正在镇长家讨论着，杰西卡大娘忽然就发问：‘哎呀，那尼尔那孩子怎么办？他从小就跟佩列阿斯先生住在一起，先生这一走，这孩子该怎么办？’大家又讨论了一会儿，最后决定等你回来后，你愿意住到哪家就尽管来吧孩子。十来年了，佩列阿斯先生和你可帮了大家伙老大忙了。要不是你们，这镇子早没了。现在你可算回来了，瞧，卡拉也高兴坏了！”  
　　尼尔低着头，默默听汉斯大叔说完。  
　　汉斯大叔看尼尔这个样子，心里明白这孩子受了多大打击。他们镇子上的人是亲眼看着尼尔被佩列阿斯先生抚养大的，怎么会不懂这个孩子的心情……  
　　他注意到尼尔身边的男人，黑发在教皇邻邦可不多见，难道和佩列阿斯先生一样是契阿索人？但这高个子的男人的眼睛是银灰色的，不像是佩列阿斯先生的同族。那男人无表情的脸就和他腰间的剑一样，让汉斯大叔感觉非常不舒服。  
　　“小伙子，你是哪里的骑士吧？瞧你这身板，倒不像是那些扛大剑的家伙啊。＂  
　　对方仍没有什么表情，只是微微颔首：“伊戈•费奥多尔维塔，隶属于西默纳路帝国贵族•伍尔坎公爵阁下。”  
　　汉斯大叔耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　  
　　III，  
　　镇上的酒馆今夜异常地安静，村民们默默喝酒，生怕惊扰了暂住在楼上的尼尔。人们几乎都在聊佩列阿斯的往事。杰西卡大娘和其他老妇人们一想起佩列阿斯先生曾救了生天花病的孩子们，就掉下老泪来。木匠约书亚还记得自己因为和妻子怄气而跑到山里结果遇到了魔物，要不是恰好遇到佩列阿斯先生，他恐怕早就被撕成肉块了。老镇长费丁也记得，几年前的大旱几乎让全村颗粒无收，连波良纳河都断流了，要不是这位术士，小镇恐怕早就不存在了……就连镇上的孩子们也都在想着那个总是板着个脸叫人不敢接近的，却会给他们带来森林里珍奇的蝴蝶的佩列阿斯老师。  
　　不知是谁说了一句：“尼尔那孩子以后怎么办？”  
　　尼尔坐在窗前，反反复复地翻转着那封信。这金星火漆印章是他再熟悉不过的，老师说它象征了世界上所有的光明。  
　　“他也将引领你的航路，尼尔。”  
　　不自觉地重复着老师曾经的话语，少年一阵哽咽。  
　　终于他鼓起勇气，再看一次老师的信。佩列阿斯在信里除了一些简短的问候，就是模糊地叙述了自己时日无多，并恳请卡洛亚洛先生照顾尼尔。  
　　只有这段话，尼尔怎么都读不太明白：  
　　  
　　「“他的父亲对他叫道，‘你走错了路！’——他们也没有比我更大的恐惧，当我看到自己在空中，四边悬空，而且看到，除了那牲畜，一切的景象都行消灭。他慢慢地，慢慢地划着前进；盘旋而降下；可是我一点也不觉得，只不过脸上感到一阵从下面吹来的风。在右边，我已经听到了，漩涡在我们下面发出了可怕的吼声。”」  
　　  
　　尼尔也曾向卡洛亚洛先生询问，但对方只是含糊其辞地说：“佩列阿斯一向喜欢引用书里的内容罢了，他写信总是这样。”  
　　其实现在想想，他对老师又了解多少呢？他不记得父母，也不记得故乡。尼尔能想起的最早的记忆，恐怕就只是自己趴在老师的膝上，睡眼惺忪，那似乎是在一列马车上，因为他记得车厢昏暗且颠簸，先生则一直在温柔地抚摸他的头。不过他连自己那个时候几岁都不记得了。  
　　对他来说，这里就是故乡，老师和镇上的人们就是他的家人。小时候，镇上的大家总是会送给他牛奶和苹果，或是热腾腾的蓝莓派，而佩列阿斯先生从来都不吃，只是看着他独自狼吞虎咽。老师教镇上的孩子们念书，却不许他们进图书馆。他总是很好奇，老师为什么总是待在那座白色的塔楼里。十二岁生日那天，趁着老师到镇上去给帕里奇大娘看病，他偷偷溜进塔楼——好多书！他都不能相信自己的眼睛，不可思议，一个人怎么可能看过那么多书？当时他偷偷翻了翻在桌上摊开的一本红皮书，按照老师教他的东西，再加上自己的猜想倒腾了一阵子，结果整座图书馆顶层的书籍忽然就都炸裂开来！无数纸页在空中飘散，落向漏斗的深渊。那景象美极了，就像上万只雪白的信天翁在围绕着暴风金色的核心盘旋……但他立马就意识到自己闯祸了。不过老师后来什么都没说，还给他带来了一只金毛猎犬的幼崽。  
　　尼尔越想越恼火，狠狠地拍了脑袋几下。因为他忽然意识到，无论是老师的想法还是过去，自己根本不了解。  
　　他只是隐隐约约地知道，老师本来是那个大名鼎鼎的“学院”的学生，出于某种原因再也不能回去了，也不能回到南方繁华富庶的故乡，只能在北方边境的小镇隐居。  
　　而且从有他记忆起，老师就一直在生病。三年前，病情更是恶化了。佩列阿斯先生也刻意回避相关的话题，所以尼尔连那是怎样的病都不太清楚。  
　　为什么总是要隐瞒呢……难道因为他是不足以信赖的人?  
　　尼尔捏了捏酸涩的鼻梁，深深吸了口气，仔细回忆起和老师分别的场景：  
　　  
　　天边阴沉沉的，飘着细小的雪花。尼尔已经穿好了大衣，防身用的剑也配好。他正忙着往小腿上绑一把自己惯用的匕首，顺便把兔毛绑腿调整一下。  
　　“尼尔，你到帝国那边肯定会遇到大雪，但这封信非常重要，拜托了。”  
　　这有什么，交给我吧，尼尔笑着告诉老师。当时佩列阿斯先生仍然是背对着他，在书桌前写着什么。尼尔也不忍心回头去多看老师几眼，因为自从老师一头漂亮的长发变白以后，每次看到那银发他都心痛不已。  
　　“公爵的通关文书和你的剑带了吗，尼尔？”  
　　肯定不会落下的，尼尔记得自己还得意地拍拍腰上的佩剑。那可是老师送他的，镶了产自东方的黑曜石，剑身又薄又韧。  
　　“你的‘游隼’？”佩列阿斯指的是尼尔最喜欢的匕首。  
　　当然。老师的东西，他怎么可能落下？  
　　佩列阿斯像是放心似地叹了口气，写了一会儿又停下，说道：“带上龙笛和你最喜欢的画册吧。”  
　　尼尔扑哧一声笑了，反驳老师说，要是真背那么多东西，恐怕艾尼亚就跑不动了，而且自己不过是跑一趟，后天就能回来。  
　　“你不用这么急……卡洛亚洛那家伙很久没见你了，你就在那边多住几天吧。这次你带一百金托尔去，让他带你去看看帝国那边有没有好剑。”  
　　一百金托尔？！尼尔当时以为老师在开玩笑，那可是他们全部的积蓄。他还向佩列阿斯先生保证，把信送到的当天就会回来。他一边检查着给老师留的药是否足够，一边想着冬天要到了，还得去省城置办一些家里需要的东西。  
　　佩列阿斯仍旧埋头写作。  
　　然后他背上行李，冲佩列阿斯先生挥挥手。出门前他巡视了房间一遍，确认壁炉的木柴已经准备了足够的量，食物和水也放在佩列阿斯可以轻易拿到的地方，还有厚实的衣物也是；给卡拉的粮食也足够两天的分量。在确认一切没问题后，尼尔就出发了。  
　　到最后，佩列阿斯先生也没和他多说什么。  
　　为什么不挽留，也不道别？  
　　为什么现在回想起来那阵沉默，他只感到痛苦？甚至不是懊悔。  
　　痛苦，痛苦。是的，过于满盈的痛苦，超出了他所能认出的一切形状，而苦涩感在咽喉深处激荡、翻腾。  
　　即使闭上眼，尼尔也难以平缓自己颤颤的呼吸。黑暗的轮廓那样沉重，但胸膛反而是在被渐渐挖空。  
　　  
　　高挑的女骑士没有敲门，只是看着自己那在窗前发愣的主人。伍尔坎公爵托腮望着皑皑一片的山峦，手指在桌上敲着，鸽血色的眼睛许久不曾眨动。他深吸了口气，将脸埋在手掌中，微暗的火焰闭上了。  
　　女骑士留意到主人手边的红茶已经不再冒热气。  
　　“公爵大人。”  
　　卡洛亚洛先生如梦初醒般猛摇头，不小心碰翻了茶杯。他狼狈地笑笑：“啊，伊什塔尔！您今天也是如此美丽哈哈哈。”  
　　“您在担心旧友么，或是在担心尼尔？”伊什塔尔拾起茶杯的碎片。  
　　“啊啊啊不，这不用劳烦您！请不要这样！这不是您应该干的事！”伍尔坎公爵慌忙制止了打算收拾残局的女骑士，“怎么能让女士做这种事呢！”  
　　伊什塔尔叹了口气，揉着太阳穴。光是和公爵短暂地相处她就觉得头疼，真不知道伊戈怎么就能忍受这样一位主人。  
　　卡洛亚洛先生一边收拾碎片一边说：“有你哥哥跟着尼尔，我就能放心一些……不过我有别的考虑。”  
　　“您派遣伊戈去了么，难怪那家伙叫我过来。”伊什塔尔的语气一下子冷下来。  
　　卡洛亚洛先生顿了顿，看着红茶在猩红的地毯上留下的深色痕渍，说：“可惜《九章集》没法如约给我了。”  
　　雪刮得猛烈，却几乎没什么声音。  
　　  
　　黑衣的骑士站在略显萧瑟的空地，这里原本是学者的图书馆。剃刀色的眼眸缓缓扫视着周围的一切。在确认被封闭的空间确实无法再打开之后，他轻声叹息：“看来书暂时是拿不到了，公爵大人。”  
伊戈望了一眼那新月之下，苍白的山色。

　　那山究竟叫什么名字，尼尔一直不知道。  
　　一想到佩列阿斯先生总是喜欢看着月亮的阴影沿着山脊缓缓移动，他就不忍再继续望向北方。  
　　  
　　  
　　IV．  
　　冬小麦早就已经入仓，农民们暂时就清闲了下来，只有手艺人和猎户会在冬天继续忙活，北方的冬季漫长又难熬。镇子上的大婶们聚到帕里奇大娘家，聊聊天，织织毛衣，享用蜂蜜小饼干和加了肉桂和姜的茶饮。  
　　“今年的收成也算不错呢，而且山栗子也在下雪前就摘了，比往年的甜些。”帕里奇大娘试图打破沉默，因为今天的气氛实在异于往常。  
　　杰西卡大娘停下手里的针线活：“尼尔那孩子小时候最喜欢栗子派了。”  
　　老妇人们又一齐陷入了沉默，回想起今早分别的场面。  
　　“尼尔那孩子……说是要去哪儿来着？”费宁娜大娘的记性总是不好，她挠了挠颜色漂亮的织花头巾。  
　　“好像是说要去南方？”  
　　“没有没有，他说要先去都城瞧瞧有没有什么可以给佩列阿斯先生治病的法子。”  
　　“诶，你们这些老傻瓜！听人家说话都抓不住重点！尼尔说了，他最后是要去那个什么‘学院’问问人家。”  
　　众人这才想起来尼尔今晨对她们的一番告别。  
　　“哎哟，咱们的尼尔……如今也是个勇敢的大小伙子了。”  
　　老太太们都点点头，慢慢地呷着烫嘴的姜茶，心里却不是滋味。因为冥冥中她们都预感到，尼尔恐怕再也不会回来了。  
　　金毛猎犬卡拉趴在老太太脚下，悲伤似地抽着鼻子。  
　　  
　　“其实您不用陪我，我一个人完全没问题。”尼尔抖抖艾尼亚的缰绳，看向身侧的伊戈。伊戈的爱马克雷夫是匹难得的锈黑毛好马，俊逸的鬃毛总是泛着金属般的光泽。  
　　“公爵大人给我的任务是保护您。”伊戈并不看尼尔，只是留意着四周。  
　　尼尔习惯了伊戈冷淡的性格，所以也只是笑笑：“其实真的没关系。伊戈教给我的剑术，我一直一直都在坚持练习……有时候甚至会忘了给老师送茶。佩列阿斯先生也不怪我，只是说：‘你也是做骑士的好材料’。”  
　　伊戈微微侧头看向尼尔，悲伤的表情仅在少年的脸上停留了一瞬，少年立即就重新打起精神：“我听老师说过‘学院’里有这个世界最丰富的知识。既然老师那么厉害也曾是那里的学生，那么学院肯定会有解决的办法！不论是老师的病，还是被封闭的图书馆也好，我都会会找到办法的……”  
　　树林里不对劲！西比尔人的敏锐让伊戈瞬间就察觉到道路两旁的树丛后面有东西。  
　　还没等尼尔反应过来，伊戈的小刀已经如魔术般击中了树丛之后的恶意。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　什么？尼尔还没来得急回头，艾尼亚忽然就被什么东西狠狠绊了一下！尼尔连马带人猛地被摔到地上。克雷夫倒是敏捷地避开了忽然出现的绊马绳，稳稳地落下。  
　　尼尔赶忙跳起身来，发现艾尼亚是被一根裹了泥巴的绳子绊倒了，执绳者应该就藏身于两旁的树丛中。不过绳子的一端却没有被拉紧，只是趿拉在地，从那侧的树丛中传来了男性的惨叫声，应该是伊戈的小刀击中了偷袭者！  
　　“山贼么！”  
　　一群蒙面人从森林中冲出来，手持柴刀、镰刀和铁棍，将伊戈和尼尔团团围住。  
　　“混蛋！竟敢弄伤我们的人，快把值钱的东西都交出来！”其中一个壮得像熊的男人冲他们吼道。  
　　大概十个人，林子里应该没有残余了，打发小喽啰而已。伊戈扫视一周，手中的剑已如黑豹的爪牙，蓄势待发。  
　　“等一下，伊戈，”尼尔往前一步，“您是我的剑术老师，这种程度的家伙不值得您亲自动手。”  
　　看尼尔已准备好持剑迎战，伊戈点了点头，抱剑而坐。  
　　“有意思！就你这么个毛都没长齐的小杂种？”熊样的壮汉笑得眼泪都快出来了，他嫌麻烦似得随手把面罩一扔，拿着大刀走上来前：“男孩，一会儿被欺负了可记得哭着叫爸爸，说不定能饶你一命哈哈哈哈。”  
　　群匪间爆发出一阵哄笑，他们都饶有兴味地抱起手臂，等着看壮汉怎么收拾这个吃了豹子胆的年轻人。  
　　壮汉顿了顿，转转刀柄。他看着自己的对手都觉得滑稽得可笑，对方虽然个头不小，长手长脚的看上去也有点力气，但那蓝眼睛里分明稚气未脱。壮汉嗤笑一声，心想一会儿可不能直接把小鬼弄死，不然显得他以大欺小。  
　　“好孩子，想玩骑士游戏吗！”眼看时机成熟，壮汉咆哮着砍向青年。  
　　「到手了！」  
　　眼看风样的刀刃就要切断青年的肩膀，壮汉心里一阵得意。  
　　但刀刃的巨力劈了个空，壮汉还未弄清楚情况，就觉得自己的侧腰被重重一击！猛地失去了重心的壮汉一个踉跄跌倒在地。侧腰疼得他几乎无法呼吸，吐出血来。他刚想摸摸侧腰看伤口如何，但右手忽然被人扭住，那力道一转，壮汉疼得嚎叫起来，右手像面团一样瘫在地上。骨头被拧断了？！  
　　眼看同伴如瘫倒在地的野猪般哀嚎着，突如其来的事态让群匪慌了。刚刚那青年速度快得瘆人，他在避开大刀的同时借力一挥剑，狠狠砸中壮汉的侧腰。要不是青年未取下剑鞘，若是剑刃直接劈向壮汉，恐怕他就不可能只是疼得乱叫了。壮汉的肋骨大概是被打断了，碎骨头插到肺里。  
　　只见青年握剑指向群匪，年轻的眼睛有如澄澈的海洋。  
　　伊戈站起身：“很好。”  
　　少年羞怯地冲剑术老师点头。  
　　伊戈扬着下巴，扫视了一圈倒地呻吟的山贼们。尼尔自始至终没有取下剑鞘，只是使这些匪徒暂时失去了行动能力。不使用撞击型的大剑而凭普通剑做到这点，这孩子的身体素质真是不容小觑，伊戈暗自感叹。  
　　尼尔拾起匪徒们的绊马绳，以熟练的套绳手法，将山贼们捆缚在一起：“哈，本来是为了驯服艾尼亚时学的手法，现在竟然用到人身上了。”  
　　“您打算怎么处理？”  
　　尼尔想了想：“我看他们用的都是镰刀这类，恐怕是附近的农民……”  
　　少年猛地将剑刃抵住一个山贼的喉咙，以恶狠狠的口吻质问他们是否杀过人。被吓得够呛的山贼连忙求饶。  
　　“算了，就把他们丢在这里吧。既然没有杀过人。”尼尔收起剑。  
　　艾尼亚虽然因绊马绳跌倒，不过幸好当时绳子并未绷紧，所以它只是略有擦伤，并未骨折。艾尼亚冲着匪徒们不断跺着蹄子，发出带有怒意的鼻音。  
　　对于尼尔的处理，伊戈不置可否。他一眼就看出这些人的手绝对沾过血，这些家伙既然敢袭击明显是骑士的过路人，那也绝不会放过老弱、妇女。如果以伊戈的做法，他不会手软。同情是廉价的，尼尔还是太年轻。可能尼尔也明白：如果伊戈出手，这些人肯定活不了，所以才自告奋勇。  
　　不过“教育”并非他的职责，他只是剑术的教授者。伊戈跨上克雷夫，忖度了一会儿说道：“若是换做公爵大人，恐怕他也会同意您的观点。”  
　　尼尔没有留意伊戈的话。因为少年一心想着佩列阿斯曾对他说过：持剑者更珍重生命。  
　　  
　　  
　　V．  
　　  
　　经过几天不眠不休的赶路，眼看就要到达教皇邻邦的大都城。  
　　伊戈劝尼尔稍作休息，苍白的少年摇头。毕竟他们离“学院”仍有相当的距离，就算他的困倦再沉重也不过如一件披风，而老师没有时间了。骑士提醒他：马匹过于疲惫。尼尔这才注意到艾尼亚的体能已临近极限，只得同意。  
　　“前面有一个叫‘里茨’的城镇，离都城很近。”伊戈提议。  
　　里茨是从大都城通往北方省份必经的重镇。而且对于教皇邻邦而言，最大的威胁来自北方。所以里茨在教皇邻邦建国后得到重修，由当初的一个以“学者世系”闻名的秀丽小城，变为当今有名的粮草兵营集中之地，南北奔波的商人们也在此聚集。里茨也有幸变得庞大而繁荣。  
　　二人决定在里茨停下来歇脚。等他们来到一家叫做“黑麦”的小酒馆兼旅店时，已近午夜。  
　　一到达旅店，尼尔赶忙去找看马人。戴着发黄睡帽的看马人一副恶狠狠的样子，刚要冲这个不知天高地厚就把他吵醒的黄毛小子发作。  
　　“请给它最好的燕麦和干净的水！”尼尔打开满满装着一百金托尔的钱袋，给驼背的男人一整枚金托尔。驼背男人一看到那一袋闪亮亮的金币，浑浊的灰眼睛也焕发光芒般精神了起来。他点头哈腰地笑着，对着丰厚得惊人的酬劳无比满意，笑盈盈地牵着艾尼亚和克雷夫往马圈走去。  
　　“您的行为并不妥当，”伊戈看看尼尔的钱袋，“您所支付的酬劳远远超出了他应得的。况且，不经意间展露财物并非明智之举。”  
　　尼尔羞愧地点点头。他脑子一热就没注意，如果是佩列阿斯先生看到，大概也会这样责备他。  
　　临近午夜的里茨安安静静的，可一走进小酒馆，昼夜颠倒般的热闹让尼尔非常吃惊。他愣愣地左右看着正打牌的庄稼汉，聚集在角落里聊天的准备到都城朝圣的香客们，还有一些商人打扮的男人们警惕地围成一圈默默喝酒。  
　　“好热闹……我们镇上的小酒店从来不开这么晚的。”尼尔从没见过这样的喧嚣，一个劲儿地用指甲刮着剑柄，目光忙碌地游移，都来不及在任何人与物上稍作停留。  
　　伊戈说：“请您先回屋休息，恕我公事在身，稍行离开。”  
　　尼尔看着师父离开了酒馆。这么晚了还能去哪儿？不过他们的事，尼尔从不多问。佩列阿斯先生说过，这是一种教养。  
　　少年打算上楼睡觉，走到楼梯中间，咽了咽又折回熙熙攘攘的一楼。他看离吧台不远的一张桌子还空着，就在那儿坐下。  
　　“来点儿啥？”酒店老板是个蓄着髭须的，看起来挺结实的中年男子。虽然耷拉的眼角已渐显老态，但能看出这人应该从过军。  
　　“嗯……”尼尔努力思索。  
　　话还没说完，酒店老板已将一小杯味道呛人的东西搁到尼尔面前。  
　　“……”尼尔悠悠地盯着酒杯，嘴巴无目的地张着。  
　　“哈，瞧他！”  
　　尼尔被这忽如其来的尖嗓音吓了一跳。只见两个衣着艳丽，浓妆艳抹的的年轻女人搓着十指，不打招呼就坐到了他身边。  
　　“诶，瞧他多可爱，这头卷发一看就是软软的，像蜂蜜酒~”其中一个栗色头发的女人亲昵似地拨弄着尼尔的发梢。  
　　尼尔不明白这是怎么回事，只好怯怯地问：“晚上好，尊敬的夫人，请问……”  
　　两个女人顿时捂着肚子开怀大笑，笑了好一会儿才抱歉似地捂住嘴：“哎哟哟，这孩子！格雷琴，我可好多年没听人管我叫‘尊敬的夫人’了。”  
　　“可不是嘛莱丽娅。哎呀不行，乐死我了！我决定了，这孩子从现在开始就是我的干弟弟。”红头发的女人一下子抱住尼尔，抚摸着他的头。  
　　尼尔愣得完全不知道该怎么办。  
　　“弟弟你是从北方来吗？这个天气还穿毛大衣不热么，嗯？我瞧瞧，这是熊皮的吧？你在北方是做什么的呀，猎人吗？来来来，把大衣脱了，瞧你热得额头上都是汗。”  
　　“哈哈哈，布鲁斯那家伙竟然给你松子酒？”红头发的女人冲酒吧老板俏皮地吐吐舌头，“弟弟你这个样子，怕是连酒都没喝过吧？来来来，姐姐教你。”  
　　“不……不用了，夫人！先生说过，酒不好……”尼尔低着头细声细气地说。他慌得心里直打鼓，心想早知道还是回房间得好。原来在镇子上，从没遇过这样的人……  
　　“先生？是你老爹吗？”  
　　“不、不是，是我的老师！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈就是你的教父喽？你这孩子，连教父的话都听！”年轻女人宠溺似地拍拍尼尔的脸。  
　　一听到“教父”，在吧台擦玻璃杯的酒吧老板布鲁斯不高兴般大声咳嗽着。  
　　红头发的格雷琴凑到尼尔耳边道：“布鲁斯这家伙最讨厌宗教了，他不信教的。”  
　　在两位女士的劝导下，尼尔不得已喝了一大口杜松子酒，结果被刺鼻的辛辣呛得肺都要咳出来了。酒店里一阵哄笑，酒吧里的众人都停下了手头的活计，乐滋滋地看两位风流女士调戏乡村小青年。  
　　“格雷琴宝贝儿，今晚不来这儿做生意了？”红鼻子的酒鬼笑着，挑衅似地指指自己大叉开的双腿。  
　　“哼，就你那快枪手，贼没劲儿！”格雷琴娇嗔地一扭头，“像弟弟这样多好，捏捏这胳膊，结实得像山毛榉！哪像你那滩囊肉。”  
　　年轻的女人像模像样地用羽扇掩面一笑，众人又一阵爆笑。尼尔只觉得天旋地转，周围的一切像被蒙了层毛玻璃，他迷迷糊糊听到女人的声音，人家问什么他就乖乖地答什么。  
　　“弟弟，你叫什么名字啊？你来里茨干啥，是去都城谋生计吗？”  
　　“唔，我、我叫尼尔•伯恩哈德……老师病、病、病了，我去找，办法。”在栗色头发的莱丽娅的劝慰下，尼尔又懵懵懂懂地喝了剩下的大半杯酒。众人起哄似地跺脚、拍手，给他鼓劲儿，还有人自掏腰包又给尼尔要了一杯。  
　　红头发的格雷琴认真地思索了一会儿，握住尼尔的手说：“尼尔，姐姐知道个神医！我跟你说，你去找他，管好！”  
　　尼尔想点头，但只是晃了一圈脑袋。  
　　“你是说左德拉主教？”  
　　“就是就是！弟弟我跟你说啊，明天火戒节，你去都城西边那间大教堂，找一位叫左德拉的主教大人。他可是大大的圣人，经过他的祝福，没啥病不好的！前些久我那混老爹风湿犯得厉害，我替他去求主教赐福，结果第二天那家伙就下床跳舞了。记住啊，去找左德拉主教。”  
　　一听“主教”，不信神的酒吧老板布鲁斯咳嗽得更大声了，深色的眉毛挑得老高。  
　　香客们也纷纷称赞，说他们趁着火戒节来大都城一趟，就是要见左德拉主教。他可是至贤至圣的大好人，他的接班人拉斯诺也是个品德高尚的年轻人。  
　　这时，驼背的看马人溜进店里，讪讪地对尼尔笑着说买燕麦的钱不够，还需要十枚金托尔。尼尔深深地一点头，手就往腰包里掏。  
　　红发的格雷琴一把拉住尼尔正掏钱的手，指着驼背男破口骂道：“罗格！好你个混东西，真他妈恶心，想趁机骗人家的钱吗？平时你偷鸡摸狗就算了，今个儿还想打我干弟弟的主意？没门儿，滚！”  
　　矮小的驼背男罗格的脸刷得变成酱紫色，干瘪的嘴唇颤颤地骂道：“臭婊子！装什么贞女烈妇！给点臭钱还不是一样两腿大张！你有啥资格讲我！”  
　　众人笑得更欢了，饶有兴味地看好戏。  
　　被这么一笑，驼背男罗格的脸色更难看了，连婊子都能侮辱自己！他慌神地举起一个啤酒瓶，猛地在桌角敲碎，挥舞着碎玻璃，像只气急败坏的獾。  
　　栗色头发的莱丽娅上前一步，轻蔑地扬起下巴，那气势反而吓得驼背罗格缩了缩身子。  
　　“我们起码是自己劳动赚的钱不是？”莱丽娅娇媚地瞅一眼四周的男人们，笑道：“和你这种只能靠偷靠骗的家伙不一样。”  
　　“就是就是！”男人们兴奋地一齐跺脚。  
　　只听见一声巨响！众人回头一看，原来是酒吧老板布鲁斯，他大手一拍吧台，震得橱柜顶端的灰尘都落了下来。  
　　“够了没？嗯！”他像只翘胡子的公牛，气哄哄地冲混乱的事态发威，“罗格你再不滚我现在就炒了你，让你去喝西北风！”  
　　驼背罗格浑身一激灵，悄无声息地从后门溜了出去。  
　　老板布鲁斯气哼哼地抱着胳膊一屁股坐下：“我平生最他妈见不得欺负女人的混球！”  
　　两位女士感谢地冲他飞吻。酒吧随即恢复了常态。  
　　“男孩你过来！”布鲁斯冲尼尔比了个手势。  
　　尼尔摇摇晃晃地走过去，一下子趴在了吧台上。两位女士也欣然坐到他两旁。  
　　“瞧着你亲切得很，我这人就是个大老粗，但好歹也做过几年骑士。”  
　　尼尔一听这话，立马来劲儿了，仰头就灌下一整杯酒：“您做过骑士！太棒了，我、我最想做骑士了！您瞧，这是老师送、送我的剑！”  
　　布鲁斯仔细地以两指摸索漆黑的剑身，又掂量掂量剑柄，“真是好家伙，你老师对你是真好，这剑可价值不菲啊。”  
　　“嗯嗯嗯！”尼尔像得到了认同的小孩子那样狂点头，“我啊……最喜欢老师！”两位女士此时正拿着尼尔的剑，玩起了骑士与贵妇人的游戏。  
　　“兄弟，我跟你说，十二年前我也是大名鼎鼎的皇家骑士团的一员，可惜教会那帮家伙谋权篡位，把国家弄得乱糟糟的。自从骑士长去世后，我也没心思继续呆下去，就跑回老家继承了老爹的小酒店。”布鲁斯轻蔑地看了一眼角落里正狂热谈论信仰的香客，啐了了口痰。  
　　“嗯？什么——？”  
　　“你不知道？这个国家十二年前还不是信教的国啊！那么大的事你竟然……好吧，看你年纪轻轻的，又是打那么老远的地方来，恐怕也是从小被父母保护得好好的。”  
　　尼尔赌气似地嘟起嘴摇头：“没……没有父母，只有老师。”  
　　“是吗……可怜的孩子，”布鲁斯的眼神难得地软了一下，“可恶，这帮信教的混蛋！如果骑士长大人没死，怎么可能任他们猖狂到这个地步！我跟骑士长大人是同乡，家就在里茨。但是他是在学院长大的。他比我年轻还几岁，剑术好简直没得说。我刚入团时，他已经是历代最年轻的骑士团长了。”  
　　尼尔很认真地趴在吧台上听着，时不时还小呷几口烈酒，像只猫一样呼呼笑着。  
　　“我真的很敬重那个男人……他死后，我还留着他的剑作纪念。那些教会的混蛋，把他贬得一文不值……都是些畜生，畜生！别让我听见信教的！你等着，我给你看那剑。”  
　　坐在一旁的香客听到了布鲁斯的抱怨，顿时气不打一处来。其中一个胖子跳起来指着布鲁斯的胡子骂道：“信教怎么了？你这个不信神的混蛋才是千刀万剐！”  
　　“什么！你还跟老子杠上了！”布鲁斯刚拿出一把断剑，就狠狠地把剑拍在吧台上。  
　　“你算什么东西，敢跟老子吹胡子瞪眼！教皇陛下就是太仁慈，才放任你这种不信神的臭虫满地爬！明天火戒节，你要有报应！”冬瓜似的香客边掳袖子边叫道。  
　　布鲁斯以气动山河的粗口回敬对方。眼看两人就要打起来了，其余的香客们还有庄稼汉们赶紧把两人分别拉住，连格雷琴和莱丽娅都极力劝布鲁斯消消气。  
　　尼尔痴痴地笑着，摸索了半天才终于碰到那把断剑。众人的喧闹声好似是从遥远的地方飘来，他莫名其妙地觉得好笑，好不容易才从摇摇晃晃的残影中看清这断剑的模样。  
　　剑从中间断开，只剩一截残刃和剑柄。在酒店昏暗的烛光下，剑身如一月的银河般耀眼，不完整的反光似乎正努力展现着过去的荣光与辉煌。  
　　“好、好美……这个哈哈……”尼尔颤颤地抚摸着残剑护手处的金银镶嵌饰物。那是一颗精致无比的金星。星星最核心的四道光芒是以白金打造，其侧的另外四道光芒则是亮闪闪的纯金，其余八条细长的光芒是白银，一直延伸到剑身与剑柄，象征着某种无尽的光辉。  
　　“多漂亮啊，多漂亮！亚德里安和盖因的星星……”尼尔嘻嘻地笑着，酒店的嘈杂离他越来越远，不时还有玻璃瓶摔碎的声音。尼尔笑着，不知不觉间睡眠神已经完全将他抱入怀中。  
　　  
　　  
　　VI．

　　伊戈不喜欢教皇邻邦，更厌弃这些繁缛且莫名其妙的宗教仪典。  
“糟糕的时机。”伊戈打量着布置在街道两旁的火祭台。煤油的味道呛得骑士蹙眉，西比尔人鲨鱼般的嗅觉此刻反而是一种负担。  
这些火祭台一直延伸向城市中心的主教堂，而教堂门口的主祭台也已经准备好了。伊戈大概知道，那些短命的庸人会在每个祭台里都撒上乌鸦血，然后拿绑着乌鸦羽毛的檞树枝点燃。这种毫无意义的行为在教皇邻邦被视为一种极为重要的驱魔仪式，他们称之为“火戒节”。  
过了午夜，火祭台燃起了好几座，庆典的光亮被音乐逐渐拨旺。街上随处可见身穿白衣、手背上画着“受祝福的翠眼”的孩子们。成年人也戴上以金绿色为主的束腰，拿着蜡烛来到大祭台边等待取火。在这样的气氛中，一身漆黑的骑士似乎并不受欢迎。  
“那边的魔鬼，你站住！”  
伊戈低头，发现一群七八岁的孩子挡在他跟前。他们挥舞着系有红绸带的檞树枝，挑衅似地抽打着伊戈的剑，并举起他们画有绿眼的右手。  
“黑色的魔鬼，”一个红发的小女孩挡在最前面，试图以一种极为严肃的口吻喝斥伊戈，“以绿眼睛的圣子的名，你现在就要被封在火焰里！”

一个瘦弱的男孩扯着她的袖子，怯怯地说：“你们别闹了，他才不是魔鬼……而且，他有剑……”  
另一个戴金饰的男孩推开同伴，中气十足地喊道：“我就是圣子，现在我把世间的恶都投入火中！火就是你的牢笼，魔鬼！从现在开始，你将永远为人类所奴役！”  
男孩子这么一喊，别的孩子也纷纷表示要演圣子。  
看着这群相互争吵的人类的孩子，伊戈叹了口气：“难怪公爵大人会那么讨厌教皇邻邦这套东西。”西比尔骑士纵身一跃，以超越普通人类的脚力攀上了黑暗的屋顶。  
一群惊呆了的孩子愣愣地向上望着，随即才意识到刚刚被赶走的是北边的魔鬼!孩子们欢呼起来，只有那个瘦弱的男孩一直低头沉默。  
从高处看，分别从四个方向开始点燃的火祭台在夜里如同融化的琥珀，但伊戈只觉得反感，反正教皇邻邦所谓的“魔鬼”，应该就包括他的种族。  
不过……如果是公爵遇到刚才那帮孩子，恐怕会被捉弄得要哭出来。想到这里，伊戈不禁一笑。  
他看向主教堂那高耸的尖顶，他的目标恐怕就在那里，伯恩哈德家族的藏书。　　  
　

　VII．  
　　梦见那温柔的手，正抚摸着他的头。  
　　「那个人也将引领你的航路，尼尔。」  
　　额头很凉……  
　　「尼尔是第一次见到雪吧？瞧，很软对不对？拉住我的手……嗯，我也觉得这漂亮极了。」  
　　是的先生，漂亮极了，山川白花花的，天空与大地没有分别。没什么比和老师在一起更开心的了……  
　　「在这里真的会开心么？尼尔，你不想回学院去吗？」  
　　想要和老师永远在一起，是的，永远。  
　　火焰，他梦到火，浓烟刺得眼睛直流泪。房门紧闭，所有书都在燃烧，他抱着自己的那本书坐在地上，他也会烧起来的，很快。但恐怖的门被猛地撞开了，出现的并非那些可怕的脸。黑发的男人一副要哭出来的样子，喊着他的名字：  
　　“尼尔——！”  
　　尼尔猛地惊醒，大口大口地喘息着，好像真的是刚刚从火灾中幸免。他不禁捂住嘴，他刚刚叫了自己的名字？整个后背似乎都被冷汗打湿了，脸颊上也凉冰冰的。  
　　他发现自己是和衣躺在房间的床上，对面的伊戈的床位仍未被动过，天还很黑感觉不出时间。  
　　“呃头好疼……”尼尔揉着太阳穴，脑袋仍昏昏沉沉的。  
　　屋外的异样的火光吸引了尼尔的注意力。  
　　“着火了？！”从窗户看出去，街道上燃起了巨大的火焰。尼尔抓起剑就向楼下跑去，结果跟正上楼的壮汉撞了个满怀。  
　　“对、对不起！您没事吧……啊，是您。”尼尔怎么都想不起这个蓄着髭须的酒店老板的名字，只记得昨夜好像和他聊得很开心。  
　　布鲁斯伸手拉尼尔起来：“小伙子，你怎么才睡三四个小时就醒了？现在才凌晨四点来钟啊，你昨晚喝了几杯就不行了，跟你一起来的那个男人也一直没回来，我就把你背回了房间。”  
　　“啊？现在才四点么……不对！先生，外面起火了！得快点喊大家来救火……”  
　　布鲁斯一把拉住正要匆匆往外跑的尼尔，快活地大笑起来：“哎呦你这孩子，我太喜欢了！你难道不知道今天是那些信教佬的火戒节吗？”  
　　尼尔茫然地摇摇头。  
　　布鲁斯搂着尼尔的肩，指着一楼空无一人的酒吧说：“喏，现在店里除了你就是我，别的家伙都去参加庆典了。反正我是死都不去哼！之前你们来时那么热闹，也是因为那些傻瓜在等午夜的火戒节开始。来吧孩子，不信教真是好样的！咱哥俩再喝两杯，我请你！”  
　　看布鲁斯倒了一杯威士忌，尼尔赶忙摇头，他总算想起来自己头疼的原因了。布鲁斯笑笑，给尼尔倒了杯牛奶。  
　　“老弟我跟你说，那些家伙让你去找什么‘至贤至圣的主教大人’，”布鲁斯拿腔拿调地学着那种虔诚的口吻，又灌了一口威士忌，“都是骗子，主教的祝福能治好病？别逗了，主教一祝福，骡子都能生出狮子！你要真想看病得去‘学院’，人家那才是真才实学的医术，是琢磨真理。那些翻翻嘴皮子就吹出朵花来的主教能比？”  
　　“谢谢您，布鲁斯先生……不过我还是会去看看的，不管什么办法我都会去尝试，只要还有一丝希望。”尼尔低下头。  
　　“反正我跟你说了吧，我偏就不信教会那一套歪门邪理！当年皇家骑士团的纹章就是‘燃烧的心脏’，但教会那帮子老头偏偏说火是魔鬼的象征，说什么‘仁慈的圣子用最后的力量把世间的恶都封在火里’，什么‘绿眼睛的圣子’，敢情他们还见过圣子，知道人家眼睛啥颜色？太荒唐了！对，咱接着说，火被他们看做坏东西，骑士团也是。他们凭什么污蔑……啊，这群卑鄙小人！”布鲁斯气得胡子都在颤。  
　　尼尔忽然想起来昨夜听到的骑士团和教会的事，就好奇地继续问下去。佩列阿斯先生不曾和他说过教皇邻邦的这些事，况且镇子上的大家几乎都不信教。  
　　“被刺杀了……他……”说到骑士长的死，布鲁斯大叔好几次都哽住难以继续说下去。  
　　“骑士长大人是被刺杀的么？”尼尔心里一阵难过，而且听布鲁斯大叔说了那么多骑士长的事迹，他打心底敬佩这个人。  
　　“不！那是他们，是教会的说法。但我知道，他是被叛徒给卖了！被信赖的部下杀死了。那个见习骑士是奥米伽人，叫德米特里，本来骑士长大人最器重的就是他……更可气的是教会那帮人利用了骑士长大人的死，得手之后又污蔑他是叛国者！该死的教会，千刀万剐的东西！我告诉你，就凭骑士长大人的功劳，别说全国各地了，就在咱里茨都该有几座他的塑像！呵，就连我们这些前骑士团的家伙也没好果子吃，教会还等着跟咱们算账呢。我算是混得好的，起码还能经营个小酒店，其他人呢？”  
　　尼尔感叹息道：“您为什么不到西边的那些国家去，它们并不信奉宗教吧？”  
　　布鲁斯冷笑一声：“呵，你以为我不想吗？我还瞧得起那些国家，就是因为他们都还敬重骑士长大人。但你以为教廷会挥着手绢跟咱告别？没门儿，别说出边境了，我连从里茨去趟都城，都会被警察局盯得死死的。可惜我是个大老粗，不然我肯定投奔‘学院’，去为探索真理做贡献，哪怕给学者们烧个火、做个饭啥的都成。反正就算是教廷的警察头子，都没权利踏进‘学院’一步！而且咱们里茨之前就是以‘学者世家’著称的，出过不少大学者。”  
　　两人聊了一会儿，布鲁斯大叔一定要尼尔去街上逛逛：“虽然信教的很可恶，但庆典还是很有趣的。”  
　　尼尔拗不过布鲁斯大叔，只好出门去了。他想自己很快就回来，到时候如果伊戈也回来了，那就立即赶路。  
　　街道上果然热闹得让尼尔心动，除了盛装的人们、装饰华丽的火祭台、还有不少出售山楂做的驱邪糖果和绿葡萄圣酒的商贩。他想起小时候先生带他去看帝国的冬季庆典，那可比这热闹多了，到处都是漂亮的冰雕，街上飘着刚出炉的果酱点心的味道，流动的人群制造出一种快乐而嘈杂的气氛。那时他坐在老师肩上看戴面具的游行队伍，可不到一会儿佩列阿斯先生就吃不消了，还是伊戈把他抱到了肩上，卡洛亚洛先生则忙着往嘴里塞烫呼呼的梅子糖。  
　　“老师……”尼尔摊开手掌，又轻轻阖上。  
那双手是温柔的，不论是他难过、困惑、或是感到幸福的时候，那双手都会握住他的手。他当然清楚，老师一直都在努力给他最好的东西。在他发高烧的时候，那个人可以几天几夜不合眼地守在他身边。当他在森林里迷路，那个人和镇上的大家通宵彻夜地寻找他，喊着他的名字。每次他生日，不消提什么，那个人总会带来他最喜欢的东西。而他第一次猎到野兔，那个人的笑容藏都藏不住。  
　　尼尔总是不明白老师的心思，不过有一点他非常清楚：佩列阿斯先生总是希望他能选择自己所期待的未来。  
　　高高的火焰向着黎明延伸，火光的金红照亮人群欢笑的脸。  
　　“可如果不能和你在一起，这样的未来有什么意义……”  
　　尼尔忽然生发出一种令自己不安的念想，一方面他觉得自己都是大人了，怎么还会如此渴望那个人的拥抱，可这种愿望确实强烈到了让他几乎难以稳住呼吸的程度。他忍不住想下去，那个人的轮廓，两肩和手腕，一看就是长期待在书斋里的背脊，及腰的黑发的触感就像河水……想到这里，尼尔不由地耳根发烫。少年狼狈地揉揉耳朵，拍打脸颊。  
　　心不在焉的尼尔忽然被什么撞上了。他兀地回过神来，原来是正嬉戏追逐的孩子撞到了他身上。红发的女孩跌坐在地，泪眼汪汪的样子怕是摔疼了。一个穿亚麻短衫的瘦弱的男孩赶紧安慰女孩子，轻拍着她的背。  
　　尼尔蹲下身子，满怀歉意地笑着揉了揉小姑娘那头乱蓬蓬的红发：“抱歉亲爱的，您摔疼了么？”  
　　小姑娘本来正抽鼻子，可一看到尼尔温和的笑容，哭泣的愿望也渐渐消散。她定睛看着尼尔，郑重地摇摇头。  
　　“是么？真是好姑娘。”尼尔冲小姑娘伸出手。  
　　那孩子很自然地就握住了尼尔的手，自然得仿佛是出自某种信赖的本能。  
　　原来孩子的手这样小，尼尔忽然觉得。当年先生牵着他的手，也是这样的感觉么？  
　　尼尔轻轻地把小女孩拉了起来。  
　　“作为补偿，请允许我为您变个戏法，请问谁有纸张？噢，谢谢。”尼尔接过瘦弱的男孩子递来的一张毛糙且发黄的纸张，上面画着孩子歪歪扭扭的涂鸦。  
　　孩子们看着青年将纸张在掌心摊开，两指按住纸的轴心，嘴里念了几句奇怪的语言。只见青年微微一笑，两指在纸上一划。  
　　毛糙的纸张立即获得了生命一般，扑腾着轻飘飘的翅膀，晃晃悠悠地飞了起来。  
　　“天哪，变成纸蝴蝶了！”惊呆了的孩子们尖叫着，踮着脚尖试图去抓那虚妄的生命。  
　　瘦弱的男孩子喊道：“您是术士！”  
　　尼尔不好意思地摸摸后脑勺：“哈哈也不是，不过是跟老师学的小把戏，不过也只有这一招。除了变纸蝴蝶，别的什么都不会。”  
　　孩子们缠着尼尔，说要看新的戏法。但尼尔一再强调自己实在没辙了，孩子们才不情愿地作罢。  
　　“我们去叫布鲁斯大叔！”穿亚麻短衫的男孩迫说道，“大叔每次都说好要陪我们出来过节，可又总是窝在店里不出来！我们这就去把他拉出来。”  
　　说罢，孩子们嬉闹着跑走了。  
　　尼尔不禁一笑，心想原来布鲁斯大叔是个那么温柔的人。  
　　  
　　酒店外越是热闹，布鲁斯就越是心烦。他将威士忌一饮而尽，拿出那把断剑。烛火与夜蛾的影子在金属的反光中摇曳。  
　　布鲁斯一阵心酸。要不是那个人，他恐怕早就因赌债高筑而被打死了。或者作为一个酗酒的废物，死在什么不为人知的地方。  
　　“‘众火归于斯，荣耀是光，我是您身后永远的影子……’”只有这句誓言，任他烂醉如泥也无法忘记。  
　　有人推开酒吧的门。布鲁斯心想，恐怕又是那群调皮鬼。  
　　他佯装怒意，挥着拳头喊道：“喂，小鬼们！不管你们再怎么撒泼打滚，我都不会跟你们出去！也不给你们买醋栗糖！”  
　　但他猜错了。  
　　  
　　  
　　VIII．  
　　伊戈从厚厚的灰尘中抽出一本书，扬尘让他不由地打了个喷嚏，自从来了教皇领邦他的鼻子就没好受过。  
　　里茨的主教堂的尖顶中收藏着不对外公布的书籍。这里虽说不上戒备森严，但若是想神不知鬼不觉地从信众往来不绝的大堂绕到二楼，再打开通往顶楼的重重封锁，也确实是件麻烦事。  
　　虽然说是“收藏”，但很明显这里的书籍并非受教会欢迎的存在。地板上的积灰已经厚得像一层霜，仅有的几个足印上又积了一层浅灰。众多的书架让本来宽大的空间显得格外拥挤。书架没被防灰布盖住，倒是角落的几个高背椅还勉强蒙着布罩。虽然被如此潦草地对待，但每本书都被精心地用铁链拴住，与书架锁在一起。  
　　伊戈翻开手中的书籍。这书显然是被火烧过，边角几乎都碳化了，轻轻一碰就碎。像这样被烧过的书，在这里数量惊人。  
　　书的扉页有书主人的签名：普洛斯•伯恩哈德。  
　　伊戈想：“这恐怕就是尼尔的……”  
　　他想起佩列阿斯第一次带尼尔来帝国时的场景：  
　　  
　　那天雪刚停。公爵大人一如既往地待在图书室，在画那位阁下的肖像。  
　　自己远远听见马车的声音，便对公爵大人说：佩列阿斯老师到了。  
　　“太好了，等他好久啊！伊戈，咱们到门口去迎他！”公爵大人接披上大衣，兴冲冲地就往门口去了。  
　　马车停在庄园门口，佩列阿斯从车上下来，看来他穿得还是很单薄，公爵大人一定会责斥他的。不过阁下并未如往常那样迎上来，而是转向车厢，将一个孩子抱了下来。  
　　他蹲下身，和那孩子说了些什么，然后牵起孩子的手，远远地踏雪走来。  
　　“啊，莫非……那是佩列阿斯的儿子？难、难怪他好久没过来了！”公爵大人慌乱地挠头，“没准备礼物！怎么办啊伊戈！”  
　　伊戈有时候真不知该拿这主人怎么办才好：“公爵大人，佩列阿斯阁下是黑发的契阿索人，可这男孩金发碧眼。”  
　　那孩子穿得倒是厚实，摇摇晃晃地踩着雪，不时还俯身仔细地摸摸积雪。佩列阿斯阁下极有耐心地一直和那孩子解释着什么。两人走走停停，好一会儿才来到公爵大人面前。  
“佩列阿斯你怎么还是只穿这么点儿，迟早得冻死你！”公爵大人欣喜地拥住老友，蹭蹭他的两颊。  
　　伊戈则向佩列阿斯大人鞠躬行礼。  
　　那孩子也很有礼貌地向公爵大人问候行礼。三四岁的样子，笑得那么开心，简直让人好奇世界上到底有什么东西能让他笑成这样。他一直拉着佩列阿斯阁下的手，像只小狗似的不离阁下半步。  
　　佩列阿斯也笑着介绍，这个孩子叫尼尔•伯恩哈德。老师能这样笑出来确实少见，之前他大都是一副阴郁的神情。  
　　“伯恩哈德？这孩子姓伯恩哈德？”公爵大人笑着抱起那个孩子，将他高高举起，还拉住他的手在雪地里转圈。公爵大人一向喜欢孩子。男孩似乎也立即喜欢上了他， 一直抱着他的腿不放。  
　　“伯恩哈德先生，难道是‘学院’那位有名的学者？”  
　　“是啊，”佩列阿斯笑笑，“我原来的老师。”  
　　  
　　伊戈阖上书。看来这里几千本伯恩哈德家族的藏书，没一本是公爵大人要的。  
　　他看了一眼窗外，夜已经开始退潮，天边渐渐泛起淡紫色。马上就要天亮了。  
　　“将男孩送到亲眷身边，自己的任务就完成了。若他还是愿意回帝国，便再带他回去。”伊戈这样想着，转身离开。  
　　可他顿了顿，又看一眼伯恩哈德家族的藏书。他抽出剑，对准书的锁链。  
　　“……”但黑衣的骑士终于还是收起了剑，“既然佩列阿斯阁下嘱咐过，那还是等尼尔自己去寻求答案吧。”  
　　  
　　尼尔跟随人群来到教堂前的主祭台。身着盛装的神甫们已经列于教堂的台阶上，参加仪式的孩子们站在他们两侧，一队孩子捧着盛着碧绿的圣酒的玻璃碗，另一队则手持绑着乌鸦羽毛的檞寄生。  
　　启明星低垂于天幕的边缘，拂晓苍白的骑士步步紧逼，纯粹的深蓝最终退居于穹窿至高点。所有人都在仰望，如期待最初的火焰般期待黎明降临。  
　　左侧的神甫们牵着捧圣酒的孩童，款步至祭台前，在圣酒中蘸一蘸手指，再向祭坛轻洒。  
　　尼尔好奇地向身旁的大娘求教，大娘告诉他这是象征圣子为了封住魔鬼“卡塔西斯”而献出自己。  
　　仍伫立于台阶上的神甫们开始缓慢地诵咏经文：  
　　“白昼之初是他，最后的来者是他。我将脸贴近噩耗的口舌，倾听他；他说，他看见那杰出的人毁于疯狂。然而他能照亮，创造一个如泪水般亲近的国……”  
　　尼尔兴致勃勃地看着仪典的进行，他觉得有趣，这些东西和帝国那边完全不一样。他发现人们的脸上都带着一种凝重的神色，不论是稚嫩的面孔，或是布满皱纹的脸，所有的眼睛都那样认真，他们不过是看着这一系列象征或符号，却如同亲眼见证着神圣的奇迹。  
　　尼尔不由地想：“原来宗教这么好玩。不过先生可讨厌这些了，但凡有信教的人来看病，他一律不见。但也不奇怪，‘学院’为了保持对真理的忠诚，是不允许信仰宗教的，老师大概是保留了学生时代的习惯吧。哦，要点火了！”  
　　尼尔满怀期待地看着神甫们从孩子手中接过檞寄生，围住祭台。一位清秀的翠眼青年持火把从教堂中走出，他高举起火把。  
　　“说不定老师看了这么好玩的仪式就不会讨厌信教的了。”尼尔嘟囔道。  
　　所有人都十指交叉，合十当胸。仿佛整座城市都在静憩中等待着火焰的升起。  
　　忽然身后的人群一片嘈杂，有人在大叫，在跑。  
　　“怎么？！”尼尔依稀听见了那喊声。  
　　“救命啊，着火了——！”  
　　男人们往起火的方向跑。尼尔一抬头就看到滚滚浓烟。  
　　“那个方向是……”  
　　转过街角，他看到“黑麦”酒馆已经完全被包围在火焰之中。  
　　“有、有什么人在里头吗？”一桶接着一桶的水地被提来，但都徒劳无功。  
　　“不知道啊！”  
　　尼尔跑到酒馆门口，听到有孩子在哭。他一回头，看到那群孩子在哭，他之前遇到的孩子。孩子们边哭边扯着大人们的裤腿：“布、布鲁斯大叔肯定还在里面！肯定的！”  
　　大人们赶紧安慰道：“不……不会的啦，他肯定出来看庆典了。”  
　　“他就是在、在、在里面哇，我们不喊、喊他不会出来的呜啊……”  
　　尼尔的心咯噔一下，他想起布鲁斯对他说的：  
　　「你瞧，现在店里除了你就是我，别的家伙都去参加庆典了。反正我是死都不去哼！」  
　　孩子们哭得撕心裂肺，眼泪鼻涕不住地淌。  
　　「跟你说吧小兄弟，我真的很敬重骑士长大人……」  
　　热浪滚滚，大火的声音就像野兽在啃食。  
　　尼尔咬咬牙，紧握双拳。  
　　「我是剑，我是火焰。」  
　　红发的格雷琴也赶了过来，她抱住自己的小妹妹，安慰这群痛哭流涕的孩子。忽然，她听到人们在惊呼：“有人跑进去了！”  
　　格雷琴一抬眼，顿时愣住了。那蜂蜜酒一样的金发，她不会看错的。  
　　“尼尔——！”  
　　

 

IX．

　　连呼吸都是烫的，鼻腔、咽喉火辣辣地疼。他捂住口鼻，只要一咳嗽就喘不上气来。在浓烟里尼尔得眯起泪眼才能勉强看清前方。  
　　一楼没有，难道在二楼？  
　　他低着身子前进。所幸楼梯还未被火封住，可两侧的木板已经烧起来了。得快，否则再过一会儿这楼梯就不行了。  
　　尼尔试图一口气冲上二楼，但兀地一脚踩空，整个人向前方的火丛跌去！所幸他及时以手支撑住身体，才没有整个人跌进火里。  
　　“好疼……”但由于左手一下子按在燃烧的地板上，掌心的一部分皮肤都被烫得粘在了地板上。他匆匆回头，发现是火把木板烧得很脆自己才一脚踩穿了。  
　　不行，快来不及了！  
　　他没来得及多想，再次试图冲上二楼。这次他刻意放轻了脚步，以防地板再塌陷。  
　　没想到二楼的火竟比一楼更凶，他才上来就被翻滚的热浪烫得睁不开眼，飘飞的炭屑时不时就会迷到眼睛里。可二楼那么多房间，根本不及顺着找！  
　　他被呛得不住地流泪，但也只能放开一直努力憋住的气息，大喊着：“布鲁斯！咳咳、布……布鲁斯！”  
　　在浓烟中大喊简直不亚于生生吞下一把烧红的匕首。  
　　“布鲁斯你在哪儿！”  
　　他也看不清，二楼的烟实在太浓了。他全身都是汗，汗水烫得像是熔铁的。  
　　“布……布鲁……咳咳咳！”不到一会儿，他的喉咙就被熏得沙哑，如撕裂般，根本发不出人类的语声。  
　　怎么办，怎么办！他忍不住回头看一眼楼梯，只见楼梯上的火越烧越旺，眼看就要将唯一的通道封死了。怎么办……  
　　就在万难之际，他依稀听到呼救声。  
　　“我在……这……”  
　　那边！尼尔不顾一切，跳过高高的火丛，终于看到了布鲁斯。他竟然就在尼尔的房间！房间的门大敞着，里面的场景顿时让尼尔一阵恶寒。  
　　布鲁斯趴在地上，手脚被捆住。他身上也都是血，血上粘着一些黑色的羽毛。在他趴着的位置，用某种涂料画着一只巨大的绿眼。而那把剑，那把装饰着金星的断剑就插在地板上，似乎被淋上了粘嗒嗒的绿色液体。  
　　  
　　“哼，不过是几瓶松子酒，这点小钱都不给赊？呸，真他娘的小气！”我冲这操蛋的酒馆啐了一口痰，一脚轻一脚沉地往巷子里走，不过这巷子到底是哪儿？嘻嘻，晕乎乎的，像成了林神似的啥都不消想，真是不错。  
　　“你小子就是雷门•布鲁斯？”  
　　哪个操蛋的畜生喊我的名字？  
　　“你老子我就是，怎么着——”  
　　还不等转过身，后脑勺忽然就被什么东西砸中了！我重重地倒在地上。脑袋一钝，疼得一片空白。混帐，得给他们颜色……可我还没站起身，就又被人一脚狠狠踢中腹部。胃一阵恶心，连酒带胃液吐了一地。混帐东西！  
　　“嘻嘻，你小子这样真是光荣。你老子该感谢你这个宝贝儿子，他辛辛苦苦在乡下省吃俭用供你来都城上军校，你也顺理成章地拿你老子的血汗钱来赌场输个精光哈哈哈。多好的儿子啊，大家说是不是嗯？欠了钱也不还，竟然还去找婊子借？哈哈哈哈真是好儿子！”  
　　一群混帐在笑。  
　　可听到他们的话，我连仅有的反击的心都没有了，没办法，没办法，难道他们说错了吗？自己是废物啊……拳头、踢打、辱骂、嘲笑，我忽然觉得这样也挺好的，任他们这样侮辱殴打也挺好，反正自己活该，要是被打死也是对老爹最大的报答了。  
　　“让开。”  
　　谁？好熟悉的声音。  
　　“你小子又是哪儿来的杂种？滚，没看见大爷在教训不听话的狗吗？”  
　　“我再重复一次，让开。”  
　　这声音……难道是？！  
　　“混帐，那么一副拽样嗯？真是活得不耐烦了，看老子怎么教训——”  
　　“博格等一下，你看他的铠甲，那个图案是……”  
　　“他妈的啥铠甲不铠甲，不就是……啊、那个标志！呵呵呵，大爷实在是对不住啊，兄弟们错了，兄弟们年纪轻不懂事，求大爷大人大量呵呵呵。”  
　　他说：“我的人，轮不到别人来教训。”  
　　听声音，那群畜生笑嘻嘻地赔不是，趁机就溜走了。哼，真是没种的东西。浑身都好疼，连抬头的力气都没有了。  
那人走到我跟前。可我不想看到他，就故意这样捂着肚子、低着头跪在地上。其实比起老爹，自己最没脸见的就是这个人。我这个样子，不想被他看到……可恶，可恶，自己刚刚为什么没直接被那些畜生给打死……  
“雷门•布鲁斯。”  
　　不，不，求您别管我了……  
　　“抬起头，看着我。”  
　　可恶可恶可恶，为什么连鼻子都这么酸，我这个不争气的东西！  
　　“这是命令。”他的声音一直很平静，仍然是那个样子，海洋一般的平静。  
　　就是这句话，不论什么要求都没法违背他。我试图抬起头，可脑瓜子就像铅做的，或者说是我的罪太沉重，就算折断脊椎都没法像个人一样抬头面对他……掌心滑腻腻的，是汗还是指甲把手心掐出了血？可是我，无论如何都没法违抗他。用尽了平生最大的气力，我还是抬起头，看到了他。  
　　他的脸上没有那样的表情。我以为他会充满厌恶地看着我，就像看一只臭虫。我也以为……他会哀伤，因为他看错了人，信错了人。可此刻，这个人脸上却没有我所害怕的那种颜色。  
　　他抽出剑，那把漂亮的“以德列”，金星的装饰在日光下刺得我眼睛更酸了。  
　　“求您……放弃我吧……”这畜生喉咙，怎么就忍不住哽咽，不中用的混帐东西。  
　　我跪在他面前，这样屈辱地面对他。如果 “以德列”此刻就刺穿我的胸膛，那我一定会在临死时获得最大的幸福。  
　　“雷门•布鲁斯，对着我的剑起誓。”  
　　我看着他的眼睛，那五月一样的蓝眼睛。他看我的眼神就和那天一样，就好像他现在看到的我，是那时穿着锃亮的铠甲虔诚地单膝跪地的我。  
　　“众火归于斯，荣耀是……光，我是您身后永远的影子……”眼睛好难受，可恶，眼睛太不中用了。  
　　他轻碰我摊开的双手，再次说出了那句让我终于嚎啕痛哭的誓言：  
　　“万剑生于此，你是我的酒，我的大裘，我将心脏置于你手。”  
　　那双眼睛，好像世界上只有那双蓝眼睛才能诠释“年青”的定义，好像只有那双眼睛才能告诉我究竟有什么值得为之舍身。我是个大老粗，可一看到这样的蓝色，我就知道，只有这样蓝的海洋才配得上信天翁高傲的翅膀。  
　　只要一看到那个人的金发，我就知道，自己正是被这样的光芒所救。  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯你没事吧，布鲁斯！”  
　　谁在喊我？胸口好疼，呼吸都困难，费了老大劲儿才睁开眼。  
　　那个人在看着我，那双骄傲的蓝眼睛在急切地看着我，那样的金发！  
　　好像又不是他，可那张脸，自己又怎么会认错！  
　　“他醒了！布鲁斯醒了！”围观的人们欢呼着，孩子们哭着扑到布鲁斯身上，眼泪鼻涕都蹭到了布鲁斯大叔衣服上。  
　　跪在布鲁斯大叔身边的尼尔松了口气，他真怕布鲁斯大叔再也就醒不过来了。  
　　格雷琴心疼地用手帕替尼尔擦脸上的灰。他的脸颊、手臂都留下了烫伤，而左手的烫伤最为严重，格雷琴都不忍心看，好在大夫已经赶来帮尼尔处理伤口了。  
　　“布鲁斯大叔，放心吧！剑还在呢。”尼尔笑着从腰间抽出那把断剑，他觉得布鲁斯大叔最牵挂的肯定就是它。  
　　可是……尼尔觉得布鲁斯大叔此刻的样子有点可怕。布鲁斯的眼睛睁得老大，布满血丝，他伸长了脖子，噘起嘴唇，面色苍白，处于一种狂迷的状态。他的嘴唇在动，在悄悄地念念有辞，好像有什么话要说但是又听不见声音。  
　　“您……怎么了？”尼尔不由地打了个寒噤。  
　　可布鲁斯大叔支支吾吾，欲言又止，奇奇怪怪地盯着尼尔，那模样就像下决心要从山上跳下去似的。他忽然用一种急促而又坚定的语调低声说道：“尼尔• 伯恩哈德，我有个请求……请您一定，一定答应……”  
　　尼尔被布鲁斯大叔这幅样子吓到了，他担心布鲁斯大叔是受了刺激，精神上出了问题，于是勉强地点头。  
　　“请您……这样站着，拿着这把剑。”布鲁斯一直在悄声絮语，他的嘴歪到了左边，左眼眯起，目不转睛地盯着尼尔，仿佛眼睛铆在了他身上似的。  
　　尼尔咽了咽，按布鲁斯的指示做了。  
　　众人看得莫名其妙，但也被布鲁斯那奇怪的，却极其严肃的神情镇住了，所有人都默默看着布鲁斯艰难地爬起身，单膝跪在持断剑的青年面前。  
　　“当我说完一句话后，您就跟着重复我说的第二句话，然后碰一碰我的手心。求您了，一定要这么做。”他几乎是在恳求。  
　　尼尔屏住呼吸，点点头。  
　　布鲁斯单膝跪地，摊开双手。他用一种断断续续的，上气不接下气的哭腔喊道：  
　　“众火归于斯，荣耀是光，我是您身后永远的影子！”  
　　那瞬间，尼尔莫名地感到痛心，就像忽然理解了人世间所有的、不知名的沉重。他跟随布鲁斯的语言，缓缓说道：  
　　“万剑生于此，你是我的酒，我的大裘，我将心脏……置于你手。”  
　　他轻轻地触碰布鲁斯的两手。他看到布鲁斯抬起头看他，但是这一回，那脸上已经没有了古怪的神情，而是相反，跪在地上的男人泪流满面，泣不成声。  
　　  
　　  
　　X．  
　　伊戈轻拍克雷夫和艾尼亚的脖颈，两匹马虽然在火灾中得以逃脱，但仍惊魂未定地跺蹄。他看着不远处正和酒店老板等人告别的尼尔，心中未免感到懊悔。如果自己早些归来，就不会让男孩受伤，也不会愧对佩列阿斯阁下与公爵大人。  
　　他看那酒店老板激动得神色异常，一定要赠予尼尔一把断剑，而尼尔似乎在极力谢绝。旁边的两名妇人则关切地捧着尼尔烧伤的手，一群小孩则在尼尔面前急切地说着什么。  
　　“佩列阿斯阁下，没想到尼尔这样容易亲近人。”伊戈原以为被傲慢如此的学者抚养长大，这孩子也难免冷僻。不过他又想起那位大学者曾给他写过的一封信。想必十余年来，佩列阿斯阁下一直是努力以最适合尼尔的方式在教养这个男孩。  
　　时间差不多了，伊戈牵着马向尼尔走去。  
　　“请您务必收下，”尼尔的声音听上去急促而认真，“您能信任我、鼓励我，并把这珍贵的剑送给我，我真的没什么能报答您的！这些钱并非我在向您购买它，只是我真的希望‘黑麦’能重新开业！求您一定收下，您不是说过‘黑麦’在12年前也遇到过不幸吗？它既然挺住了，那今次也一定可以！”  
　　伊戈看着尼尔真切地要将一个布袋塞到酒店老板怀里，看那分量，大概也有二十金托尔吧，重振酒店肯定是不够，不过够帮这男人暂时渡过难关。所以伊戈没有阻止。  
　　只见酒店老板跪倒在尼尔面前，将布袋捂在心口，垂着头，泪水不断滴在衣襟。他很久都憋不出一句完整的话，只能勉强哽咽道：  
　　“求您……一定、一定要记住，记住这把剑的主人！”  
　　尼尔颔首。  
　　“海因•普洛斯彼罗，”布鲁斯看着尼尔的眼睛，“他的名字是海因•普洛斯彼罗！”  
　　说实话，当伊戈听到这个名字时，他都感到吃惊。这确实是个如雷贯耳的名字，谁不知道那“燃烧的心脏”纹章。十二年前这位年轻有为的骑士团长遇刺身亡，诸国一片哗然，就连公爵大人都为之痛惜。  
　　那就是他的剑么。伊戈看了看尼尔手中的断剑，果然有那名声在外的“十六束光芒金星”的装饰。  
　　“他生为普通人类，实在可惜……”伊戈自言自语，想到了另一位骑士。  
　　  
　　离开里茨，尼尔一路上什么都说不出来。他终于想明白为何会对这剑感到熟悉，因为剑上的金星装饰恰好也是十六束光芒。虽然和佩列阿斯先生的戒指有些不一样，但……  
　　冥冥之中，他觉得前方一定有什么在等着自己。恐怕是沉重的过去，以至于佩列阿斯先生十几年来只字未提。  
　　“不知道留在图书馆的食物够不够老师……”想到这里，尼尔如鲠在喉。  
　　庞大的都城在平原上雍容地敞开，不用宣告便能让世人知晓：谁才是这辽阔真正的主人。巨大的翠眼象征着神的庇佑，注视着远方的远方。  
　　由于伊戈来自帝国，手续比较麻烦耽误了一些时间，因此尼尔就更无心留意大都的繁华与节日的热闹了，即便里茨的盛景与此相比就是儿戏。可麻烦也在此，街上到处都是人，马匹只能缓慢地前行，有些道路甚至暂时禁止马匹通行。而且当尼尔向路人询问“都城西边那座大教堂”，竟能得到十多个不同的答案。不过一问“左德拉主教”就明白了。  
　　来到教堂门口，果然有了大批风尘仆仆的香客，看衣着，他们似乎大都是从外地专门来朝圣的。其中以年长的妇人居多，也有些商人打扮的男人在启程前来祈祷。人潮缓慢地摇摇晃晃地往教堂里走去，而朝圣出来的人们都拿着白蜡烛，从教堂前的火祭坛取火。  
　　“这么多人，会不会耽误太长时间，”尼尔有些心焦，现在一分一秒都耽搁不起，“不过都来了……万一就是有办法呢！”  
　　于是尼尔还是决定进去看看。他看伊戈无动于衷，笑道：“对了，伊戈不喜欢这些吧，那就请您稍等我一会儿了。”  
　　“公爵大人不喜欢。”  
　　跟随人群进入大教堂，尼尔不禁感叹这建筑巨大的穹顶，巨幅的壁画自入口处连亘至侧门的出口。黑暗肃穆的质感在这高广的空间有如天鹅绒，而那绘着祖母绿般的圣子之眼的彩色玻璃窗就成了教堂中普照众生的唯一的光源。在昏暗中，所有人都本能地寻求那柔和、静谧的光线。就算以烛光彻底照亮整个大堂，彩色玻璃窗中透过的阳光还是显得神圣而特别，它也在地上投下了庞大的彩影，人群跪下祈祷，仿佛身披它绮丽的影子。  
　　尼尔看到一位身穿华丽法衣的老者站在祭台上，在他身旁，一位黑发的青年捧着供香客索取的圣酒。香客们围在祭台之下，激动地伸着手，希望能触碰主教的衣裾，或是能握住主教的手以求祝福，有的人甚至跪在祭台前嚎啕大哭。  
　　尼尔费了好大劲儿才挤上前。  
　　“至贤至圣的左德拉主教，求您祝福我这可怜的女儿吧，她自打生下来就不会说也听不见！可怜的姑娘，苦命的姑娘！”一位妇人抱住老者的手掌，涕泪纵横。  
　　“请这位受主垂怜的姑娘到祭台上来吧。”左德拉主教柔声道。  
　　妇人来不及拭去泪水，和身旁的姑娘比划着什么。那姑娘便从侧阶走上祭台，跪在主教面前，怯怯地伸出右手。  
　　主教在黑发青年所捧的玻璃皿中沾沾手指。  
　　尼尔发现黑发青年也是琥珀色的瞳子，他也是契阿索人！佩列阿斯先生的同乡。那青年看上去病怏怏的，两颊深陷，哪怕穿着宽大的法衣都显得枯瘦。尼尔心想说不定可以向他打听打听。  
　　主教握住少女的右手，以绿葡萄酒在她手背上画了一只眼睛，尔后又沾沾手指，在姑娘的右眼睑上轻轻涂抹。他以完整的仪式祝福了这位姑娘，还亲吻了她的手背，微笑着对她说起心地善良者就算暂时没有得到世界的某些部分，但仁慈的主已经为信者预备好了最美好的存在。看少女那认真的神情，就好像主教的话真的传到了她心里。  
　　少女下来以后，老妇人激动地对着她的右手亲了又亲，再三感谢后才抹泪离去。  
　　尼尔静静地听着，这些香客中有些人刚经历了丧子之痛，有些人则是为病重的亲眷来乞求祝福，也有人哭着将自己对神的困惑向主教诉说。主教都耐心地倾听，一一给他们祝福，亲吻他们的右手。每个人都希望从那玻璃皿中取走一点点圣酒，所以枯瘦的青年将圣酒盛了又盛，来回跑了好几趟。尼尔能感觉到，这位主教是以最深切的温柔对待香客们，当听到动情之处，主教还几次落下老泪来。  
　　“那位受庇护的金发青年，您看起来面色凝重，大概有什么心事？可否对我说说呢？”主教发现了人群中的尼尔，微笑着朝他伸出右手。  
　　尼尔愣住了，没想到主教先向他开口。正当他思索着从何说起时，那位枯瘦的青年忽然晕倒在地，浑身抽搐口吐白沫，玻璃皿摔了个粉碎，圣酒溅得到处都是。  
　　妇女们尖叫，修士们赶来要将他扶起，他们喊着他的名字，给他倒水，揉他的太阳穴。  
　　“拉斯诺！你怎么了拉斯诺！”  
　　尼尔吓了一跳，但他忽然想起先生曾说过的。顾不得什么，尼尔纵身跳上祭台，将青年的身子放平，松开他的衣领，将青年的头转向一侧，对慌乱的修士们喊道：“别紧张，他是癫痫犯了！都让开些，让他好呼吸！把水拿开，他不能喝水。”  
　　黑发的青年逐渐平复下来，但那双蜜色的眼瞳仍惊恐似地大睁着，双手像是要挣脱幽灵的责问般狂乱地抽搐着，他大张着口，嘴角几乎裂开，仿佛是随时将发出撕心裂腑的呐喊。尼尔则跪在他身边，看护着他，生怕青年咬到舌头。  
　　祖母绿的圣子之眼垂怜地看着这一切，橄榄色的柔光在青年脸上投下怜悯般的阴影。不论是往昔的门徒还是逝者的影子，都沉入这目光之中，然而凝望者从未叹息。  
　　  
　　尼尔坐在修室中等候，他有些紧张，难为情地扫视这个房间。整个修室不算宽阔，看起来颇为简陋，除了必要的长椅、几盏油灯、圣子的玻璃像，此外别无长物。  
　　主教答应接见他，请年轻的修士先陪同他到修室等候。可陪他来的那个小修士却像个木头一样站在门口，他试图和人家搭话，人家也不理，这使尼尔两颊通红，不知所措。  
　　就在尼尔望着断剑发愣时，主教和修士们到了。年迈的左德拉主教已经换下了隆重的法衣，身着朴素老旧的教衣，扎一条鲜艳的金、绿色的节庆腰带。他颤颤巍巍地握住尼尔的双手，对尼尔表示感谢，说劳累过度的拉斯诺修士已经去歇息了。  
　　老人的手粗糙而温暖，这让尼尔很激动。况且这位德高望重的老者是那样平易近人，他笑起来，就像看着自己儿孙的祖父一般。本来因为布鲁斯大叔的遭遇，尼尔对教徒心存芥蒂，但一遇到这位温和的老人，尼尔顿时就信任了对方。他急忙将佩列阿斯先生的事对主教一一道来，并说出了自己的惶恐。他恳切地看着主教，希望对方下一秒就能告诉他前进的方向。  
　　老人垂下双眼，沉默了许久，仿佛是回忆起年轻时代的伤心事。他摇头道：  
　　“真的很抱歉，孩子……对于令师的事，我只能痛恨自己的无能。你知道，‘学院’是神圣而有力的，它守护着我们所仰赖的力量之源。对于教会，‘学院’就像一位师长，我们敬之爱之，却无力插手它的所行。你也知道，所有的术士都归属于‘学院’，不论是世俗的诸国还是教皇领邦，甚至北面的西莫纳路帝国，没有一方是可以拥有术士的。我老迈昏聩，对你的心事毫无帮助，只能给你最真切的祝福……不过你如果到‘学院’去，一定能找到办法。孩子，你那么善良、勇敢，令师定是为你骄傲的。”  
　　尼尔点点头，主教的一番话使他痛心，但同时又颇感宽慰。他想起布鲁斯大叔，便对主教说起了昨夜经历的事情。  
　　主教沉吟片刻，立即以严厉而急促的口吻说道：“孩子，你愿成为英勇而正义的骑士，不是么？请看你手中的剑。”  
　　尼尔认真地听下去。  
　　“善者以剑来守护，而行恶者亦以剑伤人。宗教也是一样，圣子将魔鬼卡塔西斯封于火焰之中，就是为了使魔鬼可以被人所驭服，使人能够用火去创造光的大地。然而也会有不轨之人，偏偏将教会的善意扭曲为自己行恶的工具。真是令人可气，听你说起，这位布鲁斯先生可谓忠义，所幸他没有遭劫，想必这也是主对善者的护佑。你一定要坚信这一点，坚持自己对正义的信仰。”  
　　尼尔觉得有道理，毕竟佩列阿斯先生也说过类似的话。  
　　左德拉主教看看尼尔手中的断剑，叹息道：“孩子，这剑的主人也曾是我的故交。”  
　　“您认识他么！”  
　　“诶，是啊……海因•普洛斯彼罗，了不起的年轻人，太遗憾了，太遗憾了……”主教不由地擤擤鼻子，深吸了口气使自己平静下来才继续说：“他的墓葬就在鄙院的后园，同诸多圣贤的英灵一起安息。能够守护这样一位了不起的逝者，恐怕是鄙院最大的荣耀。”  
　　尼尔猛地站起身，他不知道自己此刻究竟是什么表情，但自己现在的样子大概确实有些骇人，因为左德拉主教和修士们都不由地露出了惊恐的神色。  
　　在左德拉主教的带领下，尼尔走过一条长长的回廊。沉闷的回廊没有一丝风，脚步的回声仿佛是来自很远的地方，又像是过去所有往者的脚步声都在此刻同时重现、交叠，向少年透露着不愿被提起的秘密。  
　　回廊尽头逐渐通亮。当尼尔完全走入那片光芒，四方的风顿时向少年吹拂而来，双眼被强烈的日光刺得霎时间难以看清，但温柔的吹息已经将古老的庭院为他描述。所谓的“复活”，大概就是这种感觉。  
　　穿过纯白的碑林，左德拉长老引领尼尔走到最西边的角落。在橡树的阴影下，有一块简洁的白色方碑，上面雕刻着一把装饰有金星的剑。  
　　尼尔抽出断剑，果然和方碑上的一样。  
　　左德拉长老两手交叉，合十当胸，为逝者祈祷：“海因•普洛斯彼罗，神最忠实的信者、最可靠的守护者，您的名字将永远栖息在众人的胸膛……”  
　　尼尔单膝跪下，将断剑置于墓碑前。草丛冰凉的触感，泥土的柔软，风也变得温顺。躺在这里的人，他昨天才听说，可感觉却像认识对方很久了一样。  
　　他凝视着墓碑上的铭文，和左德拉主教刚刚念的一样。但尼尔总觉得有什么地方怪怪的，可又说不出来。  
　　尼尔起身，看到远处有个怪模怪样的男人正死死盯着他。那男人的双腿自膝盖以下就是木头做的，扭扭曲曲地走着，拿扫帚清理墓园中的落叶。深色的头发稀疏而凌乱，像是一丛随意的海藻。男人斜眼盯着尼尔，嘴角也歪在一边，可那眼神又像是蛰伏的狮子。  
　　尼尔不由地背后一寒，他问左德拉主教：“主教大人，请问……那位先生的腿……”  
　　左德拉主教叹了口气：“啊，你说叶夫尼吗？可怜的人，他本来当过兵，却因为意外失去了双腿，幸好被修士所救，勉强保住了性命。教会可怜他，就留他做这里的守墓人。十多年了，他也兢兢业业，是位了不起的人啊。”  
　　“是么，真是遗憾……”尼尔再次望向那可怜的男人，可男人已经背对他继续打扫了。  
　　这时，小修士送来了一只漂亮的水晶杯，杯里的圣酒在阳光中投下一片荡漾的绿影。  
　　“我的孩子，我没什么可以给你的，只能向主乞求你和令师的平安。请你在普洛斯彼罗阁下面前饮下祝福的圣酒，至柔的法度会与你同在。”左德拉主教双手捧杯，传予尼尔。  
　　尼尔有点担心自己喝了酒又发晕，不过圣酒也只有过一点点，走个形式罢了，便感激地饮下。  
　　“真的谢谢您，主教大人，”尼尔思索了一会儿，“我觉得自己来这趟，收获了很多说不清的东西。”  
　　两人往回廊走去，但没走几步，尼尔就倒在了地上。  
　　「手脚……使不上劲儿……」  
　　在众多圣徒的墓碑前，意识离他越来越远。  
　　风吹拂尼尔的金发，如吹拂大地上生长的万物。  
　　  
　　  
　　XI．  
　　圣子的眼在看。枯瘦的黑发青年跪在修室中，跪在主教面前。他抱住主教的膝盖，如遭劫的旅人乞求一位石中的天神。烛光的阴影使两颊深陷的他更加憔悴，可那双忽冷忽热眼睛却愈发明烁，仿佛饥虎回忆起一块腐肉。  
　　“导师，我的光！”青年亲吻着主教的右手，一而再，再而三地亲吻着，“我一生都未曾得到您这般慧眼。我愚蠢，我懦弱，我会把清泉看成泥潭，把少女看成妖妇，我会把正直善良者看成罪该万死的囚徒……是的，我多么罪过！”  
　　主教默不作声，倾听这门徒的忏悔。  
　　“可是……唯有一件事我不会看错！”青年再次亲吻主教的右手，仿佛那手背上有他的解药，“我不会看错一个人，因为我的一生早就被那个人狠狠扼住，至死都不得解脱。”  
　　“请说下去拉斯诺，我最得意的弟子。”主教抚摸青年的头。  
　　“海因•普洛斯彼罗……这个人的名字就是我的诅咒。我不会看错的，绝不会！那个金发青年……和海因•普洛斯彼罗有着相同的脸！他回来了！”  
　　主教握住哭泣的青年的手，微笑道：“没关系我的孩子，我之前就知道了。里茨警察局长的信今早就已经送达都城。那个骑士团的余孽向他下跪宣誓了，还把剑给了他。没办法，他长得太像那魔鬼了，我主垂怜。拉斯诺，你说这孩子会不会是骑士团长在这世上留下的最后的东西？可我们凡俗之眼，终究看不到真实的所在，还是留给教廷来裁决吧，啊，我主垂怜。”  
　　听了主教的话，青年终于崩溃了，他垂着双臂，怔怔地长跪不起。  
　　  
　　尼尔从昏睡中醒来，那感觉就像挣扎着从沼泽的沥青中脱身。他满身大汗，连喘气都觉得虚，四肢的力气更是像被抽空了一般。  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　他发现自己身处陋室，夕阳自铁窗投下了狭长的余晖。  
　　“天都要黑了？怎么会……不行没时间了，得快点赶路。”尼尔强撑着爬起。  
　　可铁门紧锁。他一惊，赶忙往侧腰一摸，剑也没了！倒是那柄断剑还在，恐怕是敌人觉得断剑不足为惧。  
　　尼尔回想起自己之前好像是在和左德拉主教聊天，喝了他递来的葡萄酒，之后就……难道教会的人给他下药？为什么？可是他现在一分一秒都耽搁不起！尼尔急得脸颊绯红，浑身颤抖。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德你这个蠢货！”他愤愤地锤着胸口，“佩列阿斯先生教你的，什么都学不会什么都记不住。别人递给你杯毒药，你也照样能喝下去！几点了……？时间，时间它……万一老师现在已经……”  
不会的不会，不可能的不会不一定，一定不是这样！  
　　他从没像现在这样恨过自己，恨这个不谙世事的傻瓜。血液冲上天灵盖，脑袋热得简直就像要炸裂开来。他根本忍不住，一头狠狠撞向铁门！声响炽热的震荡，地面上下波动着，那金属的咆哮如在耳蜗深处蠕动的针。  
　　大脑一片空白，只有火辣辣的撞击感在一次次袭来。额头渐渐麻木，像是被什么东西紧紧箍住又瞬间松开，连灼热感都在消散，可心脏却像被尖锐的指爪肆意抠弄着。  
　　无数的想法像雨一样落下。图书馆里的面包够不够？水够不够？冬天的衣物呢？止疼的药肯定没有了。老师的病发作起来，双手会疼得像被生生剥皮一样。佩列阿斯先生不肯跟他说，但他觉得那疼痛已经蔓延到老师的肩膀和后背了。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德，你想想吧，现在老师一个人呆在那种地方……一个人受苦难……”  
　　螺旋形的图书馆如深渊悬在他头上，如果他说话，只有回音会应他。  
　　他肯定穿着那件学者长衫，银色的阿贝尔纹在布料上旋转。可是太薄了，零下十几度的夜晚会让他写字的手冻得握不住笔。桌面也像薄冰，他又固执地不愿垫上防寒的桌布。没有尼尔去添柴，炉子肯定早就熄了。可他还是会写下去，直到发作起来，疼得恨不得立刻截断双臂……他不愿喊出声，也不愿意被尼尔看见。  
　　有次尼尔看到老师发作后的情形。佩列阿斯低着头，长发散乱地遮住脸，他偏过头避开学生的目光。可尼尔还是看到了，他满脸泪水的样子。他能忍住声音，但没法控制剧痛时的泪水。  
　　“想想吧，尼尔•伯恩哈德。老师痛苦成那样，你竟然都没法陪在他身边……如果他真的就这样一个人死去，你还有什么脸继续活下去……”  
　　尼尔瘫跪下去，流血的额头抵着铁门，仿佛那是他唯一的支撑。他闭上眼，泪水止也止不住。  
　　「尼尔，我唯一的幸运就是遇到了你。」  
　　“对不起，先生……对不起……”  
　　直到现在，他才第一次像个孩子般哭了出来。  
　　  
　　火戒节在黄昏时分便结束了。教堂前的火祭台熄灭，香客们也渐渐散去。伊戈抱着剑守在路边，越等越觉得不对劲。  
　　现在都不出来，尼尔恐怕是出事了。  
　　有颗石子冲伊戈飞来，伊戈用剑鞘一挡。只见铁栅栏后，庭院中有个怪模怪样的男人正拿着扫帚瞪着他，一头乱发就像海藻。不过奇怪的男人立即就歪歪扭扭地走开了。  
　　“尼尔这孩子什么时候能更细心些。”伊戈叹了口气。  
　　把艾尼亚和克雷夫安置好，伊戈潜入了教堂。  
　　傍晚恰好是修士们做晚课的时间，这倒是给伊戈省了不少麻烦。毕竟要是和教会直接起冲突，“来自帝国”这身份会让他非常头疼，弄不好就可能演变成外交问题。  
　　不过好在那些莫名其妙的仪式都结束了，伊戈的鼻子终于好受些。凭借鲨鱼般的嗅觉，他很容易就能探明尼尔的所在。就在他快要到达尼尔所在之处时，他远远听到众多脚步声，起码有二三十人，而且听上去不像是普通修士。但那群人并不是朝这个方向走来，伊戈也就不再关心。  
　　  
　　左德拉主教换上了庄重场合才会穿的紫教袍，将节庆的金绿束腰换成了象征着苦修的猩红腰带，还戴上了他最好的一条“圣子之眼”念珠。和普通神父所常用的葡萄石、绿萤石念珠不同，主教级别用的是绿玉髓。而左德拉主教这条绿玉髓念珠是宝石商人信徒募捐的，成色纯净，正好象征了他在信众中的声望。  
　　他在会议大厅恭候着，那些大人们很快就到了。  
　　不一会儿，身着白色坎肩与长袍，系着猩红束腰，佩戴翡翠“圣子之眼”念珠的枢机主教们到了。十位枢机主教中有七位莅临，这阵势几乎接近册选主教的晋目典礼。  
　　众多护卫骑士在会议室外重重把守。  
　　在会议开始之前，枢机主教们和左德拉主教手抚胸前的翠绿念珠，向慧眼的圣子祈祷。祈祷完毕，诸人就坐。  
　　“可敬的左德拉主教，您能确定这个青年正是里茨警察局长所说的那位吗？”最年长的枢机主教首先开口。  
　　“仁慈的拉尔夫阁下，我想我能确定。因为那孩子带着海因•普洛斯彼罗的剑。”  
　　“哦，大名鼎鼎的‘以德列’？确定不是赝品？”  
　　“肖斯塔科阁下的记性真是令人羡慕，那么多年了，您竟然还记得金星之剑的名字。那名字太拗口了。”  
　　“我也不是记性好，喀拉特阁下，只是当年那个魔鬼太过于让人印象深刻。而那把‘以德列’可给仁慈的教皇陛下平添了太多不必要的烦扰。况且那魔鬼出身‘学院’，同世俗的诸国的关系又甚佳，确实是麻烦中的麻烦。”  
　　枢机主教们纷纷点头。  
　　“所以关于这个孩子的事，教廷须格外小心。左德拉主教，我们尚未见到他，依您之见，他与那魔鬼长得真的很相似么？”  
　　“是的，我的阁下。鄙徒拉斯诺当年曾和那魔鬼很熟识，他一眼就认出这青年了。”  
　　“他的年纪可对得上？”  
　　“十五六岁的样子，应该符合。”  
　　“那他从何处来？”  
　　“看他衣着，应该是来自北边。正值冬季，只有最北方的省份会穿成那样。”  
　　“啊……我主垂怜，”年迈的拉尔夫枢机主教双捻动翡翠念珠，阖目祈祷，“无怪乎教会找不到他，有些北方的省份尚未蒙主恩。”  
　　“诸位阁下，这青年应怎样处置？”左德拉主教问道。  
　　“他恐怕是危险的火苗，恶的种子。”  
　　  
　　应该就是这里了。伊戈一剑下去，铁门的锁链掉落在地，且剑并未卷刃。  
　　刚打开门，一道银光就刺向伊戈！可他一把就捏住对方的手腕。  
　　“啊！伊戈，怎么是你！”尼尔惊诧地看着伊戈剃刀色的眼睛，他难为情地将匕首“游隼”收起。  
　　“抱、抱歉，我不知道。”  
　　“阁下的前额怎么了？”伊戈看到尼尔的前额有血迹。  
　　“啊，这是，只是不小心跌倒磕到了！”尼尔耳根发烫，他不想让伊戈知道自己做了那么幼稚的事。  
　　“时间不多，出发吧。”  
　　“是我愚笨才让事情变成这样，真的很抱歉……”尼尔垂下头。  
　　看着少年愧疚的样子，伊戈极为难得地柔声说道：“尼尔，这是骑士的必经之课。你表现得不错，佩列阿斯阁下定会为你骄傲。”  
　　咯吱咯吱，奇怪的脚步声。  
　　尼尔抬头，发现那个装着木腿的怪男人竟然就站在走廊上，瞪着他们。  
　　怪男人粗鲁地上下打量着伊戈，笑道：“你早就发现我了，却不回避，见到我都不拔剑，是不是觉得对付一个废人轻而易举？”  
　　“如你所见。”伊戈的语气顿时冷淡了许多。  
　　“哼，真是的，”怪男人咧嘴笑笑，“难道帝国的骑士都这么没教养？我也不跟你废话，我要见的是那个年轻人。这是你的剑吧，年轻人？想要就跟我过来，有话跟你说。”  
　　木头腿男人拔出那把通体漆黑的剑后又收起。说罢，男人便背着手，一瘸一拐走了。  
　　“我现在给你拿回剑，当即就出发。”可伊戈刚转身就被尼尔拉住了。  
　　伊戈看着尼尔那坚定的神情。少年摇了摇头，随即就跟上了木腿的男人。  
　　黑衣的骑士头疼似地揉揉太阳穴，看来他这傻徒弟还是不长记性。  
　　  
　　  
　　XII．  
　　尼尔再次走过那条通往庭院的回廊。恐怕是因为夜晚极少有人经过，所以未点灯。走廊漆黑一片，只有月光自一扇扇小窗中断断续续地落在地上。木头腿的男人穿过漂浮着灰尘的光束，他走路的样子虽然古怪，但又不像是那种被命运摧折后屈服的残态。他的背宽阔而结实，而且时刻挺得笔直，高昂的头颅如同天生的傲慢。  
　　尼尔跟在男人身后，仔细观察着。尼尔记得左德拉主教说过，这男人叫叶夫尼，曾经当过兵。  
　　之前尼尔就隐隐感觉到了，男人似乎急切地想和他说些什么。那种眼神是不会撒谎的，所以他选择相信这个人。  
　　穿过令人不安的回廊，尼尔终于看到了月亮。墓碑与圣者的雕像在微暗的月光中显得比白日更加真切，这柔纱般的光芒赋予大理石以真实的肉感。  
　　叶夫尼走到了庭院西边的角落。  
　　尼尔看到那石中之剑，满月也赋予它白银般的光泽，如同将它往昔的金属之身归还。  
　　“海因•普洛斯彼罗……”尼尔隐隐约约明白了叶夫尼的意思。  
　　“您读读这墓碑上的字，您读一读！”叶夫尼压低了嗓音。他的表情在黑暗中叫人难以看清，可那声音分明是在压抑着怒意，如同一位发怒的父亲粗鲁地将儿子按住，逼迫着不情愿的孩子直视所犯的错误。  
　　尼尔被叶夫尼这突如其来的愤怒搞得有些不知所措，他愣愣地蹲下身去，试图在黑暗中辨清墓碑上的文字。  
　　“先生，我有些看不清……”  
　　叶夫尼冷笑一声：“哼，那最好！您最好永远不要看清，因为信教的狗无耻！我来给您背一背：‘海因•普洛斯彼罗，神最忠实的信者、最可靠的守护者，您的名字将永远栖息在众人的胸膛……’”  
　　伊戈注意到教堂正门有不少守备，但后院暂时很安全。他希望尼尔不要搭理这个疯子，赶紧走人。可一听到男人的话，他也不禁问道：  
　　“真是奇怪，海因•普洛斯彼罗可是出了名的‘政教合一’的反对者，教会怎么可能把他埋在圣徒公墓。况且，我听说他出身‘学院’，从未信仰任何宗教。”  
　　叶夫尼几乎是仰天狂笑起来，不过他还是注意压低音量。他笑得直跺脚，木头腿咯吱作响。好不容易才平静下来，他继续说道：“不愧是帝国的骑士，说得太对了！看来你也算配得上剑鞘上的火焰纹章，我没记错的话，那纹章是属于帝国的伍尔坎公爵吧？早就听闻伍尔坎公爵有柄黑色的利剑，你就是伊戈•费奥尔多维塔？”  
　　伊戈不做声，手中的剑已随时准备出鞘。  
　　“抱歉，我对你不感兴趣，”叶夫尼干咳几声，“年轻人，您瞧这句，‘神最忠实的信者’？哈哈哈哈哈，太好笑了，要是海因知道自己死后还硬生生被教会‘追封’成教徒，他会怎么想？再瞧瞧这句！‘神最可靠的守护者’，海因，你一生坚守的道路现在竟然成了……变成了……”  
　　叶夫尼越说声音越小，最后只剩含混不清的喃喃自语。他不断地摇头，再次咧嘴笑起来，可那笑声已经变得干瘪而生硬：“哈哈，哈，无耻……无耻，无耻！信教的狗就是这么侮辱他的，就是这样！”  
　　男人指着墓碑，浑身颤抖着。尼尔几乎想上前拉住他，因为叶夫尼那样子就像下一秒就会干出什么吓人的事。  
　　这个神经质的男人的一举一动都叫尼尔心惊，因为他根本无法预测叶夫尼的行动。这个男人看起来同世间所有被伤害和侮辱的人没有分别，但他一惊一乍的所行就像急转的飓风，充满了可怕的能量。  
　　“瞧啊，瞧！他们假惺惺地为海因举行了隆重的葬礼，把他埋葬在著名的圣徒公墓。可其实呢？他们不过是想侮辱他，哪怕他死了，也要继续羞辱他！明跟你们说吧，海因根本就不在这里，墓穴里什么都没有。崇高的教廷怎么能容忍一个不信神的魔鬼埋在教会墓园！教会的狗对他恨得要死。教皇邻邦？这个国家几乎是在海因的尸体上建立的！您再瞧瞧我的腿，对，瞧瞧我这滑稽的木头腿，您猜这是怎么弄的？”  
　　尼尔摇头。他总是想打断叶夫尼的话，提出一些问题，但叶夫尼那飞一样的语速根本没给他任何机会。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，这可是教会送给我的礼物！海因死后，我决定退役。就在我打算回乡下的前一天，在小巷里我被打晕了……后来听警察说我的腿是被仇家砍断了，他们会抓到凶手。抓到凶手？别逗了，我打一开始就知道是谁干的，也知道凶手永远不可能被抓住。这不过是教会来找我们算旧账罢了。您瞧，教会大发慈悲给了我这双木头腿，可比原来的好使！还收我做扫墓人，叫我天天看着他们对海因的侮辱！哈哈哈哈哈，‘我主垂怜’！”  
　　尼尔简直不敢相信。不过他想起了布鲁斯大叔的话……  
　　叶夫尼忽然拉住尼尔的双手，死死地握着。他的脸凑得那么近，尼尔清楚地看到叶夫尼那几乎被干枯的乱发遮住的栗色双眼。那眼睛布满血丝，眼角红得就像要裂开，如同濒死者望向仇敌的最后一眼。被这样的眼神注视着，尼尔觉得其中无法言表的仇恨化简直为了热度，叫他头脑发烫，呼吸艰难。  
　　“您知道海因•普洛斯彼罗是谁吗？我来告诉您：海因•普洛斯彼罗——他是国家的英雄，真正的火焰。而不是这个……不是这墓碑上，一个任狗侮辱的名字！”  
　　说完，叶夫尼像是失去了所有力气般松开尼尔的手，他的样子也如瞬间衰老了似的，眼神中的炽热逐渐冷却。他颤颤地跪下，像所有年老者一样行动艰难。  
　　“行了……十多年这样屈辱地活，我就是在等这刻，等一个可以听我说完这话的人。我每天扫墓，每天看着他们践踏我所信仰的一切……可我是个废人，连反抗都不能……我今天见到您，看您拿着‘以德列’，我当时就知道了，这些话一定要对您说。”  
　　叶夫尼说到这里，尼尔终于明白：这个男人不是要和谁对话，他只是需要一次独白，他已经将自己十多年的人生都说完了。  
　　“先、先生，请您不要跪着，您的腿这样……”  
　　但叶夫尼做了个手势，让尼尔停下了。他脱下自己脏兮兮的羊毛背心，用尼尔的剑割开了后背的衬里。他小心地撕开布料：“我和您说这番话，不是要向您透露什么秘密，也不是想怎么帮助您。我只是想让一个明白人知道……我虽然是个废人……但我并不是这样永远活在屈辱中，我曾坚持的，至今也没有放弃……”  
　　叶夫尼撕开衬里，尼尔不由地屏住呼吸。  
　　在背心的夹层中，缝着一块被烧过的布料。布料的边沿焦黑，残缺的图案也变得很淡，但还是能依稀分辨：  
　　燃烧的心脏。  
　　“骑士团的人……”伊戈不由地说道，心想难怪对方能轻易辨识出他的所属。  
　　翻滚的云海遮住满月，橡树林巨大的阴影完全融入黑暗，高天的风却扶云浪而起，因此月光不断地流溢又退潮。众多世纪以来，银弓神总是无言地照耀着墓园中圣徒受苦的雕像，照耀着这些历代大师的杰作，今后的数千年也将如此，未曾改变。  
　　然而跪在墓园中的男人，他的人生只用一夜就能讲完。  
　　直到在这一刻，尼尔好像才真正看清了这个男人本来的样子。他那么虚弱，单膝跪地几乎是他所能及的最大的动作，为了保持平衡，他不得不绷紧肌肉，因此不住地颤抖。曾经强健有力的肉体已经萎缩，唯有宽阔的两肩还隐约保留了青年的残影。蓬乱而稀疏的长发让他看起起码有五六十岁，但看他的脸，也不过三四十岁的样子。  
　　可不论这男人的形体被加诸了多少不幸，那双深秋色的眼睛仍然如剑，仿佛自他不为人知的少年时代起，这眼神就从未改变。  
　　叶夫尼看着尼尔，沉默地看着。尼尔明白，这眼神中的意味远远超出了他之前所言的一切。  
　　单膝跪地的男人举起双手，垂着头。那样子，有如巨人阿特拉斯（Atlas）初次扛起苍穹。  
　　“众火归于斯，荣耀是光，我是您身后永远的影子……”  
　　尼尔的呼吸都在颤抖，他利落地抽出金星之剑，用此生前所未有的肃穆说道：  
　　“万剑生于此，你是我的酒，我的大裘，我将心脏置于你手。”  
　　青年触碰男人摊开的双手，仿佛是在拾起如铅的过去。  
　　  
　　伊戈和尼尔顺利离开了教堂，不过距城门开还有一段时间，两人就在城郊的树林中等待。  
　　尼尔忍不住问：“伊戈……你说，刚刚叶夫尼说，我和那个人太像了……这是什么意思？他问我这剑是从哪儿得来的，我就跟他说起布鲁斯。他却说布鲁斯笨，说布鲁斯给我这把剑是害我，为什么？”  
　　「如果只是见到您这个人，我肯定没法立刻就想起来。可当您拿着这把‘以德列’，我一眼就认出来了。没办法，您和他太像了，太像了……」  
　　伊戈揣度着男人的话。如果他的猜测是真的，那这剑确实是给尼尔引来了大麻烦。他知道，教会的人不会就这么放过尼尔，后面肯定会有骑兵追上来。  
　　他对尼尔说：“如果遇到追兵，我来引开他们。你快去‘学院’。”看到尼尔欲言又止，伊戈补充道：“没关系，我会避免事态演变成邦交问题。”  
　　少年一边轻拍艾尼亚的脖子发愣，一边想着和叶夫尼告别时的情景：  
　　「如果不是您，我说不定会回到您所在的那间牢房自杀，用血画上骑士团的纹章，让他们看看，我并非忍辱偷生。可如今我遇到您。为了您，我必须活下去，安安分分地活下去。因为一旦我做了什么，他们就会把各种莫须有罪名加在您头上。尼尔•伯恩哈德，求您快回到‘学院’去吧。我们……骑士团的人，很多您不知道的人，如今默默无闻的人，都会为您好好活着……金星，会引领您的道路。」  
　　夜晚流转，黎明如长长的裙裾，带走星辰与璀璨。  
　　  
　　叶夫尼独自坐在墓园中，看着那个人的墓碑。  
　　他从没那么累过，也从未感到如此的轻松。露水开始在草叶上凝聚，大地与城邦在苏醒。他的双腿自如，似乎现在就能回到那在原野上逆风策马的年代，兄弟们的笑声就在近旁，他们高呼海因的名字，他们赛马，向着海风吹拂的方向。那么年轻，那么快活。  
　　他望着那石中之剑，数十年来，他一直恨这块碑，恨不得将之砸个稀烂。因为他以为这虚假的石头竟是海因在世上唯一的见证。  
　　他忽然想起，也是这样一个黎明，也是在这里，他遇到一个人。  
　　  
　　那是十多年前的事了。  
　　当时，叶夫尼第二天就要回乡下了，所以他想最后看海因一眼。天才蒙蒙亮，他就带上了花束，来到教堂的后院。  
　　叶夫尼本以为自己是唯一的来客，却发现有人已经站在海因的墓前。  
　　石碑前放着紫色的风信子。  
　　黑发的契阿索人。那人穿着黑长袍，却又不像是神父。他就那样久久地站着，什么也不说，亦或是说不出来。叶夫尼能看出，这青年并非普通的凭吊者，因为即便是旁人看到他那副神情，也难免会觉得心底一沉。  
　　叶夫尼想走上前与他交谈。可青年一发现他，立即就敛起感情转身离开。  
　　“这位先生，请问您是不是契阿索人？”叶夫尼忽然想起来了，海因之前一直提起的一个人。  
　　长发的青年背对他，颔首。  
　　“您是不是叫佩阿……？”叶夫尼有些着急。  
　　“在下名叫佩列阿斯，只是个学者而已。”青年的言辞彬彬有礼，却仍失礼地背对着叶夫尼。但叶夫尼能理解……  
　　“海因他生前……一直在找您的消息。”叶夫尼尽量让自己说得自然，他实在难过，没想到海因生前寻找多年的人，直到去世都未曾相见。  
　　“这样啊。”  
　　之后便是长久而尴尬的沉默。叶夫尼以为青年会说些什么，但对方出乎意料地平静，这让他难以开口。  
　　“谁干的？”还是黑发的青年先发问。  
　　“一个见习骑士，是奥米伽人，叫德米特里，不过已经被处刑了。”叶夫尼预感到接下来的沉默，于是紧接着说：“然后……海因有个儿子，3岁。夫人带着他回了故乡，里茨。或许您可以去看看他们。”  
　　青年转向叶夫尼，他看上去依然镇静，但那双琥珀色的眼睛出卖了他。  
　　“他叫什么名字？”  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德。”  
　　  
　　当天叶夫尼就出了事。后来，他听说了普洛斯彼罗夫人在里茨被强盗杀害的消息。不过他也听说，有人在看到一个契阿索人从火海中救出一个金发小男孩。  
　　数十年来，他一直希望那些传言都是真的。起码……  
　　露水逐渐消散，橡树的影子越来越长，大地野花启放。但那石中之剑，却如钟表停转的时针，指向着永恒。叶夫尼忽然觉得，有这样一块石碑也很好。毕竟，这也不是海因留下的唯一的东西。  
　　“海因，你的尼尔长大了……看来你那个朋友，没有辜负你。”  
　　他摇摇晃晃地站起，拿上了打扫庭院的扫帚。  
　　拂晓的光照在他的背上，却仍然很凉。  
　　  
　　  
　　XIII．  
　　最北部的鲁德罗山脉逶迤数千公里，将庞大的帝国与教皇神圣的领土划分。自此，地势平缓地降低，肥沃的大平原一直延伸向南方的界海。  
教皇邻邦的大都城就坐落在平原的尽头，毗邻大海。  
与之隔海相望的，是南方的群岛之国，奥米伽。它连通了教皇领邦与居于半岛的西方世俗诸国的航路。  
　　而教皇领邦的西边，纵向入海的山脉与森林将大平原横断。它名叫“巴尔德” ，披被着广袤的檞寄生森林。正是巴尔德山脉将北方的帝国，东方的教皇邻邦，以及西方世俗的诸国分隔开来。  
　　任何权力在巴尔德山面前，都显得渺小而无力，因为它属于至高的“学院”。  
　  
两匹骏马沿着僻静的港口飞驰，光是听石板路上那急促的蹄音就叫人不安。  
大都城南方就是沿海的诸省。凭借众多的港口与繁荣的商业、捕鲸业、交通，这里也成堪称全国第二大繁荣的区域。  
　　天还没有完全亮，冬夜的海风还凉得刺骨，渔民们已经开始忙碌，因为捕鲸船回港了。这海中巨兽是唤起风暴的恐怖力量，同时也是财富。  
　　腥臭味吸引来众多盘旋的海鸥。  
　　红发的少年跟随师傅登上捕鲸船。这条庞然大物的尸体已经存放了一两天，但它还是让少年心惊，这样巨大的尾鳍，说不定一下就能掀翻渔船。  
　　师傅戴上手套，麻利地就将三叉鱼枪拔下，撕拉一下划开鲸皮，黄森森的油脂露了出来。这些滑腻腻的鲸油被切成宽长条取下，等待被提炼，并制成上好的蜡烛，以点亮贵胄们的府邸。  
　　师傅指点着，传授少年割鲸油的手艺。浓烈的腥臭味和滑腻的手感让红发少年一阵恶心，他实在忍不住，冲到船舷开始呕吐。生理性的泪水让他眼前一片朦胧，少年擦擦眼泪。老实说，他厌恶这个行当，但穷人没有选择余地。  
　　红发的少年抬头，远远望见朝阳的光照在葱葱郁郁的巴尔德山。他闭上眼，逐渐温暖的风拂过他的两肩，孩童爱幻想的天性让他看到自己穿着学者长袍，行在古老而安静的庭院。  
　　师傅的咒骂让他兀地惊醒：“没用的东西！去去去，快把油搬到仓库！”  
　　“是、是的！”红发的少年怯怯地低着头，抱起大桶的鲸油。刚刚割下来的油脂满满当当地堆在铁桶里，把手都打滑。想让这些臭烘烘的脂肪不沾到衣服上几乎是不可能的，少年只得强忍着呕吐的欲望，尽量用嘴呼吸。  
　　他艰难地抱着油桶，小步小步地走在布满防滑凿痕的石板路上。炼油的仓库就在离码头不远的小巷里。虽说死尸的气息仍然弥漫，但在这里起码不用看到那可怜的大家伙被解体分尸了，这让少年稍感宽慰。  
　　讨厌归讨厌，这该死的行当他差不多也干了两三年。十四岁的他早就被当作成人。他觉得自己辈子可能都注定在港口割鲸油了，而他的孩子恐怕也是如此，连读最简单的童话书都觉得艰难。在这个世界上，“绝望”是不需要别人来教的。  
　　一想到这里，少年再次望向西边的群山。如果自己是穿着白色的长袍，从山上眺望光辉的界海，那该多好。  
　　动物的低吼让少年再次回到油腻腻的现实。油脂的味道吸引来了四五只野狗，正伏身冲着少年低吠。  
　　“啊……啊，走开！去去去！”怕狗的少年颤颤地喊着，可毫无效用，这些畜生立刻就察觉到了少年的软弱可欺，又逼近了一步。  
　　太阳照不到这条巷子，清晨也鲜有行人经过，仓库里的人手现在都到码头忙活了。狗发狂似地吠着，少年慌了，他既没法腾开手也没法跑。  
　　眼看凶恶的畜生就要扑了上来，少年几乎是哭着乞求：“主啊！”  
　　如盛怒一般，马蹄声突如其来，吓得野狗夹着尾巴四散而逃。红发的少年一回头，只见两匹飞奔的马恰好经过小巷。枣红色的那匹冲在前边，一跃如飞。后面那匹黑色的非常漂亮，额上有块白色的菱形，四蹄也干净得像雪。  
　　两位骑士都披着粗布披风，低低地戴着风帽，叫人看不清他们的脸。  
　　红发的少年赶紧侧身退到墙角，给他们让道。看着远远驶来的烈马，少年打心底觉得羡慕：“做骑士多好啊，赶走坏人，还能去不同的地方。”  
　　当然也只是这样想想。他力气太小，身体也过于瘦弱，更不如自己所想象的那么勇敢。红发的少年叹了口气，满心感激地注视着两位骑士经过。  
　　就在枣红马的骑士经过的瞬间，对方看了他一眼，两人的目光偶然地对上了。红发的少年有些吃惊，因为那马背上的骑士……看上去分明是他的同龄人！麦穗一样的金发，还有界海般的蓝眼睛。  
　　对方也惊奇地看他，就像少年人常有的那种遇见同龄人时的兴奋。  
　　可两位骑士霎间就过去了。红发的少年嘟嘟嘴，又看了他们的背影一眼，苦笑着耸耸肩。他正要往前走，又一阵急促的马蹄声吸引了他。  
　　这回来了更多的骑兵，他们倒是没穿披风，一看那精致的灰制服就知道是都城的军老爷们。  
　　少年远远听到他们喊着：“快！他们往那边跑了！”  
　　他心里一惊：“那两人犯了什么事？”不到一秒的功夫，红发的少年就已经想到了数十种可能。但他还是不明白：那个蓝眼睛的少年，看起来根本不像坏人。  
　　眼看追兵就要过来了，少年忽然做了一件他这辈子都想不通的事，十来年后他回想起自己那下意识的行为都会觉得又好笑又后怕。  
　　不知怎么地，少年抱着铁桶的手一松，满桶的鲸油撒了一地。港口铺石板路本是为了方便清洗鱼血海腥，一泼上肥厚的油脂简直又滑又泞。骑兵们赶紧勒马，有的马匹前蹄已经踏上了鲸油，差点连人带马摔在地上。  
　　“对、对不起！”少年回过神来，吓得赶紧跪在地上两手抱头。  
　　“小畜生，你——！”  
　　少年紧闭双眼，不过骑兵并没有鞭笞他。  
　　“往那边绕过去！”  
　　听着马蹄声远去，少年松了口气。可还没等反应过来，他忽然就被一只大手抓着头发提起。他吓坏了，因为他熟悉这又糙又大的手。  
　　少年还未来得及求饶，就被狠狠扇了一耳光。那人打得他一个踉跄跌坐在油淋淋的地上，脑袋发昏，耳鸣不止。  
　　胸毛浓密的中年人上来又是一脚踢在少年的左肩，指着打翻的铁桶破口大骂。  
　　少年捂着肩，疼得几乎额头抵着地面，默默承受着师傅的责骂。最后，中年人把扫帚抹布往他身上一扔，大骂着走了。  
　　想到师傅让自己赔偿这些昂贵的油，红发的少年狼狈地跪着，差点哭了出来。  
　　  
　　尼尔没想到自己第一次见到大海，竟是在受追捕的情况下。金色的巨轮岿然悬于海上，仿佛向整个世界敞开的门。虽然尼尔只来得及看一眼，可灿烂如此的景象已足够在少年心头留下永久的震撼。  
　　朝霞的光照耀在平凡中劳作的世人，也照耀斗篷灌满了海风的骑士。  
　　艾尼亚沿着码头奔跑，对身后的追兵全然不屑。经验丰富的克雷夫垫后，如它的饲主一样，它很清楚那些脚力平平的马匹根本追不上来，同时又绝不掉以轻心。  
　　“等到了巴尔德山他们就没办法了。”伊戈示意尼尔往小巷走。  
　　“那是自然！”尼尔颔首，在里茨烧伤的左手仍然疼痛，却不影响他紧握缰绳。少年从未这样兴奋过，好像他生来的命运就是要在天光之下驰骋。想必那金星之剑的主人从前也是如此，面对大海与敌人，微笑着仰起头颅。  
伊戈估算追兵大约有七八人，如果他们抓到尼尔，肯定会编造个莫须有的罪名将他扣押。伊戈知道，教廷害怕尼尔是回来复仇的。他觉得尼尔已经也隐约猜到了。但少年没有继续追问，也没有表现出应有的诧异或感伤。尼尔总是将所有心事藏起，在这点上，少年和他老师佩列阿斯倒是如出一辙。  
　　他们驶入狭窄的小巷，海腥味仍然浓烈。尼尔看到有个红发的少年抱着一桶奇怪的油，味道呛人。少年见他们策马而来，退让到墙角。  
　　就在两人经过的一瞬，尼尔忍不住看了少年一眼，没想到红发的少年恰好也在看他。  
　　红发少年穿着磨损严重的麻布短衫，看起来和饱经沧桑的渔民别无二致，可那眼神分明还是孩子。尼尔觉得如果给他足够的时间，他会有很多东西想问这少年，而红发的少年应该也会乐于对他诉说。  
　　相遇不过片刻，红发的少年很快便被他们远远甩在身后。尼尔想起这一路来遇到的各种人，从酒店老板布鲁斯，到那两位过于热情的夫人，再到神经质的叶夫尼，其实他有太多话想对他们说，也想听他们把各自的人生慢慢讲来。但这都是没办法的事，或许自己能和他们相处的时间注定如此，而且这辈子都没有机会再相见了。  
　　这个偶然生出的想法让尼尔害怕起来。可怕的念头一旦如雾般升起，就再难消散：  
　　“如果我和老师也是这样，该怎么办……”  
　　他想起很小的时候，佩列阿斯先生给他念画册。念着念着，佩列阿斯先生忽然说：  
　　「人哪有不说再见的。」  
　　这道理他当时就懂了，可直到现在都难以接受。无论多么伤感的离别他都能承受，可只有一个人，让他无论如何都没法说出“永别了”。  
　　想到这里，凛冽的风蓦地升腾而起，吹掉了少年宽大的风帽。  
　　他明白了，他终于明白了。  
“所以分别的那天，老师什么都没和我说……”  
少年喃喃自语。  
　　太阳升了起来，巴尔德山的轮廓随着雾气浓淡。  
　　“等下，看那边。”伊戈严肃的语气使尼尔一下子回过神来。他顺着伊戈所指的方向看去，只见几匹巨大的黑兽敏捷地窜进了小巷。看体貌是狼，但个头大得像牛。尼尔和伊戈立即就认出了这种经常在北方出没的怪物。  
　　“魔物？这里怎么也有！”尼尔注意到追兵还没赶上来。  
　　 “刚才看到渔夫在分解鲸鱼，这些东西嗅觉极其灵敏，应该是被鲸的味道引来的。这东西不好对付，但正好帮我们拖住那些骑兵。”伊戈觉得好笑，教皇邻邦昨日才举行了盛大的驱邪仪式，今天就引来了在南方很罕见的魔物。  
　　伊戈正要扬起马鞭，尼尔却猛地勒马停下了。  
　　少年垂着头，紧紧攥着缰绳。光是看那样子，伊戈就知道这傻孩子在想什么了。他深深叹了口气，说道：  
　　“我跟随您的意愿。”  
　　尼尔抬起头，像是下定了决心，调转马头向城镇奔去。  
　　想到那红发少年，他不由地担心起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　XIV．  
　　要把这一地油污清干净确实不是件容易事。红发的少年跪着，尽量把油脂堆拢，然后用手捧到铁桶里。他不知道还能回收多少鲸油，起码这能让他少赔一些。  
　　现在他已经不会对这腥臭感到反胃了，反正他的浑身上下都沾满了油，连原本蓬乱的红发都显得锃亮而整齐。少年索性将红发将后脑勺一抹，还对着水桶里照了照，看自己那滑稽的样子，少年忍不住笑了出来：  
　　“难怪他们拿鲸油做发蜡，确实挺高级的。没想到今天我也用得起了哈哈哈。”  
　　少年越笑，就越是觉得胸口沉甸甸的，最终连扬起嘴角的气力都没有了。  
　　他默默收拾着满地狼藉。码头一阵骚动，他也没心情去看热闹。再繁荣再有趣，都和他的生活毫无干系。  
　　野狗威胁性的喉音再次在他身后响起。不过这次有长扫帚，所以他不害怕。红发的少年猛地跳起，挥舞着扫帚喊道：“走开，畜生！”  
　　可眼前的景象让少年瞬间就蔫了，他张着嘴，难组织任何语言。  
　　冲他低吠的并非野狗，而是大得像牛的、黑黝黝的怪物。那东西像狼，满身糙硬的长毛。怪物像进攻前的野狗一样，低低伏着身子，臭烘烘的涎水自血盆大口垂下，仿佛是对眼前着裹满油脂的猎物感到满意。  
　　“啊、啊……”少年想跑，身体却不听使唤，连颤颤地向后退一两步都无比艰难。  
　　怎么办，怎么办！一想到自己将被活活撕咬得血肉模糊，少年的腿更软了。  
　　“对了！”抱着最后一线希望，少年掏出装着碧绿圣酒的小玻璃瓶，朝怪物扔去——那是昨天火戒节，他到大都城去为去世的母亲祈祷时得到的！  
　　玻璃小瓶在空中划过完美的抛物线，翠色的圣酒却平稳如斯，仿佛大圣典中所言及的神的愤怒。他愿意相信善者得救，他也愿意相信圣子此刻一定看到他的危难了。神一定会救他的，毫无疑问！  
　　「神在你身上，神在看着你。」  
　　在极度的恐惧下，少年前所未有地虔诚：  
　　“主啊救救我吧！”  
　　盛着圣酒的玻璃瓶恰好在怪物跟前碎裂开来！那瞬间，少年忽然想到了昨日所见的场面：上千的信徒跪在巨大的彩色玻璃前，跪在黑暗中，向着玻璃上翠眼的圣子祈祷，唯一能触及的就是那美丽的影子。  
　　只见那怪物仰天嚎叫，巨兽的吼声简直能让十里外的人都心头一紧。  
　　少年心脏狂跳，他本能地扶住墙，眼睛都不敢眨一下。  
　　可什么都没发生。  
　　圣酒不过是石板上留下一滩污渍，那怪物仍然龇着手掌长的犬齿，码头的骚乱越来越响，他这才听清那是人们的尖叫声。  
　　“怎么会，怎么会这样……”少年摇头，不断地摇头。双腿终于无力支撑，他瘫软地跪倒在地。  
　　怪物看准这个时机，吼叫着纵身扑来——  
　　红发少年想最后看一眼西边的巴尔德山，但怕是来不及了，他紧闭双眼。  
　　马蹄声！  
　　“滚开——！”  
　　他猛地睁眼，只见那持剑者仿佛从天而降！被抛开的斗篷还在空中飘荡。  
　　巨狼也被吓了一跳，还来不及返身去咬进攻者，漆黑的剑就已经自上而下地刺穿了它粗壮的脖颈，鲜血四处喷溅。  
　　他惊呆了，不知所措地看着持剑者骑在怪物身上，双手紧紧把住贯穿狼喉的长剑。  
　　竟然是那个蓝眼睛的少年。枣红马就在旁边，那少年刚刚好像是直接从马背上跳下，借助下落的力量刺穿了巨狼！  
　　狼血不断喷出，蓝眼睛的少年咆哮着用力划动陷入狼肉的剑。可即便如此，那怪物仍未屈服，巨狼前后蹦跃，企图甩掉背上的敌人。  
　　“不可能……脖子都被刺穿了怎么还能这样！”红发的少年叫道。  
　　巨狼挣扎了一会儿发现根本无法甩掉背上的家伙，杀红了眼的怪物再次不顾一切地向跪倒在地的少年扑咬过去——  
　　如鬼魅般，黑马飞驰而过，马背上的青年侧身用剑向上一挑，巨狼的脑袋往前飞了出去！失去首级的脖颈露着白森森的颈椎骨，大量的鲜血喷得两个少年满头满脸。无首的狼身终于一声闷响，倒在地上。  
　　红发的少年怯怯地看着在一旁扭动的狼首，又看看那个蓝眼睛的少年镇静地收回长剑，将剑上的血液甩落。  
　　而那一身黑衣的青年则看了看满身鲜血的两人，颇无诚意地说：“抱歉。”那口吻好像他只是不小心把汤洒到了邻桌身上。  
　　“您切歪了，没切断颈椎。”黑衣青年对蓝眼睛的少年说道。  
　　蓝眼睛的少年不好意思似地捏着发梢：“刚刚太着急就搞砸了。本来想横着切断它的颈椎，没想到左手使不上力……这些玩意儿的生命力可比一般野兽强多了。”  
　　红发的少年怔怔望着自己的救命恩人。他刚想道谢就被黑衣青年打断了：“术士们来了，在码头。”  
　　“太好了！”蓝眼睛的少年将他拉起，并将一把匕首塞到他手中，“到术士那里就安全了，保护好自己！”  
　　“谢、谢你们……！你……”  
　　“这些油算我的。”蓝眼睛的少年又把什么凉冰冰的东西往他手里一塞，之后便迅速跨上马，同黑衣的青年疾驰而去。  
　　红发的少年摊开手掌，竟然是3枚金托尔？！  
　　“这不行，请等一等！”可两位骑士早已远去，徒留红发的少年在油与血泊中发愣。他看着少年留下的那柄匕首，锻打的剑身上雕着一只敛翅的游隼，冷峻的反光如同英雄传说本身。  
　　少年出神地往码头走去，大海的身形在小巷的尽头开阔起来。他看到很多巨狼的尸体瘫在海港上，而最后一匹巨狼已经被术法缚住动弹不得。他看到向往已久的术士们围住那最后的怪物，满脸倦意的骑兵和渔民们退得远远的，仍未从恐惧中清醒。  
　　不过术士并非如他所幻想的那般穿着白色长袍，而是身着便于作战的猎装、长靴。他们的左臂上都穿着单肩皮革护甲，左手上佩着装有齿轮与星盘时钟的护腕，那恐怕就是名声在外的“北极星”。  
　　术士们冲最后一头巨狼伸出左手，口中念念有词，护腕上的齿轮开始转动。被困住的巨狼兀地扭头，就像有一股无形的怪力将狼首拧到了诡异的角度，颈椎粉碎的咯咯声让人毛骨悚然。猎者做了某种手势，巨狼的头倏然爆裂开来，肉块与脑浆喷了一地。其实只要切断颈椎就能杀死这种怪物，但来自都城的骑兵们无一敢上前挥刀，术士们只好如此大费周章。  
　　满身是血的红发少年摇摇晃晃地从小巷中走来，一位高个子的术士发现了他，赶忙上前询问那孩子的状况。  
　　强烈的日光晃得少年头昏眼花，可他却感到无与伦比的幸福。因为敬仰已久的术士那么温和地对他说话，已经很久没人这样和他说过话了。不远处的巴尔德山嵯峨依旧。终于，少年在倒在高个子术士的怀里，昏了过去。  
　　  
　　很多很多年后，当红发的术士从山崖上瞭望大海，他仍会和学生们说起这枚金托尔和刻着游隼的匕首的故事。  
　　  
　　  
　　XV．  
　　直接通往巴尔德山的峡谷恐怕已经被敌人封锁。不过这个庞大的南北走向的山系拥有众多支脉，他们仍可以顺着其他的山岭，绕远路到达巴尔德山的主脉。  
　　山林是无言的，无边际的檞寄生森林只吞纳旅人的声音而不曾敞开自己。两位骑士行在沉默中，在茂盛的植被中辨认着猎户留下的小径。这山地势复杂，因此村民们很少从此行经。海上飘来一片云，不一会儿就下起了雨。原本就松软的土地变得无比泥泞，马蹄深陷其中且极易打滑，两人只好牵着马匹前进。  
　　伊戈回望来路，追兵并未赶上。可泥地会留下他们的足迹，他们得再快些。  
　　冬季的南方只要一下雨气温就会骤降，冻得人手背发紫。况且与北方那有着厚重质感的寒冷不同，这种阴冷飘忽不定，如没有形体的恶灵。就算是习惯了北方的尼尔和伊戈都吃不消，被淋透的大衣与长靴此刻又沉又冰，几乎是双重的折磨。  
　　尼尔默默地走在前面，雨水已将他身上的狼血冲刷干净，水珠沿着金色的发梢淌落。伊戈觉得进入森林后尼尔的情绪似乎莫名地低落，他总是低着头，走几步就抬头望望，之后又垂下双眼继续行路。这少年的心思在别处。伊戈很想知道原因，他认真地观察起这孩子：  
　　心不在焉的少年似乎已经忘记了身后的追兵，伊戈能感到尼尔的气势已渐渐经松懈下来。他努力在泥泞中匆匆赶路，可莽撞的挣扎并不能使他走得更快，反而会过快地消耗体力。从少年摇摆的步态就能看出，疲惫感在他身上越来越沉重。这种决策是危险的，尼尔还是缺乏经验。伊戈决定在尼尔心情好些后稍作提醒。  
　　不过伊戈仍对自己的弟子感到满意，他能在这孩子身上看到某种韧性。这一路来，他们从北向南长途奔袭，少年几乎没怎么休息，吃的都是未发酵的干面包和凉水。尼尔从未有过半句怨言。在伊戈看来，强有力的精神才是骑士的关键，少年身上确实具有这种品质。况且尼尔身体素质非常好，十五岁的年纪就有几乎一米八的个头，身材修颀，虽然背脊仍显得有些单薄，但少年匀称的肌肉总有一天会变得结实而漂亮。还有就是这孩子长得很好看，具有天生的亲和力。想到这里，伊戈笑了笑，恐怕这少年真的能成为奇迹般的守护者，就像海因•普洛斯彼罗。  
　　伊戈记起当年佩列阿斯给他写信，请他教授尼尔剑术。这样看来，这位学者真是慧眼独具。  
　　连绵的大雨遮住了天色的变幻，让人难以辨清时间。湿漉漉地贴着皮肤的冰冷似乎将这受苦的时刻无限延长，在泥浆中跋涉的少年越走越吃力，好几次都差点一个趔趄跌倒在地。伊戈发现尼尔会不时地去触碰那柄断剑，仿佛在索求启示的圣徒。眼看尼尔的体力几乎到了极限，他决定找个地方给少年歇一歇。二人又向西走了一段，伊戈嗅到了蝙蝠粪便的气息，有山洞。  
　　他们好不容易才找到这个山洞，这里地形复杂，足够隐蔽。伊戈四处查看了一下，洞中残留的野兽的气味已经很淡了，应该很安全。他生起一堆篝火，好让尼尔稍微暖和些。  
　　伊戈看看火旁的尼尔。少年脸色煞白，双唇被冻得毫无血色。穴壁上影子随着寒风不断晃动，而他整个身体却像化为了大理石雕像般，连凝视着火焰的目光也完全静止。伊戈知道，人在极度疲惫时会省略掉一切不必要的行为动作，只是如一个空洞般存在着。  
　　少年感受到了伊戈的目光，抬头对他微笑。  
　　尼尔是让他不要担心，可不担心才是奇怪。于是黑衣的骑士轻声说道：“你先休息一下，我去弄些食物。”  
　　少年点头。  
　　骑士从行囊中取出狩猎用的小型弩箭，在确认山洞周边的安全性之后，走入了丛林。  
　　天完全黑了，暴雨还是没有减弱的的势头。伊戈很不喜欢雨，它让人感官迟钝，还会引发不愉快的记忆。  
　　雨水冻得骑士手脚麻木，这种程度的苦楚倒完全不会影响他的精神。他尽量把注意力集中在箭上，等待着猎物现身。雨水打在阔叶上的声音过于嘈杂，远处河水滚滚，四方的雷声此起彼伏，蛰伏中的兽类焦躁地喘息。他在等他的猎物。与需要猎犬作为辅助的普通人类不同，他的箭就是游隼，他的种族是天生的猎人。  
　　没多久伊戈就猎到了三只野兔，他利索地剥皮，去掉内脏，用沾满雨水的树叶把血糊糊的兔身擦拭干净，以防血腥味引来不必要的麻烦。  
　　伊戈返身回营地。雷声如战车碾过天际，山林霎时被点亮又隐入黑暗。骑士停下脚步，注视着夜色。  
　　闪电再次降临，这银白色的愤怒似乎能在瞬间剥夺万物原本的颜色，但那个人的红眼睛，曾经在电光交错的雨夜中是如此鲜明。他再次想起那场景，想起暴风雨中，公爵大人看向他的那一眼。对，很久以前他和公爵大人也是这样，连夜翻越暴雨中的鲁德罗山。  
　　伊戈记得当时自己十四岁，刚刚成为公爵的骑士。公爵大人带着他从帝都回伍尔坎，为了帮他避开仇敌，两人不得不从边境的鲁德罗山绕行。他们只有一匹马，卡洛亚洛先生却无论如何都不愿意骑，执意要让给负伤的他。最后只好由他牵着马，两人顶风冒雨前行。现在想起来，伊戈仍为此事感到愧疚，况且那不是公爵第一次为他涉险。当年如果不是卡洛亚洛先生在皇帝面前求情，他恐怕……  
　　不知不觉，伊戈已回到了营地。尼尔垂着头，发梢遮住双眼。他以为尼尔睡了，结果少年立即起身迎他，勉强地笑着。  
　　“你累了。”伊戈轻轻按着尼尔的左肩，让这孩子好好休息。  
　　伊戈也坐下，脱下冷冰冰的湿外套，把用树枝串好的兔肉递给尼尔。  
　　二人围着篝火烤着兔肉，冷风裹挟着雨的气味阵阵吹来，火焰不安的身形倒映在少年的眼中也难以点亮那暗淡的深蓝。  
伊戈是个习惯了沉默的人，可此刻的安静竟让他感到尴尬。他想和少年说些什么，想了很久也不知从何开口，如果公爵大人在，大概能很好地开导这孩子，自己实在是没有这方面的才能。  
伊戈叹了口气，从行囊中拿出盐袋，在滋滋冒油的兔肉上抖了五下。  
　　尼尔接过羊皮盐袋，只抖了两下。  
　　留意到这个细节，伊戈不禁发问：“你在北方长大，我以为你会偏爱盐味重的食物。”  
　　尼尔笑道：“佩列阿斯先生是南方人，我平常做饭都是依照老师的口味来，慢慢也习惯了清淡的食物。”  
　　“南方的契阿索省……”伊戈惯性地应答着，心想竟然是尼尔负责做饭。不过他也想起公爵大人曾私下说过，佩列阿斯阁下不善烹饪。  
　　“是啊，老师不怎么提起故乡。但我听杰西卡大娘说过，契阿索的景色非常美，那里还产葡萄，听说教会的圣酒几乎都产于契阿索。”尼尔翻转着烤肉说：“不过先生不提契阿索也可以理解，因为他很早就被他的老师收养，带回了‘学院’。”  
　　佩列阿斯阁下的老师，普洛斯•伯恩哈德。伊戈再次想到了里茨教会私藏的那些禁书。这么看来，那人应该是尼尔的……但顾虑到佩列阿斯本人的嘱咐，伊戈就什么都没说。  
　　雨淅淅沥沥地下，烤肉的香味逐渐弥漫。  
　　能和少年开始对话，这让伊戈很高兴，不过接下来该如何将谈话继续，又成了让他头疼的任务。  
　　就在伊戈左右为难时，尼尔再次打破沉默：“其实……我真的很不了解老师。我知道他喜欢吃的东西，知道他在遇到喜欢的书时那种犹豫不决的表情，还知道他喜欢的一些小东西。可仅此而已，他的过去，他的想法，我完全不知道。”  
　　伊戈抬眼看着尼尔。  
　　“老师他……有时候很专横，很固执，只按照自己的心意来行事。”尼尔笑着摇头，不断地用手掌揉着眼睑和额头，将额发向后抹得乱蓬蓬的。  
　　“比如这个事，我完全不能理解佩列阿斯。他就那么擅作主张地把我支走，想要一个人去……难道真的他认为：就算他孤零零地死了，我也能像原来那样快快乐乐地活下去吗？真是的，为什么要把我想作那种人？”  
　　伊戈还是第一次听到尼尔对佩列阿斯的所行的评价。他看着少年俯下身子，手肘支撑在腿上，艰难地扶住额头。伊戈有些不忍，望向面前的火焰。  
　　“尼尔，你老师同公爵大人很久以前就是朋友了。你也知道，公爵大人很喜欢热闹，他一直想和友人去看冬季庆典。在你来之前，公爵大人曾多次邀请佩列阿斯阁下，不过阁下是喜欢安静的人，所以几次都婉拒了。”  
　　“确实，以老师的性格，他更喜欢和书本待在一起。”  
　　“可是当佩列阿斯开始和你一起生活以后，他每年都会来带你来参观冬季庆典，这让公爵大人非常高兴。”伊戈颇有耐心地将枝串的树皮一缕缕撕下，继续说道：“还有，之前佩列阿斯阁下和那个镇的人几乎不往来。”  
　　尼尔张了张嘴，却没说什么。  
　　“阁下也曾请求公爵大人，有机会就带你去别的地方看看，见识更多的人。”伊戈做了个手势，提醒尼尔把快炙枯的肉从火上移开。  
　　 “是啊……帝都离伍尔坎那么远卡洛亚洛先生都带我去过，还带我去见他的朋友们。如果不是公爵，我也不会认识特兰德，他真是了不起的骑士，人也很温柔。”  
　　一听到这个名字，伊戈咋舌，皱起眉头说道：“您是说特兰德•穆阿维亚？请您不要再提这个人，我很烦他。”  
　　看伊戈挺不高兴的样子，尼尔赶忙道歉，老实说他之前还以为特兰德和伊戈关系不错。  
　　伊戈思忖了一会儿，返回原先的话题：“所以你明白了么，佩列阿斯阁下的心意？”  
　　“我知道的，老师他一直希望我能选择自己的路。他总是和我说，一个人应该投身于他所渴望的未来……不管别人有多不理解。”  
　　尼尔抽出断剑，金星光辉依旧。他缓慢地抚摸着剑身，金属的味道让他嘴里泛苦。  
　　“说真的，其实……我也不知道自己想要的是什么。就是因为这样，我越发地觉得自己对不起老师……原来我总是觉得学剑术学骑术很开心，比如今天骑着艾尼亚在海边奔跑，还有救下那个红头发的男孩，这些都让我很有成就感。可想想看，我根本不明白自己是为什么想做骑士。忠于君主，这是骑士们最重要的品质吧？就像布鲁斯和叶夫尼，他们对骑士团的忠诚，对海因•普洛斯彼罗的忠诚……他们真是很了不起的人。这剑的主人肯定也有自己所坚信的东西。”  
　　尼尔顿了顿，垂下双眼。  
　　“而我呢？我真的能够像他们一样，把自己对某个君主的忠诚看得比生命还重要吗？伊戈，我不知道。但我明白佩列阿斯先生的用意，毕竟那么多年来，他把‘选择’看得比什么都重要。可是……”  
　　少年别过脸，望向黑暗中的雨。  
　　“可是我觉得离开了他，好像什么事情都没有了意义……伊戈，是不是我太不成熟了？我不希望他再拿我当孩子看，但自己又这么的……”  
　　伊戈等待了一会儿，见尼尔不再说下去，便说道：“依我之见，骑士所遵从的并非某个人，而是某种信念。我听说海因•普洛斯彼罗并非以‘为王舍身’为荣，那个木头腿也说过，他追求的是自己所相信的道路。普洛斯彼罗刚继任时老王就驾崩了，临终前嘱托他辅佐幼王。而当时教会又日益兴旺。大概正是如此，他才那么反对‘政教合一’的模式，且为之做了很多努力。”  
　　“那伊戈呢，为什么做卡洛亚洛先生的骑士？你那么厉害，应该可以像伊什塔尔姐一样成为直属于皇室的骑士。”  
　　突如其来的发问让伊戈有点犹豫。他手中的树枝已经被完全撕去了树皮，露出绿色的茎秆，闻起来味道发麻。这个发问涉及到让他并不愉悦的内容，不过伊戈想了想，觉得告诉徒弟也无妨。  
　　“我的信念只是在于：自己没什么能够报答公爵大人的，除了性命。”  
　　尼尔咽了咽。他隐约觉得，如果不是为了安慰低落的自己，伊戈是不愿说这事的。他悄悄打量着伊戈的眼睛。男人眼睛的颜色那么浅，就像冬夜降临前残存的天光。这种天色在北方很常见，苍穹灰蒙蒙的，浑浊的底部垂着一枚孤零零的金星。  
　　“‘费奥尔多维塔’并非我本姓。这是陛下钦赐的姓，意为‘罪人之子’。我们的父亲犯了不可饶恕的罪，被剥夺了爵位、封地还有族姓。那人被处刑时我们十四岁。伊什塔尔是女孩可以留在帝都，而我是长子，按律法要被发配为苦役犯。”  
　　伊戈停了下来，尼尔知道他需要一点时间。  
　　 “当时是在军营，陛下抽出剑抵着我的喉咙，她说我和那个人长着相同的脸。很多贵族都在场，没人发声。但我的好友特兰德站了出来，跪在陛下面前为我求情。他当时也不过是个年少的见习骑士，真是没脑子的家伙。”伊戈笑了笑。  
　　“啊，可您刚刚不是说讨厌特兰德•穆阿维亚么？”尼尔实在忍不住发问。  
　　伊戈愣了一会儿，平淡地说：“或许我要表达的并不是那个意思。”  
　　“这样……”尼尔有些糊涂了，“请您继续，我不是有意打断您！”  
　　伊戈想尽量让自己有条不紊地说完，可他一旦被打断就会不住地分神，舌头像打了结似的：“嗯……是这样，就是那个，那个，公爵大人向陛下请命，让我做他的骑士。如果我有不轨之处，他承担所有的责任。就是这样，嗯。”  
　　最终，伊戈像结束一种痛苦般舒了口气。懊悔不已的尼尔赶紧换了个话题，希望能让伊戈好受一些。  
　　“卡洛亚洛先生果然是很好的人，老师恐怕也是希望我做他的骑士吧。说真的，我有时候会很羡慕……公爵，伊什塔尔姐，还有伊戈你，你们都是长生的西比尔人，可以活三百多年，能在一起很长时间。从我有记忆以来你们的样子就一直没变过。可老师和我的相处很短，我原来以为就算时光短暂，我也能尽力让老师高兴一些。只是没想到……”  
　　尼尔也说不下去了，摇摇头。  
　　“你会找到他的。”  
　　雷声早已停息，纯粹的雨夜垂下两翼，遮盖住海岸与山林，建立着寂静的秩序。  
　　“找到他，说出你的想法。你也会找到自己想要的未来，你的人生才刚刚开始，尼尔。”  
　　尼尔抬起头，像祷告者看着导师。他很激动，毕竟一直崇敬的伊戈很少这样温柔地对他说鼓励的话。  
　　“我……”尼尔站起身。  
　　“嘘！”  
　　伊戈忽然抽出剑，挡在了尼尔前面。  
　　只见山洞外，几双绿幽幽兽眼在盯着他们，足足有拳头那么大。野兽发出进攻前的呲牙声。  
　　  
　　  
　　XVI．  
　　佩列阿斯实在写不下去。学者想了想，决定整理一下桌面和书稿。  
　　首先，要把羽毛笔都削一削。佩列阿斯将所有的笔一字排开，逐一检查笔尖。这几支天鹅羽毛的笔价格不菲，他只在写信时才会使用。此外他最常用的就是乌鸦羽毛笔，因为他习惯精细的字体。  
　　刀片小心地从两侧修削着，蜜色的眼瞳中倒映着笔尖的变化，直到磨损了的翎羽重新被削成标准的直角形。  
　　完成之后，佩列阿斯将羽毛笔整齐地放入笔架。多年来，他一直保持着年少时作抄写员的习惯，就连当年用的一整套工具都保存至今：擦拭羊皮纸的浮石，木尺，框尺，还有老师送给他的那把雕着游隼的小刀。  
　　学者活动了一下十指，似乎是在考虑接下来该做什么。他看了看书桌右侧的书架，这里放的都是他最常用的书籍。书与书之间似乎没有需要调整的顺序。  
　　于是他又翻开手稿，想看看后面是否还残留有没被细浮石擦拭过的纸张。学者一页页地摩挲，每张纸都已经被打磨得光滑而平整。  
　　“没什么要做的。”佩列阿斯蹙眉，左手支撑着额头，右手不断轻敲着桌面。过了一会儿，他又换了一只手来扶着前额，还是想不到有什么可以整理的地方。煤油灯还不需要添油，灯罩上的灰尘也已经擦过了。书桌的尽头搁着切好的黑面包，但他既不饿也不渴。  
　　学者偶然又撇见了那排整齐的羽毛笔，忽然想到自己还可以整理别的笔。  
　　佩列阿斯从抽屉中取出一个红木盒，打开黄铜扣锁。他最昂贵的几支笔就放在这里。  
　　木盒里有三支铅笔，一小罐由青金石研磨而成的群青颜料。  
　　这些是公爵送的，卡洛亚洛知道佩列阿斯喜欢文具。这贵重的铅笔确实精致而便利，不像石墨条那样容易脏手，只可惜对他已无甚价值，因为他早就不画东西了。  
　　说起绘画……佩列阿斯从最底层的抽屉里找出了一个用黑绸带捆扎的羊皮包裹。他前几年的画作都收在这里。  
　　一叠叠的素描，画的都是那个孩子。头像，侧脸，跑动玩耍的姿态。速写如此之多，以至于有些画连佩列阿斯自己都记不清了。  
　　一开始看这些画时他还满心欢喜，不由地回想起当年的场景。  
　　可越是翻看，莫名的恐惧感越是摄住了他。  
　　“不行……不是这样的。”佩列阿斯猛地把画稿推到一旁，双手按着太阳穴。  
　　他再次想起自己停止绘画的原因：因为他害怕了。那一天，他忽然意识到……自己之所以那么喜欢画这孩子，恐怕是不知不觉中试图在尼尔身上找那个人的影子。  
　　“这绝对不行。”学者喃喃着。  
　　这么多年来，他最害怕的就是把尼尔看作那个人的化身。  
　　“尼尔和……是不同的，完全不同的两个人。”  
　　青年阖目，试图稳住呼吸让自己平静下来。他很多年前就发过誓，决不能犯这样无可饶恕的错误。好在十多年来他一直信守了诺言：让这个孩子能成为真正的自己。  
　　太阳穴附近的血管不住地跳动，灼烧般的疼痛感让学者紧紧按压着侧颅，额头抵着冰一样凉的桌面。剧烈的头疼很快就消退，但他感觉脑袋已经被抽空了。  
　　佩列阿斯直起背脊，抓过一张素描。  
　　十二岁的尼尔抱着小狗，微笑着。这是在他生日那天画的。佩列阿斯勉强地笑笑，从木盒中取出蓝色的小罐子，拧开盖。  
　　美丽的群青颜料。矿物的涩味仍提醒着使用者，它曾经在大地中沉睡的姿态。这种珍贵的石头从闭合的群山中被开采而出，经过众多商贩的手与黄金的交换，然后被小心地研磨成粉，和着蜜蜡、松香和麻油子，最终被调制成用以描绘显赫者的蓝。  
　　佩列阿斯拿出许久不用的笔刷。柔软的笔尖在颜料的表面蘸出一个深蓝的螺旋，缓慢地，轻轻地触及发黄的纸面。  
　　少年的眼睛顿时被赋予了色彩。  
　　佩列阿斯久久地看着那双满含笑意的碧眼。最终，他忍受不了那目光，只得望向别处。就像一个狼狈不堪的门徒，在仓惶逃避着永恒者的注目。  
　　  
　　少年的蓝眼睛死死盯着黑暗中的敌人。  
　　尼尔拔出剑，紧咬后牙，随时准备迎击。  
　　野兽发出威胁性的喉音。伊戈一闻到那股腐臭就知道：是他们早晨遇见过的那种狼形魔物，应该是被兔肉的味道引来的。可南方怎么会频繁出现魔物？  
　　伊戈仔细分析着战斗的各种可能性。这山洞过于逼仄，如果魔物冲进洞穴，他可能会没有足够的行动空间。若是出去斩杀，他又担心会有漏网的魔物趁虚而入，因为他身后的少年恐怕连防御的体力都没有了。  
　　“我没问题，不用顾忌我！”尼尔猜到了伊戈的想法。  
　　伊戈沉默了一会儿，说道：“好。记住，你的剑术是我教的。”  
　　转一转手中的剑，剑士淡然地向前走去。  
　　仿佛是被对手那轻蔑的姿态激怒，其中一匹巨兽仰天嚎叫，冲入了洞中，巨大的身形几乎将入口完全堵住！  
　　“出去。”伊戈飞速地一甩手，那巨狼竟真的惨叫着向后退身，可左眼插着一把匕首，血涌不止。  
　　黑衣的骑士大步走入雨中，另一匹巨狼忽然从左侧袭来！伊戈向斜前方侧身闪避。趁着巨狼还未落下，骑士顺势一蹬地，换到左手的剑对着狼颈就斩下去！  
　　狼头和尸身终于重重地摔在地上，泥浆四溅。伊戈揪住钢丝般的狼毫，正好用这巨尸作为屏障挡住洞口。  
　　伊戈打量了一番，除了面前瞎了眼的这只，树林中至少还埋伏着四五头巨狼。这种独居性的魔物怎么会聚在一起？一匹匹杀还简单，但这个数量……  
　　“真麻烦，快过来。”伊戈扬了扬下巴。  
　　洞中的尼尔被狼尸挡住了视线，况且他没有西比尔人的夜视能力，看不清外面到底发生了什么。但他看到伊戈握着剑，一动不动地站在那里。  
　　情况一定很棘手，尼尔本能地觉得。否则伊戈不会这样慎之又慎地等待时机。  
　　大雨也无法将浓重的血腥味洗去，感受到了杀意的森林一片死寂。  
　　尼尔紧紧握着剑，心想一旦伊戈遇到麻烦他立即就去帮忙。  
　　这僵局还未持续几秒，奇怪的事就发生了。尼尔依稀看到远处的林中，幻动的绿光缓缓移动着，像是他曾在帝国北方见过的极光。  
　　那光仿佛有生命般，停了下来，回望向这边。  
　　如同被无数的眼睛一齐注视着，尼尔打了个寒噤。可那光忽然如发现危险的动物，惊慌而逃。魔物们也瞬间对眼前的人类失去了兴致，转身就去追捕渴望已久的猎物。  
　　眼看着巨狼撤离，伊戈暗自庆幸。他收拾好长剑，从洞前的狼尸上侧身跃过。  
　　“休息吧。正好有这尸体挡着，别的野兽也不敢再来。”  
　　“伊戈，刚刚那个绿色的是什么？是动物还是人？”  
　　“抱歉，我并不了解。”  
　　“那光可真漂亮，橄榄色的。”  
　　两人吃过晚饭，终于能在短暂的安宁中休憩一阵子。  
　　后半夜雨停了。东方的启明星还未爬上海平线，两位骑士就已经再次出发了。  
　　  
　　  
　　XVII．  
　　这已经是他们今早发现的第二具尸体了，准确地说是部分尸体。  
　　尽管尸体的面部已经被挠得血肉模糊，腰身以下也被完全撕去，肠子和碎骨头淌了一地，还是大致能看出是个猎户。过于粗笨的钢箭四处散落，这些箭看上去并不实用，箭尾还系着着绳子，有点像是稍小些的捕鱼枪。  
　　“魔物干的，走吧。”伊戈提醒尼尔不要驻留。  
　　面对这种惨烈的场面，克雷夫似乎司空见惯，完全不像年轻的艾尼亚那样焦躁地喘着粗气，不断跺蹄。  
　　“这种钢箭是用来抓什么的，熊？不可能，熊拖不住的。难道是鹿？肯定是大动物。而且他应该是刚刚那个人的同伴。”尼尔指的是他们最初发现的那具尸体。  
　　两人继续赶路，浓雾一直笼罩着山林，河的声响在山岚中隐隐约约。  
　　尼尔一路上都在想那两名死去的猎人。七八岁时，汉斯大叔开始教他捕猎的本领，教他如何在森林中辨别方位，如何在灌木寻找狐狸的足迹。等他十二岁，就已经可以和镇上的猎户们一起狩猎棕熊了。所以尼尔很喜欢猎人，喜欢这些男子汉们身上浓重的烟叶味，还喜欢猎犬对人表现出的亲近与忠诚。  
　　当他们行至一处林中空地，伊戈忽然勒马不前。尼尔见此情景，也屏息倾听。  
　　伊戈抽出剑问道：“什么人？”  
　　从树上传来男人的声音：“谢天谢地！老爷您是骑士吗，谢天谢地，圣主保佑！”  
　　一个男人从树杈上慢吞吞地爬下，刚落地就扑通一声跪在他们面前。只见那男人穿得还像个猎户，背着弓与钢箭，但他身材矮小还驼着背。驼背的男人几乎是伏地哀求道：  
　　“老爷们行行好，救救我！太吓人了，这种勾当我再也不做了！你们叫我吃牢饭也成，叫我去做几天苦役也成，可千万别把我丢在这儿！那些狼会吃了我！老爷们仁义显贵，一定不会见死不救的对吗？”  
　　尼尔盯着男人的驼背，心想这声音他似乎在哪里听过。  
　　驼背的男人微微抬起头，极力以一种卑微的姿态打量着两位骑士。他看到尼尔，猛地仰起头，在地上跪行着来到艾尼亚跟前。  
　　“好少爷，尊少爷，您还记得我吗？啊您这匹健蹄的宝马，当时在里茨我竟有幸亲自给它喂食，真是天大的福分吶！”  
　　驼背男这么一说，尼尔想起来了，他就是“黑麦”酒馆的那个看马人。  
　　“我记得你。”  
　　“尊少爷，我一看您这年轻而正直的面容，就像见了圣子降临一样！您不消问，我自个儿立马向您坦白，在您跟前我怎么敢有所隐瞒！我叫罗格，大家都管我叫‘骆驼罗格’，如果您还记得鄙名……那晚上我吃了亏，寻思着这么下去也不像话。正好我表兄说卢拉巴尔特有来钱的好活，我就跟来了。他们聚集了五六个人，说是上山打一种珍兽。哪知昨夜刚上山就遇到了怪物，那种狼简直有牛那么大，嘴巴这么大！”罗格夸张地比划着。  
　　“有两人被怪狼吃了，其他几人跑了。您瞧我一个残疾人，哪里跑得快！那群畜生骗我来，还丢下我跑了！我什么都不知道啊，以后不敢了，再也不敢了！”  
　　伊戈想起这个男人贪婪地要了尼尔一整枚金币，厌弃地移开眼。况且他一听就知道这人在说谎，这男人要是真残疾，别的偷猎者根本不会叫上他。伊戈看看尼尔，发现少年心里的纠结完全写在了脸上。于是他不作声，看尼尔怎么处理。  
　　尼尔蹙眉问道：“也就是说你被同伴欺骗了？”  
　　“对啊好少爷，我根本不懂他们要干的怎么回事。”  
　　尼尔为难地左顾右盼，他依稀记得这个罗格当时还想骗他十枚金托尔。少年不断地提醒自己保持警惕。他留意到罗格腰间的布口袋里鼓囊囊的，就问：“那口袋里是什么？”  
　　“啊哈……好少爷，没啥的，就是点干粮……”  
　　“你不拿出来。行，我们走了。”  
　　“别别别啊！好少爷尊少爷，是小的不好！您瞧，这是我捡到的术士腕表，捡的！我觉得怪好瞧的，就私心收着……”  
　　被罗格捧在手中的，正是那大名鼎鼎的“北极星”。这种机械护腕极其精巧，皮革本身就雕刻着复杂的纹理，如同交错的河道。不知用途的齿轮，仪表，连结着戒指的银链，还有那漂亮的星盘表。微亮的晶石被制成不同的天体，在深邃的星空，随着指针与亘古的法则缓慢地旋转。  
　　尼尔还是第一次这么近地观察“北极星”，老师曾对他说过，术士们用它来辅助法术的施行。既然是重要的东西，应该没有哪个术士会轻易弄丢护腕，尼尔抿了抿嘴，对罗格说：“得了，我也不管你是怎样。我们把你送到山脚的小城。”  
　　罗格再三感谢，之后便颠颠地跟在两位骑士后边，一路小跑。尼尔故意放慢了速度，好让他跟得上。其实尼尔本是想让罗格骑在他身后的，可艾尼亚怎么都不愿意，只要罗格一靠近，它就会去咬驼背男人的头发，恐怕是这个看马人当时根本没给它吃什么好东西。  
　　向着西前行，他们已经能远远看到巴尔德山上蓝白的高塔。那些塔楼骄傲又从容，有如群山的冠冕，有如色彩厚重的云于海平线。少年想起生平初次见到的高山上的积雪，纯然的质地在透彻的光芒中敞开，刺疼了他的眼。当时那个人就在他身边，牵着他的手说：  
　　「你想不想回到学院？」  
　　尼尔肃然注目着，仿佛是在看一段古久的记忆。  
　　高天的鹰俯视着青山与少年，却不知道诗行就是源自这样遥远的一瞥。  
　　山势开始向下，巴尔德山脚的小城“卢拉巴尔特”出现在他们眼底。这个小城三面环山，面朝着界海，从山中而来的河将它一分为二。城中也充满了蓝白配色的建筑，与学院非常相似。卢拉巴尔特的港口很小，但每天都有不少商船来来往往，这里的商铺既出售学者们所需的器具，也出售从学院得来的各种药物、书籍、珍玩等等。小城的一切都与学院紧密相连，商人、远游者、求医者、学徒、术士聚集于此。  
　　可他们不能直接从卢拉巴尔特上山，因为这座城市仍属于教皇邻邦，大量的秘密警察想必已经在城中等着尼尔了。  
　　尼尔说：“你自己回去吧，到这里应该已经安全了。”  
　　罗格点头哈腰地啰嗦了好一会儿，眼看伊戈已经不耐烦地拉起马鞭，他赶紧最后补一句：“啊呀好少爷，千恩万谢都不足道啊。这些日子我住在城东的‘三套车’酒馆，您要有需要卖的什么好东西……我保证帮您联系好买家，好价钱嘻嘻！您记住，我可是您忠诚的好朋友！”  
　　驼背的男人怯怯地挥手，呼哧呼哧地往山下跑去。  
　　伊戈指向西北方，他们还得从那人迹罕至的山峦绕行。中午时云雾散开了，可雨的气息再次从海上吹来。其实不止如此，伊戈还闻到了人血的气味，但他不打算告诉尼尔，这些无关紧要的事只会使少年分心。  
　　走了没多久，他们果然再次看到了尸体。这次已经不是猎人，而是大量的马尸以及穿灰制服的骑兵。伊戈的确猜到教皇邻邦的人可能会埋伏在卢拉巴尔特附近的山林中，毕竟这些山还不是“学院”的地界。只是他没想会是这样的景象。尸首被猛兽撕得四分五裂，很难一下子看出原本的人数，不过从马尸的数量来看，这大概是个七人的骑兵队。  
　　“怎么会……糟糕，如果不尽快把魔物处理掉，山下的城镇会很危险。”尼尔紧攥着缰绳。在北方，村镇附近哪怕只出现一匹魔物都得组织人手进行清理。更别说这个数目了。  
　　“你不必忧心，这些魔物的目标不是人类，”伊戈用马鞭指着周围的尸首，“魔物没有把尸体吃掉，只是撕碎，说明它们有别的猎物。”  
　　确实，往常魔物吃人是不会剩下半点残羹的。尼尔向城镇的方向瞻望，又看着面前的惨景叹了口气。  
　　“愿您安息。”尼尔扬了扬缰绳，同伊戈继续前行。  
　　佩列阿斯先生和他说过，人类能够使用“书”的力量，有些动物也可以。魔物就是藉着“书”之力而异变的物种，这些动物异变后对人类产生了很大的威胁，所以术士们常做的一项工作就是清理魔物。不知为何，魔物基本上只出现在北方，帝国也不得不经常差遣西比尔骑士来清扫这些怪物。好在西比尔人的身体素质比普通人类强大很多，因此猎杀魔物对帝国来说也并非难事。  
　　尼尔想起佩列阿斯先生也曾经在亚斯纳亚森林遇到魔物。他听镇上的人说，当时木匠约书亚和妻子吵了架，独自跑到森林里。年轻的木匠正苦闷，却听到树丛后有野兽的粗喘。他回头，看到一只银灰色的巨熊正盯着他。巨熊站起身，足足有两人高，血一样的眼睛有如两盏煤油灯。魔物和普通的熊不一样，见人是一定要吃的。木匠吓坏了，开始在雪地中拼命奔逃，他不敢往镇子的方向跑，怕把魔物引去。可木匠还是跑不动了，就在他以为自己一定会被吃掉时，他看到不远处有一位黑发的法师在采药。木匠跑到法师跟前，向救星哀求祷告。法师没说什么，把他护在身后。巨熊追了上来，如高墙般站起，挥舞着镰刀似的利爪。那法师并不退却，吟唱起木匠听不懂的语言，冲着魔物伸出左手。四方的风顿时如被号令，积雪被猛烈的旋风吹腾而起，那力量之大，简直像是整个冬季的愤怒都被凝聚于此！木匠被飞雪迷了眼，但他还是依稀看到惊人的场面：巨熊的脑袋被某种力量拧动着，狂风如同冬神强健的臂膀，硬生生把怪物的脑袋拧了下来。这故事被木匠讲给镇上的人听，镇上的人又讲给别的镇子，甚至在省城中都能听到“法师驭使风神”的传说。  
　　实际上尼尔对此很不高兴，因为只有他知道，那天佩列阿斯先生回来就病倒了，将近两天后才能勉强下床。虽然佩列阿斯先生不愿说明，但尼尔大概能猜到，他的老师不应该使用强有力的法术。学者与术士终究是不同的。  
　　“真是……又下雨了。”伊戈低头。  
　　大地还来不及干燥，雨滴又使得湿润的泥土斑斑点点。比起之前鲜有人至的荒山，这边的树林中的人类的行迹明显了不少。脚下的道路明晰而连续，途中不时有岔路纵横延伸。路边的泉水边甚至放着长柄木勺，供过往的旅者舀水饮用。泉边的一个木桩的截面非常光滑，看来是经常会有路人在此休憩。尼尔心想，如果有樵夫见了刚才那惨状，但愿他们不要被吓得太厉害。  
　　地面上半腐烂的叶片与泥土湿漉漉的，一踩上去就咕哝咕哝地形成个小水洼。松鸡在湿润的灌木中低低地叫唤，躲雨的渡鸦在枝头看着他们经过。短暂的白昼正在消退，他们已经走了数小时，森林逐渐变得稀疏，山峦空荡荡地延伸向荒凉的夜晚。他们沿着山的边缘前行，脚下就是急涨的河流，夹杂着崩塌下来的泥土奔向海洋。尼尔看着河对岸崩塌的山崖，宛如大地的伤口。  
　　从这里也能看到“学院”，只是更远了，像刺向天空的白牙。  
　　“你还行吗？”在前面开路的伊戈没有回头。  
　　“没问题，体力充足。”  
　　“一会儿我给你的手换药。”伊戈指的是尼尔烧伤的左手。  
　　“哈哈，你不提我都快忘了，早就不疼了。”尼尔尝试性地握起左手。他之前就感觉到了，伊戈对他说话的方式已经不像原先那样繁文缛节，于是少年畅快地继续说道：“不知道学院还有没有人记得佩列阿斯先生。如果有人记得，我一定请求人家带我去看看先生少年时读书、生活的地方。老师他那么喜欢书，在学院的时光一定很快乐吧……等给他治好病，我就说服他回来。他可以带真正能传承他的理论的学生，可以穿着最喜欢的学者袍，在众多智者面前阐述自己的观点，他的著作会成为学者们争论的话题。这一定是他所希望的生活，就这方面，我了解他。”  
　　伊戈想象了一下，点点头。  
　　“我不算是他真正的学生，也没法完全明白先生这十几年来一直在致力的事情。但我知道，他头脑中的构想是辉煌的。”  
　　尼尔不由地低头一笑：“他傲慢如星座，他应该属于这里。我想带他回来。”  
　　风一直从西边吹来，世界逐渐闭合。  
　　少年不再言语，脸上挂着那种他曾经难以解读的微笑。  
　　雨落在黑衣骑士的剑上，伊戈也逐渐疲倦，某种“缺乏感”使他的感官迟钝，他也清楚自己所需之物，但还不是时候。  
　　由于逆风的缘故，再加上大雨使得气味变得稀薄，伊戈竟没有发现一场蓄谋已久的报复。  
　　这匹魔物已经悄悄尾随了他们许久，它甘愿脱离族群，甚至暂时放下垂涎已久的猎物，只为了把仇敌撕碎。巨狼搔搔又疼又痒的左眼。  
　　瞎了的眼窝中插着一把匕首。  
　　眼看两人走上了一条极狭窄的山路，崖下就是湍流，巨狼感到了爪牙的召唤！它看准时机，矫健地从高处猛扑下去！  
　　受惊的马匹最先发现了它，黑马向前奔跑，叫它扑了个空。而枣色马仓惶之中扬起前蹄，它躲开了。年轻些的人类没抓稳缰绳，从马背上摔了下来。但它的目标不是他，是前面那个黑色的。  
　　魔物咆哮着，它的愤怒在地上留下了深深的抓痕。  
　　伊戈赶忙勒紧缰绳，调转马头！尼尔已经从马上摔了下来，他怕魔物去攻击少年。  
　　“过来，畜生！”伊戈大喊一声，吸引独眼巨狼的注意力。  
　　那狼也像是应了伊戈迎战的心愿，丝毫不理会背后的少年，一心冲他磨牙低吼。  
　　尼尔赶忙站起身，他眼看着伊戈陷入困境。这山道实在太窄了，伊戈几乎没有可以和巨狼周旋的空间，而要想从正面避开狼的爪牙又极其困难。这时，尼尔与伊戈目光相接，伊戈微微点头。尼尔一下子就明白了，他迅速跨上艾尼亚。  
　　伊戈高扬马鞭，作为战马的克雷夫怒意盎然，一跃如风。  
　　眼前的敌人急速奔逃，魔物的血性被瞬间点燃，它拔腿就追，根本不顾紧跟在背后的枣红马。  
　　悬崖下，巨浪有如大地的咆哮，流动的身躯不断悍击着岩崖峭壁，张着贪婪之口拼命吮吸两岸滑落的泥沙。大雨也如佞臣，以随意委身的本性不断煽动着这奔涌的暴君。  
　　铁蹄的黑马笃定向前，怪狼也在后边死死紧追。  
　　漫长的狭路逐渐宽阔起来，前方有一小块空地足以应战。伊戈一手持剑，一手握紧缰绳。他已经想好策略：从马背上跳到左侧的斜地，然后借力转身，从巨狼的侧面刺过去。  
　　伊戈稍稍回头查看与魔物的距离，但身后却全然不见了魔物的踪影！  
　　那瞬间，伊戈愣了一下。  
　　“怎么……”  
　　“在下面！！！”  
　　他听到尼尔的喊声，忽然有巨大的影子从身后压逼而来！糟糕。  
　　原来这巨狼昨夜吃了骑士的亏，瞎了左眼，却记住了人类的战斗模式。它知道人类需要空地来反击，于是在骑士快要到达前方的空地时，巨狼涉险朝下方陡峭的崖壁跃去，趁着踩踏之处尚未塌陷时猛然跳起！果然，那人类来不及转身了。  
　　利爪朝着骑士后背钳去——  
　　巨狼张开血口，想要咬断那人喉咙。  
　　可一股突如其来的撞击力让魔物在空中失去了平衡！怪狼摔到了悬崖边缘。  
　　尼尔知道这是驭风的法术，但他完全不明白自己是怎么做到的。刚才眼看魔物就要咬到伊戈，他又来不及上前营救。情急之下，尼尔几乎是下意识地伸出左手。  
　　一个概念经过他的头脑。  
　　那种感觉非常熟悉，像极了当年他曾经使得老师的书炸裂开来，纸页沿着螺旋形的图书馆有序地盘旋。  
　　当那个概念以超越思考的速度，流经他的全身……仿佛顿悟，少年瞬间就唤出了法术，像开口说话般自然。他甚至不知道咒言。  
　　尼尔来不及多想，趁着巨狼还未完全站起身，从马背上直接跳上狼背，剑深深陷入狼颈。  
　　巨狼疼痛不已，发了疯似地蹦跳抖身。尼尔不会第二次犯同样的错误。受伤的左手抓稳扎人的狼毫，他咬牙一使劲儿，挥剑将狼首斩下。  
　　失去生命的狼身抽搐了几下，不再动弹。尼尔骑在尸身上，气喘吁吁地以剑支撑着身体。这种疲惫感与往常截然不同，胸口像是被剜下了一块肉，空荡荡的。他有点明白为什么佩列阿斯先生在使用了强劲的法术后会病倒了。  
　　“尼尔你没事吧？”伊戈赶紧下马。  
　　尼尔笑道：“哈，这次我干得怎样？”  
　　暴雨让光秃秃的悬崖变得松软，巨狼之前的挣扎又加剧了这个过程。  
　　尼尔刚想站起。  
　　悬崖的边缘崩塌了！  
　　他还没来得及向伊戈伸出手，随着山崖一齐滚落的魔物尸体已经覆压得他无法躲避。  
　　碧蓝的瞳孔在惊恐中扩张，视野里天空骤然宽广。  
　　少年落了下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　XVIII．  
　　  
　　马车在那座蓝顶的房子前停了下来，佩列阿斯在车厢里深深吸了口气。藉着玻璃的反光，他整理一下墨绿色的学者袍的袖口，正了正琥珀领扣还有金星戒指。  
　　黑暗中，他独坐了一会儿，在确定自己准备好之后，学者打开车门。  
　　小雨初停，庭院湿润的气息让他不用看就清楚有哪些夏日的鲜花正当时。蔷薇和石榴花，还有温柔的茉莉。他注目着这座静谧的小楼，天光逐渐青憩，黄昏的风让他感到莫名地安心。灯亮着，为客人准备的红茶的香味升了起来。  
　　院中的大狗冲他友好地跑来。他笑着抚摸猎犬毛茸茸的脑袋：“你好啊，卡拉。”  
　　佩列阿斯逗弄了大狗一会儿，心想再这么拖下去可就迟到了。  
　　他深呼吸，敲响房门。  
　　不一会儿，门开了。  
　　“佩列阿斯，你可算来了！”年轻的女主人笑着拥抱他。也是奇怪，在这个热情的欢迎中，倒是学者被弄得有些难为情，他柔声笑道：“你好，阿格拉娅。”  
　　阿格拉娅将他迎到客厅，为他倒刚热好的红茶。不必过分寒暄，两位朋友热切地聊了起来。佩列阿斯问起友人近期的画作，阿格拉娅便兴奋地说起准备接手的一幅大型壁画。  
　　看着阿格拉娅在提起绘画时认真的笑容，佩列阿斯几乎能想象到她那朝气蓬勃的少女时代。他听人说过，她曾在风暴中背着画具独自登上山崖，只是为了描绘暴雨初歇时天际的金色。  
　　阿格拉娅问起他最近的作品，佩列阿斯不好意思地摆摆手，他很久没时间画东西了。  
　　一阵急促的脚步声，少年跑到客厅。佩列阿斯起身，正要打招呼就被兴冲冲的少年一把拥住，几乎让他招架不住。想到金毛大狗卡拉也是如此，佩列阿斯不禁一笑。  
　　“老师，您怎么才来！”  
　　“好久不见，尼尔。”  
　　“妈妈，你怎么不叫我，还是卡拉跑来告诉我的。”少年气呼呼地揉揉卡拉的脖颈。  
　　“抱歉亲爱的，刚刚我说起工作就忘了。先生，你愿不愿意看看手稿，我认为……”阿格拉娅还没说完就被尼尔打断了。  
　　“妈妈，老师还没休息一会儿就被你这样打扰！”尼尔抗议道。不过在佩列阿斯请求后，阿格拉娅还是去画室拿初稿了。  
　　尼尔从厨房端来了自己烤的小甜饼干，学者有些惊讶，没想到尼尔会擅长烹饪。看到佩列阿斯尝过后的微笑，少年的高兴满满写在脸上。他拉过一把椅子，在老师对面坐下，几乎碰到佩列阿斯的膝盖。  
　　少年的问题一个接着一个，刚问了学院的新鲜事，紧接着又问异国来的学者的见闻。佩列阿斯说着，尼尔兴致盎然地听着，听到异常感兴趣时他忽然向前挪了挪，两个膝盖完全顶住了佩列阿斯。如果换做别人，这样亲密的动作是学者根本承受不住的。  
　　虽然赶了很久的路，佩列阿斯并不感到疲惫。他很高兴能看到阿格拉娅的作品，两人就草稿的布局与色调聊了很久。  
　　正说着，阿格拉娅满含歉意地一笑：“瞧，我真是给忘了。海因在悬崖，他说在那里等你。”  
　　佩列阿斯心里一紧，赶忙笑着搪塞过去。  
　　“我陪老师过去吧。”尼尔起身，佩列阿斯只好应允。  
　　  
　　晚风吹拂整个夏日清凉的裙裾，师徒两人不紧不慢地并肩同行。佩列阿斯发现尼尔已经长得比他高很多了，但行事风格仍是个孩子。少年说着自己学剑术的事，说起和同窗们在海边赛马，说起他在箭术比赛上拿第一名后朋友们把他抛起来。言语难以表达时，他就努力比划着，竭力想将自己内心的一切都传达给老师。有时实在说不明白，少年急得满脸通红。  
　　佩列阿斯低头笑笑，宽慰尼尔说慢慢来。  
　　老实说，就算一直这样没完没了走下去，他都愿意。可分别的时候还是到了，前方就是悬崖。  
　　佩列阿斯看着长大了的孩子，那双蓝眼睛里闪耀着令群星都艳慕的光芒，充满了活力与笑意。他有时想要画出尼尔给他的感觉，但拿起画笔，终究得放下。只有当他在仲夏的森林中行走，看着草木在六月的色调中盛极一时，世间所有的树都分享着同一场风，他才能明确地将这种感觉与少年等同。  
　　或许对他而言，尼尔就是这样的。  
　　佩列阿斯想伸手摸摸尼尔的头，可想到少年已经十五岁，他只好轻轻地给尼尔翻了翻领子。  
　　“尼尔，你想要怎样的未来？”  
　　“我想成为了不起的骑士，像父亲那样的骑士！”尼尔笑着一拍胸脯。即刻，他又像失去了所有的底气，怯怯地低头问佩列阿斯：“可是……我不知道自己能不能做到，老师。”  
　　佩列阿斯仰头，看着少年的眼睛说：“世界上有着无数的真理，就像天上无穷尽的星座。学者们竭尽一生，不过只是想弄明白其中之一而已。尼尔，你一定能成为自己所希望的人。我相信着，比任何真理都要肯定。”  
　　他本来还想说些什么，可蓦地又被少年拥住。学者无奈地笑笑，只好也抱抱这孩子气的学生。  
　　“再见先生，下次见！”  
　　“再见，尼尔。”  
　　  
　　别过了少年，佩列阿斯走向悬崖。  
　　海潮的回声，他已经提前听见。无数贝壳在潮汐中旋流、转移，与海底的沙石磨得咔咔作响，这是对满月的预感。  
　　不知来向的风吹向悬崖，他缓慢地攀上高地，如全心承受风来的旗。  
　　那个人站在那里，转身对他微笑：“你来了，佩列阿斯。”  
　　满天红霞。  
　　他看着那人，许久不知如何开口。  
　　“海因，我好像有很久很久没见到你了……那感觉，就像二十多年已经过去。”  
　　“哈哈哈说什么呀你这家伙！我们半年前才见过的啊，你的记性什么时候那么不中用了！”那人开怀地笑起来。  
　　佩列阿斯对自己的糊涂有些恼火，不自觉地转动着金星戒指。  
　　那人看出学者惯有的羞怯，赶紧换了个话题：“说来你还是不愿带学生吗佩列阿斯？以你的学识，不带学生太可惜。”  
　　“尼尔就是我的学生。”这个话题也不是学者喜欢的，他赌气似地说道。  
　　“那小子根本不算。反正我还是劝你一定收学生，他们是否能传承你的智慧不说，起码你应该和别人生活在一起，而不是独自待在书斋。”  
　　“你又不是不知道我。与其与人相处，还是清净地做研究让我称心。我这一生没什么别的意思，钻研些偏门歪理就是我唯一的乐趣了。”  
　　那人笑着摇头，望向界海。  
　　金发描绘着风的温柔，晚星在他眼中的蓝升起。  
　　“没想到我们当年的心愿都实现了。你成为享誉学院的大学者，我作为骑士坚守着自己的信念。”  
　　“海因，说实话……看你过得好，我真是……别无牵挂。”  
　　结果对方噗嗤一声笑出来，学者顿时耳根通红。  
　　“又说这种奇奇怪怪的话！你从小就这样，好像别人是最要紧的，你自己的人生就只能艰涩苦短，何必呢？佩列阿斯，我希望你活得开心一些。”  
　　学者不愿继续这个话题，笨拙地问道：“对尼尔，你有什么打算？”  
　　“还能怎样呢……我可不乐意他去学剑。真是的，跟你好好学法术有什么不好，多少学徒梦寐以求的老师，这小子还不珍惜。有什么办法？就好像命运重新来过一样。当年父亲强逼我做术士，最后事态竟发展成那样……”  
　　“我明白你的心意。”  
　　“唯一的愿望，大概是这孩子能自由地选择他所希望的道路吧。”那人以剑杵地，金星之剑在暮色中银光闪烁。  
　　佩列阿斯隐忍了一会儿，鼓起勇气说：“我只有一个问题，不得不问。”  
　　“几十年的老朋友了，我们什么时候不是知无不言？”  
　　“海因，我还能再见到你吗？”  
　　他终于意识到自己是在梦中。  
　　一旦被察觉，梦便开始坍塌。  
　　失去颜色的海洋迅猛地倒退，天穹和红霞片片剥落，山峦轰然倒塌。一切都在以惊人的速度融化，被识破的骗局以戏剧性的毁灭嘲笑着轻信者。  
　　那个人没有回答佩列阿斯，只是以曾经的名字呼唤他。  
　　最后，他看到骑士在微笑，模模糊糊的笑容。那感觉未曾改变，可具体的样子他已经记不清。  
　　佩列阿斯清醒过来，煤油灯在冷风中摇摇晃晃。  
　　他勉强吃了一小片面包，喝了点凉水。休息了一会儿，学者打开《九章集》，继续书写。  
　　手边就放着少年的素描，他没有再收起。  
　　  
　　  
　　XIX．  
　　  
　　魔物的尸体被冲到一处浅滩。伊戈从尸身中拔出尼尔的剑。雨已经弱了，但河流让少年的气息难以寻觅。  
　　水中的骑士低头凝视着剑，紧紧握住剑柄，不言不语。  
　　岸边两匹马不断跺蹄，扬起脖颈哀鸣。  
　　河雾聚散，水流的凉意一直被吹拂至山林深处。太阳落了下去。  
　　他一定记得会这个梦。  
　　黑夜在生长，最初的河流如光，自大地与天穹汇集。它分出第一条支流奔向岩层深处，直到地震将巍峨的山脉托出，它才重见天日，记起自己本非黑暗；第二条支流出自它的右岸，流向沙漠边缘，人类与谷物在千万年后将从这里生出；第三条支流孕育众河的种子，它将银色的网覆在万物的身上，从今往后的毁灭与新生都将在其中进行。  
　　它是初，它是终。  
　　自至高处向下流溢，分叉又汇聚，它无处不建立起庞大的体系，承托又颠覆一个个转瞬即逝的文明。  
　　他几乎是挣扎着醒来，如同溺者渴求光芒幻动的水面。  
　　“啊！”尼尔捂着胸口喘息，湿漉漉地坐起来。  
　　他发现自己被河水冲到了一处迂缓的浅滩。  
　　浑身像是散了架一样，肺部更是阵阵刺疼。他找不到伊戈，剑也没了，只剩那把断裂的金星之剑。  
　　“大难不死，看来我运气不错。”少年苦笑着拍拍断剑，摇摇晃晃地站起，观察了一下天空的星斗确认方向，踉跄地朝着河的上游走去。  
　　尼尔又饿又冷，不过他并不畏惧。  
　　只要仰头，他就能看到那颗最明亮的星。亿万枚燃烧的天体高悬于斯，可仰望者一眼就能认出它，就像鸥鸟认出遥远的大陆。小时候老师就经常对他说：  
　　「金星将引导你的航路。」  
　　现在尼尔明白了。  
　　他想起佩列阿斯先生经常在深夜中独坐，长久地看着那枚戒指，十六束光芒的金星。  
　　“您也是在祈祷他的指引吗？”  
　　尼尔曾经认为老师是强大的，像海风中的高塔般坚毅，不论是年少的他还是镇上的人们，无不向先生寻求庇佑。但想想看，老师并非精于法术的术士，他是一个学者，理应在“学院”的荫蔽下潜心钻研些世人并不关心的东西。  
　　尼尔很久以前就察觉到：这并不是老师所希望的生活。在那个镇上，没人关心他的工作，也不会有人读到他的著作。除了公爵大人，没人能和佩列阿斯先生讨论他的领域。他甚至连贵族们身边的学士都不如，无人倾听。  
　　一直以来，尼尔都觉得佩列阿斯是被埋没了。虽然老师总是说不在乎这些，但和公爵谈起工作时他兴奋的神情，根本瞒不过尼尔。  
　　「变得强大，为老师带来他所真正渴望的。」  
　　这是尼尔学剑术的初衷。  
　　星辰让他想到佩列阿斯的眼睛。在黑夜漫长的寂静中，他只望向他，琥珀并不燃烧却一样能让人看到光的耀眼。  
　　“伊戈，或许我能找到做骑士的意义。”尼尔喃喃自语。  
　　「我是你的利剑。」  
　　有东西在树林里！尼尔立即抽出残剑，屏息倾听。  
　　前方的树丛开始不停地摇晃，像是有什么庞然大物正从中走来。尼尔远远看到了变幻的绿光，和昨夜所见的一样。  
　　那光柔和而驯良，即便在最警惕的骑士看来，它也毫无威胁性。  
　　尼尔深呼吸，他预感到自己会见到前所未有的美丽。  
　　就在他松懈下来之时，忽然有人从树丛中扑来，猛地将他按翻在地！  
　　“！”  
　　金星之剑掉在一旁。那人未持武器，尼尔同对方在地上扭打起来。惊慌中尼尔看到他的脸，男人脸上涂抹着诡异的绿色条纹，头戴鹿角冠，一看就不是格拉西亚斯人。  
　　壮汉按住尼尔的手腕，惊恐般大睁着眼，不断对他低声说着什么。这不是大陆语，尼尔听不明白。  
　　尼尔正要反击，忽然听到有人低声说道：“安静些，收声！现在的情况很危险，他是在救你！”  
　　另一个头戴树枝编成的角形冠的男人低着身子赶过来，不由分说地就给尼尔也戴上一个角冠，然后往他的领口里塞一种气味清奇的草。  
　　“嘘，趴在草丛里，别动。”男人操着一口流利的大陆语，但口音还是有微妙的不同。他按住尼尔的头，示意他压低身子。  
　　尼尔发现草丛中还有好几个这样的人，紧张的气氛让尼尔意识到事情的严重性，于是他照着男人的吩咐做了。  
　　绿光越来越近，如无数的绿绸随风飘动，深浅渐变的色彩让人简直难以移开目光。  
　　“别看那东西的眼睛。”男人低语道。  
　　尼尔发现这男人很年轻，在黑暗中还不断书写，尽管他一直盯着树丛外的河岸。  
　　兽缓步走到岸边，扬起脖颈四处嗅着。  
　　尼尔嗔目结舌，他从没见过这么大的……鹿？或是什么别的动物，他说不清。和这兽的体型相比，巨狼简直像宠物犬。  
　　它和鹿一样长着巨大的角，但似乎只有角的根部是实体，往上的部分像是一团绿色的雾气，或是随风晃动的水中倒影。  
　　兽的颈部戴着一套结实的青铜盔甲，四蹄也是青铜般的质感。如果不是亲眼所见，尼尔根本不会相信动物身上会长着铠甲，而且精致得根本不像它身体的一部分。  
　　那兽低头饮水。  
　　“神啊……”尼尔不禁感叹。  
　　身旁的青年瞪他一眼：“要是嫌命长，不如再大声一点儿。”  
　　尼尔不敢再说话。  
　　兽的光角倒映在水中，尼尔忍不住去看，但立刻就被吓了一跳。  
　　不似那团绿光般变幻，兽角在水中的影子清晰而稳定，形状如同巨大的绿蛾，毛茸茸的翅膀上长着三对拳头大的绿眼睛。仿佛察觉到尼尔的视线，倒影中的绿眼睛齐刷刷地望向尼尔所藏身的树丛。  
　　青年也感到到情况不妙，停下了笔。  
　　兽抬头，盯着这个方向，慢慢朝他们走来。  
　　蛰伏于此的山民们都一身冷汗，汗津津的手掌根本握不住斧头。  
　　尼尔心脏狂跳，他没有剑，面对的也不是普通的敌人或者魔物，而是未知的恐惧。  
　　那兽近了，弯下脖颈，沿着灌木丛嗅来嗅去。动物的体味非常刺鼻，但这不是普通的臭味，而是类似于气味浓烈的草木，就像青年塞在尼尔领口里那种。  
　　尼尔看到那兽张开嘴——食草系动物的扁平的牙齿在逐渐变尖，一排排尖牙从肉中迅速萌发。  
　　它如狮子般张开血盆大口咆哮。  
　　尼尔不敢闭眼。  
　　眼看着藏身之处被发现，草丛里的猎手按捺不住了：一匹巨狼倏然扑向那兽，咬住它颈上的青铜甲。  
　　巨狼的咬合力不足以咬碎铠甲，但猛烈的撞击还是让兽摔到在浅滩。狼并不松口，继续以体重压制着猎物，青铜甲上被匕首样的犬齿咬穿的孔洞里流出鲜血。  
　　其他的巨狼纷纷响应，从树丛中跳出，将兽团团围住。  
　　一想到刚刚竟然有那么多魔物埋伏在他们身边，尼尔就毛骨悚然。  
　　鹿一样的兽尖叫着，光角瞬间硬化。它猛地一甩头，将咬住脖颈的巨狼摔出去。另一头狼扑来，即刻就被尖锐的鹿角给刺破了肚皮。血沿着那青铜剑般的角往下流，鹿角的纹路如同血槽。  
　　满身是血的兽站起身，顺便踩爆了一匹狼的脑袋，这偷袭者想从下方袭击它柔软的腹部。巨兽咬住狼的脖颈，一下子就把狼身撕成两半。  
　　狼群并不退让，缓缓逼近狂暴的兽。  
　　河水渐渐变红，尼尔简直分不清哪方是才是猎食者。如果兽战胜了狼群，就算它把统统尸体吃掉尼尔都不觉得奇怪。  
　　这场惊心动魄的厮杀持续了很久。最终，狼群咬破兽的铠甲，撕断了它的喉咙。巨狼似乎对猎物的肉兴趣不大，它们撕扯着鹿头，去争食鹿的三对眼睛。倒在河岸边的巨兽只能无声地作出悲鸣的姿态，血流随着呼吸一股股地泵出。被狼啃食的眼窝空荡荡的，如同满溢葡萄酒的杯。  
　　青铜鹿角发出不祥的绿光，死亡的征兆。  
　　看到兽角开始发光，狼群四窜而逃。  
　　“闭眼！”青年一把将尼尔的头按在地上。  
　　尼尔刚张了张嘴，夜色骤然白了，强烈的亮光瞬间剥夺了他的听力和视觉。  
　　鸦鸟纷纷逃离。  
　　直到这片白色的死寂消褪，山林细微的嘈杂与水流声才归来。尼尔头疼得厉害，眼睛也被晃得难受，视线里浮着光斑。  
　　“刚刚是什么该死的玩意儿？”他揉着前额。  
　　“确实见鬼。这东西死时会把角里的力量完全爆发出来，要是没有防备，高等的术士都可能被干掉。当然，它活着时也有可能把你吃了，如果你主动攻击它。这兽的眼睛也存有魔力，所以狼喜欢吃。”青年耸耸肩，将头上的角冠取下。枝条编成的花冠已经完全枯萎。  
　　以兽的死去之处为圆心，周围的草木都已枯败。  
　　尸体也不见了，只剩下一顶巨大的青铜鹿角，还有碎掉的铠甲与鹿蹄。  
　　持斧的山民们将收获的青铜角扛起。  
　　青年把笔记放入很大的皮革背包，转头瞧了尼尔一眼。藉着火把，尼尔这才看清了他：少见的深蓝眼瞳以及浅浅的发色，他果然不是大陆常见的格拉西亚斯人，但也不是群岛之国的奥米伽人。  
　　“我叫古兰尔，一个周游四方的商旅。我的店每年开张一次，你要是有任何想要的魔法珍玩，欢迎光顾。噢，当然不是在这片大陆，恐怕你得走很远很远。”  
　　古兰尔轻松地将花冠抛入河中，露出一个业务性的笑容。  
　　  
　　  
　　XX．  
　　  
　　“非常感谢。”尼尔试图向小男孩表达谢意。  
　　男孩瞪他一眼，嘟囔了几句，继续给尼尔烧伤的左手掌上涂着草药。这男孩十岁左右，扎着一个不算太长的辫子，穿小鹿皮袄，腰间别着短刀。  
　　古兰尔笑着喝一口酒，和小男孩交谈起来。男孩连比划带说，很激动的样子。逗得围在篝火旁的男人们也笑了。这些人肤色偏深，都绑着红棕色的辫子，身系鹿皮腰带。刚刚收获的青铜鹿角被专人看守着。  
　　尼尔听不懂他们的话，只好跟着傻笑。  
　　古兰尔瞧他一眼：“傻孩子，扎里克在抱怨你呆头呆脑呢，他父亲当时扑上来救你，你还不识好歹。”  
　　小男孩冲尼尔吐舌头。  
　　尼尔挠了挠头，赔笑道：“古兰尔先生，我……诶，您就当我傻好了。但能不能拜托您替我对扎里克说，我想向他和他的父亲道歉？”  
　　古兰尔说了以后小男孩仍狐疑地盯着尼尔。  
　　十来个精壮的山民都凝视着这个外来的小伙子，腰间的斧子反射着火光。他们相互传着一个装满酒的大木碗，每人都从碗里饮酒。传到古兰尔这里，青年喝一口后就越过尼尔，直接传给小男孩扎里克。  
　　尼尔有些尴尬，他跟古兰尔借了一张纸：“好吧，反正我只会这个把戏。小时候我在镇上干了任何坏事都用它来哄人，但愿今天也管用。”  
　　仍是那个变纸蝴蝶的小戏法。尼尔说出了咒言，两指一划——纸页瞬间化为了鳞翅类的形状，扇动薄翼绕着小男孩飘飞。  
　　扎里克兴奋极了，伸出食指，纸蝴蝶就停在他的指尖。他大叫着，尼尔听懂了。  
　　小男孩说的正是做纸蝴蝶的咒言。  
　　男人们指指点点，言谈间也夹杂着那咒言。  
　　尼尔沮丧地看向古兰尔：“他们好像都会这个把戏。”  
　　古兰尔苦笑着抹抹额头，就像看一个不成器的学生：“傻小子，你会一点法术却连最最基本的常识都不知道？”  
　　尼尔摇头。  
　　“首先，只有高级的法术才需要用咒言和手势来辅导，这是为了减轻对身体和精神造成的负荷。像你刚刚做的这种低级风术，根本可以瞬间发出，不用任何辅助。你瞧。”  
　　古兰尔从腰包中掏出一副纸牌，每摊开一张，牌就变成蝴蝶。他摊开的牌越来越多，小男孩兴奋地蹦来跳去，去抓那些图案漂亮的纸生物。男人们不由地笑着，仰头观望。  
　　“您是术士？”尼尔没看到古兰尔戴护腕“北极星”。  
　　古兰尔摇摇食指。  
　　“咒言不是召唤法术的关键，它只是帮助你理解，辅助你运行。使用法术的关键在‘领悟’明白吗？闭上眼，不要刻意去想你的目的，就像你在说话前不会去想‘接下来我要开始说话了’。你只需要……感受。现在你要把纸牌变成蝴蝶，如同你伸出手那样自然。”  
　　古兰尔将纸牌轻轻放在尼尔手中。  
　　“集中精神，放松。你明白风是如何生起的。”  
　　所有人都不作声，安静地看着尼尔。少年满脸通红，就是做不到。古兰尔拍拍他的肩。  
　　小男孩嘟嘟嘴，从尼尔手中抽出一张牌，闭眼向上抛牌，纸蝴蝶飞了起来。男孩一边叫着咒言一边追赶自己做的蝴蝶。  
　　“您瞧，这孩子多有天赋。像我这样愚笨的人果然没法做术士。”尼尔低头笑笑。  
　　“这孩子是族群里新晋的祭司。”古兰尔摸着男孩的头，指指男孩背上的兽皮鼓。鼓的四周缀有铃铛，皮面上画着一棵树。  
　　“还有一个常识忘了和你说。他们是深居于巴尔德山的部族：狄恩里安人，和群岛生的奥米伽人同宗同源，来自古老的海洋之国。”  
　　“您是说……他们的祖先是‘开拓海洋的伊巴涅人’？”尼尔不由地蹙眉，他最头疼这些复杂的种族变迁了。之前老师教授这方面的历史时他也只是草草记个大概，为此没少受罚过。  
　　“是的，伊巴涅，死去的文明。那些家伙是最早研究‘书’的力量的人，所以到现在要使用法术，都会以伊巴涅的古语作为辅助咒言。这个部族说的话就源于伊巴涅语，你那小把戏的咒言，在在他们听来就是‘蝴蝶’的意思。”  
　　古兰尔抬起左手，吟唱着咒言。  
　　空中的纸蝴蝶立刻有序地排成一条长蛇，旋转着扑入火中。火焰霎时间变成绿色，高高升起，幻化出枝桠繁茂的鹿角的形状。  
　　众人无不用艳慕的目光看着古兰尔，异邦的术士得意地笑笑，继续吟唱。随着古兰尔手势的变化，火焰呈现出不同的样貌：傲慢的兽扬起王冠般的角，奔跑的狼，猎杀魔物的勇士……  
　　结束了表演，古兰尔起身向众人鞠躬。狄恩里安人纷纷鼓掌叫好。  
　　“刚刚那段咒言很有意思，”古兰尔望向激动不已的尼尔，“先唱‘万火归一’的行文，然后唱史诗《狄恩战功歌》。你可能没听过，这是狄恩里安人的诗，讲他们如何收割‘圣枝’，也就是兽的青铜角。要知道，这玩意儿在你们的教皇邻邦被称为‘青枝’，价值连城。因为这种动物要好几年才会出现一次。它们运用‘书’的力量保护自己，几乎算是有魔力了。”  
　　“它叫什么名字？”  
　　“没有名字。”  
　　古兰尔耸耸肩继续说：“人类为万物命名，就是用语言在自身、物、世界间建立联系，是表示对物的理解和征服。比如我把那玩意儿叫作‘火’，所有人也都这样称呼它，而不会把它叫作‘空气’或者别的什么东西。当先民用几个音节来固定‘火’的概念，他们就开始征服它了：命名它，理解它，运用它，在自己与火之间建立关联，并以之影响万物。”  
　　尼尔听着听着就分神了，还假装心领神会的样子，认真地看着古兰尔的双眼。这些原初的理论，佩列阿斯不是没和他讲过，但他实在很头疼这类绕来绕去的东西。  
　　他看到小男孩扎里克在一旁倒腾着几张剩余的牌，似乎也是想尝试古兰尔唤火的法术。因此尼尔一边假装在听古兰尔讲解，一边用余光悄悄打量着扎里克的进展。  
　　“这里明白了吗？简单来说就是：人为物取名，这是征服的第一步。而刚刚那种兽之所以没有名字，就是因为学者们认为它作为一种能使用‘书’的力量的珍兽，目前仍旧是无法被人所理解或征服的，所以我们没有资格为之命名。只能笼统地用大写的‘兽’来称呼它。”  
　　“啊，原来如此。”尼尔提醒自己作出适时的回应。  
　　扎里克已经能使纸牌在空中转圈了，尼尔暗自感叹：如果佩列阿斯先生当年有扎里克这样聪慧的学生，就不用经常头疼、发脾气了……  
　　古兰尔为少年的好学打动，兴奋地说下去：“语言是人理解世界的方式，所以法术需要用咒言来与‘书’连结。而名字，是人存在的方式……嗨！伙计你根本没在听对吧？”  
　　扎里克的纸牌飞入火中，篝火也变成绿色，升起为小小的鹿角状。火焰的鹿能跑能跳，让尼尔叹为观止。小男孩高兴坏了，拔出腰刀去拨弄火鹿。  
　　“别动它！”古兰尔惊呼道，可他忘了自己说的是大陆语，男孩没听懂。  
　　被史诗赋予了形体的绿焰一下子爆发了，它吞没刀尖，烫得扎里克赶紧把刀扔在一旁。火鹿扬起焰角，扑向毫无防备的扎里克！  
　　男人们之前没在意扎里克的把戏，听到古兰尔的呼声才回头。  
　　滚烫的火焰角刺向男孩的胸膛——  
　　扎里克吓得闭上眼，只觉得自己被猛地抱住，滚倒在草地上。  
　　有人在说话，小男孩听不懂。他睁眼，发现是那个蓝眼睛的青年把他护在身下。  
　　“先别用水！现在不行！”古兰尔拦住正要往尼尔背上泼水的人们。他赶忙念动咒言，待尼尔肩上的绿焰变回原本的颜色，才匆匆将火扑灭。  
　　刚刚眼看着扎里克要被火鹿刺中胸膛，尼尔冲过去一把抱住男孩，火焰击中了他的左肩。  
　　尼尔咬咬牙，从惊魂未定的小男孩身上让开。  
　　“您瞧瞧，才这么几天我就被烫两了次。看来我就该离火远远的，除了做饭的时候。”尼尔笑笑，满头是汗。  
　　古兰尔连忙查看少年的肩胛。所幸扎里克变出的火鹿体型很小，力量也弱，所以尼尔的左肩和后背只是被小规模地烧伤。此外，少年后背还有被鹿角刺伤的痕迹。  
　　扎里克哭了起来。  
　　一个红胡子的男人拿起那木碗，盛满酒，端给尼尔。  
　　尼尔笑着摆摆手。  
　　“你喝吧，狄恩里安人只和值得尊重的人同饮。”正处理伤口的古兰尔说道。  
　　尼尔抿了抿嘴，冲男人点头，双手接过木碗。  
　　男人拍着胸口，说了什么。  
　　古兰尔翻译道：“贾哈说：‘像个真正的男人，喝完它’！”  
　　少年看向男人深褐色的眼瞳。贾哈目不转睛，如同等待儿子通过考验的父亲。  
　　尼尔也拍拍胸膛，捧起黑得发亮的木碗，仰头一饮而尽。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXI．  
　　  
　　当晚尼尔果然醉得厉害，不但拉着古兰尔的手说了一通胡话，还和扎里克学会了用别扭的狄恩里安语唱《狄恩战功歌》的片段。他不听术士的劝，跑去和男人们喝酒聊天。即便语言不通，双方自说自话却也能相互理解一般，拍着彼此的肩，一会儿放声大笑，一会儿又面色凝重。有时候古兰尔实在看不下去，就会给他们翻译一两句。  
　　“尊敬的法师，其实我挺喜欢那个家伙的。”扎里克坐在古兰尔身旁，帮他整理笔记。  
　　“伟大的火语者，老实说我也不讨厌这小子，他很有意思不是吗？”古兰尔一直都是以祭司的名号来尊称扎里克。他给扎里克看一块水晶，其中闪动着青色的光焰，正是兽角的那种绿光。  
　　“瞧，我这次收获颇丰。加上这些笔记，明天回‘学院’也算能跟乌尔多拉学士交差了。等弄完这些事，我就要回去了。”  
　　“您要乘船回到遥远的故乡么？”  
　　“是的，火语者。我毕竟只是个商人，就算来作访问学者，也总是得回去的。”  
　　“那个尼拉过来了，他和您说些什么？”扎里克不好意思看自己的救命恩人，故意把玩着腰刀。  
　　“是‘尼尔’。”古兰尔摸摸小男孩的头，耐心地听着少年前言不搭后语的表述。  
　　“他大概是在说，他的老师病了，问我知不知道什么法子。”  
　　“您有办法吗？尼拉的老师生的什么病？可以让他来枫林，我能治好！”扎里克激动地站起来。  
　　“不，火语者。他老师的‘病’治不好的……”古兰尔低下头，看着手中的水晶说：“如果真是像尼尔说的那样，他的老师很快就要死了，没有办法。”  
　　“为什么！”小男孩满眼泪水，“我一定能治好他，我是火语者，大家的病没有我治不好的！”  
　　“扎里克，我很难和你们说明白，而且我也不想这样直接告诉他。就算说了，他醉成这样肯定也不能理解。睡吧，等以后有机会我会和尼尔解释的。”  
　　古兰尔合上笔记，换作大陆语对尼尔笑道：“小伙子，我一个外乡的商人怎么会知道这么深奥的法术呢？很抱歉，我不知道。”  
　　“您、您一定……知道！您刚刚和扎里克说了，一定、一定是告诉扎里克了，不告诉我。”  
　　看醉醺醺的尼尔不依不饶，古兰尔觉得有趣便说：“好啊，如果你给我吃烤鱼，我就告诉你。”  
　　少年急得直转圈的样子让他发笑。古兰尔拍拍少年的脸颊，哄他去睡了。  
　　  
　　山民们一直喝到后半夜。等绿幽幽的天狼星升起，人们已经都睡了，除了守夜人。  
　　古兰尔睡得正香，忽然被摇醒了。  
　　他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，一股香味引得他猛地坐起。叫醒他的是尼尔，少年手中还拿着一串热腾腾的烤鱼。  
　　“你……”古兰尔简直说不出话来。  
　　少年看着他，蓝眼睛里满是期待。  
　　守夜人向古兰尔抱怨道：“法师，这小子就是石头脾气！我让他别乱跑，他还是跑到河边去了。”  
　　“……”古兰尔愣了一会儿。他抹抹额头，然后非常严肃地接过烤鱼，从腰包里掏出香料和盐。  
　　在正襟危坐地吃完烤鱼后，古兰尔郑重地说：“好的，我吃完了，非常感谢！”  
　　“所以……”  
　　“很抱歉，我真的不知道该怎么救您的老师。”  
　　“啊……这样，好吧……没关系，我就是想试试看。反正，反正我也经常钓鱼，夜里很好钓，鱼胆子大敢游到浅滩。”  
　　少年失落的样子让古兰尔有些愧疚。他用食指轻敲着太阳穴，叹气说：  
　　“真的很抱歉，我不是有意耍您。我——哎呀你这小子真是的！这又不是童话故事：您帮我做个什么事，我就会给您打败恶龙的道具！我的天，该说你什么才好？好吧，我也不能白受您款待。”  
　　古兰尔将两指放在唇上，念了一段咒言，然后亲吻了尼尔的手背。  
　　“您这是干嘛，我又不是女士！”  
　　古兰尔用袖角擦擦尼尔的手背，好像这样就能让少年好受些：“这是‘真言咒’，算我回赠您的礼物。只要不涉及我个人，往后不管您问我什么问题，我都得如实回答。您现在想要试试吗？像您这个年纪的人，肯定有很多想急于知道的事，不是么？”  
　　术士又跟守夜人解释了一遍，逗得那汉子拍腿坏笑。  
　　尼尔只觉得脸颊发烫。他叹了口气，睡觉去了。  
　　  
　　第二天，尼尔同狄恩里安人告别。古兰尔也要前往学院，正好与尼尔同行。  
　　临别时，扎里克送给尼尔一个小木雕，似乎是小鹿的形状。  
　　他为尼尔唱了首歌。就算骑士已经走了很远，也仍能依稀听到孩子的歌声。尼尔向术士询问歌词的意思。古兰尔不愿说，但“真言咒”让他不得不告诉尼尔：  
　　“好吧，不过先说在前面，我可不擅长文学翻译，你就听个大概好了。  
　　“‘狄恩已经下降至没有星辰的黑暗中，他的弓我还留着，剑上却无昔日的光辉。狄恩已经渡过了三条冥河，任人们如何哀求，他也不回头。可是您要听我的祷告，治愈之手，毁灭之手，您要听我的乞求。我要狄恩回来，自火焰中。我要把手伸向大地残酷的深处，我要打开无人所知的大门。尊大的神啊，看着我吧，我要将他带回，自无梦的沉睡……’咳咳，就这些了，那个，你说说晚上怎么才能钓到鱼啊！我最喜欢吃鱼了，就是不会钓。”  
　　古兰尔越翻译越心虚，虽然咒言叫他不能骗尼尔，但转移话题也是个好办法。  
　　“这个狄恩是死了？”  
　　“是的……为什么晚上鱼胆子大呢？”  
　　“鱼没有眼睑但也会睡觉，不过总体来说夜晚对它们很安全。史诗里唱这首歌的人是谁，听上去这人应该是狄恩的伙伴？”  
　　“是……是勇士狄恩的好友，法术高强的萨拉德。你做鱼技术不错，看你是经常做饭的样子？”古兰尔暗自咒骂这傻小子的石头脾气。  
　　“我喜欢做饭。”  
　　“太好了！我也喜欢，快说说看你拿手什么？”术士松了口气，他实在不想和少年谈这段歌词。如果尼尔从火语者为重病者祈祷的歌词引申到他老师的事，古兰尔就不得不如实回答：“噢，你的老师没得救了，节哀吧。”这种麻烦话古兰尔不想说。  
　　一提到做饭尼尔就来劲儿，他滔滔不绝地和古兰尔讨论起做羊肉的技巧。说了一会儿，他忽然问：“那萨拉德后来有没有把狄恩带回来？”  
　　“神啊！如果现在就能让昨夜被我吃掉的那条鱼复活，我做什么都愿意！见鬼，我干嘛对你这个傻小子许下真言咒？是的，萨拉德下降冥府，把狄恩带回来了。”  
　　“真好啊，”尼尔握住金星之剑，“我喜欢这样的故事。我喜欢这样不用离别的故事。”  
　　“你这把剑……”古兰尔招招手，尼尔把断剑递给他。  
　　“真漂亮，可惜。”  
　　“它叫‘以德列’，要是能将它修复就好了。这不是它应有的样子……”  
　　古兰尔观察着剑身的发亮的纹理：“这剑是希波克拉钢所铸，你们的大陆不产这种钢，它产自岛国奥米伽。很珍贵，就算奥米伽王室也很少用得上希波克拉钢铸成的剑。”  
　　“是吗，那真好。公爵大人经常去奥米伽，但愿能有办法。”  
　　“这剑什么来头？看你这样珍惜，也不像是你这种毛小子用得起的。”  
　　尼尔犹豫了。  
　　“不愿意说就算了。”古兰尔吹起口哨。  
　　“我只是……我也不知道。它属于某个人，某个可能和我有点关系的……人。”  
　　少年的眼神让古兰尔心里不是滋味。虽然他们接触的时间很短，但古兰尔可以断定：尼尔这人的行为方式很有规律，不是那种值得他提防的人。总的来说，古兰尔把这家伙看成一个傻乎乎的好孩子。但是在提及老师时，尼尔的神情总是包含了某种……与他整个人的气质不太相符合的东西，刚才也是如此。古兰尔不喜欢看这种天真的角色露出苦大仇深的表情，所以他打算姑且安慰少年一番：  
　　古兰尔抓住尼尔的右肩，迫使少年转过身来。  
　　尼尔仍然很虚弱，所以术士不算用力的举动就让他一个踉跄。他还没弄明白是怎么回事，古兰尔已经将断剑轻轻抵在他心口。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德，你和这剑的主人……”  
　　古兰尔想好了不少劝慰的话语。常年外出经商要接触各种人，古兰尔早就习惯了见什么人说什么话，要安慰一个情绪低落的年轻人，这对他来说轻而易举。  
　　可还没等他说下去，金属的冰凉感忽然贴在古兰尔的颈部。  
　　有人从身后用剑抵着他，什么时候靠近的！  
　　“放开他。”持剑者以冷冰冰的口吻说道。  
　　尼尔还未开口，古兰尔就笑道：“刚刚吓死我了。听这是谁！您的听觉怎么不灵了，还有嗅觉也不行了吗，捷足的西比尔人？瞧您，像一把钝了的剑。恐怕您需要补充‘金果’了，亲爱的朋友。”  
　　古兰尔投降般举起双手，转身面对持剑者：“没想到能在这儿见到你，伊戈•费奥尔多维塔。”  
　　伊戈放下剑：“……请原谅我的失礼，古兰尔阁下。”  
　　“你脸色很不好，我建议你还是补充些吧。往常的你早就认出我了。”古兰尔拿出小刀，但伊戈摇了摇头。  
　　“你们认识？”尼尔难得见伊戈一脸尴尬。  
　　“算老朋友了，他是我朋友的骑士。”古兰尔随即补充了一句：“就是帝国的伍尔坎公爵，卡洛亚洛。”  
　　古兰尔想要上前拥抱伊戈，去蹭他的双颊。黑衣的骑士赶忙后退一步，躲开试图用帝国礼节向他问候的术士。  
　　“你瞧瞧，我一个异乡人用北方的礼仪向老朋友问好，不自在的反而是他自己。”古兰尔笑着望向尼尔。  
　　“您知道我从不喜欢这套，您是故意的。”伊戈揉着太阳穴。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXII．  
　　  
　　在古兰尔的带领下，他们已经进入了“学院”的山林。尼尔觉得这与普通的森林没什么差别，古兰尔就让他拔剑试试看。  
　　果然，剑深埋于鞘中，任尼尔怎么使劲儿都纹丝不动。弩弓也是如此，弓弦如铁棍般坚硬，无法拉动。  
　　“没有学院的许可，在巴尔德山是无法使用武器的。而且你应该也知道，不管哪一方的军队没有进入学院的权力。要保持绝对的中立光靠智慧可不够，还需要旁人难以企及的力量。”  
　　“那如果有逃犯溜到巴尔德山怎么办？就可以逃避惩罚了吗？”尼尔兴奋地四处张望着。  
　　“学院会将罪犯交还。要抓住一个通缉犯对术士来说不是难事，但挺麻烦就是了。对了，你知道笼罩巴尔德山的咒言吗？它很有趣。”和尼尔同骑的古兰尔拍拍腰间小刀。  
　　“笼罩着山的咒言？”  
　　“是啊，这种超大型的法术不是由人来做的，是山林在运行。你看这些冬青。”  
　　檞寄生的森林郁郁葱葱，细小的红色果实簇附于枝头，也只有南方的12月还会存有这样鲜亮的色彩。北方的山野此刻应该是深深浅浅的白，尼尔更喜欢那种纯粹感。  
　　“像术士一样，这些树原本的名字也被献给‘书’了，所以它们能从‘书’中呼唤出法术……好吧，我看你也不感兴趣这些理论的东西，我直白地说吧：在学院初建时，早先的术士对林海唱出了最初的咒言，大概是这样的。”  
　　古兰尔清了清嗓子：  
　　“‘旷古的吹嘘，海浪与原岩。人类铸造钢铁的火焰，你就吹拂。四方而来的侵略之剑，你至柔的法度必将之熄灭。在群山间散放你的风吧，从昼到夜，践踏者无法再期待你的任何原宥。’之后巴尔德山就能自行工作了，懂么？啧啧，我最讨厌翻译活，你要是会语言能读原文就知道了，可有意思！”  
　　“不太懂。”  
　　古兰尔扶着前额，他回头对骑在后边的伊戈说：“说来你家穆阿维亚爵士近来如何？”  
　　伊戈一下子挺直腰板，蹙眉说道：“请恕我没明白阁下的所指。”  
　　“指的就是特兰德•穆阿维亚。你和他最近不好么？”古兰尔越说越开心，尼尔赶紧对他低声说：  
　　“伊戈不喜欢提到穆阿维亚爵士。”  
　　“谁说的？他喜欢着呢。”  
　　“我和那种人渣没有半点瓜葛！”伊戈拉紧缰绳，同时又扬了扬马鞭。克雷夫只得停下脚步，莫名其妙地看着自己的主人。  
　　古兰尔笑得直拍大腿，还不小心拍到了尼尔。  
　　尼尔彻底混乱了，完全搞不清情况。古兰尔是他第一个接触到的术士，他原以为术士虽然不像学者那样严肃，但应该也有着军人的某种品质，毕竟术士们要面临各种战斗。可坐在他身后的这个青年却不是这样的。与其说古兰尔像术士，不如说他像位讨人喜欢的贵族青年，虽然总热衷于孩子气的玩笑，又难以让人真的冲他生气。  
　　古兰尔从腰包里掏出什么，丢给伊戈。  
　　伊戈一把接住。是枚由猎食性动物的犬齿制成的吊坠，牙齿上以金水刻着某种文字。符文不断变幻着，如有生命般。伊戈知道这是“阿贝尔文”，学者们所使用的一种具有魔力的文字。  
　　 “黑豹的犬齿，上面以阿贝尔文刻了护佑词：‘无剑能伤之，无黑暗能畏之’。我在西边得到的，拜托你帮我转交给穆阿维亚爵士吧，算我的一点心意。”  
　　伊戈急了：“您不需要送那家伙东西，您根本不认识他！”  
　　“这有什么的？我就喜欢送人东西。拜托你也帮我把这个交给卡洛亚洛，狄恩里安人调制的一种香料，用来做烤肉最合适了，他肯定会喜欢的。”  
　　“请您不要提出这种让我困扰的请求。”伊戈实在忍不下去，先骑到前面去了。  
　　尼尔思索了一会儿说：“没关系，我愿意替您转交给穆阿维亚爵士。”  
　　古兰尔敲了敲少年的后脑勺：“你这孩子真是不开窍啊！”  
　　“可您为什么要一直戏弄伊戈呢？您知道他不喜欢这样做的，这不太好。”  
　　古兰尔舒了口气，笑道：“没关系，你早晚会知道：戏弄一本正经的家伙是件多么有趣的事。”  
　　  
　　当他们登上一个陡坡，临近山腰，山势逐渐平缓。尼尔眺望着山下宽阔的谷底，心中漾起一阵奇异的自豪感和力量感。那承托着城镇的谷地紧傍着狭窄的海湾，海湾越往南去越开阔，最终上下两瓣的深蓝之间不再有分界，空濛地将世界含纳。当少年在低处仰视巴尔德山时，他还不明白尘世的意味。而现在，他理解了鹰确实应当傲岸。  
　　“到了。”古兰尔抬手遮挡刺眼的日光。  
　　高大的橄榄树荫蔽着纯白的石阶，树冠蔚然交错。这些庞然大物笔挺地指向天穹更深处，不需要虔诚的雕刻，每一棵树都纯然地带有上古神像的气质。  
　　台阶前有座牧人小屋。一个勾着背的老人正呼唤山羊，他的牧羊犬还太年幼，不懂得如何帮忙。  
　　尼尔一瞧见狗就开心。还没等牧羊犬发现他，少年已经跑上去了。他抱起奶声奶气的小狗，帮忙把山羊赶到圈里。  
　　羊圈里，一位戴着莓红披肩的老妇人正在挤山羊奶。她抬头看看尼尔，笑道：  
　　“海因你回来了啊？”  
　　就像心跳停止了片刻，尼尔怔怔地立在原地。  
　　“你这老傻瓜，老糊涂虫。这孩子不是海因，几十年前的事了还是搞混。”老头子拄着牧羊杖，颤颤巍巍地走来，对尼尔表示感谢。  
　　“乌尔多拉学士！古兰尔骑着艾尼亚来到小屋前。他拿出一堆笔记和材料，交给老牧羊人。两人开始讨论狄恩里安人的生活习俗，对伊巴涅语的继承，以及关于“兽”的事宜。  
　　老妇人看出尼尔的困惑。她在围裙上揩了揩手：“小伙子你别理他们。做学者的就是闷，反正我不喜欢，钻到故纸堆里有什么意思？还是术士好，可以到处跑，看很多好玩的事情。我家老头子原来是研究历史的学者，你瞧他都退休了还不过瘾，硬是厚着老脸，委托人家帮他去考察狄恩里安人收割‘青枝’的仪式。”  
　　正说着，一个短发的少女走了过来。她个头不高，看上去年纪轻轻的，一双栗色的眼睛却英气十足。她戴着刻有符文的金色头箍，身着束腰的白色短袍和绑腿鞋。尼尔觉得如果给这孩子拿把匕首，也没什么不合适的。说不定过个十年，她也会成长为伊什塔尔那样飒爽的女性。  
　　老牧人将少女唤到身边，向众人介绍自己的孙女：“这孩子叫夏亚，今年11岁。她还是个学徒，没经过‘命名礼’。”  
　　乌尔多拉学士笑着，又问了尼尔的姓名。  
　　“夏亚，请带伯恩哈德先生去见你的老师吧。”  
　　“请问……夏亚小姐的老师是哪位？”尼尔忍不住发问。  
　　少女仰头对蓝眼睛的青年说：“普洛斯•伯恩哈德。”  
　　  
　　夏亚领着他们登上石阶。古兰尔对尼尔解释：刚刚的老妇人是非常厉害的术士，如果没有她的许可，普通人会被石阶前的幻术所困。  
　　就伊戈看来，少年根本没有心思听，他可能仍在想着牧羊人的话。不过既然能见到普洛斯•伯恩哈德，尼尔心中的疑虑大概很快就能得到解答，伊戈这样认为。  
　　在林荫道的尽头，一座高大的时钟伫立在广场上。  
　　六边形型的时钟面向正西方。它如此巨大，以至于秒针的走音，足以带动着仰望者的胸腔共振。  
　　“这是真正的‘北极星’，术士们的腕表都是它的复刻品。”  
　　六边形左上角有一个较小的黄铜圆盘，外周圈刻着十二月份，次内刻着二十四小时，盘中心为北极。黄铜盘内有一柄银制的测量标杆，以及三个同心圆，代表着北回归线，天球赤道和南回归线。  
　　但最令人瞩目的，还是六边形正中央的星盘时钟，它是太阳系即时运行的缩影。  
　　“我很喜欢‘北极星’，可惜不是隶属于学院的术士，所以没有。光是复刻品的护腕就很昂贵，别说这个正体了。”古兰尔抱着胳膊。  
　　以深蓝的青金石作为星空，微亮的天体缓慢地运行。  
　　这些半宝石球体被注入了法术，因此能够悬浮于金铜锌合金制成的轨道。  
　　一颗白银制的流星作为秒针，沿着外围的刻度流转。  
　　尼尔仰望着“北极星”。以前佩列阿斯先生和他提起过这座钟：“行星同着时间一齐运转，昼夜也是如此。而人类痴迷于模拟与演算，自古至今都在追逐着无形的法则。”  
　　老师说过，他喜欢这个模型，代表了人类对占有真理的渴望。  
　　少年闭上眼，将手放在心口。他能感觉到齿轮精密的节奏正合同着自己的心脏，在黑暗中跳动。  
　　「你曾看到的一切，我都会亲眼所见。」  
　　古兰尔拍拍尼尔的肩，说：“这组雕像也很有趣，叫‘学者与龙’ 。”  
　　大钟的左右两侧，分别立着两尊青铜像。  
　　女性学者的雕像面向北方，被雕刻者捕捉的北风拂动她的长发和法袍。她闭着眼，朝黑暗伸出左手，右手上停着一只即将展翅的雀鹰。  
　　一尊巨龙的青铜像则面向南方。巨龙拢起双翼，看上去正要向驯服者喷出炽热的吐息。  
　　“故事中，她呼唤巨龙的真名，驯服了它。”之前一言不发的夏亚激动地说道。少女仰视着学者的铜雕，攥起双手。  
　　注意到夏亚话语中的敬畏，尼尔笑道：“真是了不起的人啊。”  
　　星盘钟之后是一个广场。从通往右边的路望去，尼尔看到山坡上鳞次栉比的屋舍，几乎就是个小镇，古兰尔说大部分学徒和术士就住在那边。而左边的路则通往一座廊桥。  
　　广场的正中央又有一座巨型的青铜雕像，是打开的书本的形状。书页上似乎还蚀刻着枝杈繁盛的鹿角。  
　　尼尔想走近些看看。地板发出金属的声音，他低头，才发现广场地上也有平面的铜艺：纵横交错的河流。三条主河及其支流分散又聚集，最终汇聚入“书”的雕像。  
　　“‘伊巴涅众河’，按照典籍里记载的伊巴涅的河流体系做的。”古兰尔很乐于解说，毕竟他当初看到这组作品时也非常兴奋。  
　　夏亚补充性地说：“在伊巴涅时代，学者们把万物的力量之源叫作‘河’，用诸河的体系性来比喻它，后来就不那么叫了。现在我们称之为‘书’。”  
　　三条河流，尼尔觉得很熟悉。他走到“书”面前，铜河融入纸页的动态非常逼真。他发现那王冠般的角并非雕刻在书上的纹路，而是被熔在书中。这青铜角看上去很眼熟，每一枝都锐如利剑，角上的纹理精巧如人工雕凿而成。对，是“兽”的角，所谓的“青枝”。  
　　“是狄恩里安人赠予学院的，他们没有收割过比这更大的了。把‘青枝’融在书页里是个不错的主意，它象征了‘书’的系统性。真理和语言相似，由人类所难以想象的庞大体系容纳着，或者说它仍在其中生长。我们开拓‘书’，在漫长的探索中逐渐理解了那么少得可怜的几个分支，然后竭力想要运用它。学者们发掘未知的体系，术士们则以自己的名字为媒介，调动‘书’的力量施行法术。即便如此，人类还是没有比‘一无所知’好到哪儿去。想想看，你刚刚所见的星盘钟所蕴含的所有知识、技术，在‘书’之中却渺小得连树干上的一粒灰尘都不如。我喜欢这种……深邃的感觉。”  
　　异乡的术士摊开双手，风沿着他的指缝，他并不占有，却真实地将之触碰。  
　　恍惚间，尼尔想起当时佩列阿斯先生也是这样，欣喜地说起这些理论。琥珀色的眼睛看着拂过原野的风，看着叶草在正午时翻卷着阵阵银浪，以及山峦，以及倒映着群星的泉眼。  
　　就好像万物于他，熟悉如语言。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXIII．  
　　  
　　他抱着抄写的工具，从东南边走来，穿过“伊巴涅众河”广场，在“北极星”前愣愣地看了一会儿。如果不是时间紧迫，他能盯着这些球形光焰看一整天。  
　　继续向北走，一条裂谷横亘于前，海水与山中而来的淡水咆哮着交混。这条裂谷将“学院”一分为二，主要的建筑群都在南边，唯有收藏着无尽书籍的塔林矗立于北部。一百多座塔楼及其附属建筑连缀成巨大的螺旋环形，世人能在巴尔德山下看到的就是塔林，他们称之为“三重的荆棘冠”。这里是学院最主要的藏书地，也是大部分学者工作起居的地方。  
　　三座廊桥飞跨于裂谷之上，分别以伊巴涅的主要河流命名。  
　　他经过第一座廊桥。这是他最喜欢的风格，线条简洁，几乎没有多余的装饰，透过石护栏可以看到海水的蓝。  
　　有人叫他的名字。那少年就站在护栏上，扶着石柱。阳光将少年的影子投在大理石的纯白之上。  
　　“这样很危险，海因。”  
　　少年的出现让他无比欣喜，可一想到护栏之下的深渊，他就没法像对方那样笑得若无其事。  
　　“有什么关系呢？”少年放开石柱，双手叉腰，“你要到父亲那里去对吗？老头子又让你抄写？”  
　　他点点头。  
　　少年笑道：“那我陪你去。下午的课程很无聊啊，术士什么的，没意思。你在塔林抄书，我在旁边睡一觉好了。”  
　　“老师会责罚你的。学习术士的课程有什么不好，没人比你更合适做这行。”  
　　“啧啧啧，瞧你，年纪轻轻就拿老爷子的口吻说话。父亲现在就应该为你举行‘命名礼’，这样你就能和那些白胡子的学者一样了。得了，别啰嗦，咱们走吧。”  
　　金发的少年在仅有一掌宽的护栏上行走。几百公尺的悬崖，少年毫不在意，两手插在口袋里，脚下就是海浪澎湃，信天翁如同不安的天平。  
　　他低着头与少年同行，黑发遮住余光不让自己看到那险况。  
　　“你知道吗，我很喜欢这种感觉。”少年注意到伙伴的紧张感，笑着伸平双臂说：“就像世界上只有一条道路，而我是风暴中的船。”  
　　他仰头望向少年。  
　　高天的海风吹拂那金发，年轻的身形在蓝天下舒展，那么自如。  
　　于是他以不熟练的咒言施展法术，使得此刻的风温和，徐徐追随着那轻盈的步履。  
　　  
　　凛冽的风带来海的腥味，吹在皮肤上黏糊糊的。尼尔拨开挡住眼睛的额发，向东瞻望。  
　　“从这座桥上能看到大海啊。”  
　　穿过廊桥就能到达那些剑一样的高塔。夏亚说她的老师就在那里。  
　　之前在广场上尼尔就和伊戈以及古兰尔分别了。古兰尔要带伊戈去见管理人，他们往东南边的居住区去了。夏亚则领着尼尔去见普洛斯•伯恩哈德。  
　　“夏亚的老师……是怎样的人呢？只是恰好和我同姓吧？”尼尔难为情地笑笑。  
　　离塔林越近，他就越加压抑，之前在山脚看到蓝白色尖顶不再让他感到向往。带有敌意的剑林，龙的爪牙，或者是层层叠叠的堡垒，现在他是这么看这诡谲的建筑群的。  
　　走在前面的夏亚说：“名字连结人与世界，姓氏则意味着与世俗家族的联系。一般人在进行‘命名礼’后不会保留姓氏，只使用与‘书’相连的名字。但老师的家族非常有名，伯恩哈德家世代都是学者和术士，所以老师保留了姓氏。伯恩哈德这个姓被称为‘里茨的学者世系’，你没听说过吗？”  
　　“这、这倒是没有。”  
　　“那你可能和老师有点亲缘，我这辈子还没听过有谁随便姓伯恩哈德的。”  
　　“您这辈子也不过11年而已……”  
　　夏亚一下子停住，利落地转身，仰头瞪着尼尔说：“伯恩哈德先生，请您不要小看我。被您这种毛小子当成小孩，这让我很不愉快。告诉您吧，我肯定能很快进行‘命名礼’，然后成为学院数一数二的术士！像您这样四肢发达头脑简单的家伙，我一个法术就能打倒！”  
　　尼尔又生气又好笑，他故意弯腰俯视着面前的小女孩：“不好意思，我已经是成年人了，不和小孩子计较。等十年后您成了大术士，再来叫我领教您高强的法术好了！”  
　　两人边走边斗嘴，来到塔林时双方都已经气得耳根发红。  
　　夏亚抱着胳膊，粗鲁地扬起下巴指指台阶，意思是让尼尔在这儿等着。少女轻快地跑进橡木大门，上楼去通报。  
　　尼尔只得坐在台阶前，他忍不住设想接下来的场景，不断地搓着汗津津的手掌。可过了很久夏亚也没回来，紧张感逐渐消散，此刻的他百无聊赖。往常不得已时他会盯着剑的反光来打发时间，可现在剑也没法出鞘。少年摸索着各个口袋，看有什么东西能稍微解闷，什么都没有。现在就算给他本艰涩的书籍，他也愿意随便读个一两页。  
　　忽然想起什么似的，尼尔以拳击掌。他摸到藏于外衣下的项链，将之取下。  
　　是卡洛亚洛先生给他的指环。他怕弄丢就用链子戴起来，之前都忘了还有这回事。尼尔单手托腮，来回把玩着银戒指，将它的反光照射到远处的窗户上。  
　　暗红色的宝石，倒是和公爵的眼睛有几分相似。  
　　被封存的火焰图案在日光中熠熠生辉，尖晶石的弧面流动着金红色的光。  
　　尼尔望着纹章发呆，心想那个温和的男人竟然被称为“帝国之焰”，实在是不符合他的个性。  
　　木门开了，夏亚走出来。  
　　“老师说他现在忙得很，不想见你。”  
　　尼尔咋舌，追问道：“你和他说了我的名字吗？他还说了些什么？”  
　　“说了啊，老师说：‘哼’！”  
　　“……”尼尔站起身又坐回去，“好吧，那我在这儿等。伯恩哈德先生什么时候空闲了再见我也行。”  
　　“你是伯恩哈德先生，你管他叫伯恩哈德先生，真奇怪。”夏亚忍不住咯咯笑起来。  
　　“我也觉得怪。”  
　　“算了吧，你别坐在这儿干等。我老师脾气坏得很，说不定他今天都不会见你。”小姑娘用脚尖在地上画圈，赌气似地喃喃道：“真是的，本来我也忙。今天是杜希恩的‘命名礼’，我还想去看呢。还不是祖父叫我看着你，别让你跑丢了！”  
　　“我又不是小孩，怎么会跑丢！您太可笑了。”  
　　“您才可笑！依我看，您都不会伊巴涅古语，更别提阿贝尔文了。就算是通用的大陆语，您肯定连《阿涅斯之歌》都没读过，《奥米伽洛纳》，《四国远征记》，还有《西比尔战功歌》。您就是个文盲！”  
　　尼尔确实心虚。夏亚提到的都是最著名的史诗，有些片段连镇上的小孩子都会唱。他当时倒是很喜欢看这些战记类的故事，但都读得匆忙而潦草，现在已经没什么印象了。不过他可不愿意叫一个小鬼轻看，于是他试着背了《西比尔战功歌》的段落。少年自觉长期在帝国混迹，不可能连西比尔英雄的功绩都不知道。  
　　夏亚摸着下巴，认真地听。小姑娘自己也没底气，实际上她的伊巴涅语也学得也磕磕绊绊，而且尼尔背的是北方史诗，在南方长大的她一点都不熟悉。于是她拍拍手，给这高个子傻瓜一定的鼓励。她看看太阳的高度，心里着急，仪式很快就要开始了。  
　　她想了个办法。夏亚告诉尼尔，先带他去见统领学院的“三博士”。其中的大学者伊西斯曾经是传说般的术士，她肯定能帮到尼尔。其实夏亚根本不知道导师伊西斯在哪儿，三博士平时几乎不会和学徒有接触。  
　　尼尔信了，跟着夏亚前往西南边的“真实林”。  
　　他们经过被称为“胜利之杯”的半弧形建筑。夏亚说从空中俯瞰，这楼是酒杯的形状，刚好将纪念战亡者的方尖碑含于杯中。一百多年前，与学者塔林对称的术士塔毁于战火，战争结束后学院便修建了这座新楼厦，供术士们使用。“胜利之杯”就正对着学院入口处的广场，如守卫之矛。  
　　当夏亚说到术士们与“屠龙者阿里曼”的战争时，她的语气全然不像孩子。尼尔也认真地听少女讲起暴君阿里曼是如何统一了东大陆，又是如何自诩为“屠龙者”进攻学院，还有术士的抵抗以及诸国的救援。  
　　为了让尼尔更相信她的谎言，小姑娘刻意强调：“导师伊西斯曾参加了护卫学院的战争，她的法术无人能敌，而且几次都死里逃生。据说她曾在战场上打开过‘书’！你知道这意味这什么吗傻瓜？历史上有记载的对‘书’的开启也仅有一次，而且还是伊巴涅时代的事了。所以你要庆幸，我带你去见的可是大人物！我以后就要做这样的人，太厉害了……”  
　　来到学徒和术士的居住地，尼尔仿佛置身于城镇之中。蓝色相间的楼群依着山势高高低低，小路和巷道曲折交错。玩耍的孩童，提着刚出炉的面包的老妪，年轻的恋人，还有清点货物的商贩。尼尔觉得他的镇子都没这儿大。  
　　走出城镇，两个孩子攀上长满矢车菊的圆丘。  
　　真实林出现在他们面前，森林随地势铺延开来。林海发出阵阵喑哑的涛声，灰蒙蒙的雾淹没了山间垭口。尼尔抬头仰望不远处连绵相接的高山，云层厚重，雾气沿着荒凉的山口游走。  
　　夏亚在真实林的入口处低语，吟唱完毕就拽着尼尔的袖子走入了林中。她怕被杜希恩和他老师发现，因此只能走小路。夏亚自己个头小、步子快，可以敏捷地钻过树丛和低矮的甬道，可被她拽着的尼尔就苦不堪言了，不断地被矮树枝打到脑袋。他请求小姑娘别拉着他走路，却被告知学徒进入真实林时必须得牵着，否则森林会用幻象使两人走散。  
　　他们来到一个湖边。  
　　湖中央有一座圆形的三级石阶，像是一个小型祭坛。不过湖面上既没有通往石台的桥，岸边也没有船。  
　　尼尔正想走上前看个明白就被夏亚拉到了树丛中。  
　　“躲在这儿！”  
　　“为什么要躲？”  
　　“‘命名礼’是不能有他者在场的。我们不在场，就是随便看看。”  
　　“导师伊西斯在哪儿？你骗我……！”  
　　夏亚刚想解释，湖边有人来了，她赶紧做了个收声的动作。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXIV．  
　　  
　　两个孩子躲在树丛背后观看。  
　　有两人来到湖边。年长者身着滚金边的白礼袍，系了暮色腰带，只在极为隆重的场合学者们才会这么穿。不断变幻的阿贝尔文在学者袍上闪耀微光。他牵引着一位年轻人，看上去二十岁出头。  
　　师徒二人款步至此，老师对着湖水吟唱，缓缓伸出左手指向东方，就像当年他的师父曾为他指引那样。  
　　长者牵着学生的手，步入湖中。  
　　看得出学徒很紧张，如孩童般不离导师左右。  
　　然而湖水并未浸湿长袍的下摆，因为学者每行进一步，前方就结起厚实的冰层供他踩踏。两人沿着冰的栈桥来到湖中心的石台。  
　　“你说这算高级法术吗？”蓝眼睛的少年问道。  
　　“不算复杂，我知道原理。但学徒做不出来，没经过命名礼很难调动‘书’的力量。”黑发的少年摇摇头。他紧张得胸口发烫，呼吸都变得沉重闷热，被同伴握住的左手却凉得像冰。  
　　注意到对方的不安，少年捏了捏友人冰冷的手说道：“你要是不舒服我们就回去。”  
　　“我没事，海因。我想把仪式看完……”他低下头，不去看那双碧眼。  
　　湖中心，导师已经将学生那蚀刻有阿贝尔文的头环取下，表明他不再需要这辅助。年轻人将手放在心口，仰望着自己的命名者，双唇颤颤地说着什么。  
　　这情景让黑发的少年激动不已，他曾多少次梦见过自己的命名礼。一旦得到真正的名字，这就意味着他能够像所有学者一样开始独立的研究，可以穿上变幻着阿贝尔文的长袍。他可以进入塔林更深处，那些不对学徒开放的地方。他可以查阅上古的典籍，在昏暗的地窖中点着蜡烛誊写一整晚，然后满足地将手抄本带回，这些资料会成为他的灵感和阶梯。少年这样渴望着。于是他闭上蜜色的双眼，念出了那学徒口中的誓言：  
　　“‘你是飞鸟，你的翅膀出现，当我夜里醒来发出呼唤。我只用双臂呼唤，因为你的名恰如深有一千个夜的深渊……’”  
　　海因太了解同伴的心思。  
　　所以金发的少年笑着说出导师的回应：“‘我当怎样将你称呼？我的唇已麻木。你是起句，浩荡涌出。我是迟缓犹疑的叹息，将你的美畏葸地结束。’”  
　　年轻人用诗句委以长者“命名的权力”，而导师也同样报以带有魔力的音韵。他们静默片刻，让即将说出的言语得以在寂静中积孕。俄而，学徒抬起头吟唱呼唤“书”的咒言，他凝神阖目，将这种近似顿悟的感觉灌注到自我的深处。他体会到自己如同酒杯，“书”的流动使他满盈；自己如同大帆，在无形之力的搀携下完成惊人的远航。  
　　他领悟了。  
　　“书”给予他回应。金杯向下倾注，他便承受。  
　　光芒自他深处上浮，借助瞬间的流溢，他以咒言将这股能量结构化，依照它本身的体系。  
　　两位少年看得痴迷。只见那学徒说出自己的名字，被凝固的光芒终于逐渐冷却，化为书本的形状，纸页飞速翻动着。  
　　他的“名册”已经成型。从今往后，他性命的全部就只是这些纸页的厚度。  
　　于是导师俯身，在年轻人耳边轻声说出了他新的名字。  
　　“我们自己来弄吧，应该可以办到！”海因看向友人那因惊讶而大睁的双眼。  
　　“弄什么？你是说我们自己举行命名……不可能，海因，这绝不可能！”  
　　“我可以，肯定可以。只要你教我怎么做。”  
　　黑发的少年不断摇头。但友人笑得那么笃定，让他意乱神迷。  
　　“试试又如何？”海因握着朋友的手，“我来给你名字。”  
　　  
　　命名礼结束后，夏亚拽着尼尔的袖子把他带出真实林。尼尔不太乐意再耽搁时间，不过他也未曾责怪夏亚。  
　　他们穿过树林，恰好碰上了杜希恩的老师。经过命名礼，他的学生已经有足够的能力独自穿过真实林，因此他并不和学生同行。  
　　“小家伙，我就知道你刚才躲着看呢。”老人捏捏夏亚的脸，牛奶瓶底般的圆眼镜后面是一双笑眯眯的小眼睛，让人甚至看不清他的瞳色。老人拿着一根长木杖，可他的步伐轻盈柔软，走起路来不比尼尔慢，那木杖似乎只是他随手拾来玩的。  
　　夏亚称他为卢西奥，没有加任何前缀或者敬称，两人说话也不以“您”相称，看来他们熟识如亲密的友人。  
　　尼尔并不参与两人的聊天，只是心不在焉地辨识着森林中鹌鹑的叫声。他提醒自己不能再把时间浪费在无关紧要的事情上。出门半个多月，他越来越不敢设想老师的情况。在没到学院之前，他仍能强迫自己保持信心，坚信学院肯定有办法。但现在真的来到这里，他又忍不住开始想：万一连学院都无能为力，那该怎么办？  
　　少年走着，脚下发软。一想到还要去见那个什么普洛斯•伯恩哈德，心里更是烦乱。  
　　“年轻的先生，您看上去很眼熟，请问尊姓大名？”银发的卢西奥笑着看向尼尔，推了推圆眼镜。  
　　“您是想说我像海因•普洛斯彼罗吧……很多人都那么说，我也不知道。”尼尔随便笑笑，没精打采地耸耸肩。  
　　卢西奥不再看向少年，他摩挲着粗糙的木杖，大步跨上一个斜坡：“我总是只能记住他曾经的称呼。在学院时大家都叫他海因•伯恩哈德，那孩子是离开这里后才改了姓氏。普洛斯彼罗，意思也就是‘普洛斯的儿子’。依我看，他们父子俩完全没必要闹成那样，当年纯粹是老普洛斯在瞎折腾。”  
　　尼尔也捡了根树枝，信手拨弄着路边的野牛蒡和荨麻，似乎他听到的不过是老年人对天气的抱怨。老实说，他已经没有精力做出回应。就算他把事情彻底搞清楚又能怎样，难道这会是个家人团圆的童话故事吗？  
　　夏亚把少年的姓名告诉了卢西奥。老人“噢”地一声，若有所思地摸着下巴。  
　　“我有可能是海因•普洛斯彼罗的儿子，这件事我也是前几天才知道。而那位普洛斯•伯恩哈德先生……好吧，不得不说‘伯恩哈德’这个姓氏真是让人筋疲力尽。”尼尔拿树枝抽打着一堆长在刺槐根上的蘑菇。  
　　卢西奥再次将少年仔细打量一番，叹息道：“您确实像他，眼睛简直一模一样。我偶尔还会梦见海因小时候的样子，他从小就是个乐天派，叫人看着就喜欢。真是残酷，有为的年轻人早逝，我们这种愚钝的老朽却苟活于世。没想到那么些年过去了……还有，也不知道佩列阿斯那孩子现在怎么样了。”  
　　“您认识佩列阿斯先生！”尼尔浑身一激灵，扔掉树枝。  
　　银发的卢西奥歪了歪脑袋，做出个天真的表情：“我看着这俩毛孩子一块儿长大的，他俩干过的坏事我现在都能跟您悉数道来。因为他们的老师，也就是那个死脑筋的老头——普洛斯•伯恩哈德是我同学。他年轻时就是铁脾气，固执得要死，敲他的脑袋肯定铛铛响。就是这样，海因和佩列阿斯小时候都喜欢来找我玩，毕竟我可没那么古板。”  
　　卢西奥拿出烟斗开始装烟丝。  
　　夏亚用胳膊肘捅捅他的腰：“森林里不能吸烟！”  
　　“抱歉我的女士，”他又对尼尔说道：“您瞧，我这么抹黑夏亚的老师，她都没什么可反驳的，可见老卢西奥句句真言。”  
　　“佩列阿斯先生是我的老师……”尼尔望向别处，他猜到自己肯定会给老师丢脸。  
　　“佩列阿斯还好吗！我十多年没听到他的消息了，怪想他的。不过说来真巧，老普洛斯的学生教了他的孙子。小伙子您真幸运，佩列阿斯一定是好老师，他是个温柔的孩子，对学问又上心。这么说他是希望将您培养成术士喽？”卢西奥握住少年的手掌。尼尔只觉得一股热量自掌心沿着臂膀流向心脏，他仍思索着如何回答老学者。  
　　 “啊，他是对的，非常非常合适做术士。您可以去测试一下您的‘名册’的厚度。”老人趁着少女没注意，又开始悄悄倒腾着烟斗。  
　　“那……请问那是什么？”尼尔忍不住问道。  
　　卢西奥惊讶地抬了抬眼，少年这回竟然看到了老人的眼瞳，灰蓝色的。  
　　尼尔急忙补充道：“我也不能算佩列阿斯先生的学生，毕竟只是和他学习了普通的知识，关于‘书’的都没涉及……因为我想成为一名骑士。并不是老师教得不好！是我愚笨。”  
　　也不知道究竟是什么让老学者发笑，卢西恩快活地大笑起来，他捂着肚子不断摇手，眼角甚至渗出细细的泪珠。尼尔的脸唰地红了，只恨自己当年不听老师的话，没乖乖多学些东西！现在可好，叫人家以为佩列阿斯先生也就这点水平，只能教出傻瓜。尼尔左手捏着右手，把关节捏地咔咔作响，他实在想不出还有什么法子可以稍微补救一下，所以少年决定闭嘴，免得让老师继续出糗。  
　　卢西奥揩去笑出来的眼泪，可他嘴角却像啜泣的孩子那样微垂着。  
　　老人挺直腰摸着尼尔的脑袋：“抱歉亲爱的，我并不是在嘲笑你。只是觉得命运太……太捉弄人了。你不仅长得像海因，连做的选择也像。当年海因也是这样，放弃了做术士的天赋，一心想着剑和荣耀。”  
　　夏亚夺过老学者的烟斗，他差那么一点儿就弄好了。  
　　“至于‘名册’，你不知道也可以理解。它是这样的。”卢西奥摊开左手，对掌心念咒言，夏亚跟着默念那熟悉的行文。  
　　就像风在向学者的掌心聚拢，尼尔明显感觉有某种无形的力量在他们身周流动。这种压迫感越来越强，不断积聚的能量逐渐显现出模糊的形体与光亮。最终，金色的光团悬浮于老人左手上，是书本的形状。  
　　老人一挥右手，书本便飞速翻动着。  
　　“我的‘名册’就这么薄薄一本，天赋摆在这里，没有做术士的才能，”卢西奥问尼尔，“你知道海因的‘名册’可以到怎样的程度吗？”  
　　“还是请您先跟我解释下这书到底是什么吧。”尼尔尽量表现得谦虚。  
　　卢西奥指指夏亚，小姑娘便回应老师的点名：“使用法术是会消耗生命的。就像你能写在一张纸上的字句有限，术士每施行一个法术，就会造成相应的消耗。命名礼就是将一个人本身的生命力具象成书籍，使得他以后能藉此运行法术，这书就叫做‘名册’。人的天赋各不相同，有的人具有强大的生命力，拥有很厚的‘名册’，他就合适做术士。有的人聪慧，但‘名册’很薄，不适合过度使用法术，他可能就会选择做学者。”  
　　尼尔盯着卢西奥的名册，此刻光芒已经冷却下来，它看上去和普通的书籍别无二致，只不过纸页都是空白的。  
　　“消耗……那怎样才能恢复呢？我是说，就像筋疲力尽后睡一觉就能恢复体力那样。”  
　　“你说‘恢复’？一个七十岁的人可以‘恢复’成六十岁吗？如果是那么轻松简单的事情，那人人都愿意做术士了！你知道战争时期有多少术士是死于生命力耗尽？一个超大型的法术就可能让人当场死掉，运气好的话可能也只是残废而已。这样死去的术士会被‘书’吞噬，连尸体都不会有，就算你想去‘巨冢’安葬他们都不行……”夏亚像是被激怒般满脸通红，虽然语调并不高，可她的嗓音一直在颤。说着说着小姑娘竟哭了出来，她低着头紧咬下唇，不让自己哭出声。  
　　尼尔急了，完全不知道自己是哪里戳到她的伤心事？他真不明白自己是中了什么邪，这一路上都在和小孩起冲突。  
　　卢西奥赶紧蹲下身子把小姑娘抱在怀里，极力劝慰她，同时还安慰少年说夏亚是想起了她过世的父母，不是在怪罪尼尔。  
　　“对不起，你、你别哭啊！千万别哭，我给你变个戏、戏法！”尼尔慌乱地摸索着口袋寻找纸张。原来夏亚也没有父母，少年心里很不是滋味。  
　　小女孩将头埋在老人的颈窝，哽咽着对尼尔说：“对不起，我……我就是眼睛不、不舒服……不怪您……”  
　　尼尔更是愧疚，可摸遍了口袋都没找到半张纸。他满头是汗，索性将行囊里的东西一股脑儿地倒在地上开始翻找。就算在战场上挨敌人一箭，也没有不小心把孩子弄哭这样难受。  
　　“您稍等一下！就一下！”少年现在只想找到一张纸片，变个蝴蝶的戏法来安慰伤心的夏亚。  
　　卢西奥轻轻拍着夏亚的背，说道：“有时候真是没办法的事。‘书’给人类带来知识和力量，但我们终究可能被它吞噬。说到底学者和术士都一样，只要经过名命礼，你就再没有别的选择。夏亚，就算这样你也想成为术士么？”  
　　小女孩仍带着哭腔，她紧紧抓住老学者的衣襟：“是的，我想成为术士……就算可能耗尽‘名册’，就算头发变白、鳞化的手疼得像被剥皮一样，最后被‘书’吞噬……我还是想做术士，想成为爸爸妈妈那样了不起的人。”  
　　尼尔本来跪在地上翻找变戏法的纸张，急得脸颊发烫。可他听到夏亚的话，听到“被书吞噬”的症状。  
　　「尼尔，看我给你变个蝴蝶。」  
　　仿佛听到那个人曾经的话语，他抬起头。  
　　心中只有一个想法。  
　　强风倏然升腾而起，刮起四散的落叶——干枯而蜷曲的红枫，金色的银杏与黑紫色的橡树叶，以及那些尚未被泥土消化的干花瓣。业已凋零的草木被旋风呼唤，仿佛在瞬间的动态中获得苏生。  
　　夏亚从老学者怀中抬眼。此刻卢西奥的表情让她困惑，他睁大缝隙般的小眼睛，双唇在动却没说出任何话。于是少女也看向那边。  
　　她明白卢西奥的惊讶了。  
　　只见无数的落叶在空中翩飞，模拟着蝴蝶的身姿。它们成千上万，缓缓扇动的薄翼散发着泥土的味道。  
　　“您能否再说一遍……被‘书’吞噬是怎样的症状？”少年单膝跪地，怔怔望着夏亚，手中的行囊还没来得及放下。  
　　草木化成的蝴蝶向着森林深处飞去。或是沿着山间吹来的风，在孩子们的追逐下飘过城镇，从遥远而荒僻的海岸，行向它们从未抵达的天空。  
　　自天空中，雨一般降在海上。  
　　傍晚时分回到家的渔民们都和妻儿说起一件怪事。人们说，今天有很多很多的树叶落在海里，简直就像有巨人扛起了巴尔德山，故意冲着大海倾斜。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXV．  
　　  
　　佩列阿斯自昏睡中醒来，他一时看不清东西，也听不到任何声音。除了源自身体内部的灼烧感，似乎没有什么是真切存在的。他浑身是汗，头疼得像是被一整根烧红的长针贯穿了太阳穴。迷迷糊糊间，青年伸手想去摸自己的头环，可他曾熟悉的黄铜头环早就在数十年前的命名礼时就已摘下，他忘了。  
　　自己在哪儿，究竟是在塔林，巨冢深处，还是在卢拉巴尔特的某个小旅店？不……都不是，指尖所触碰到的，是凝了一层薄霜的桌面。他扶着额头，好一会儿才缓过劲儿，看清周围的东西。  
　　面前的书桌，羽毛笔和笔记，以及身旁的书架都覆盖着冰霜，就连他所披的羊毛毯子也不例外。  
　　他发现地上也是一片雪白，死寂中，被凝冻的泉水仍保持着最后一刻的身形。而整个空间如被冰封的螺旋，四壁都是透亮的坚冰，无数的书籍却被封于其下。奇怪的是他不觉得冷。  
　　怎么回事，这是哪里？  
　　看上去像个图书馆？他不确定。  
　　他面前点着煤油灯，可这个地方明亮得如在天光之下。学者仰头。  
　　本属于天空的位置，却悬着海洋，有着七重风暴的海。仿佛被亡者的食指搅动，飓风在海面生长。浪涛汹涌，又安静得让人误以为失去了听力。  
　　水天灰蒙蒙的边界，积雨云在重重塌陷，缓缓沉入深海，就像麦酒的冰块。  
　　在那片孤绝中，似乎没有声音，也没有色彩。  
　　他所在空间与那倒吊的海仍隔着很远的距离，不过佩列阿斯本能地感到两者正在彼此拉近。  
　　学者有些头晕，他刚抬起左手就看到鳞化的手背。银白的鳞片自手臂延伸向肩胛、背脊，那样子简直就像要化为传说中的恶龙。他忽然想起自己真正的处境，急忙念动咒言。  
　　微弱的风夹杂着霜雪在他掌心凝集，“名册”在主人的召唤下显现。  
　　然而这已经不能称之为书本。  
　　仅存的残页甚至不比一只秋末的蝴蝶。纸页的边缘在缓慢地卷曲、碳化，唯有最核心处尚未零落，写着他最初的名字。  
　　佩列阿斯喘息着，呼出的白雾在睫毛上凝结。其实不用查看“名册”他也能清楚地感觉到，自己在迅速熄灭：被‘书’吞噬，在系统的内部逐渐消解。  
　　记忆亦是如此，如崩溃中的冰山。现在的回忆虽然破碎而杂乱，但至少仍能够被拾起。恐怕很快他会就连自己的名字都记不住了。  
　　青年按着眉心，努力使意欲游离的意识暂时稳固。他知道自己必须抓住一个核心，或是一个片段。哪怕……能记住一件事也好。  
　　他不想毫无记忆地消失。  
　　注意到桌面上有一堆手稿，他轻轻抖落其上的冰末，以免体温使冰融化污损字迹。发黄的纸张被冻得僵硬。  
　　这是……画？  
　　“海因？”佩列阿斯看着素描。少年怀抱幼犬，笑得一派天真，而那上了色的双眼，蓝得那么真实。  
　　“不，不是海因……”虽然与那个人极其相似，却又存在着微妙的差别。他无法形容这种差异，他就是知道。  
　　似乎有点想起来了，学者重新端详素描。那笑容他是熟悉的，比自己所熟知的一切理论都要熟悉，纸张中孩子看起来那么开心，他忽然觉得……只要能看到这笑容，任何付出都是值得的。  
　　“尼尔。”  
　　这一刻他几乎要向莫须有的神祈祷，感谢自己没有忘记这个名字。学者不禁去亲吻左手的指环，十六束光芒的金星仍照耀着他。  
　　幸好……  
　　或许一切都可以忘掉。只有这个孩子的名字和样貌，他不能失去。  
　　于是学者仓惶地找出纸和铅笔，开始不断地描绘着少年的肖像，如最后的祈祷。  
　　  
　　手掌大小的残页，悬浮于殿堂中心的三角水晶墙之中。纸片闪烁着荧光，如虚弱的呼吸般颤动着。尼尔不敢相信，这竟然就是老师的“名册”。即便是一个无所知者也能看出事态的严重性。  
　　他不断回想着过去那么些年来佩列阿斯先生所使用的种种法术：只要是镇上的人的请求，佩列阿斯都像普通术士那样尽量应允，从没未提过法术的代价，也未曾流露出半分吝惜之情。大家都相信佩列阿斯先生无所不能，或许就连尼尔自己也曾这样认为。不止这些……应该还有更多他不知道的时刻。尼尔不明白，既然老师深知自己作为学者的极限，为什么还要……  
　　隐隐约约地，少年看到纸页上似乎写着什么。那字迹浅浅地浮现又消失，仿佛海潮。  
　　尼尔忍不住伸手想去触碰。  
　　可是有人拉住了他，是老学者卢西奥：“孩子别碰它，很危险的。不能随便触碰他人的名册，它会以强有力的法术抵抗你。”  
　　尼尔没有看卢西奥的脸，也没有去管那些坐在黑暗中的人。他低下头，伸出的手臂也未曾放下。  
　　即便有光线自巨大的立柱间投入，圆形殿堂仍显得空阔晦暗。石殿的中心，立着一堵巨大的三角形石英壁，绿焰在其中幻动。卢西奥之前已经告诉过少年，这里面储存着“兽”的力量。借此，学者们才能够在真理女神殿遗址中查看他人的“名册”的情况。  
　　“我明白你的心情……”卢西奥加重了力量，紧紧捏着少年的手腕，“可是已经……没有办法了。”  
　　夏亚远远站在大殿门口的柱廊前，不忍再望向他们。  
　　“不，”尼尔摇头，“肯定还有别的办法……”  
　　“孩子，我很抱歉。”卢西奥的嗓音压得很低，不仅仅是因为遗迹中还有别的学者和学徒们。  
　　“一定……一定有的，我会找出来。”  
　　少年的声音很轻，但在每一个黑暗的角落都能够听清，环形石壁感接到这震颤，短促的回音归于寂静。  
　　有人注意到这言说者，便凝望着他。柔光只能照亮少年的侧颜，那双蓝眼睛盯着逐渐隐灭的光景，却又像什么都没看见。  
　　“不，不是这样……”少年试图挣脱卢西奥，同时死死握住残剑，“他不会就这么消失！一定还有办法，你们都不知道的办法，肯定。我还能、还能再……”  
　　“你能做什么！”老人大声呵斥，一把甩开尼尔的手。他挺直腰板昂首怒目，那眼神在微弱的光亮中难以被看到，却无法不被感受到。如同响应这愤怒，疾风穿堂而过，满灌他的长袍。  
　　失去了阻拦的少年反而安静下来。  
　　“尼尔，你必须接受这个事实……你是成人了。就算父母也终究会离开我们，每一个人都是如此，就算不情愿……也非如此接受不可！”  
　　“我连父母都没有。”  
　　尼尔盯着卢西奥，对方亦是如此。两人的眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛哪怕动弹分毫，都是在这场角力中退怯。  
　　“孩子，没人能逃避死亡。”  
　　“他还没到那一刻！”  
　　老人与少年彼此缄默，谁也想不到该说什么才好。此刻两人间只有沉重的喘息，好像真的经过了激烈的争吵。尘埃在光束中缓慢地浮游。  
　　学者仍不知如何安慰眼前的孩子，少年的呼吸却已逐渐平稳。尼尔感到黑暗深处仍有什么在鼓动着他的胸膛，一下下地击打着，但已不是源于愤怒。  
　　火焰冷却后，便是铁匠所期待的身形。  
　　年轻人沉吟片刻，然后咬着牙，一字一句地说出了那句让卢西奥和角落中的注视者难以忘怀的话语：  
　　“除了这个人，我一无所有。所以——我绝对会救他，把他带回来，以任何代价。我发誓，以我的剑发誓。”  
　　他伸手拔剑，金星之剑如被固定的空间般纹丝不动。可少年没有松开，手背上的青脉因用力而凸起，紧绷的肌肉颤抖着。卢西奥怕尼尔弄伤自己，想稍微制止，然而他看到尼尔的眼神。  
　　仿佛触碰到火，学者退却了。  
　　断剑缓缓地，缓缓地自鞘中被拔出。冷峻的反光在艰难地伸长，遗迹四壁的浮雕好似也在逐渐被点亮——  
　　“‘我要他回来，自火焰中。’”  
　　少年的面容被阴影所遮掩，不过卢西奥即便喟然阖目也能看清。只因为这句出自《狄恩战功歌》的话。  
　　尼尔满头是汗，手中的剑还差一点点就能完全出鞘。  
　　“够了。”有人说道。  
　　这冷不防的一声使尼尔一惊，手上的力气松懈了，剑霎时间又归于原位。  
　　自未被注意的角落，注目者向少年走来。轻捷而笃定的脚步声，听上去像是女人。  
　　尼尔回头，果然看到一位女性逆光站在他面前。她比普通女性要高得多，几乎和尼尔一般个头。凸出的颧骨在光影中使她显得过于瘦削，而盘起的银发差点让尼尔误以为这是位矍铄的老妇人。  
　　“伊西斯博士。”卢西奥将右手放在心口，微微欠身。  
　　女人也如此向老学者回礼。她转身，柔光也在她脸庞上转移。少年这才看清：虎一般的美人。  
　　尼尔本能地认出，她是西比尔人，而且是位年长的西比尔。因为长生的青春在她脸上已略有衰色，灰蓝色的眼睛有着不输于任何一位骑士的勇猛，可其中的混浊已经很明显。她没有太久的寿命了，尼尔暗自难过，也行了一样的礼。  
　　“我是伊西斯，统领学院的三博士中的一人。请问您呢，年轻的先生？”  
　　尼尔说出自己的姓名。  
　　伊西斯没有回答，只是从袖中取出一枝紫色的花朵，递予尼尔。她的每一个手势，姿态都如鲜花般从容。  
　　众人哗然，尼尔只是在奇怪十二月怎么会有鸢尾花。  
　　“您会不会和海因做一样的选择呢？”学者阖目，离开了遗迹的正殿。  
　　夏亚匆匆跑来。尼尔刚要开口，小姑娘就抢先道：“尼尔，导师伊西斯是希望收你作学徒啊！”  
　　少年有些莫名其妙。  
　　夏亚指指他手中的紫色花朵：“她已经很久很久没有正式收过学生了。一百多年前，伊西斯的法术无人能及。可恶，你好幸运……！”  
　　少女的兴奋溢于言表，然而尼尔一句都没听进去。他苦笑，只觉得手中的鸢尾花不过是种讽刺。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXVI．  
　　  
　　普洛斯•伯恩哈德现在可以见他了。  
　　当夏亚接到雀鹰送来的字条，并把这个消息告诉尼尔时，少年已经彻底不知道该作何反应。自从到了学院，突如其来的事实一浪接着一浪，让他不清楚自己究竟会漂往何处。想起在之前那么笃定“到了学院就绝对有办法”，他忍不住苦笑。  
　　他们从学院核心处的真理女神殿遗迹走出，自第二座廊桥回到塔林。  
　　夏亚很激动，她告诉尼尔“被学者赠予紫色的花枝就是意味着对方愿意收你作学徒”。可另一方面，小女孩又不得不竭力抑制这种情绪，因为尼尔的处境让她想起曾经的自己：眼睁睁地看着至亲者承受不可逆转的折磨，直至最终消失。  
　　老学者默默走在前面，少年和小女孩则并肩跟在他身后。三人几乎一路无言，穿过装饰精繁的第二座廊桥。唯有海水来回撞击着高耸的悬崖，在他们脚下响彻。  
　　尼尔望向前方的塔林，捏在手中的鸢尾花茎秆已有些蔫软，少年似乎忘了此刻自己所持的并非防卫之剑。小姑娘察觉出他的紧张感，想像大人般安慰性轻拍他的肩，可又够不到，只好拍拍尼尔的手肘。  
　　少年跟随老学者进入那幢楼房，登上旋梯。从一些敞开的房间中，尼尔看到整具骷髅标本，或是浸泡于玻璃瓶中的器官，药水的味道有些刺鼻。又走过一座悬于两楼之间的骑廊。从楼与楼之间的空隙，尼尔依稀望见塔楼深处有一座青铜巨像，似乎是龙。这景象一闪而过，尼尔也就不再关心。  
　　终于，他们来到那扇门前。  
　　“你一会儿……尽量别表现得太激烈，尽量和你祖父好好说话。他这人心肠很好，但倔强起来任谁都没办法。可以吗？”卢西奥叹了口气，两手按着尼尔的肩。  
　　尼尔答应了，不由地又捏了捏拳头。  
夏亚问：“老师那么多年没见过自己的亲人，肯定是高兴才对啊？”  
卢西奥只是微笑着摸摸小女孩的后脑勺，也没过多解释。他看了尼尔一眼，少年点头示意，走向那紧闭的房门。  
　　沉重的橡木门上刻着游隼，尼尔摩挲着这浮雕，他对此太熟悉了。自己曾经的匕首上，佩列阿斯先生的刮纸小刀上，都是这个图案——敛翅的游隼。或许这就是伯恩哈德家的纹章？  
　　尼尔抬手，迟疑了几次。  
　　“请进。”还不等尼尔敲门，屋里人就先说道。  
　　尼尔轻轻地推开门，高大的落地窗，窗外的海洋蓝得刺眼。一个老人坐在玻璃前，背对着少年，影子深深地嵌入他身后的书堆与众多石膏像。椅子旁边斜放着一根手杖。老人将一个小型地球仪放在膝盖上，漫不经心般地转着。  
　　尼尔向前走几步，他看到那手杖上雕刻的正是游隼。  
　　令人倍感煎熬的寂静仍在延续，只有黄铜地球仪转动的声响。尼尔不知如何开口，他从未想过自己还有亲人，也未曾考虑过血缘究竟是怎样的概念。  
　　逃避性地，少年打量着桌上的物什：雕刻刀，还有未完成的石膏像。  
　　“这是您的作品吗？”尼尔小心地捧起一尊石膏胸像：戴面纱的妇人，看上去她是不忍直视痛苦而紧闭双眼。  
　　“实验品而已，”老人按住地球仪，“最终要做青铜像。”  
　　尼尔放下塑像，他注意到雕像旁边压着一张素描，正是那戴面纱的妇人。  
　　“艺术与真理相通。”学者说道。说罢，老人缓缓起身。  
　　“您不必费神，请坐着就……”还未说完，尼尔就把余下的话语咽了下去。因为他没想到，逆光面向他的老人看起来是那么高大，像挺立的梧桐。如果事先不知道，尼尔可能会以为站在自己面前的是一位老当益壮的骑士，短而齐平的白发在日光下显得非常硬气。  
　　“您好，伯恩哈德先生。”老学者那双湛蓝的眼睛看着少年，如同一位国王正俯视自己广阔的疆域。  
　　尼尔僵硬地颔首：“您好，伯恩哈德先生。”  
　　他们知道彼此的名字，却没有那样称呼对方。  
　　老学者普洛斯走到尼尔面前。他并不拄杖，看起来也根本不需要。两人身高相仿，但尼尔觉得自己仍是在仰视这位老人。  
　　界海般的蓝眼睛彼此端详。  
　　“听您的口音，是来自北方。不过这衣服……”普洛斯上下打量尼尔的鹿皮袄，“看起来是狄恩里安人的服饰。”  
　　“嗯……因为很多事，我救了一个狄恩里安人的孩子，原本的衣服被烧坏了，他们就送了我这样的衣服。”尼尔莫名地有些难堪。  
　　普洛斯扬起下巴，转身望向窗外：“我见过您一次，那时您还是个婴儿。”  
　　尼尔说不出话来。  
　　“你长得……很像你的祖母，”普洛斯看向尼尔之前拿起的那座石膏像，“那个人也是，和弗丽嘉简直一模一样，金发。只是弗丽嘉的眼睛是灰色的。”  
　　祖孙二人望着对方，相似的眼睛中闪耀着相似的光，湿润的蓝。尼尔几次都差点说出“祖父”，老学者亦是如此。不过普洛斯忍住了，他以食指轻敲着手杖上游隼的喙。  
　　“那个人出事后，我写信给你母亲，问她打算怎么办。你母亲说希望在里茨抚养你长大，不愿意带你来学院。”  
　　“我母亲……”尼尔看了一眼手中的鸢尾花。  
　　“她叫阿格拉娅•艾里斯。一位杰出的艺术家。她为教会和王室画过不少壁画，很壮丽，我见过。”  
　　暗自地，尼尔反复默念那个陌生的名字。他能想起一种熟悉的感觉，却怎么都记不起具体的影像。  
　　普洛斯继续说道：“当年我听到你母亲遇害的消息，就匆匆回到里茨。有人说你也死了，有人说你没有，也有人说……一个契阿索人救了你，把你带走了。”  
　　尼尔缩了缩肩，并不作声。  
　　老学者紧紧捏住游隼手杖的脑袋，他转身如缓慢的出鞘之刃。普洛斯盯着少年，一字一句地问道：  
　　“告诉我——带走你的人，是不是叫佩列阿斯？”  
　　“是的，伯恩哈德先生。佩列阿斯先生救了我，他是我的老师。”感觉到老人言行中某些不友好的意味，尼尔挺起胸膛，  
　　“呵，老师？”普洛斯没有笑，但语气中分明带着笑意。老人顿了顿，开始用尼尔不懂的语言问他话。  
　　尼尔摇头：“抱歉，先生，我不会伊巴涅语。”  
　　“他连伊巴涅语都没教你，呵。那阿贝尔文呢？”  
　　少年再次摇头。  
　　“那他算什么老师！他教了你什么，就教你一口北方佬的腔调？还是说这个，”普洛斯揪了一下尼尔的领口，“教你怎么穿得像野蛮人？你几岁了？”  
　　尼尔微微侧身，甩开老人的手：“十五岁，伯恩哈德先生。”  
　　“十五岁。十五岁你仍这样什么都不会！很好，非常好，简直不能更好。佩列阿斯，不愧是我的好学生。他就这样报复我，嗯？”  
　　普洛斯终于笑起来，这笑意随即就凝固在他嘴角。老人再三以杖击地，力道都不重，但那含着怒意的闷声让尼尔很不舒服。普洛斯冷笑道：  
　　“瞧，您瞧瞧。我的好学生佩列阿斯，我曾经最得意的学生，嗯？当年我把这个不识字的孤儿从契阿索捡来，他报答我的方式就是害死我的儿子，偷走我的孙子？”  
　　“不是这样的，老师没有害死海因，更没有偷走我。”尼尔差点就把这怒气顶回去，可他想到自己答应过卢西奥要好好和普洛斯说话，就努力按捺着。  
　　老普洛斯蓦地走向房间的另一端，他从书堆中找出一本又厚又沉的红皮书，那书得双手才能抱得动。老人象征性地掸一掸其上的灰尘，把红皮书重重地扔在尼尔面前的桌子上，震掉了好几本别的书他也无心去管。  
　　普洛斯指着红皮书：“你翻到扉页。”  
　　尼尔莫名其妙，但还是照做了。  
　　“好，现在你把手放在环衬——也就是封壳的内面，然后说出你的名字。”  
　　尼尔想了一会儿，终于弄明白老学者的意思。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德。”  
　　当少年说出自己的的名字，空白的纸页忽然开始自行翻动，立在空中。尼尔吓了一跳，普洛斯喝斥一声叫他不要把手挪开。  
　　书页急速翻动的声音在紧绷的寂静中异常刺耳，两人死死盯着那不断增加的厚度。尼尔担心手心的汗会把纸页弄湿，普洛斯则仰头长叹，背过身去。  
　　整本红皮书眼看就要翻到尽头。  
　　老学者忽然轻声说：“够了。”  
　　尼尔抽回手，立起的书页如失去生命般沉沉地落下。普洛斯看起来很疲惫，他翻开一两百页：“这大约是学者的‘名册’厚度。”  
　　“术士们普遍如此。”老学者又翻到五百来页。  
　　老人翻到第八百页，尼尔看到整本空白的书中，唯有这一页有字迹。那是一张素描，身穿猎装的年轻女人笑着，怀抱一个婴儿。  
　　“这是弗丽嘉，”普洛斯的髭须颤了一下，“这是海因。”  
　　“祖母……”  
　　“她的‘名册’能到这个程度，很罕见，真是异常优秀的术士。而且弗丽嘉当时那么活泼美丽，没有什么能使她感到畏惧……她最后对我说‘我们的海因一定会成为绝无仅有的术士，一定会的’。”  
　　老人阖上整本书。  
　　“这本书大概一千来页，但它仍然测量不了海因的‘名册’的实际厚度。”  
　　普洛斯拉起尼尔的手，少年背后一寒。不过老人青筋凸起的手只是拿走了那鸢尾花。  
　　“导师伊西斯，她曾经也赠予海因鸢尾花。如果海因跟从伊西斯学习，他的天赋绝对可以被引导向极致……只有当你看到那个孩子，你才可能理解什么叫真正的‘天赋’。”  
　　老学者手中的鸢尾花不住地颤抖着。  
　　“可是佩列阿斯毁了他。”  
　　尼尔按住腰间的金星剑：“怎么可能。”  
　　普洛斯的呼吸越来越粗，他不理会尼尔。老人拿来一只玻璃瓶，倒入水，然后将鸢尾花插入瓶中。  
　　“您肯定理解错了，海因的死和佩列阿斯先生毫无关系。”尼尔有点沉不住气了。  
　　老人把花瓶放到窗边的阳光下，尔后猛地转身一拍书桌：“怎么没关系！如果不是佩列阿斯怂恿海因去做什么骑士，这样无聊又愚蠢的行当，海因现在已经是一流的术士了，甚至可能是传奇一般人物。您说说这怎么没关系？”  
　　“骑士才不是无聊又愚蠢的行当呢。”尼尔咬着牙，胸膛剧烈起伏，可他仍在忍耐。  
　　“怎么不愚蠢？”普洛斯笑着摊开双臂，“您说说看，一个骑士最大的贡献是什么？无非就是到死时数数自己杀过几个人！而术士呢？海因本来可以用他的才能去从事一种对整个人类都有所裨益的行业，他本来可以探索得更远，比任何人都远……”  
　　老人阖上双眼，眼角的皱纹在逆光中显得深邃：“可是这个人——浪费了他的才能，多少人求而不得的才能！”  
　　“海因只是选择了自己希望做的事……”尼尔低下头。  
　　“对，他选择去做一个碌碌无为的人！佩列阿斯自己呢？哼，他本来也可能做出一番成就，然而现在？这两个人原本是我最得意的学生，我曾多么期待他们的未来——学院中最顶级的术士和学者，就像一双明亮的星星。可如今呢？海因死了，不过是泥土里的骨头……佩列阿斯也就这样平庸地消失，一事无成。”  
　　到这里，尼尔再也忍不下去了。他冲气得胡子发颤的老人吼道：“佩列阿斯先生绝不是一无所成的人！他这几十年里完成了了不起的工作，您什么都不知道就该闭嘴！”  
　　“呵呵，了不起的事业？”普洛斯瞪大眼睛，狠狠跺了一下手杖，“这个可悲的家伙干成了什么惊天伟业，您倒是跟我说说啊伯恩哈德先生？来，用伊巴涅语把佩列阿斯的成就说来听听。难道他的学术成果就是靠一个门外汉发发脾气，随便一提就有的？您才是，一无所知，天真得可笑。您再怎么生气也没用，事实就摆在这里，佩列阿斯这个人已经毫无建树地——死了！愚昧，自大，冥顽不化！”  
　　普洛斯越说越慢，最后这几个词就几乎是他从牙缝间挤出来的。他看着少年愈发惨白的脸色，忽然感到一阵失望，不过他仍在观察尼尔的反应。  
　　少年的右手紧握剑柄，突出的骨节把皮肤绷得发青。他的剑被束缚了，如同他此刻的能量被死死压抑在血肉之躯下。血液在黑暗中流淌，却也与凝固毫无分别，即便是竭力地呼吸，也无法给大脑足够的供给。因此少年的脸变得像死人般冰凉。  
　　“先生，我建议您收回这话……”尼尔说话时，嘴唇就像没有动一样。  
　　海上飘来一片阴沉的积雨云遮住太阳，房间暗了下来，他们之间隔着一盏灯。  
　　普洛斯一言不发，他扬起下巴，将手按在黄铜地球仪上。  
　　灼烧般的沉默临在两人身上。少年像是在发烧似地忽冷忽热，不过他最终松开了金星之剑，苍白的脸上显示出一种极其坚定的决心。  
　　尼尔好像笑了一下，眼睛许久未眨：“您才是可悲的家伙。别说对佩列阿斯，您连自己的儿子都不了解。您以为自己不原谅海因是出于对真理的信念，可这不过是个借口，您就是自私和傲慢而已。因为这傲慢，您现在什么都没有了，伯恩哈德先生。”  
　　“胡说！”  
　　黄铜地球仪一下子被甩到地上。  
　　“愚昧，自大，冥顽不化——这说的就是您，伯恩哈德先生。我从没见过比您更不讲理的家伙。”  
　　“不讲理？好笑，这种人我倒是见过三个：海因，佩列阿斯，还有你！”  
　　“您自以为有道理，那就抱着您的理论见鬼去吧。和你这种人根本没什么好说的，我会把佩列阿斯带回来。我不会让他……”  
　　“蠢货！你怎么把他带回来？就凭你这——”  
　　“我不会让他就这样死去。他的创造，我要让全世界都看到。”  
　　“一无所知的小子！”  
　　“是您太自私了。”尼尔淡然地说道。  
　　这种自以为是的冷静比咄咄逼人更让老学者愤怒：“自私？人不可能完全知道自己适合什么，未加驯服的天赋不过是无用的野马！我为什么恨海因，不是因为他浪费自己的天赋，而是他逃避自己的义务，他对知识的义务！好好想想，到底什么才是你说的‘自私’。佩列阿斯也是一样，有能力者却碌碌无为地死去，被历史遗忘——简直不可饶恕！至于你，我再给你一个机会：去接受导师伊西斯的邀请，做她的学生，从现在开始好好补习术士的课程。如果你也像那个家伙一样浪费这种才华，你就一样是罪人。伯恩哈德家已经出了一个蠢货，不需要第二个！”  
　　“我要成为骑士。”  
　　普洛斯下意识地一挥手，疾风倏然使大门重重地关上，桌上的书堆、玻璃器皿以及石膏像被刮落在地。  
　　“您发脾气也没用，祖父。”  
　　纸张纷纷扬扬。门被温柔地推开了，卢西奥不打招呼就走了进来，他揽住胡子发颤的普洛斯的肩，像安慰孩子般轻拍老友的背。  
　　背对着尼尔，普洛斯吼道：“那就请您以后不要再姓伯恩哈德了，普洛斯彼罗先生！”  
　　卢西奥轻声劝说，可也没什么用。  
　　“好，我就不要这个姓了。”少年忍不住踢开脚边的地球仪，转身大步离去：“从今往后，我叫尼尔•普洛斯彼罗！”  
　　  
　　  
　　XXVII.  
　　  
　　猫头鹰似的中年人推了推眼镜，端详手中的信件：确实是“帝国之焰”的火漆印。于是他抬头，对带来这封信件的骑士说：“伍尔坎公爵，我与他相识还是在奥米伽。当时我带着学生去考察伊巴涅的遗迹。没想到正好遇到陛下亲临督查学者们的工作。陛下身边有一位红眼睛的外国人，帝国来的使者。我记得很清楚，那人走过来和我谈天，他很亲切，对伊巴涅的见解也很有趣，而且奥米伽语说得那么好，真是让人意外。”  
　　古兰尔本来在看周围的书籍，听到这话就笑了：“塞拉芬学士，谁叫卡洛亚洛那家伙就喜欢往奥米伽跑？他的奥米伽语恐怕说得都比大陆语熟练了。”  
　　名叫塞拉芬的男人也笑了：“可惜我也是很久没回奥米伽，不然恐怕还能和公爵见见面，聊聊天。费奥尔多维塔爵士，请问公爵还好吗？”  
　　伊戈不自在地偏过头：“公爵大人很好，多谢阁下。不过请恕我直言，我并非爵士。”  
　　“很抱歉先生，希望这并未冒犯到您。我来看看这信……嗯，是说伍尔坎公爵想看看这位佩列阿斯先生留在塔林的手抄本喽？”  
　　“如阁下所言。起因是佩列阿斯阁下曾丢失过一份手稿，虽然手稿并未完成，但公爵大人认为它的价值很高，希望能找到它，否则佩列阿斯阁下的心血可能就难以存世。然而这一路来我并未发现手稿的踪迹，所以希望获准进入塔林，查看佩列阿斯阁下早年的著作是否有所存留。”  
　　“按程序是可以的，”塞拉芬学士抬了抬眼，额头不由地挤出几层皱纹，“佩列阿斯……这个名字真是熟悉，看来我脑子是越来越不行了……”  
　　古兰尔抽出一本精装手抄本的《狄恩战功歌》，烛光将封面上那顶着巨冠的“兽”映耀出金绿色的光，它由绿松石粉末绘成。他一边对比着现存的版本与他此次收录的版本的异同，一边说道：  
　　“您是奥米伽人，塞拉芬学士，两百来年的时间里记岔几件人事再正常不过了。”  
　　胖乎乎的中年人起身，抖抖颜色不明的亚麻长袍，那样子确实像猫头鹰在梳理羽毛。上千把的钥匙像是腰带般挂在他身上，让他的一举一动都响个不停。塞拉芬摸索了两下，又侧了侧腰身，摸到一把很小的黄铜钥匙。就在取下钥匙的那刻，他停顿了一会儿，猛地抬头说：“我想起来了！是那个孩子啊……难怪这名字如此熟悉，当时那事闹得挺大的。”  
　　“哦！什么事什么事？”古兰尔问。  
　　“这孩子命名礼不是由他的导师进行的。”  
　　“是别的学士为他命名？”  
　　塞拉芬学士摆手：“现在说来都觉得不可思议……他的名字是另一个学徒给予的。难以置信，您说一个学徒怎么能驱动那么大的能量来进行命名礼？佩列阿斯……对，是这个名字。两个大胆的孩子，当时哪怕出一丁点岔子，他俩恐怕都得受重伤。”  
　　“这种事不行的吧？他们受惩罚了吗？”  
　　“没有，毕竟这种也不是不可以……只是从来没有先例。但我听说他俩的导师气坏了，那晚闹腾得动静很大，我认识的好多学者都去劝了。我不认识那位学士，所以没去，只是听说的。”  
　　伊戈在一旁安静地听着。佩列阿斯无意中曾提过这位年少时的同窗，每次涉及往事，这位学者总是显得小心翼翼。但不论青年再怎么谨慎，他的语言和神情还是难以将这种悲伤感掩藏。  
　　伊戈想起某次公爵大人和佩列阿斯讨论得正尽兴，公爵拿出一本书，给好友念其中的一段。可是学者忽然脸色一沉，艰难地坐下，别过脸望着窗外。卡洛亚洛察觉到佩列阿斯的异常，就没有继续诵读。学者低声用伊巴涅语说了些什么，公爵也用伊巴涅语与他对话。之后两人就沉默无言。  
　　后来卡洛亚洛告诉伊戈，佩列阿斯是把书后面的段落背诵出来了：  
　　「“我们已经到了我对你说过的地方，你要在那里得到真理。”于是把他的手放到我的手上，脸上露着使我欣慰的颜色，他把我领到乌黯的深处。」  
　　在伊戈的印象中，这学者是位坚毅的人，并且具有苦行者的气质，他从未见过佩列阿斯的软弱。唯有这方面除外。  
　　塞拉芬学士提起煤油灯，带领伊戈和古兰尔前往存放着手抄本和复刻本的房间。  
　　“哇……这么大的房间，”古兰尔忍不住四处走动，“看样子，这里存放的都是很高级的手抄本吧？”  
　　“我刚刚查了一下，佩列阿斯的早年留下的东西只有手抄本了，而且它们几乎都能够被选入这个高等级的存放室，确实是很难得，现在的学徒很少有做得那么好的了。这整排书架都是，两位先生。”  
　　塞拉芬指了指，没想到他这个动作让古兰尔和伊戈都愣住了。  
　　“怎么可能！这都是一个人做的？”从书架的这头，古兰尔大步走向另一端。  
　　“老实说我也……很惊讶。而且我听说佩列阿斯十五岁就离开了学院。”塞拉芬不禁举起煤油灯，好把书脊照得更亮些。  
　　伊戈轻声叹息。  
　　古兰尔这才走到书架的尽头，他咋舌道：“神奇的家伙……为什么我和卡洛亚洛见面的时候他没将这位学者介绍给我认识？多有意思的人啊。”  
　　伊戈小心地取出其中一册。他无法看懂这种奇怪的，会不断变化的文字，不过那熟悉的字迹让他心头一紧。对，这确实是朋友的字……他不禁想起那些整洁的信件，线条漂亮的花体签名，以及佩列阿斯对完整性的偏执。公爵无法理解佩列阿斯为何不愿将未完成的手稿留世，但伊戈是能理解的。或许就是因为这点，这位学者才使得伊戈感到敬重，超出他所认识的任何一人。  
　　在这个晦暗的房间，伊戈看着友人曾经的创作，心里说不出地难受。  
　　古兰尔拍拍伊戈的肩，似乎是看出了骑士的心事，他说：“伊戈你是知道的。就算你们的这位朋友不出事……你们是长生的西比尔人，迟早也是会目睹友人的离世。”  
　　他说的是实话。  
　　伊戈阖目道：“所以我就不明白，为何公爵大人要和普通人类结识。”  
　　古兰尔耸耸肩，抽出一本书脊上画着十六束光芒金星的书说：“谁知道，可能他的时间太长了。”  
　　  
　　从塔林愤而出走后，尼尔不知道自己此刻究竟是怎样一种心情，也不知道该去哪里。本能地，他跟随着海风沿着裂谷向东。他看到第三座廊桥。纯黑的石材，一点装饰都没有的桥，如流向黑暗的深河。  
　　少年走上这座桥，界海的身形完全在他眼前展开，回头就是群山。  
　　落日庄严，向着一片金红的海面。沿着太阳下落的轨迹，绸缎般的夜色自穹顶滑落。  
　　这景色倒映在少年眼中，渐凉的海风环绕在他的身周。  
　　他忽然觉得这影像是熟悉的，就好像自己曾经一千次站在这里瞭望。然而这世界上，似乎已经再没有别的能让他感到熟悉的东西，也不再有什么属于他。  
　　日落月升，从界海边的小镇，直到帝国最北端的哨所。人们点起壁炉或是熄灭火焰，重门同时开启或是渐次关闭，各种各样的家庭以及他们的故事，众多的故事中……没有一个是他的。  
　　于是少年揉了揉干涩的双眼，独自向荒凉的海崖走去。  
　　越往南走，岩崖间的海风就越硬。尼尔沿着乱石间的道路，漫无目的地前行。他低头踢着路边的石子，想起那个傲慢的老头子就生气。他嘟囔了几句，忽然走进一个庞大的阴影里。少年猛地一抬头——  
　　龙，在海崖边缘垂泪的巨龙。  
　　浪涛再一次重击崖壁，又訇然粉身。大海以痛苦的姿态翻滚身体，顷刻便将这愚行忘记，重新扑向锯刀般的海岸。在无形之力的牵引下，白浪的献身与守望者的缄默不断重来，永无止境地回响。  
　　尼尔倒吸一口冷气，上前轻拍那逼真的青铜鳞爪。为什么要在荒无人烟的地方立这么大一座铜像？他发现龙像身后是通往地下的阶梯，很宽阔的台阶，那半敞开的穴室似乎也很大。不过他已经没精力下去一探究竟了。  
　　尼尔仔细观察这龙：它颈部戴着断开的锁链，却仍是被束缚的样子。雕像前有一块铜铭牌，上面同时写着伊巴涅语和大陆语。  
　　少年念出其上的诗句：“‘让我成为你辽远的守望者，让我成为岩石上的倾听者，给我双眼，让我看遍’……”  
　　他坐到巨龙身旁，精疲力尽。  
　　孤绝的海岸，少年与龙长久地守望着金色之海，或许世界的初始与终结也不过如此。  
　　尼尔从剑带上取下金星之剑。古兰尔说过，这剑由珍稀的钢铸成……可它仍折断了。就算布鲁斯和叶夫尼他们那么敬爱海因，就算海因曾是耀眼又强大的骑士，他还是去世了。想着想着，尼尔再次揉了揉眼，信天翁在黄昏低垂的边界盘旋。  
　　“爸爸……”少年低声说着，将残剑拥在胸口。  
　　如果自己真的软弱无力，真的无法救老师……那该怎么办？尼尔忍不住去想最可怕的结果：  
　　绝对的离别，世界上不再有那个温柔的人。  
　　只有他一人孤零零地活着。  
　　而金星永在。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXVIII.  
　　  
　　在伊戈的请求下，古兰尔拿着那份手稿去寻找尼尔。  
　　古兰尔知道自己一向运气很好，这几乎算一种天赋。不过他也没想到，偌大的图书室，自己竟然随手抽出本书就能发现夹在其中的佩列阿斯的手稿。  
　　书脊上绘着金星，那是一本关于星盘表的论著。佩列阿斯的手抄本不仅字体很美，连那些齿轮与轴杆的插图也能算得上小幅的艺术品。  
　　古兰尔本来是想看看能不能自己组装一块星盘表，毕竟这玩意儿好看又实用：它不仅能辅助法术施行时的能量流动，别的用途也不少，比如狄恩里安人现在就是靠学院赠予的星盘表来收获“青枝”的。最关键的是……古兰尔喜欢那个款式。访学期间他做了一些项目，但都没机缘得到一个“北极星”护腕，旅行商人对珍奇的收集癖弄得他心痒痒。  
　　然后，他就在如何制作微缩行星那页发现了一本薄薄的草稿。不过很遗憾，这并非学术性的著作，而是孩子气的画册。素描插图旁配上了简单的故事，还有一些修改的痕迹。  
　　伊戈觉得这手稿应该交给尼尔看一下，便拜托古兰尔跑这趟。  
　　术士大概知道尼尔在普洛斯学士那里，他沿着回旋的白墙往那个方向走。没走多远，他看到小姑娘夏亚抱着膝盖坐在台阶上，一副心事重重的样子。他上前和夏亚搭话，顺便变戏法般拿出个小礼物去逗低落的孩子。夏亚很喜欢这位异国的术士，就把之前尼尔和普洛斯吵架的种种都告诉了古兰尔。  
　　“其实我能理解尼尔……”夏亚低下那双澄澈的眼睛，其中却闪烁着本不属于这个年纪的阴郁，“尼尔只是想要他的老师回来，谁会无动于衷地看着至亲的人就这么死去呢？我自己当时也是这样……翻了很多很多书，希望找到救爸爸妈妈的办法，但真的没办法。我想让尼尔也打起精神，可我知道他的努力都是白费，事实是不会改变的。”说罢，小姑娘把脸埋在双臂间哭了起来。古兰尔没有安慰这哭泣的孩子，因为他知道夏亚早已懂得如何接受。她哭只是因为情绪上的波动，在理智上她是清醒的。  
　　按照小姑娘所指的方向，古兰尔向着第三座廊桥行去。这座黑色的桥只通往一个地方：海崖边的墓葬，术士与学者们长眠的“巨冢”。  
　　太阳已经完全落到了海面下，不过天仍然亮着，晚霞尚未散尽。巨像的影子被拉得更长，古兰尔看到少年依偎着巨龙，坐在阴影中。他走过去，尼尔也不作任何反应，就像根本感觉不到他的存在般。湿润的蓝眼睛很长时间都不眨一下，只是以一种遥远而木讷的眼神在望着这金星之剑。  
　　少年的样子让古兰尔想到眼泪汪汪的幼犬，这家伙终究还是个孩子，古兰尔暗自感叹。他在龙像的另一边坐下，默默拿出烟斗。  
　　海风停了，两个人就这样坐着，看着烟雾与火烧云悄无声息的变幻。群星被深蓝的浪尖拥簇而出，它们仍然苍白，在残存的天光中难以辨清。唯有其中的一枚，此刻已锋芒毕露。尼尔紧紧握着父亲的剑，这柄曾无限荣光的“以德列”。  
　　术士的烟斗时明时暗，偶尔刮来一阵微风，火光就亮些。少年低声地唱起歌，他的喉咙干哑，像孩子在断断续续地抽泣，难以成调。不过古兰尔还是听出来了，这正是那狄恩里安男孩曾教尼尔唱的《狄恩战功歌》的片段。没想到尼尔还记得这调子和发音，虽然他恐怕根本不知道意思。于是古兰尔清了清嗓子，与少年一同吟唱：  
　　“群岛的儿子，风暴降生的勇士，拉起你的帆。身后是我们永无明日的故乡，曾奴役你的人在拿着刀追赶。前方就是无尽与海洋，众神所许诺的大陆，我们至今不知在何方。群岛的儿子，风暴降生的狄恩，你拉起大弓如满盈风帆，七重的风暴，你的箭层层刺破。忠于友情的萨拉德在你近旁，他指向北方，风就从南吹……”  
　　尼尔竟然和古兰尔一起唱完了，这让异乡的术士有些惊讶，毕竟这段歌词不算短。他用大陆语翻译了一遍，少年仍然缄默无言。古兰尔没辙，继续说道：  
　　“《狄恩战功歌》，它只是一个鲜为人知的小民族的史诗，讲的也不过是一群伊巴涅的奴隶为了自由，在英雄和法师的带领下前往大陆的故事。你知道我为什么喜欢它吗？”古兰尔在岩石上敲敲烟斗，“它既不像大史诗《奥米伽洛纳》和《西比尔战功歌》那样辉煌；也不如歌颂伊巴涅大学者的《阿涅斯之歌》辞藻绝伦，那毕竟是文人所写；在气势上也不比《四国远征记》。总得来说，这只是个很简单的英雄故事。”  
　　说到这里，少年已经看向古兰尔，认真地倾听。  
　　“不过这个故事里……萨拉德为挽回他最重要的朋友狄恩，甘愿孤注一掷。光辉的英雄传奇带有这样的悲剧色调，同时又有某种希望性的东西，所以我很喜欢，愿意研究它。”  
　　尼尔低下头，问道：“你说……史诗里的事都是真的吗？”  
　　“有虚有实吧。虽然我把所有的史诗都当成艺术创作，但对于吟唱它们的民族来说，那可能就是真实的过去。”  
　　少年喃喃道：“‘可是您要听我的祷告，治愈之手，毁灭之手……我要他回来，自火焰中。我要把手伸向大地深处，我要打开无人所知的门……我要将他带回，自无梦的沉睡中’……”  
　　“哦？你竟然还记得。”  
　　“古兰尔，告诉我，你真的不知道还有什么办法可以救佩列阿斯先生了吗？”  
　　古兰尔耸耸肩，真言咒施在他身上，他不可能对尼尔撒谎。  
　　尼尔若有所思地点头说道：“可是萨拉德把死去的狄恩带回来了，既然已死之人能够复生，那老师这种情况怎么不能！肯定是你们不知道，肯定有办法的……”  
　　“天，你真的相信法师能下降冥府，使得死人复活？孩子，你已经十五岁了，不是五岁！”  
　　尼尔不回答。  
　　“这是史诗啊，是经过艺术修辞和想象加工的产物！狄恩里安人相信就算了，毕竟是他们的民族纽带，你怎么会相信这个？”  
　　古兰尔停顿了一会儿，见尼尔仍闷声不理会自己，起身说道：“尼尔•伯恩哈德，你……”  
　　“我叫尼尔•普洛斯彼罗！”少年倏然站起，气鼓鼓地看向别处。  
　　“好吧，普洛斯彼罗先生……我告诉你，就算是这样一个充满奇幻意味的传说，狄恩里安人也认同其中的一个道理，而你现在却不愿认同它。这么跟你说吧——既然你相信史诗里的故事，那你知道萨拉德下降冥府把好友狄恩带回来后发生了什么吗？”  
　　“我只想知道他是怎么做到的。”  
　　“老天，这是故事呀……”古兰尔苦笑着挠头，“当然是想怎么做就怎么做，在史诗里萨拉德的设定可是‘法力高强的祭司之子’啊……好了好了，又被你带偏了！我再问你一次，你知道萨拉德付出了什么代价吗？”  
　　尼尔摇摇头。  
　　古兰尔没说话，他从腰包里掏出一小段青铜角，看上去就像一柄做工精细的手刃。术士晃了晃手中的“青枝”，脸上难得地没有了那种天真的笑容。他说：“你知道狄恩里安人管‘兽’叫什么？在狄恩里安语里，‘兽’是有名字的。”  
　　尼尔猜不出来。  
　　深蓝瞳的术士直勾勾地盯着尼尔，慢条斯理地说道：“他们叫它‘萨拉德’。”  
　　尼尔感到震惊，可一时又无法厘清其间的逻辑关系。  
　　古兰尔看出少年的困惑，他将佩列阿斯的画稿交到尼尔手中：“最后一个问题，狄恩里安人自认为是英雄狄恩的后人，那他们为什么要收获‘青枝’？”  
　　霎时间，尼尔忽然明白了什么，就像混沌中有一道亮光闪过，然而这光亮让他莫名地害怕和不安起来。他还来不及看术士递来的东西，只是迟疑地答道：“是不是因为复活后的狄恩觉得……自己对不起萨拉德？”  
　　古兰尔没有回答，转身离去。风吹散了岩缝间的烟灰。  
　　少年呆呆坐了好一会儿，心里一直想着法师萨拉德与英雄狄恩的事，虽然他尚不知道故事的全貌，但也能大致猜出七八分。古兰尔刚刚翻译的那几句诗，尼尔反反复复默念了好几次。念着念着，他才猛地想起自己手中还有古兰尔给他的书稿。  
　　“这是什么……”  
　　儿童画册？有两种不同的字迹，其中一种让他觉得很眼熟。尼尔翻看着这薄薄的画册草稿说：“这个故事……感觉有点印象，我读过？”  
　　直到他翻到夹在纸页中的封面草图，少年惊叫道：“这是……《亚德里安与盖因摘得金星》！”  
　　封面画着两个小男孩，他们手叠着手，共同捧起一颗十六束光芒的星星。  
　　尼尔所说的名字并未写在封面上，可他就是知道，这的的确确是画册的名字。因为这是他幼时最喜爱的故事，他读过无数次，也曾缠着和老师一起读。由于沉迷于这书，他不太懂事时还各种撒娇、请求老师把金星戒指取下来给他戴着玩。去帝国送信前佩列阿斯本来想让他把这本书也带上，只是尼尔没有听从。  
　　终于，他认出这字迹。这流畅的笔记一定是出自那个人，那个手把手教他写字的人，那个认真地为他编写睡前故事的人……  
　　尼尔抬头望向巨龙的眼睛，他笑着对铜像说：“你知道吗？原来我小时候最喜欢的书还是老师做的，简直是命运般的巧合。”  
　　尔后少年又坐回龙像身旁，仔细地读了起来。曾经深埋于记忆中的故事，如今已他回到源头。  
　　晚风吹，悬崖笼罩在暮色之下。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXIX. 《亚德里安与盖因摘得金星》  
　　  
　　[ 工整的字迹 ]  
　　晚风吹，悬崖笼罩在暮色之下。那时天上的星座还不完整，因为世间的龙还没有完全死去，勇敢的英雄们也还活着。那时夜空并不如现在这般灿烂，黑暗总是空缺着，如宴会上未满的席位。  
　　那时有一个男孩名叫盖因，他是铁匠普利尤里的儿子。金头发，蓝眼睛，年轻的圣骑士盖因，他的剑快得像闪电，他有一匹枣红色的骏马可以沿着昼夜的分界一直奔跑。  
　　岛国的国王送给盖因这柄世界上最坚韧的圣剑，它是矮人们打造，由龙焰铸成。北方的君主送给盖因这匹宝马，它在大冰原成长，十位西比尔骑士花了七天七夜才将它捕获。盖因还有一件披风，是作为溪水女神的母亲留给他的。只要穿上那闪耀的披风，刀剑便不再能够伤害他。  
　　凭借着圣剑与骏马，盖因成功地杀死了可怕的海妖。怪物有三个头，被圣剑砍下时仍相互撕咬。盖因救出了被囚禁的海巫师的女儿，老人很感谢他，就说：“无畏的骑士，我愿意满足你三个愿望，以报答你的恩情。”  
　　“我不想要三个愿望，只希望你以神通力回答三个问题：我的母亲是否活着？她在哪儿？她还爱我吗？”  
　　海巫师拿出他的黄金海螺，向东方吹响了三次，然后又将耳朵贴着海螺倾听。  
　　“尊敬的骑士，我可以回答你的问题了：你的母亲仍活着，可是她身在极其遥远的地方，海洋在那里冻结，信天翁的翅膀也会结冰。最后一个问题，她深爱着你，从第一天直到最后一天。”  
　　盖因想要继续提问，可海巫师不愿再回答他，只是说：“我太老了，法力已经竭尽。你可以去找无所不知的大法师亚德里安，天上的星座就像他花园中的金盏花与蔷薇，他精通龙与万物的语言。法师亚德里安曾跟从溪水女神学习山林的知识，女神赠给他一根富有神力的巫杖，听说只要有了那巫杖，亚德里安的法力就无穷无尽。”  
　　于是盖因离开海洋，穿越了重重山岭，去见学识渊博的亚德里安。  
　　  
　　[ 潦草的字迹 ]  
　　年轻的大学者亚德里安住在一个遥远的安静的和美丽的小村庄。  
　　他的庭院中种了葡萄，黑发金眼的法师经常在葡萄藤的阴凉下看书，他有很多很多的书。他就是这样一个喜欢安静地读书的人，的确如此。  
　　骑士盖因翻越山林，来到亚德里安居住的村庄。乡下人对骑士说：“你别去找那位大法师，他不喜欢和别人一起玩。”盖因没有听从，他来到法师的庭院，漂亮的庭院里种满漂亮的绿葡萄。黑发的法师果然把书抛下，回到房子里，不愿意见陌生人。  
　　所以盖因笑道：“法师，人人都说你已经学习了世间所有的知识。”  
　　“那不是真的。”学者答道。  
　　“可是我觉得你一定能回答我的问题，因为你是了不起的亚德里安，你是最伟大的探索者。我相信你，胜过相信真理。”  
　　“你没理由相信我，我还有很多书没读过。”躲在门背后的法师说道。  
　　“亚德里安，我愿成为你的朋友，从第一天直到最后一天。我请求你，回答一个我的问题，亲爱的朋友。除了你，世界上不会再有第二个人理解我的心意。”  
　　于是黑发的法师从屋子里出来，和盖因坐在庭院中，还用好喝的葡萄果汁招待自己的朋友。  
　　盖因说到自己的妈妈，金发的溪水女神。他向无所不知的亚德里安求问，如何才能再次见到妈妈。溪水女神曾经教过亚德里安山林的知识，所以法师也很想念她。法师拿出那根神力无穷的巫杖，对着泉水施法，泉水就回答他的问题。  
　　亚德里安说：“她所在的地方太远太远了，大海在那里冻结，飞鸟的翅膀也结冰。没有船只的龙骨可以破开那里厚厚的冰层，我们再也见不到她了。”  
　　盖因很勇敢，他没有哭。他说：“我很想念她。”  
　　亚德里安哭了：“我也很想她。”  
　　骑士安慰自己的朋友，他忽然有个主意：或许他们可以升起一颗星星，高高地让星星升起来，抵达天穹的最高处。这样妈妈就能远远看到，妈妈就知道他们想念她。  
　　“亚德里安，让我们为天空增加一颗星星吧。”  
　　金眼睛的法师听了，心里很欢喜。  
　　  
　　[ 工整的字迹 ]  
　　两个朋友决定为满天繁星再增添一枚，可他们用什么来当做新的星星呢？亚德里安谦虚地说：“或许我们可以去杀死一条恶龙，因为龙死后就会变成新的星辰。可是我的法力不足以杀死这强大的生物。”  
　　骑士笑起来，轻松又自信，他抽出圣剑抵在胸前：“你放心吧，我一定能做到。”  
　　亚德里安从未见过这样的人，就像年轻的太阳，就像这个人所许诺的一切都会实现。法师低头笑笑，只带了巫杖和简单的包裹就和圣骑士开始了寻找龙的旅程。  
　　他们经过巨大的镜子般的湖泊，他们在雪山的寂静中行走，也曾在葱葱郁郁的林海中度过一个又一个月夜。当他们夜里休息，骑士就吹响龙笛，风将这温柔的乐音带得很远。法师静默地倾听，手指轻轻地打着节拍。  
　　终于有一天，他们发现了龙的踪迹。龙的巢穴高高建在悬崖上，下面就是浪涛汹涌的无尽之海。那龙远远看到他们，扑腾着翅膀，向天空吐火。  
　　  
　　[ 潦草的字迹 ]  
　　巨大的恶龙，它真大，有一座小山那么大！它满身的鳞片比铠甲更坚硬，它喷出的火那么热，它坐在财宝堆成的小山上，冲盖因和亚德里安吼叫。  
　　盖因根本不害怕，他手持着无坚不摧的圣剑冲向可怕的敌人。脚力惊人的枣红马帮助他避开龙炎的攻击，具有神力的披风使他刀枪不入。大法师亚德里安施展惊人的法术，使得火焰无法伤害骑士，强大的魔法让恶龙产生幻觉。  
　　盖因与亚德里安打败了巨龙，他们打算杀了它，龙的灵魂会升到天上。  
　　可是巨龙哭着对他们说：“我并没有做坏事，你们为什么要伤害我？”  
　　盖因觉得有道理，放下剑。聪明的亚德里安问道：“如果你没有做坏事，怎么会有这么多的珠宝？你想要欺骗我们。”  
　　龙流着眼泪说：“这些都是我父母留下的，我自己并没有偷窃过。”  
　　两个朋友觉得是这样，就不忍心杀死这条龙。但是不杀死龙，他们用什么做新的星星呢？龙说：“我知道有个地方，那里长着世界之树，很高很高，树冠就快到天上。那里住着一些精灵，他们的女王的皇冠上有一颗最纯净的，具有魔力钻石。用那个做星星一定合适。”  
　　博学的亚德里安知道这个，也觉得是好主意。  
　　盖因说：“可我们怎么去那里呢？”  
　　龙已经不哭了，它友好地说：“我有翅膀，可以飞着带你们去。但那里很远很远，我不愿意白白去一趟。如果你愿意把那件有神力的披风给我，我就带你们去。我害怕被别的勇者伤害，所以想要这披风。”  
　　亚德里安不同意，他说这是妈妈留给盖因的。  
　　盖因觉得升起星星更重要，就同意把刀剑不入的披风给龙。他对朋友说，没有披风也没关系，因为没有人的剑术比他更强，没有人比他更快。他是强大而荣耀的圣骑士。  
　　然后他们就骑在龙背上，穿过大海，前往世界之树。  
　　  
　　[ 工整的字迹 ]  
　　那就是世界树，它的根深深扎入大地的黑暗中，它的枝叶向天空散开，就像世间所有的河流都朝向海洋。狄恩里安祭司的兽皮鼓上就画着这神圣的树。  
　　绿龙将他们送到精灵的领地就匆匆离开了，因为精灵不是好惹的。众多的弓兵将盖因与亚德里安团团围住，法力高强的精灵法师也在近旁。盖因不懂精灵的语言，因此由亚德里安负责与他们交谈。精灵语比伊巴涅语的发音要轻，也不带弹舌音，他们说起话来就像轻快的溪流。  
　　“异乡人，你们为何而来？这里是世界之树，我们世代守护。”从众多美丽的生灵中，走来了最美丽的一位，北极星般纯净的女王。  
　　“冰川的女儿，伟大的女王陛下。”亚德里安行学者的礼仪，将事情告诉了精灵女王。  
　　女王见他是学者，便让紧绷的弓弦统统松弛，温和地笑道：“博学的亚德里安我听过您的名号，书籍的守护者，欢迎您和您的友人。可是很遗憾，我不能将这颗有魔力的钻石给你们，因为它法力强大，我需要用它的法力帮助我的人民。”  
　　亚德里安将女王的话告诉盖因，盖因很赞同。然而亚德里安心里着急，如果不能升起一颗新的星辰，盖因会难过，他自己也就会悲伤。所以学者说：  
　　“森林的母亲，我愿意将这根富有神力的巫杖献给您。有了这巫杖，您的法力就无穷无尽永不枯竭。请求您，用那枚钻石与我交换。”  
　　冰川的女儿被他们感动，终于同意交换。她说，钻石并不在她的冠冕上，而是在世界之树的顶端，那才是真正的冠冕。他们必须攀上这巨大的树木，从无数闪亮的果实中将钻石摘下。  
　　盖因不同意亚德里安用自己的巫杖去交换。亚德里安说：“没有关系，我的朋友，就算没有巫杖我也仍是可以呼唤风暴的大法师。”  
　　而且，两个朋友实在是太想念溪水女神了。他们想起她的笑容，她温暖的拥抱，还想起她亲手做的杏仁蛋糕，顿时伤心地说不出话来。  
　　精灵的语言无法说谎，精灵也不会说谎，所以亚德里安将巫杖交给了世界树的守护者。两个朋友开始向着天空攀爬。  
　　  
　　[ 潦草的字迹 ]  
　　高大的树，高到看不见顶端。有一条盘旋的路，可以沿着树干往上走。法师的体力不是很好，骑士就把马让给朋友。  
　　这树那么高大，每一层都有很多很多枝叶，树枝上建了很多村庄。有的村庄里住着小精灵，有的住着地精，有的住着一些不会说话的动物。他们都听说过英勇的圣骑士盖因，还有无所不知的大学者亚德里安，所以大家都很欢迎他们的经过，送给他们很多礼物和好吃的东西。都是些在地上吃不到的好东西，树上的果子一掰开就有美味的果汁。  
　　一天又一天，两位勇士向着树的顶端攀爬。他们很辛苦也很累，但是没有什么能阻挡他们的意愿，他们无所畏惧。  
　　两人越爬越高，穿过云层，大地山川就在他们脚下，头顶的星空也近了。盖因对亚德里安说：“我们的愿望一定会实现。”明眸的大学者笑着点头。  
　　终于在一个傍晚，他们来到了树的顶端。这里是一座漂亮的花园，花园里结满亮晶晶的果实，由一个独眼巨人看守。  
　　独眼巨人问他们：“年轻人，你们是谁？”  
　　“不畏风暴的盖因和熟读卷轴的亚德里安。”  
　　巨人很开心，他说他一直在等他们的到来，因为精灵女王已经同意他们摘下花园中最闪亮的那枚钻石。巨人带领着两人来到一根粗大的树枝下，无数的小树枝上结满了星星形状的果实，都在发光。但是最中心的那一枚，那么明亮，那么纯净，它是世界上最最美丽的钻石。遵照约定，亚德里安去摘下钻石。  
　　但是坏心眼的巨人后悔了，他想独吞。所以他从背后偷袭大法师。盖因不会允许任何人伤害自己的朋友，他快得像一道闪电，圣剑猛地刺入巨人的独眼。瞎了眼的巨人尖叫着，从高高的树枝上掉了下去。  
　　亚德里安哭了出来，他说：“盖因，你的剑也掉下去了。我们再也找不到了。”  
　　盖因不难过，他和朋友一起握着那枚最明亮的钻石。他说：“都不要紧，因为我们的愿望就要实现了。”  
　　  
　　[ 工整的字迹 ]  
　　盖因和亚德里安终于攀上了世界之树的顶端。他们肩并肩，望向云间的大地，闪亮的河川看上去比银河更遥远。世界像一本打开的书在他们脚下，任他们去眺望。  
　　安静的黄昏，天空昏昏欲睡，所有的星星都还未亮起来。  
　　亚德里安说：“我们让它在这时升起吧，让它成为最耀眼的一枚，让全世界的人一眼就能认出它，不管他们身处何方。”  
　　盖因笑着点头。于是两个朋友手叠着手，共同捧着那枚冰一般的钻石。  
　　温柔的风神从四方而来，吹响号角，轻柔的旋风便托着钻石，自他们掌心缓缓升起。云燕们绕着这璀璨的晶体飞翔，仿佛风的轨迹。  
　　钻石越升越高，直到天穹的顶点。在群星还未苏醒来时，它最先带来夜神的消息。亚德里安与盖因一起笑了。  
　　这是他们创造的星，宁静而圆满地闪耀在万物之上。  
　　当溪水女神在傍晚时望向天空，一定能看到这颗星星。她就知道，他们永永远远地爱着她，想念她。  
　　  
　　[ 潦草的字迹 ]  
　　这就是亚德里安与盖因的故事。世界上最最最伟大的法师和骑士，无人不知，无人不晓。吟游诗人们将他们的事迹写成歌谣，供人传唱。每一个村落，每一座城堡，关于创造金星的歌谣永不止息。  
　　他们是世界上最好的朋友。亚德里安与盖因，好朋友还会一起旅行下去。  
　　金星指引他们的航路。  
　　Fin  
　　  
　　尼尔合上这手稿，天已经完全黑了。他安静地坐了一会儿，然后弯腰抱住两膝。不再像往常那样介意周围是否有人，少年失声痛哭。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXX.  
　　  
　　夏亚不听卢西奥的劝，仍怏怏不乐地坐在石阶前发呆。她不明白老师为什么要和尼尔发这么大的脾气，按理说他们应该是彼此最后的亲人啊？就像她和爷爷奶奶那样。女孩子撇撇嘴，头枕在膝盖上，安静地听黑暗中的潮水声。  
　　有人走过来。  
　　夏亚抬头，隐约看到对方的轮廓——抱着不少书籍的年轻人匆匆而过。他猫着腰大步疾走，背脊绷得紧紧的，似乎是想把怀里的东西死死藏住不让人看到。夏亚跑了几步，呼唤少年的名字。尼尔迟疑地来回进退了几步，终于僵硬地偏过头，勉强打了个招呼后就仓促地跑走了，像是在刻意回避着什么。  
　　少年的样子让夏亚不安起来。虽然她今天才刚刚认识这傻乎乎的高个子，但刚才走过的那人，她根本没法将之与自己印象中的“尼尔”重合。而且尼尔看上去并不像是要去寻求什么人的帮助，夏亚也清楚，没人能帮得了他。但凡一个理智的成年人，在这种情况下能做的也不过是对少年稍作安慰。  
　　不过刚刚的尼尔丝毫没有要放弃的样子，反而像是决意已定。夏亚忍不住去想：他一个门外汉，又鬼鬼祟祟地抱着那么多书……她心中立即生发出一个疑虑，使得她莫名地害怕起来，就像在一片漆黑中不小心摸到了冰凉的鳞片。  
　　他要去干什么！  
　　眼看着尼尔逐渐消失在远处的阴影中，小姑娘来不及多想，赶忙追了上去。  
　　  
　　伊戈在藏书室一无所获，除了那本画册的手稿，他和古兰尔没有发现任何遗留的手稿。他更加确信：像佩列阿斯这种人，若非作品已至臻至善就绝对不会将之留下。想必这位学者当年出走时就已经将个人化的物品悉心地处理掉了。因此骑士只得懊恼地离开了塔林，而被好奇心拴住的术士则更选择继续留在藏书室。  
　　伊戈想先找到尼尔问问情况，可他现在很难再像之前那样敏锐地嗅到尼尔的气息。因为长期压抑西比尔人的本能，他的感官钝化得厉害。年青的骑士向着学院核心处的白色遗迹走去，他猜想尼尔应该会在这类重要的场所，或者是学者们积聚的地方。  
　　临近这伊巴涅末期遗留下的神殿，伊戈不禁暗自感叹。他不是没见过伊巴涅人建造的那些庞然大物，况且他接受过良好的教育，对有代表性的古代遗迹并不陌生，比如这座大名鼎鼎的巴尔德山的真理女神殿。早在学院建立之前，从海洋远道而来的伊巴涅先民就在巴尔德山为真理女神修建了神庙。在伊巴涅毁灭后，大学者阿涅斯流亡至巴尔德山。真理女神通过先知的口对大学者说，请她在这里重建“记忆中的庭院”。于是阿涅斯以神殿为中心，依照伊巴涅学院的样子，新建立了如今的学院。  
　　然而当亲眼见到这些高耸如山的白色立柱，满满雕刻着河川与百里香的山墙，还有柱廊之后那些重重叠叠的巨浪形拱门时，伊戈还是不得不为之叹服。况且这才仅仅是柱廊和神殿入口，只是海面露出的冰川，依山势而修建的神殿主体简直让人无法估量。  
　　伊戈觉得或许公爵大人会喜欢，毕竟卡洛亚洛对伊巴涅很有兴趣，甚至还学会了这种早就不通用的古语。  
　　天已经黑了，仍有穿长袍的学者往来其中，相比之下一身黑衣的骑士就显得有些突兀。伊戈正思忖着接下来怎么办，恰好一眼看到了身穿鹿皮猎装的少年往神殿里赶路。他叫住尼尔，迎上前去。  
　　少年如同被踩住了尾巴，猛地一下跳着转向伊戈，缩了缩两肩把怀里抱着的书籍护得更紧了。  
　　伊戈很了解自己的学生。他不动声色地打量了尼尔一番，指着少年怀抱的东西说：“我直截了当地问，您这是要去做什么？”  
　　少年抿唇，根本没法正视伊戈的眼睛。  
　　伊戈等了一会儿，然后客客气气又不容分说地抽出其中一本书，只是普通的法术理论入门。接下来伊戈顺着检查了尼尔藏住的每一本的书。少年虽然极不情愿的样子，眉心一直皱着，缄口无言，却对剑术老师并不违逆。  
　　“失礼，”伊戈将书整理好还给尼尔，“不过请您记住，别去尝试危险的东西。”  
　　“谈什么危不危险……”尼尔喃喃道，“这个时候了，我危不危险有什么用……”  
　　伊戈大概猜到了佩列阿斯的处境，他也想起临别前公爵的话。果然还是没办法吗？  
　　尼尔偏过头：“不该这样……他还很年轻，他还有很多事没有做完。”  
　　确实，伊戈轻声叹息。西比尔人的青年状态可以保持两百多年之久，伊戈所接触到的西比尔人大多处在这一阶段，所以在同这位年轻的学者相处的过程中，他时常会忘了他们分属于不同的种族，总觉得这样的交往可以一直持续下去。想起藏书室的手抄本，想起佩列阿斯的信件，伊戈由衷地说道：“他是我……珍重的友人。虽然除了你们我未曾真正同其他普通人类结交过，不过可以肯定，他属于我见识过的最优秀、最值得敬佩者的行列。”  
　　尼尔艰难抬起头看了一下伊戈，眼角挂着阴影或是虚弱的笑意，似乎是在对伊戈的善意表示感谢。  
　　伊戈很担心，因为少年看上去像个十天十夜未曾合眼的人，疲惫不堪的身体上反而笼罩着一种醉酒般的狂迷。  
　　尼尔抬头望向银河说：“我小时候觉得……老师就像星星一样，傲慢且美，在我需要他的时候，他总是温柔地照耀着我。对我来说，他是绝对完美的，镇子上的大家也崇敬他依赖他。”  
　　“或许你应该稍微休息一下，之后再继续想办法。”伊戈扶住尼尔的肩。  
　　就像根本没听到伊戈的话，尼尔自言自语如亢奋的梦呓：“不过现在想想，其实老师有时候固执得像小孩子，他认为对的东西就要一味坚持，发起脾气来还不爱理人，不过他平时也不喜欢和别人相处。”  
　　说到这里，少年还兀自笑了几下。  
　　“尼尔，你听到我的话了吗？你需要休息，现在，马上。”  
　　少年叛逆地侧身，挣脱伊戈的手。  
　　伊戈根本不容许，再次用力抓住学生的肩膀，几乎是命令道：“我最后重复一次，你现在就给我去休息。”  
　　不知怎么地，尼尔忽然就同被激怒了一般瞪大眼睛盯着伊戈，简直就要用食指去戳对方的胸口，似乎眼前站着的根本不是自己一直崇敬有加的剑士，而是什么无关紧要的陌生人。少年挺直腰板，眼瞧着正要发作。  
　　无名的挑衅并没有触动伊戈。他明白，精神上的负荷正使尼尔深入混乱。此刻的少年就像一张满弦的弓，利箭慌乱地指向四周充满敌意的空白，几乎就要把自己绷断了。  
　　伊戈不善于安慰人，所以他没说什么，仅仅是伸手抚摸这孩子的耳后，揉了揉尼尔软蓬蓬的金发。  
　　只是这一下，少年的精神瞬间就垮了。尼尔恍恍惚惚地向后退了一步，最终如犯了错又无处可逃的孩子般，在长辈面前抽泣着告解：  
　　“我不要他死去，根本不可能接受……不怕被你笑话，请你尽管嘲笑我吧。如果世界上不再有这个人，我根本活不下去，是的，不可能活下去。很幼稚对不对？我不愿意再被当成小孩子，但是我就是……控制不住这样想，因为我爱他，胜过任何人任何事。”  
　　伊戈有些想拥抱这孩子，可尼尔脆弱的神经似乎已无法再承受任何的温柔，少年像被操纵的木偶般僵着脖颈向后一跳。伊戈没办法，只得和少年拉开距离，轻声说道：“不，这并非幼稚。起码我认为不是。”  
　　尼尔沉默了许久。  
　　天空饱含雨意，冬季的湿冷从海洋吹来，山林整个地战栗着。伊戈忍不住看了看山涛呼啸的方向，大雨的预感让他愈发难受。当他回过神再次望向尼尔时，尼尔已经笔挺地站好，像当即换了一个人。  
　　少年的嗓音仍在颤抖，却已不再虚弱：“所以我不会让他就这样消失，我发过誓。你说的对，伊戈……我答应过老师，要好好选择自己的道路……现在我决定了。”  
　　尼尔将父亲的剑搁在心口。  
　　“听着尼尔。我不管你下什么决心，但我必须提醒你：当你选择要做一件事——请务必先估量一下，什么情况是佩列阿斯愿意看到的，什么不是。”  
　　伊戈停了一下，重新组织措辞：“换句话说……佩列阿斯并不希望你去触碰不必要的危险，明白吗？况且他将你托付给公爵大人，而我也算你的剑术老师，我们对你负有责任。记住，你是男人，做事前先考虑好。”  
　　“是的，我明白，伊戈老师。”尼尔低声说。  
　　伊戈颔首。  
　　“那我也该先向你说清楚，伊戈。就算全世界都告诉我，佩列阿斯已经没救了，我也不会听的。就算所有人都办不到的事，只要能够救他……我就会去做，去实现。没有什么能拦得了我，没有。”  
　　“我对此感到钦佩。”  
　　他们之间已经没什么好说的了。于是少年致敬性地点点头，抱着书本走向神殿。  
　　伊戈看着尼尔的背影在高广的柱廊间越来越渺小，不由地敲了敲剑鞘。他想起最初教尼尔剑术时，自己正是以剑鞘与那小男孩对战。  
　　“或许时间真是过得太快了。”伊戈转身离去。  
　　有个小姑娘蹑手蹑脚地跟在尼尔后面跑进了神殿，不过西比尔骑士没有去在意。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXI.  
　　  
　　夏亚仍悄悄跟在尼尔身后。透亮的月光在柱廊间缓慢地转移，浮雕的阴影如绸缎般滑动，刻在石柱上的众神似乎也因此有了动作与饱满的躯体，白臂的真理女神站在冰川之巅，伸出左手指引众学者编写卷轴的故事好像就发生在此时此刻。  
　　在离夏亚不远处，尼尔带着长长的影子在空阔的石廊中疾行，如拖着一条淡蓝色的披风。他的脚步声又急又乱，马靴几乎是重重踏在大理石板上，偶尔会有正安静翻看书册的学者对这急躁的年轻人投来不满的眼神。不过青年似乎已经对身周的一切都毫不在意，他昂着头直视前方那些浪涛状的巨型拱门，如同世界上唯一的帆正迎向风暴。  
　　夏亚步履轻盈地跟在尼尔后面。她能明显察觉到，自从同那位黑衣的骑士交谈过后，尼尔整个人的状态都不一样了，就像刚刚醒了酒。不过这份清醒反而让夏亚担心，因为少女本能地确信：尼尔一定是怀揣着某种不愿告人的目的。而她也记得爷爷说过，理智的人要是干蠢事，能比醉汉干得更糟更可怕。  
　　少年攀上宽大的石阶，三扇雕工精繁的落地石窗投下恢宏的影子，行人与之相比简直就像火柴棍。  
　　尼尔三步当作两步地纵身跨上石阶。他本来低着头，忽然正正踩到了一个人的影子，刚好有下行的学者挡住了他的路。少年抬头一看，正是白天赠给他鸢尾花的那位博士。  
　　她戴着一张镶了细钻石的银色发网，将光泽漂亮的白发拢起，西比尔妇女常会盘这样的发辫。尼尔见过不少帝国上流的小姐太太，美人们都梳着各种精心设计过的发型。但没有一人能像这位学者般，可以将冷冰冰的气质作为一款无比贴合的首饰穿戴。而且银发很少见，尼尔不禁想起了老师。  
　　少年望着伊西斯博士发愣，完全忘了自己的行为并不得体。直到伊西斯主动开口问候，尼尔才回过神来，窘迫地挪开身子为长者让道。  
　　“您有什么需要帮忙的吗？”伊西斯十指交叠，看了看少年怀中的书籍。  
　　尼尔拼命摇头。他怕伊西斯追问起关于鸢尾花的答复，赶紧打马虎地颔首致意，抱着书本跑走了。  
　　夏亚也小跑着跟上尼尔。小姑娘向伊西斯博士简单地行礼问候，可学者没注意到。伊西斯站在原地，目光仍未从远走的少年身上收回，那样子像是焦灼的父母在傍晚时等待迟迟不归的孩子。夏亚留意到这点却没工夫去细想，因为尼尔腿长个子高，她就要追不上了。  
　　他们一路向着神殿深处，好几回穿过漫长的走廊，一次次上下极高的台阶，众多侧殿与廊厅被他们抛在身后。夏亚能肯定，尼尔一定是想去供奉着巨大的女神像的内殿，白天卢西奥曾带他去那儿查看了老师的名册。她有些惊诧，尼尔明明只来过一次，却能毫不犹豫地从迷宫般的岔路与架在空中的纷繁的拱桥中辨清正确的方向。这座神殿遗迹的内部有着庞大的地下空间，因此它实际的体积要比宏伟的外观还要大得多。  
　　终于，尼尔再一次来到那扇敞开的石门之前。白日老学者领着他进入这门时，他还天真地怀抱着一线希望，以为自己是被世界推动着来到这里，寻求能让事情一了百了的办法。然而等从中走出时，他却一无所有了。他的确来到了幻想已久的学院，可他得到的只是众人的劝说，劝他将一切希望都捐弃在这扇门内。  
　　尼尔能肯定，如果佩列阿斯先生在这里，也一定会这么劝自己放弃。老师时时刻刻都是个很理智的人，对事态的发展保持着绝对清醒的认识。尼尔回想着和老师相处的种种，以及那些佩列阿斯不愿解释的偏执行径……  
　　如今发生的一切，佩列阿斯应该很早就预料到了。他一定是最早放弃的人，精细地估算了剩余的时日，然后等待着这一天的到来。他一方面接受了命运的走向，一方面又不希望这些无可改变的沉重事实影响到尼尔。  
　　尼尔抬头望向雕刻着满天星座的穹顶，站在与老师同等的位置，正视那些曾向孩童的他隐瞒的真相。  
　　他终于能理解那个人。  
　　“老师我明白你的选择了。可是我要选另一条路，和你完全不同的路……看着我吧，你会知道的。”  
　　尼尔摩挲着剑上的金星装饰，深吸了一口气，像悬崖边缘跳水者般迈出了那一步。  
　　满月的光辉自镂空的天顶与拱形石窗透入，河流纹状的阴影恰好投在地面，况且内殿中本来就有人工引水的溪流，于是虚与实的河图在此刻交汇合一，映耀在石壁上柔波如水银般微微晃动。尼尔长叹，没想到这遗迹比白天还美，似乎也宽广了不少。  
　　少年略微拘谨地四处打量。好在只有星星零零几位学者在工作，并没有人太关注他的存在。  
　　立于内殿两侧的真理女神像分别伸出各自的左右手，在空中彼此相握。两尊石像是那么巨大，几乎和这惊人的内殿一样高。她们一人佩剑，另一人则怀抱书籍。因为墙壁采用了镂空雕窗的设计，海风能够直接吹进室内，因此两位阖目状的女神都身披青苔。不过奇怪的是内殿的石雕和神像都保存颇佳，并没有被海风吹蚀得太严重，尼尔不知道伊巴涅先民究竟是采用了怎样的技术才做到这点。少年仰头注目两位女神，在心中默默倾诉了自己的意图，以便事先请求神殿主人的谅解。  
　　他不由地咽了咽，故意做出一副很自然的姿态走向那朝向海洋的祭台。  
　　圆形祭台由一整块巨石雕凿而成，台阶有点滑，少年走得很小心。带有雨气的海风愈加烈性起来，寒意刮向尼尔的额头。不过尼尔现在浑身热得很，冒险的念头鼓动了少年滚烫的血液，驱使他跌跌撞撞地去寻求那一点微光。  
　　尼尔把书堆放在脚边，观察着祭坛上那面三角形的水晶墙体，细细回想着今天卢西奥是如何使得老师的名册在此显现。他抱着胳膊思索了一会儿，又坐下来翻书。这些书是他傍晚时去找古兰尔借的，书里夹的纸片上记了密密麻麻的笔记，可见少年凭借真言咒从术士那里套了不少话。  
　　尼尔蹙眉托腮，盘腿而坐，不时还把自己的金发揉得乱糟糟的。尽管不情愿的术士已经给他讲解过好几遍，可他现在要去厘清这些绕七绕八的理论还是艰涩不已。勉强把书翻过一遍，尼尔气鼓鼓地起身：“算了，也只能这样了哼！反正卢西奥做的那套我还记得，他叽里咕噜说的那些咒言什么的，我也大概记得读音……试试看！”  
　　少年深呼吸，极其肃穆地尝试了一会儿。三角形水晶墙仍毫无反应，其中的绿焰幻动出各种形状，就像在嘲笑少年的无用。  
　　“呜……见鬼。”  
　　就在尼尔左右犯难时，有人在他身后气呼呼地说道：“真是的，简直看不下去！”  
　　尼尔一回头，发现夏亚正在翻看搁在地上的书。他想搪塞过去，可少女抢先说道：“就算是学徒也没法调动那么多能量来查看名册，更别说你是个门外汉。之前吓死我了，以为你要去干什么呢……”  
　　尼尔更着急了，他努力回想卢西奥所做的程序与手势，然而不论他做什么，都得不到哪怕一丁点儿回应。  
　　夏亚盘腿坐在地上，叹息道：“你真的相信自己能做些什么吗？”  
　　少年就像没有听见一样，继续自己的工作。  
　　“我知道自己没有理由劝说你，也没资格……因为当年我也这么尝试了，我多希望自己曾经真的做到了什么，哪怕能摸到奇迹的尾巴都好……”  
　　尼尔忽然想起夏亚的父母也是耗尽了名册而去世的，她也曾处在他如今的立场。尼尔不由地看了小姑娘一眼，两个孩子的目光短暂地相接。这一瞬间的对视并没有使他们感到社交上的不适，因为此刻的两人有着相似的目光——但凡注目过命运那不可抵挡的溃退的人，都不可能不熟悉这种痛感。他们望着对方，感觉就像在看自己，如两块同样的沉重的铁，被分别搁置在天平不安的两端。  
　　尼尔阖目，他完全明白夏亚。只是他不会再听任何人的劝阻，已经没有时间了。于是他翻了翻笔记，又重新回到自己的位置。  
　　“大人们都会劝你的，”夏亚冥思了一阵后站起身，向尼尔伸出拳头，“但我不是大人，所以我想对你说……只要还有希望就别放弃。”  
　　云层流过，月光重回大地，照亮小姑娘泉水般的双眼。她目不转睛，就像在看多年的老搭档。尼尔想说一些客套话表示感谢，却始终说不出口。他想起在教堂墓园的那个夜晚，叶夫尼也是这样看着他，眼神中充满了无言的热忱。只有当一个人全心全意地信任着某人，才会那么看人家。或许骑士团的人们就曾如此注目着海因……想到这里尼尔苦笑着摇头，只好也伸出拳头和夏亚碰了碰。  
　　夏亚让尼尔站到一边，给他完整地讲解了一次。虽然她作为学徒确实无法驱动水晶墙中的能量，不过夏亚用小孩子的方式把理论流程讲得非常直白，以简单粗暴的风格来手把手地教尼尔。有了伙伴的指导，尼尔倒是学得很快。不一会儿夏亚就让开位置，让尼尔自己去尝试了。  
　　“你记性真不错，光是靠死记硬背，发音竟然还能说得八九不离十……只是说得真难听，我看您以后还是好好上学吧。”夏亚抱着胳膊冲尼尔吐舌头。少年刚想开口反驳就被夏亚骂了回去，小姑娘让这位呆头呆脑的学徒集中精神。  
　　尼尔难为情地缄口不语，心想佩列阿斯先生一定很为难，要把这么不擅长念书的他当做学生。尼尔阖目，想起老师打开图书馆的门，等着极其不情愿的他进去，坐回窗边的位子上。为了让他乖乖呆在书桌前不乱跑，老师会先给他一小块蜂蜜，然后才去拿当天要学习的书。在上课的时候，他们两人相对而坐。佩列阿斯先生耐心地讲着，尼尔不敢分心去看窗外下雪的森林，就一直盯着老师的眼睛发愣。那双金眼多漂亮，让他不仅仅想到流动的蜂蜜，还有从冰天雪地的室外回到家时看到的炉火，湖面上夕阳的波光，以及……不，他停止了一切比喻。因为他已经意识到，这世界上没有什么能替代这种金色。  
　　这眼瞳的色泽，只能属于这个人。  
　　只能属于他所凝视的永恒。就在光明从深处飘起的那一瞬间，尼尔终于意识到，自己真正见过光芒的时刻，只有在那扇落雪的窗前。老师就坐在他对面，长发微垂到书上，修长的指尖沿着字句，偶尔在重要的停顿处轻轻敲打。而他，他就看着他。所有的声音都已经失去了意义，因为他所凝视的，是金色的深渊。  
　　水晶墙中浮现的光辉使夏亚目瞪口呆，她真的没想到尼尔能做到！她几乎是跳起来喊道：“对，对！继续念那个咒言！集中精神，别分心——”  
　　如同要以全部的力气推动巨石，尼尔手上的肌肉绷得生疼。空气中细微的波动逐渐穿过他的身体，沿着伸出的手臂流向指尖，在他掌心聚集。卢西奥呼唤名册时，迅速聚集的能量轻快如溪流，而尼尔做起来就却像是在费力倾倒笨重的铁水。  
　　夏亚捂住嘴不敢再出声。  
　　三角形水晶墙内，绿光缓慢地凝集，书页的形状隐隐显像。  
　　“‘万物在此，我只呼唤你的名字’。”  
　　上下唇微微相合，舌尖轻碰上颚，嘴型顺势张开，最后从闭合的齿间吐息。说出那个人的名字，如此简单的事，尼尔却几乎花费了整个世界被创造的时间。  
　　“！”  
　　霎时间，仿佛音叉与星辰碰响，清脆的鸣响在尼尔的鼓膜深处震荡，一切都随之旋转。少年恍恍惚惚地抬眼，感觉自己是被装入瓶中，于浪尖起起伏伏。他依稀听到夏亚在喊他，又听不清变形的词与音。  
　　在他的感官中，四周在变得无限广大，不知延伸了多长时间之后又瞬间坍缩。他终于稳定下来，找准了自己身在的那个点。  
　　“尼尔你没事吧？你小子竟然能……”小女孩的声音里带着哭腔。  
　　尼尔捏了一下手指，身体的感觉又回来了。他顾不得什么，赶忙看向水晶墙——  
　　残存的名册晕着一层微光，悬浮于晶体之中。确实是佩列阿斯先生的名册，和他之前所见的一样！海风吹拂，水晶中的纸页竟也能随之颤动。而书于其上的名字时隐时现，难以辨清。  
　　他没有时间兴奋了。  
　　“夏亚，请你帮我把那本书拿来。”尼尔信手就指了最远那本。  
　　少女走过去拿。就在她抱起书本时，沉钝的回音忽然从身后传来。夏亚一回头就看到石英墙此刻的质地变得液体一般，而尼尔竟然将手伸向那残页，涟漪模糊了名册的影像。  
　　“别碰！”  
　　来不及了。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXII.  
　　  
　　两个孩子站在湖边。  
　　“咱们别瞎折腾了，如果凭借学徒就能做到这种事，那学院的秩序早就乱套了……还是回去吧。”他右手紧紧抓住怀里的书本，左手被同伴牵着。  
　　“不试一下就永远都不会知道结果，”少年的蓝眼睛中倒映着破晓时分的湖水，像是瓷做的，“不过还是看你，如果你不想，我们就回去。”  
　　仿佛要被这双碧眼吸进去，他一下子失去了语言，或是说他瞬间就获得了某种难以言状的信心。因为这少年天生拥有一种笃定的气质，似乎从来不会对未知的前方感到恐惧，就像海上恒固的航标。  
　　“我想和你一起，海因。”他低下头，把自己所知的咒言与运行这个法术的方法告诉朋友。这确实是个比较复杂的法术，他耐心地为海因讲解了几次，两个孩子还讨论了一会儿。  
　　海因忽然问他：“你愿意相信我吗？”  
　　他知道，海因这么发问并不是在怀疑自身的能力。他也深知自己正逐渐陷入一种可怕的狂迷：只要是这个少年所确定的方向，他便无法再以常识评判，只是本能地去追逐，几乎像是一种信仰。这很危险，他一再提醒自己。但来不及了，这种狂热早已渗透到他心绪的最深处，不论是醒或是睡，他都是醉的。  
　　他捏了一下海因的手，笑道：“让我们去把金星升起来吧。”  
　　“那就来吧，我的朋友！”海因快活地笑着，拉着他就往湖水里走——  
　　会掉下去的！他吓得赶紧闭眼。这湖非常深，就算是靠岸的地方都看不见底，况且他不会游泳。如果两人掉到水里，恐怕就算是擅长水性的海因也没法救他。他下意识地紧紧握住朋友的手，同时又下定了决心：必要的时刻他一定会及时松手。只要海因会游泳就行了，他自己倒是没关系。  
　　“瞧呀，快瞧呀——！”少年兴奋得嗓音发颤。  
　　就算很多年已经过去，他仍无法忘记海因当时的声音。因为不论是谁在黑暗中听到这呼唤，他不需要看到任何景象就能够事先知晓：自己一生中仅有的几个最快乐的时刻，其中之一就将发生在这里。那种从未与人共享过的，纯粹的快乐。  
　　双脚对湖水仍毫无感知，他睁开眼——冰，他们站在冰上，这可是夏天！而少年每往前一步，脚下的湖面就冻起坚冰，正如举行命名礼的学者们曾做到的那样。  
　　“你瞧，我就说能做到的！我说过的！”海因笑着，拉着伙伴跑起来。  
　　他也忍不住笑道：“别、别跑，太滑了会掉到水里的！”  
　　“掉下去我就把你捞上来，没事。”  
　　湖面迅速划出一道银闪闪的直线，冰轨向着湖中心的石台延伸。深绿的波光中，两个孩子奔跑着，好像只是跑过初夏的田野。  
　　事情就应该这样的，非如此不可。他本能地确信：如果现在不这样选择，他以后肯定会无限懊悔。  
　　  
　　于是尼尔毫不犹豫地朝老师的名册伸出了手。当手指陷入水晶墙时，那与常识相悖的触感让他背后一凉，感觉像是摸到了浓稠的液体，而且冰冷异常，就算在一月时将手伸进北方的河都不至于如此刺骨，寒意没过手腕。而且当手指越接近名册，那绿光就愈发紊乱。被电击般的疼痛感沿着他的手臂往上窜，太阳穴突突地跳。他浑身是汗，半边的身体都被麻痹了。  
　　“别碰！”  
　　来不及了。就算夏亚和周围的学者们发现了他的意图，也来不及阻止。  
　　尼尔眼中只有那片残页。  
　　之前古兰尔已经告诉过他，在举行过命名礼之后，最初的名字就被献给“书”，就算是最亲近的人也无法再想起。尼尔特意去找卢西奥确认过，得到的也是同样的答案。就算卢西奥是看着海因和佩列阿斯长大的，也无法想起佩列阿斯的本名。只有本人才能够记住。  
　　少年当时也发问，名册上不是写了所有者的本名吗。古兰尔为此解释了一通，尼尔也只是听懂个大概：名册就是名字本身，只是不再以文字或语音的形态存在。  
　　冥冥之间，尼尔有个想法：既然老师的名册快耗尽了，那他应该先知道老师的本名，那个“书”相联的真名。或许……他就能知道接下来还可以做些什么。尼尔初次见到名册时依稀看到几个字符时隐时现，他当即就想到了老师的学者袍。小时候很他喜欢去拉老师的衣裾，因为每当他触碰那雪一样的布料，学者袍上不断变幻的阿贝尔文就会闪现温柔的银光，古怪的文字微微亮起又黯淡下去。他很希望老师每天都能穿这样漂亮的衣服，不过佩列阿斯先生告诉他，这是学者在很正式的场合才会穿的礼袍。老师也曾答应过他，等他成为了真正的骑士，一定会以最庄重的仪容去见证他的受封礼。  
　　强烈绿光汹涌如山洪，瞬间就灌满整座内殿！沉钝的回音刺得人耳鸣头疼，就像数千座大钟同时敲响，层层波动在空气中来回震荡。这里并没有能够制作强大的防护魔法的术士，比起被尼尔激起的神殿所深藏的力量，学者们能够调动的法术微乎其微。有人试图阻止少年继续涉险，但唤出的法术就像风中的烟雾般被吹散了。海风忽然变得灼人，夹携热流疯狂地撞击墙壁，像是有了形体般猛烈地撞在人身上，刮得人们根本无法挪步。尼尔听到身后有喊声，可也只是听到而已。  
　　离尼尔最近的夏亚勉强斜着身子，抵御着烧眼的强风挪到尼尔身边。她想把尼尔从法术的漩涡中拉开，可刚一碰到少年的手臂，一股巨大的推力就让小姑娘跌倒在地。  
　　作为“书”庞大体系中的末端，名册直接与本源相联。当遭遇到程序之外的干涉时，体系中蕴含的强有力的能量便以名册为出口，以抵御侵入者。石英墙表面搅动出一个漩涡，狂暴的流动感不断向外喷涌，那也不是风，而像是空气本身就被扭曲。尼尔有几次都差点被无形的巨力刮倒在地，手臂感觉也像是就要被粉碎一般。  
　　还差一点点——  
　　名册的残页如居于风暴核心，带着浅金色微光的字符时明时灭，如同呼吸于无梦的睡眠。  
　　“你答应过我的——！”尼尔奋力伸手向前，巨大的阻力绞着在他的手臂，关节被拧得咔咔作响。  
　　他想要的一切，不过是再次握住那个人的手。  
　　那双冰凉的、柔软的手。  
　　终于，尼尔看到自己的食指触到了残页卷曲的边缘。他只有靠视觉来确认，因为左手已经没有触感，似乎剧烈的疼痛就是手臂本身。  
　　如同老师的学者袍上的银色纹章曾在他的触碰下显现，名册之上的字符一闪而过！与此同时，尖锐的热流顺着血液击中他的心脏。胸口似乎有什么红色的东西亮了一下。  
　　书页倏地闪现出刺眼的强光，尼尔的视界骤然白了。  
　　  
　　那道刺眼的强光仍在渐强。  
　　他几乎看不见也听不见，只觉得自己在沉入一片白色的真空。他甚至产生了幻觉，误以为海洋的深处竟然可以如此明亮。  
　　有人拉住他的手，很温暖。那是窒息中的一丝空气，灼眼之下唯一的荫蔽。  
　　海因，他想叫出同伴的名字，却失去了声音。  
　　那少年俯身向他，笑了一下，然后轻声唤出了他新的名字：  
　　“佩列阿斯。”  
　　这是海因给予他的名字。  
　　是的，他阖眼，在心中重复了一次。海因给予他的名字……从今往后，他将以这个名字活下去，他的名字是佩列阿斯。  
　　  
　　声音回来了，暴乱的光亮也在散去，被撕裂的世界缓慢地愈合。  
　　尼尔躺在地上，紧缩的瞳孔在适应着逐渐平和的黑暗。他感觉不到自己的身体，但他的意识仍沉沉地依附着大地，不像人们传说的死亡时那般灵魂向上飘荡。  
　　透过镂空的石雕窗，星斗在白光的退潮中重现。云层再次将满月遮蔽，雨点落在脸颊，尼尔眨了眨眼，这是他唯一能做的动作。  
　　原本淅淅沥沥的雨俄而响彻起来，滂沱大雨降在寂静之上。  
　　“尼尔，尼尔！”  
　　他看到好几个人围住自己，可是雨下得太吵，他根本听不到他们的话语。  
　　银发的伊西斯博士匆忙走来，她握住少年的左手，在他耳边低声念了一段咒言。  
　　身体和意识再次合一，尼尔试图坐起，但刚一动弹心脏就疼得像被火烫了似的。伊西斯轻柔地托住少年的上半身，摇头说道：“别动，你的心脏刚刚被防御法术击中了。现在还不知道情况怎么样，所以……”  
　　头发湿漉漉的小女孩在旁边捂着眼睛啜泣，而年迈的西比尔妇人也用一种即将掉眼泪的神情看着他，这真让他受不了，怎么能让女士哭呢？  
　　尼尔刚想开口道歉，伊西斯博士就再次摇头，她将手覆在他的前额，念起安睡的咒言。  
　　于是少年缓缓睡去，雨声在梦中也不曾断绝。  
　　他看到了。  
　　那个人的名字。  
　　  
　　螺旋形图书馆的四壁是明晃晃的坚冰，旋风簌簌吹落一层霜花，亮晶晶的细末落在学者的手背，覆于戒指的金星之上。  
　　莫名的心悸令佩列阿斯放下了铅笔，刚刚胸口猛地疼了一下。他不由地唤出名册查看，仍是老样子。  
　　佩列阿斯休息了片刻。待心跳重新平稳，学者再次拿起铅笔开始工作。  
　　完成了这幅素描后，学者又换了一张新的纸。冰霜覆盖的桌面上满满都是少年的素描。  
　　同样的内容，他不停地画。老实说他也不知道自己在做什么，为什么要这样做。  
　　他只记得……  
　　画上的这个孩子，是尼尔。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXIII.  
　　  
　　尼尔醒来。梦境漫长而纷杂，他却能记住每一个细节。  
　　陌生的房间中弥漫了略带苦涩的甜味，闻上去暖暖的，饥饿感让他想起时间紧迫。尼尔猛地起身，左臂连同心脏顿时疼得他眼前一黑。  
“唔……”尼尔紧紧抓住心口的衣襟，剧烈的疼痛和晕眩感好一会儿才退去。  
　　有人快步走来，端给他一只冒热气的杯子。尼尔抹去眼角的泪水，这才看清是伊戈。  
　　“搀了止疼药的蜜酒，味道不太好但能稍微补充些体力，”伊戈扶住虚弱的尼尔，帮少年喝下甜腻的药，“伊西斯博士调配的。她说等你醒了，她需要和你谈谈。”  
　　尼尔努力回想着昏睡前的场景，他问伊戈自己睡了多久。不过三四个小时，伊戈的回答让尼尔稍微松了口气，他真的没有时间了。  
　　“我得去找古兰尔，我知道老师原初的名字了，说不定……”尼尔挣扎着要下床，却被伊戈按住了。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德，您现在哪儿都不许去。”  
　　尼尔刚想反驳就看到伊戈面有愠色。这位寡言的骑士很少发脾气，起码尼尔不记得自己是否见过伊戈生气的样子。少年心虚地舔了舔干裂的下唇，正想向师傅辩解，但伊戈强势地做了个让他噤声的手势。  
　　骑士起身，将空杯搁在桌上。尼尔这才有心思去留意这房间。  
　　石壁上挂着锦绣的织毯，像是帝国的风俗，如果没有这几块鲜亮的毛毯，空落的房间恐怕会更加冷清。依墙的书架摆得整整齐齐，茶炊与桌面也井然有序，只是有几本书籍与药瓶被凌乱地摆放，看得出使用者当时很着急。门口的衣架上挂着女性的帽子与毛大衣，看来这是女人的房间。  
　　三扇高窗的设计和尼尔祖父的房间倒是相似，外面黑漆漆一片，也看不到什么。  
　　“您不用解释，伊西斯博士都已经告诉我了。”伊戈将搭在椅背上的毛衬里大裘披在尼尔肩头。尼尔这才意识到自己穿着银色的丝绸睡衣，不知道是谁的。  
　　伊戈把椅子拉到床前，翘着腿十指交叠搁在膝盖上，一副要与少年谈心的样子，但他的表情已经清清楚楚地告诉尼尔：没得商量。  
　　尼尔不甘地低下头，等待师傅发问。  
　　“我说过的，你做事前要考虑清楚，毕竟……”  
　　“我有自己的考量！”尼尔脱口而出，他自己都有些吃惊。  
　　伊戈点头，并不在意学徒的失礼。他继续说道：“行，我知道了。”  
　　又甜又苦的蜜酒烧得尼尔胃疼，苦涩感一阵阵从喉头涌上来，尼尔呛了几下，伊戈轻拍少年的背脊。  
　　“我目前是你的监护者，”伊戈停顿了一下，似乎是强调这句话作为前提的重要性，“等你身体康复，就跟我回帝国。”  
　　“为什么！”  
　　“不为什么，已经定了。”灰蓝色的眼睛从满脸惊诧的少年身上移开，转而望向壁炉的火焰。  
　　“这是我自己的事。”  
　　“我给过你选择的余地，但你还是去以身涉险。那么我现在就收回所许诺的权益，直到你有足够的理智做出恰当的判断前，你都必须处在监护之下。”伊戈起身，背对尼尔。  
　　“伊戈，你听着……”  
　　“我说过，您不需要解释，事实已经摆在面前。近期你只要好好养伤就行，我会负责看守你的。”  
　　“你没有权力这样做，况且我是成人了，不需要什么教管！”尼尔气得发抖。  
　　伊戈根本不理会他，信手翻看书桌上的医疗书籍。  
　　被冷落的少年愈加愤懑，他又补充性地叫道：“不要你管我！”  
　　黑衣的骑士只是径自走到壁炉前，添了些柴禾后用鼓风气使炉火更旺些。房间的温度很快就略略升高，少年澹白的面色看上去稍微好些了。  
　　“我本来不想跟你解释的，”伊戈倒了杯白水搁在尼尔伸手可及的地方，“不过为了让你能更加理智地看待事态……就让我们坦诚公布地来谈。假如你在之前那场胡闹中遭遇不测，佩列阿斯会怎么想？不，你先别急着反驳，听我说完。我们是持剑者，对法术与奥义知之甚少，倘若你偏要以无知的姿态去触碰那些本源的力量，后果是可以预见的。就像让一个没碰过剑的农夫上场角斗，对手一分钟内就能削下他的脑袋。还有我听说了，在法术上你有些天分，别的学徒办不到的事你却能成功。但正是如此，我不得不将自己的意志强加于你，因为无法控制的天赋可能会使你走得更险，去触碰更强力的禁忌。总之你要明白，我们——我是说，佩列阿斯阁下，公爵大人以及我，都希望你能有自己的人生。你可以自由选择未来的道路，但前提是你得……平安地活下来。”  
　　直到伊戈说完最后一个词，尼尔都安静地听着。他偏过头望向远处的黑暗，海浪的声音从很远的地方传来，几乎被雨声掩盖了，不过少年还是能听到。  
　　“我之前做了好多梦，伊戈。我梦见父母了，母亲把我抱在膝头，父亲就坐在旁边给我念画册，《亚德里安与盖因摘得金星》，是我很喜欢的画册。然后他们消失了，我看到两尊并排而躺的石像，逼真得像两个安卧的人。阿格拉娅和海因……他们看上去很幸福，也很相爱，伸出的手彼此握着。”  
　　少年示范性地两手相握，像是迟疑的重逢，抑或是临别前最后的挽留。  
　　“很奇怪，在梦里我就明白石像的意味和象征了。人在做梦时难少会这么清醒不是吗？当时我很害怕，因为我看到了第三座石像——怀抱书籍的圣人……你能猜到那意味着什么。所以我跑向那座石像，想看清他的脸是不是……不过任我怎么跑，都无法靠近。然后在我根本没意识到时，就进入了下一个场景。我走在海上，灰蒙蒙的大海，天也是一样。有七座风暴在搅动海面，样子看上去很吓人。我头顶上正好有一个倒吊在天空的龙卷风，它并不吹人，梦是没有逻辑的。然后……然后我看到……佩列阿斯就坐在那里，坐在龙卷风的底部，他在工作。我拼命喊他也听不到。”  
　　伊戈把盛着白水的杯子递给尼尔，少年很顺服地喝掉了。  
　　“中间还有很多场景，但都无所谓。只是最后一个场景……如果它是真实的，我愿意永远都不再醒来。你知道吗伊戈，我梦见我挽着老师的手，我俩穿过傍晚时分仍很明亮的森林，沿着林中路走，热风把山丘上的青草吹得东倒西歪。不远处有一座很新的石房子，院落中有高大的橡树，似乎还有可以乘凉的葡萄架。我们就住在那里。我对佩列阿斯说了些什么，他就笑，不是看小孩子的那种笑法。当时我心想：待会儿回去了，我先给他一点白葡萄酒喝，再切一些上好的干酪，他看书的时候一定喜欢。等我把晚餐准备好，再叫他过来吃。还要把窗户都打开，凉凉快快地吹着夏夜的风……”  
　　尼尔说得嗓子有些哑，喝过水也不太管用。他苦笑着摇摇头，眼神渐渐散开，就像又回到了梦里一般。少年即刻就回过神来，赶紧拍拍自己的脸颊，急切地辩解道：“哈，我怎么会做这种梦，真怪。”  
　　伊戈大概明白了什么，虽然少年自己仍云里雾里，只是他没有点破。伊戈拿出一封信递给尼尔，正是佩列阿斯最后写给卡洛亚洛的那封。  
　　尼尔小心地打开皱巴巴的封舌。之前他掉进河里，信件也被水浸了，大部分的字迹都被墨水晕染。  
　　“他的父亲对他叫道，‘你走错了路！’……当我看到……一切的景象都……右边，我已经听到了，漩涡在我们下面发出了可怕的吼声。”  
　　尼尔努力分辨着残存的词语，双眼酸涩得难受，他却哭不出来。在心中默念着老师最初的名字，尼尔攥紧了拳。  
　　“我……”  
　　轻柔的敲门声打断了尼尔。  
　　伊戈打开门，年迈的西比尔学者走进房间。她穿着传统的滚金边深蓝长裙，仍戴着那张嵌着细钻石的发网，银发披散下来。  
　　两位西比尔人短暂地目光相接，然后微微颔首彼此致敬。  
　　“之前形势危急，尚来不及询问您的名字。”伊西斯以一种发音极轻，却很庄重的社交口吻说道：“俊朗的年轻人，虽然我们未曾谋面，但您让我想起年少时的好友：图拉尔家的赛阿达薇，自从她嫁给戈尔贡伯爵后我们就再没能相见。请恕我冒昧，敢问您是否出身许德拉家族？或者您就是新继的戈尔贡伯爵？”  
　　伊戈说：“她正是我的祖母，我自幼就知道您，伊西斯博士。只是您许久不曾回国，很多事都改变了。我叫伊戈，现在的姓氏是费奥尔多维塔，由女皇陛下卿赐，而许德拉家族已经不存在了。”  
　　伊西斯十指合拢，若有所思般缓步行至书架前，然后又仓促地转身走向床边。  
　　“您不必太过劳心，这些政治上的变动太常见了，不应当使学者烦恼。”黑衣的骑士低下头。  
　　“那么您现在……是处于怎样的境地呢？难道是流亡？”  
　　“我现在是伍尔坎公爵的骑士，同时也是他的血盟。所幸不必流亡或是被发配做苦役犯。”伊戈看向无精打采的少年说：“都是些不值一提的小事，现在重要的是这孩子身体怎样？”  
　　伊西斯点点头：“卡洛亚洛先生么？听说是位温和的绅士，那就好……也是，还是让我们来谈谈尼尔的情况吧。”  
　　伊西斯让尼尔拉开衣袖露出左臂。只见有一串符文自尼尔的手臂内侧一直延伸至心口的位置，看上去像焦黑的链条，而且一碰就疼。  
　　“这要紧吗？”伊戈捧住少年的手臂。  
“是名册的抵御法术，虽然不会致命但也非常强劲。假如犯禁者是学者或术士，这个链咒会锁住他们的名册，就再难使用法术了……一般情况下，它可能会给人的身体带来永久性的伤害，比如无法再进行高强度的运动，甚至是连日常生活都不太方便。况且它击中了尼尔的心脏……”伊西斯顿了顿，偏过头继续说：  
“所以尼尔，你以后可能……不太能做骑士了。”  
　　“怎么会……”尼尔慌张地想要摸到佩剑，然而心脏像是被扣住血肉的锁链牵扯，疼得他咬牙低吟。  
　　“没有什么办法了吗？”伊戈猛地起身。  
　　尼尔满头是汗，他缓了一会儿后笑着轻拍伊戈的肩说：“没关系，反正也是我自己造成……尊敬的博士，还有别人受伤吗？是吗，那太好了，没伤到人就好。别的倒是……无所谓了。”  
　　他这么说着，心里想的却是自己骑着艾尼亚在海边驰骋。海风在他身后，朝霞的光华在他的剑上闪耀……想到或许叶夫尼曾经也是类似的心情？当得知双腿再也不能行走，再也无法像年轻时那样。  
　　“我不要紧的，”冷静下来的尼尔苦笑着摇头，“嗯，不要紧。”  
　　伊西斯握住少年的手，似乎他们很熟识很亲密，她柔声说：“尼尔你别害怕，因为你的情况……很复杂。精通医术的乌沙纳斯博士之前也赶过来了，他亲自为你诊断，当时你还睡着。我们和几位大学者商量后一致认为：抵御法术直接击中你的心脏，从理论上来看，它应该会造成更糟糕的影响，可你现在状况算是出乎意料地好。也就是说，法术大部分的能量可能是流散了，或者是被引导到了别的什么地方。击中你心脏的只是很小一部分。所以你具体的情况还需要进一步观察才知道。”  
　　尼尔不喜欢被当成小孩子，可伊西斯的举止很亲切，和伊西斯相处感觉就像面对年长的亲人。尼尔想起自己从未相见的祖母。弗丽嘉一定也是这样温柔的女性，否则佩列阿斯和海因就不会那么想念她，爱她……就像《亚德里安与盖因》里写的那样。  
　　伊西斯霎时间又回到严肃的语调：“先生，我有点小小的私事想要和尼尔单独谈谈，可以吗？”  
　　“失陪，”伊戈起身，“尼尔•伯恩哈德，我会一直守在门口，希望您能安安分分地休息。”  
　　年迈的西比尔女人忍了一会，还是对骑士说道：“这么说很失礼，只是您的脸色确实不佳，恐怕应当补充‘金果’……我是学者，日常无需太大的耗费，长期不饮用也不碍事。然而您是西比尔骑士，苛刻的节制恐怕会有损您的健康。”  
　　“不要紧。”伊戈走出房间，将门轻轻带上。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXIV.  
　　  
　　伊戈走出房间，将门轻轻带上。  
　　尼尔不愿抬起头，一直盯着那封皱巴巴的信。他很喜欢这位年长的西比尔人，她美丽而友善，而且按照夏亚的说法，她的是异常杰出者。正因如此，尼尔才不知道怎么婉拒博士希望收他为学徒的邀请。  
　　“不必介意，”伊西斯走向墙上挂着的向日葵图案毛毯，“你不需要表态，我知道你在想什么，孩子。”  
　　“我也知道您想说什么，尊敬的博士。”尼尔看看左手掌心，看来伊戈已经在他睡着的时候给这烧伤的手掌换过药了。  
　　“那或许我们可以说说，看彼此想到的究竟是什么。”  
尼尔抚摸着老师那模糊的字迹。而那面对着向日葵挂毯的伊西斯博士也双目微垂。各有心事的长者和少年都一时缄默，静待对方开口。  
　　“我不会放弃佩列阿斯。其他的……也没什么可说了。”  
　　伊西斯颔首，说道：“你知道当年海因是怎么回应我的邀请的吗？那个孩子在离开学院前来找过我，他说：‘我知道自己是在浪费才能，博士。然而我心里已经有了更强烈的愿望。普通人的生命太短暂，假如不去实现这个愿望，我的一生只会在懊悔中变得过于漫长’……我钦佩那个孩子，很少有人能明确地知道自己想要什么。”  
　　尼尔没有说话，他已经了解那遥远的身影。  
　　“还有一点海因让我印象深刻。他最后对我说‘可是我有一个朋友，他对知识的热忱是旁人难以企及的……所以他一定会成为了不起的大学者。我对此深信不疑，胜过相信世间所有的真理。’”  
　　“是的，佩列阿斯先生做到了！他建造了很……很了不起的……他这十多年的工作没有白费，他就是……！”尼尔越说越急，最后憋得自己面红耳赤，只有愤愤地一捶腿。  
　　伊西斯颔首道：“我明白你的意思，亲爱的。其实之前佩列阿斯与我也偶尔有书信往来，他把一些大概的设想告诉我了。确实是很有趣，我非常期待他将这个假设完成。只是之后他不再来信。直到你来，我才知道他也……”  
　　“不要紧，我会带他回来，到时候大家就知道他的成就了。”  
　　学者的一贯温柔的语气顿时冷峻起来：“尼尔，这个世界是有秩序的。年轻的一代活下去，年长者去世……”  
　　“他很年轻。”  
　　“那你就还是个孩子。”  
　　“随便你们怎么看。秩序不是绝对的，老师说过，没有完美无瑕的东西。只要它存在，就一定有不为人知的漏洞或者……”  
　　“尼尔，就你之前的所作所为，我不愿代表学院责怪你，况且你还不属于这里。但是我作为长辈就一定要告诫你——你能为你老师做的最好的事，就是好好活下去。应该活下去的是少年人。”  
　　“我不相信命运或者哪里的神规定了谁应该继续活，谁不应该。就算是万物的规律，也有不相符合的时候。我只知道一件事：我自己的意愿在驱动着我。不管什么样的后果，我都甘愿承担。”  
　　“你不能替他去冒险，去……白白浪费你的生命，这不是你的老师愿意看到的。”伊西斯睁大那蓝得像冰的眼睛，努力稳住呼吸。不过这样的神情转瞬即逝，她的双眼立即就归复于深湖般宁静。  
　　尼尔敏锐地发现了伊西斯话语中掩藏不住的惊惶。他急切地想追问下去，但又本能地觉得还不是时候，他必须等待时机。于是他故意装作很激动的样子：“那又怎样？难道年轻人就不能选择去为长辈冒险？我明白他的心意，但假如就此放弃，难道他就会知道我的心情吗！您根本不明白这是怎样的感受，尊敬的博士，您不会明白失去重要的人是怎样的……”  
　　“请您别说了！”伊西斯高声叫道，痛苦地转身望向窗外。她不自然地摘下钻石发网，捏在手中。因为力道过大，盘起的银发松散地披散了下来。  
　　尼尔快速地思虑着，赶在伊西斯开口前就说道：“对不起，我不知道您也……经历过失去亲人的痛苦。难道您的亲人也是因为法术耗尽而……”  
　　不。尼尔注意到伊西斯的银发。  
　　西比尔人中绝没有这样的发色，况且他们的衰老并不会改变头发的颜色。而银发的人，他之前只见过一个。这不是自然而成的颜色。  
　　他当即改口：“难道曾经耗尽名册的……是您，伊西斯博士？”  
　　“不是的。”伊西斯的冷静差点就要让尼尔信以为真。可这少年瞬间就觉察到伊西斯情绪转变得非常突兀，因此他追问道：“可是您仍安然无恙……或是说您是从那里回来了，从被‘书’吞掉的空间里？您是如何做到的？谁帮了您，还是……”  
　　“我说，闭嘴——！”  
　　伊西斯转身的同时，房间里的蜜酒和白水统统凝冻了，亮晶晶的霜花霎时间爬满高窗，火焰像受冻者般颤颤地紧缩着。  
　　因为屋内的动静，伊戈打开门，看到整间屋子都白了。  
　　尼尔和伊西斯盯着彼此，呼出的白雾缓慢消散。  
　　“很抱歉，我只是想到一些往事，先失陪了。”学者昂起头，向伊戈和尼尔简单地致意后就匆匆离开了房间。  
　　“尼尔•伯恩哈德，您对人家说了什么失礼的话。”  
　　尼尔赶紧摇摇头。现在就算面对伊戈的责备，他心中有的也只是欣喜，而非歉疚。不过他没打算把这个想法告诉伊戈。  
　　他确信，伊西斯还会回来的。尼尔已经猜到，伊西斯可能是在他身上看到了某些过去的东西，所以对他如此关怀。  
　　一定有办法。  
　　伊戈还未来得及将炉火拨弄得更旺些，尼尔已经不再觉得寒冷。  
　　  
　　夜已经深了，但老学者卢西奥和夏亚还是来探望尼尔。卢西奥听着尼尔转述了伊西斯博士的诊断，神情肃穆地默默叼着烟斗。而自责的夏亚则一直低着头，不敢看尼尔。尼尔说罢，赶紧安慰两个朋友：自己完全没事。三人不好再提这事，就换了个话题。夏亚说，卢西奥最年轻的学生原本和同僚们去清理北边流窜来的魔物，结果捡了个红头发的小子回来，她看见了，那家伙腼腼腆腆的，像个女孩子。夏亚说下次带他来，他们可以一块儿玩。  
　　尼尔微笑着倾听，不过卢西奥看出他实在很累了，就打算告辞。临走前，卢西奥给了尼尔一身带有皮革护甲的猎装，护肩甲上有很漂亮的鸢尾花纹，还有崭新的剑带和长靴。少年很喜欢这套衣服，合身得就像专门找裁缝量的一样。他见卢西奥笑盈盈地不说话，就问老人缘由。  
　　“你知道吗孩子？这衣服是海因留下的。他当年也是十五岁。你穿上真是好看，有骑士的样子。”  
　　卢西奥还是对尼尔说了实话：这套衣服还有他们带来的餐点，其实都是老普洛斯嘱咐的。之前老家伙气鼓鼓地把一堆东西塞到卢西奥怀里，扭头就走了。卢西奥不希望尼尔和祖父僵持下去，但尼尔也气哼哼地把东西都推到一边，表示他才不要原谅说老师坏话的家伙。卢西奥只好笑着摸摸少年的脑袋：“我见过的几个伯恩哈德简直都是一个样。”  
　　尼尔和两人告别，并悄悄把一张字条塞给了夏亚。  
　　伊戈看到尼尔穿着猎装，就命令他换回睡衣乖乖躺下休息。尼尔没有违抗，但他一直没有睡，而是思索着接下来的对策。  
　　没过多久，他听到有什么东西在窗外咣咣地敲打玻璃。尼尔赶紧打开窗，一只雀鹰飞进房间，停在衣架上休息。果然如他所愿，雀鹰的脚爪上绑着字条！尼尔蹑手蹑脚地走向靠近门的衣架，他怕门外的守卫者听到动静。少年取下字条，当即又写了一张回复绑在鹰隼腿上，放走了这位信使。伊戈没有发现。尼尔可以肯定这位西比尔骑士的的感官确实是迟钝了，并且在不饮用“金果”前应该都不会恢复。  
　　尼尔清点了一下桌上的行李，他的两把剑、钱袋、打火匣、小男孩送他的鹿形木雕，还有公爵给他的尖晶石戒指……东西都在！他拿出字条，对照着简单的地图好确定方位。就在尼尔在窗边张望时，他听到脚步声。  
　　少年一下子就跳回床上，扯过被褥，装作半躺着瞧书的样子。  
　　敲门声，尼尔轻声咳嗽。  
　　门开了，露出一片晦暗，而房间内则明亮如昼。年迈的西比尔女人就站在那里，线条漂亮的腰挺得笔直，胸膛仍同少女时代一样。她是正走向熄灭的星星，却依然闪耀着傲慢的银光。她已经从狼狈的精神状态重新回到了尼尔初见时的从容。  
　　再一次，少年向最博学者行礼。伊西斯也穆然回应。  
　　不过这庄重的氛围蒙蔽不了尼尔。他看到了，真理女神带着悲哀的目光。  
　　

　　XXXV.　　  
　　伊西斯坐在桌前为尼尔调制止痛用的蜜酒。  
　　他们究竟沉默了多久，几秒或是十几分钟，尼尔不知道。  
　　壁炉的火焰噼啪作响，刚刚下过雨，空气又阴冷又粘人。他走到那副向日葵图案的挂毯前，捻着褪了色的流苏。看样子这挂毯已经有好些年头了，和周围那些较新的毯子都不一样。尼尔记得伊西斯之前对它很在意。看得出制作人的手艺并不成熟，时不时就串针了，针脚藏得也有些笨拙。  
　　尼尔说：“我也会织挂毯，和镇上的老奶奶们学的。有时候她们笑我说，一个小伙子怎么爱干这种活计。可我觉得自己做东西很有意思，不管是编织还是做木工。而且学会了编织的技艺就能给老师做很多他喜欢的东西。”  
　　伊西斯没有回应。  
　　“这个向日葵挂毯是谁为您做的吗，博士？当年颜色一定很艳丽……”  
　　“是我的女儿。”  
　　尼尔四处打量，这个房间应该就是博士的居所，可看上去这儿没有任何与孩子相关的物品。他注意到书架上摆放着一支青铜鹿角，枝桠间被悉心地缠绕了开小白花的藤蔓。现在是十二月，应该是用法术催开的花朵，和伊西斯之前给他的紫鸢尾一样。尼尔猜想着它对伊西斯是否有什么特殊的意义。  
　　“她叫什么名字？”  
　　“她没有名字了。”伊西斯停下手中的工作。  
　　“人怎么会失去自己的名字？”  
　　“她做过一个选择。我在理智上完全理解，可是在个人情感上，我无法不痛苦。”伊西斯继续开始配置药方。她说得稀松平常，背对着伊西斯的尼尔无法看到她的神情。  
　　“这个选择和您名册的耗尽有关么？”  
　　“你还记得我同伊戈提过的那位图拉尔家的赛阿达薇吗？”  
　　“我记得，就是伊戈的祖母。”  
　　“我父亲与图拉尔家是故交，父亲去世后兄长继承了爵位，他并不喜欢我，故而每个夏天我都会去图拉尔家的领地度过，和赛阿达薇一起。我们从小就是好友，年纪又接近。我非常喜欢赛阿达薇……她真是位完美的姑娘，高挑漂亮，个性也无可挑剔，当她用那双天真的黑眼睛看着别人，没人会愿意骗她……她还很勇敢，总是为胆怯的我出头。赛阿达薇经常对我说，她最大的愿望就是能嫁给一个爱她爱到敢于去杀龙的青年贵族。她希望能找到那个人，并且全身心地去依附那个人，她愿意冠上他的姓氏，养育孩子……因此她也很努力地用珠宝与绸缎装点自己，每个社交季她都是青年们热议的美人。有一次赛阿达薇问我：会不会觉得她太浅薄，只是个毫无志向的洋娃娃。我并没有那样认为……相反，我非常羡慕她，因为她很明确地知道自己要什么，要怎样的生活，怎样的未来。就像我之前说的，很少有人能拥有如此强烈的意愿，这让我非常钦佩。但瞧瞧我自己，哥哥继承爵位后就急切地像把我从家里赶出来，恨不得立马找一桩有利可图的婚事把我打发了。我厌恶这一切，却又根本不知道自己想要什么，真是可悲……然后赛阿达薇就拉着我的手，说出了让我终生难忘的话语。她说：‘亲爱的，虽然你不知道要什么，却仍知道怎样的生活是你无论如何都不愿选择的。既然讨厌那个家离开就好了。既然你挺喜欢看书，为什么不去学院学习那些魔法呢？或许等你以后成为了不起的大法师，帅气得不输于任何一个男人，就能明白自己想要的东西’。后来我听从赛阿达薇的劝告，来到学院成为尊敬的勒布拉特学士的学生。那么多年，我只在赛阿达薇和戈尔贡伯爵的婚礼时回过国。婚礼上的赛阿达薇真美，头戴常春藤花冠，她依着那英俊的青年的手臂，眼中满是幸福。在那一刻我忽然觉得……她的坚持终于得到了命运的回应，因为她是那么执着的人。事实也是如此，她丈夫是非常温和的人，和后来的暴虐的戈尔贡伯爵完全不同。可能正是因为我并不会去主动追寻命运，所以才异常羡慕那些眼睛紧紧盯着自己所希望的未来的人。”  
　　尼尔安静地倾听着。  
　　伊西斯忽然话题一转：“你觉得海因的选择值得么，尼尔？”  
　　“不知道。”尼尔把手指捏得咔咔响，：“老实说……我和他并不熟识，也不了解这个人。但我可以肯定，海因没有后悔……我就是知道。”  
　　“那佩列阿斯呢？”  
　　“他本不该属于那样的生活，不该埋没在偏僻的小村庄。”  
　　“或许这是你对他的看法。可能我作为长者，更理解佩列阿斯的初衷。在教授你学业时，佩列阿斯可曾强迫你学习术士的知识？”  
　　“没有，老师说是否要走研习法术之路都随我的愿。”  
　　“那当年少的你害怕或者哭泣，他是否温柔地对待你？”  
　　“他拥抱我……他说：你是勇敢的尼尔，世界上没有什么能使你畏惧。有时候我生了病，他不休不眠地照顾我，比许多做父母的更用心。他对待外人总是很冷淡，就算是同好友相处也保持着一种节制的姿态，唯有对我不同。”  
　　“你觉得他爱你吗？”  
　　尼尔沉默了。海浪的回响让他想起老师曾在许多个月夜望向北方的群山。或许佩列阿斯是想到了巴尔德山，也可能是记起了去日已久的故乡的浪涛。那孤零零的背影曾经让幼时的尼尔非常焦虑，也曾让离家前的他辗转反侧。但现在不是这样了。他轻轻握了握拳，似乎那熟悉的手就在自己手中。  
　　他笃定地说道：“他是不愿我离开的。”  
　　“既然你理解他，就能明白你现在的行为会让他痛苦。”  
　　“博士，这个问题我们之前已经探讨过了……那么，您如此重视这个观点，是否是因为……您的女儿？”  
　　伊西斯不作答。  
　　“她究竟做了怎样的决意，她现在怎么样了？”  
　　“年轻人应该看向前方，应该继续前行，而你的父亲母亲还有佩列阿斯会在身后注视着你、祝福你。”  
　　“那我现在就返身回去，拉着他一起向前走。”  
　　“不可以。”  
　　“萨拉德曾经从死地将好友狄恩带回，我相信这是真的。既然萨拉德可以让死者复生，那我也能救老师，他仍然活着！”  
　　“你是说《狄恩战功歌》？确实，狄恩里安人相信他们的大法师复活了英雄，可他们也相信萨拉德在救回狄恩后付出惨烈的代价，化为了怪物。”  
　　“学院叫那怪物‘兽’。”尼尔望向缠绕着白花的青枝。  
　　“不，在大陆语中，那东西没有名字。因为萨拉德违背了自然的法则，他与世界原初的关联就被割裂了，他失去了名字，也就失去了作为‘人类’的存在。”  
　　“那么狄恩里安人为何要捕猎‘兽’？”  
　　“不是猎杀，而是将濒死的兽的角与铠甲收回，并加以供奉。狄恩里安人是怀着敬畏之心在对待兽，因为那是为帮他们争取自由而背弃了家族的大法师、祭司之子，是他们先祖狄恩最珍重的朋友。您读过完整的史诗吗？狄恩复活后，第一眼看到的就是化为异兽的友人，诗说：‘他跪在地上，眼看着那兽远去。伟大的狄恩竟许久都无法站起，如苍老太多的人。故而他七年未曾言语，亦不见人’。”  
　　尼尔心绪杂乱，只是有意无意地掸着挂毯绒毛间的细灰。  
　　“或许您觉得我多事且唠叨。那么请容我坦言……像您这样有能力的年轻人，往往可能凭着一时的执念而走入无法挽回的境地。我就曾亲眼见过一个人，像你这样……”伊西斯想要将脸埋入双手间，可她瞬间就将阻止了这个动作。年迈的女人颤颤地深吸一口气，竭力想要挺直腰板，然而诚实的影子却已经老态难掩。  
　　她咽了咽，说：“我曾亲眼瞧着一个……很年轻，很有前途的人，像你这样冲动地想要挽回一个……原该接受消亡的命运的长者。本来这是不可能做到的事，但那个人不知从哪里得到了储存了满满的能量的青枝，再加上那人本身就是被看好的学徒，名册的厚度非常适合做术士……”  
　　尼尔屏息倾听，心脏合同着太阳穴一起剧烈地跳动，耳膜深处因为喉头的滑动而又痒又疼。他盯着眼前脱了色的鹅黄，那颜色似乎在无限膨胀，有引力般地侵占着他的感官与意识，让他在强烈的晕眩之中将所有的敏锐都凝集于听觉。此刻，哪怕是壁炉中蹦跳出一丁点儿火星子，他都能听得清清楚楚。  
　　尼尔听到伊西斯的双唇几次启阖，她的话语仍然保持着一贯的平静，如持平之水，但音色却在逐渐湿润。  
　　“那个人确实做到了，在某种程度上。能让名册殆尽者复归，这前所未有。只是她也付出了相应的代价，这种后果是爱着她的人所无法承受的。想想吧尼尔，你忍心让佩列阿斯看到那场面吗？当他醒来，发现自己所爱的学生消失了，完全地被书吞没……再没有名字，也无人纪念。你希望他这样活下去么？”  
　　“可是您之前说……您在理智上是能理解那个孩子的，您的女儿。”  
　　伊西斯像是啜泣般吸了口气，轻声说：“是的，因为如果换做我，在那种情况下我也会做同样的事。不知您是否听凶王阿里曼向学院挑起的战争？”  
　　尼尔点点头，想起他和伊西斯彼此背对着，又赶紧低声回应：“只是一点。”  
　　“都是两百多年前的事，时间过去太久了……曾经统一了东大陆的阿里曼算是个有谋略有野心的人，他自己也会一些法术。但广袤的国土满足不了他，阿里曼想要的更远更多，横亘于大陆中央的巴尔德山阻断了他西征的道路，而南边的岛国奥米伽也把持着连通了东西大陆的海运要道。他说：‘既然「书」是世界本源的力量，就不该被学院独享。学院是高居于悬崖上的恶龙，贪婪地独占着金蛋。’，因此他自诩为‘屠龙者’，率领军队攻向巴尔德山。那场战争真是很艰难……按理来说，巴尔德山的草木本身就被施以古老的咒言，足以抵抗一般的刀剑与入侵者。但阿里曼的军队不一样，有什么人为他化解了巴尔德山的防御法术。而且阿里曼的进攻非常快，还未等其他国家反应过来，他已经完全将东部完全封死。术士们奋力抵抗，以极少的人数对抗阿里曼庞大的军队，一直强撑到奥米伽的援军赶到。许多术士都因为过度使用法术而死，包括米拉尔塞弗斯博士，他当时是统领学院的三博士之一。而我也一样，因为名册耗尽，逐渐被书吞噬。”  
　　伊西斯喝了一些蜜酒润润喉咙：“可敬的米拉尔塞弗斯过世后，我是唯一留在学院的统帅者，因为另一位博士恰好在访问帝国，一时来不及赶回。如果我也去世，那暂时缺少统帅者的学院是否能撑住，当时我们谁都不敢想。我并不确定自己指定的继任者是否有足够的领导力来保护大家，毕竟那是战争……没办法。  
　　“命运就是如此，我还是被书吞噬了。然而我没想到，那个孩子竟然……当时她还是个未命名的学徒，理论上不可能调动足够的法术。可她做到了，就算是法术高强的术士都不可能做到的事。  
　　“当我重新恢复了意识，发现自己躺在火海之中。那里不是书的内部，因为我依稀记得，当我被书吞向更深处时，一切都是结了冰的，海洋倒悬在我头上。卡特拉学士将我从火海里救出，术士塔林就此焚毁。而我最终也……没能见到那孩子最后一面。真是……世间都是父母为了孩子而付出，而我连保护她都……”  
　　尼尔很想详细地问下去，但他不忍心。少年思忖了一会儿，拿过一张空白的纸张。他刚松手，纸张就自然而然地化为了蝴蝶的形状，飞向伤心的西比尔妇人。  
　　伊西斯伸出食指，纸蝴蝶便停留在她指尖：“没必要安慰我，都是陈年往事。我如今也已老迈昏聩，所剩的时间恐怕也不多了。到那时我就能和他们再相见……”  
　　“您为什么愿意把这些告诉我？”  
　　伊西斯摇头笑道：“之前也说过，我很钦佩意志力强大的人。而且当我在女神殿第一次见到您，我就看出来了……您是那种过于单纯的人。执著的热忱是火焰，能照亮黑暗中的前路，但也可能将一意孤行者焚毁。  
　　“不过您要明白，我说这些并非是要帮您涉险，更没打算将那个孩子的手法告诉您。您也不必去问别人，学院里没有人会告诉您，学者们都起过誓，不会让无辜者卷入这类过于危险的禁忌之境。况且她能够做成这件事，偶然性实在是太高了，以后也不会有人能够同时达到这些条件。我将这些未曾对他人讲过的事告诉您，只是出于劝诫。为您自己以及佩列阿斯考虑考虑吧。行了，我想和您谈的就是这些，告辞了。”  
　　“请等一下！”尼尔转身大步来到伊西斯跟前，挡住她的去路，“起码……起码，我会记住那个孩子，我不会忘记她的！就算没有名字，您也可以告诉我她的长相，或者眼睛的颜色。除了您，肯定还会有人记得她。”  
　　“谢谢，您真是温柔。”伊西斯艰难地笑了笑，摸摸尼尔的脑袋。  
　　“她的眼睛是什么颜色？”  
　　“和她父亲一样，初秋般的浅褐色……”  
　　尼尔将手放在心口说道：“嗯，我记住她了。”  
　　窗外开始打雷，在冬天真是很少见。原本减弱的雨势又渐渐响彻起来。尼尔看了一眼屋外的黑暗，心中已经渐渐有了些想法。  
　　“谢谢您的劝告，我会好好考虑的。”他故意做出一副能让伊西斯安心的样子。  
　　“您无须假意如此，伯恩哈德家的人都是这个脾气，我很清楚。还有最后一件事……”伊西斯看向右手掌心，苦笑着说：“虽然在那件事之后，我的名册所剩无几，再无法做术士，但好在学识上能稍作弥补，一些不太强力的法术也能靠取巧来勉强实现。或许我可以试试，看能否让你和佩列阿斯见一面。”  
　　  
　　XXXVI.  
　　  
尼尔不知道自己竟然虚弱到了这个地步，光是走下漫长的螺旋梯都得要伊戈搀扶着。双脚就像踩在海绵上似的，毫无真实感。伊戈走得很慢动作也尽量轻柔，但即便如此，只要尼尔的动作一大，心脏和左臂会被扯得生疼，难怪伊西斯把这叫链咒。  
　　本来伊戈是反对尼尔再起身折腾的，但听到伊西斯解释，他也就允许了。只是伊戈认为目前尼尔必须时刻处在他的监护之下。  
　　走在前面的伊西斯推开塔楼的大门，雨声扑面而来，灰尘的味道与水汽让尼尔沉钝的精神清醒了些。他轻轻松开伊戈的手，跟随着学者步入雨中。  
　　这里似乎是螺旋形塔林的最深处，弧形分列的楼房与白壁将深夜的声响回荡开来，本来就喧嚣的雨声又叠了一层回音，幻听般模模糊糊。  
　　伊戈脱下外套为少年挡雨。  
　　学者走向塔林中心的空地，那里设有一个不小的的芒星形泉池，泉池中央高高立着一尊极其巨大的青铜龙像。尼尔想起来了，是他随卢西奥经过骑廊时偶然望见的龙像。这已经是他在学院见到的第三条龙了。  
　　龙果然如传说般巨大，难怪诗人们会幻想龙骑士是如何驾驭着这巨兽，在白雪覆盖的山峦上投下壮丽的阴影。而且铜像逼真得简直让尼尔不由地倒吸一口气，似乎下一秒它就会扇动翼膜，向着天空咆哮。  
　　尼尔注意到龙的胸口刺着一柄剑，飞矢与粗笨的锁链将它的身体钉在大地上，它看上去就要倾侧着重重跌倒。雕刻者完美地捕捉了幻想中的巨兽死亡前的动态。而龙的身下似乎有一本敞开的书籍，刻着什么字。  
　　“那书上写着伊巴涅箴言‘一切景象都行消灭’ ，”刺骨的冬雨让伊西斯披散的银发一缕缕地紧贴着颈部，“红龙之死，意味着没有什么能够永恒。”  
　　伊西斯带领尼尔来到龙像巨翼之下的泉边，颓软张开的翼膜刚好覆在他们头上，挡住了大雨，故而此处的泉水相对平静，仍能依稀看清倒影。  
　　“第一，我不一定能成功；第二，即便佩列阿斯此刻仍活着，他也可能过于虚弱而无法感应到这个法术；第三，当人被书逐渐吞没，他这个人就会在书中不断崩塌瓦解，尤其是记忆与意识，所以他可能已经……没法想起你了。就是这几个问题，你能接受吗尼尔？”  
　　尼尔颔首，伊西斯便从少年手中接过佩列阿斯的信件。  
　　像被赋予生命般，纸张随着学者的咒言而站立起来，浮在伊西斯的掌心。尼尔亲眼看到伊西斯使得晕开的墨渍重新归复为清晰的字迹，皱巴巴的信纸也变得平坦，看不出一丝折痕。学者两指夹住纸的边缘快速一扯，信件不情愿地挣扎着想要逃离，如崭新的纸般噼噼啪啪地清脆作响。但伊西斯已经敏捷地抓住了它，将信纸的一角缓缓浸入泉中。一碰到水面它就膺服了，整张纸很快就像热茶里的方糖般融化，晕开成一片深蓝的水色。尼尔认出这是老师常用的墨水。微微发亮的蓝旋转着，沉重的雨也无法惊扰它。  
　　尼尔几乎是半跪在地上，两手紧抓着喷泉的边缘，尽量将身子倾向泉池。他目不转睛地盯着镜子般的水面，渐渐地，他真的从中看到了影像——是螺旋形的图书馆！是的，是的，就是这里！老师一定在这儿的。于是他竭力呼唤那个人的名字，希望佩列阿斯能注意到。  
　　那一刻，少年以前所未有的虔诚向真理女神祈祷，祈祷着那金色的双瞳能再次望向他的眼，就像世间的阳光临在海面。  
　　  
　　线条越画越乱，手中的铅笔已经很短了，再削就不好握，于是他换了另一支。等削好笔尖，面对着稿纸他又想不起自己究竟要干什么。  
　　似乎……是在绘画？他翻看着零散地铺满书桌的手稿，全都是相似的素描，画着同一个男孩。他又对比了一下手中未完成的稿纸，终于想起自己是想画这个孩子。  
　　书桌的凌乱让他很不安，或许还是应该整理一下。地上也落了许多素描，像冬天的枯叶一样被霜冻得硬邦邦的，他俯身逐一拾捡。奇异的感觉，身体似乎变得空气般轻盈，好像手中的纸张反倒比自己更沉重，他哪里都不疼了，手指碰到冰也不冷。天空过于明亮，刺得眼睛很不舒服。他仰头，那倒悬之海欺压而来，离他已经很近。不知道等海面完全碰到这螺旋空间时会是怎样一番景象。  
　　“佩列阿斯……”  
　　谁在呼唤他？  
　　他抬眼寻找，只见冰冻的泉池上幻动着微弱的蓝光。  
　　“佩列阿斯。”  
　　这是在叫谁？那呼唤如同来自乌有，声音，声音。听啊，熟悉如往昔。他依然跪着，手持不知意味的肖像，就那样倾听着。  
　　“到这里来，佩列阿斯。”  
　　他忽然想起什么，依着那声音而站起，如同圣徒承受造者的吹拂之物。那一定是在叫他，对，佩列阿斯，他曾被给予的名字。  
　　于是他恍惚地走到泉边，望见水中出现一个青年的倒影。  
　　金头发，蓝眼睛，年轻的骑士。  
　　“你看得到我吗，佩列阿斯！”青年一脸急切。  
　　这青年认识他？他迟疑地问道：“请问您是……？”  
　　「铁匠普利尤里的儿子。金头发，蓝眼睛，年轻的圣骑士。他的剑快得像闪电，他有一匹枣红色的骏马可以沿着昼夜的分界一直奔跑。」  
　　脑海中莫名出现这句话。  
　　蓝眼睛的青年，好熟悉的脸。可是这年轻人露出了悲伤的神情，不知为何，他心头一紧。他刚想开口道歉，青年就摇头笑笑，原谅了他。  
　　“没关系的佩利亚，不用勉强自己。”青年拿起一柄装饰有金星的剑给他看，那金星的图案也很眼熟。  
　　“你还认识这个吗？这个星星。”  
　　他犹豫了，未曾表态。  
　　年轻人温柔地笑了，眼中却没有笑意：“我是海因，你还记得我吗？”  
　　海因？  
　　“佩利亚，我是你的朋友，从第一天直到最后一天。除了你，世界上不会再有第二个人理解我的心意。”  
　　“嗯。”他下意识地点头，然而脑海深处却忽然生发出一个抗拒的念想。混乱感让他的头愈加发烫，尖锐的耳鸣。  
　　“你看这柄剑，记得它吗？”年轻人再次给他看装饰着金星的残剑，“以德列。”  
　　头疼得像是被钝器击中般，他按揉着太阳穴，某种想法在他内部逐渐浮现。不，他隐隐约约认清那漂浮的念想，抗拒性的念想。  
　　“你生病了佩利亚。但别担心，我很快就能让你好起来，我发誓我会的。等等我好吗？”  
　　“我头好疼，很抱歉……我想去睡了，晚安，海因。”  
　　海因？谁？  
　　「独眼巨人问他们：“年轻人，你们是谁？”骑士说：“不畏风暴的盖因和熟读卷轴的亚德里安。”」  
　　又想到了奇怪的句子。他弓着身子捂住侧额，皮肤烫得简直像是会烧伤他掌心。  
　　“别睡，佩列阿斯！”那青年慌了，“听我的话！你再工作一会儿好么，但是千万别睡着……”  
　　“工作……好的。”他顺从地答道，看向手中拿着的素描。少年怀抱着幼犬，冲他微笑。  
　　“我不会让你一个人，别害怕，我会来找你的。”  
　　听到青年的话，佩列阿斯再次望向水面。深蓝色绸缎般的微光将青年的倒影环拱。金头发，蓝眼睛，年轻的骑士。  
　　那个抗拒性的想法瞬间如决堤的海潮，沉重的质量逼压而来。他有不能忘记的东西，这个念头如利爪，紧紧摄住他的心脏。  
　　“不，这不是的，不不不……你不是……”他盯着青年的碧眼，因疼痛感而泛起的泪水使他眼前的一切都朦朦胧胧的，那个孩子的肖像也是。  
　　佩列阿斯摇头道：“你是尼尔。”  
　　他的尼尔。  
　　金头发，蓝眼睛，年轻的骑士尼尔。  
　　“我怎么会忘记你的名字呢……”佩列阿斯苦笑道。耳鸣的聒噪戛然而止，紧绷的弦被切断了，剧烈的头疼感也在消退。  
　　“是啊，是我。您还好吗，老师？”尼尔也笑了，一脸倦意。  
　　他想了一会儿，问道：“你去哪儿了尼尔，为什么不回家？”  
　　“我很快就回来，老师。”  
　　“你的头发有点长了。”  
　　“等回家，老师就帮我修剪一下吧。”  
　　“我稍微有些累，尼尔，我想去睡了。”  
　　“别睡老师，再忍耐一下，你不想等等我么？”  
　　佩列阿斯颔首道：“那我等着你。”  
　　“这就对了。”  
　　“不过我真的要去休息一下，我实在撑不住了。”  
　　“佩列阿斯，”尼尔笑道，“我不会让你一个人，放心。去休息吧……”  
　　“再见，尼尔。”  
　　“再见老师，还会再见面的，肯定的。”深蓝的光芒黯淡下去，最终化为普通墨水在泉池中散开，尼尔仍单膝跪地，望着自己的倒影不愿起身。  
　　伊戈上前将少年扶起，尼尔看了他一眼。就凭借这个眼神，伊戈决定再把少年看守得紧一些，尼尔肯定在谋划着什么。同时伊戈也很清楚，他们之间没什么好谈的了，因为少年的决意已经明明白白地写在那目光中，无可动摇。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXVII.  
　　  
　　伊戈考虑过是否要没收尼尔的剑，他可以肯定少年绝对不会安安分分地就这么躺在房间里休息。不过伊戈没有那样做，佩剑在身毕竟关乎一个骑士的尊严，况且他也不至于连一个年少的普通人类都看不住。就之前尼尔的身体状况来看，这孩子要自己走下旋梯都困难，更不可能有力气胡闹。  
　　走廊很暗，暴风骤雨吹得烛光瑟瑟发颤，飞蛾的影子扑腾闪烁。伊戈抱着剑坐在门前，稍作阖目休息。这三四天来，黑发的骑士几乎没休息过，就算西比尔人体魄强健胜过普通人类，连续的不眠不休还是会让伊戈渐感吃力。而且那种特有的“渴”已经在他喉咙深处灼烧，无论怎样清凉的水或饮料都无法缓解。特兰德那家伙总是笑话他过于节制，而伊戈也见不惯特兰德像那些轻浮的西比尔贵族一样，对金果有着酗酒般的狂热。他既与公爵有盟约，就不乐意从别处获取。  
　　雷声远远地响起，他不由地将叠着的腿倒了个过儿，食指不停地轻敲着剑鞘。自己这样对待尼尔是否太过？这样强硬的阻拦也并非伊戈所愿。但既然学院都无力为之，他并不相信尼尔一个孩子能有什么办法。  
　　在离开伍尔坎时，卡洛亚洛先生特意嘱咐过他，绝对别让少年去接触那些古奥而危险的存在。当时他反驳过公爵：假如真是危险的魔法，学院肯定设有重重防备，没可能让一个孩子随随便便就接触到。  
　　“我不担心学院的制度。只是……有时候强烈的愿望有可能会造成难以挽回的结果。本源的力量是如此广大，人总是想要借助它来完成自身的愿望，但又绝不可能控制事态的发展。”对公爵的这番话，伊戈深表赞同。  
　　之前和尼尔在神殿分别后，伊戈回到学院安排的寓所休息，但没过多久古兰尔就匆匆赶来，告诉他尼尔闯了祸——因为擅自触碰名册而被魔法重伤。那一秒钟伊戈惊得一把捏住古兰尔的胳膊，古兰尔也脸色苍白，两人来不及多说什么就往神殿赶去。来到柱廊前，一位身材高大的术士已经把尼尔背了出来，伊戈赶忙上前把少年换到自己背上。银发的女人一直跟在他们身边，告诉他该把少年带到哪儿去，还安排别的学者处理残局，以及派遣雀鹰去请医师。为了把尼尔安置妥当，她前前后后操劳了很久，伊戈非常感谢她。待诸事稳妥之后，伊戈才注意到她也是西比尔人，而且正是久闻大名的伊西斯博士。  
　　在尼尔沉睡时，伊戈一直守在少年床边。他紧紧攥着剑柄，怪罪自己为何没能看护好少年？在里茨时尼尔就因为他的疏忽大意而受伤，前往学院的路途中也是。看着面色惨白的孩子，伊戈懊悔不已。尼尔是他唯一的徒弟，佩列阿斯十余年来的隐居与劳心也大都是为了这个孩子。假如尼尔有半分闪失，自己怎么配得上传授者的身份，又怎么担得起对友人的誓约？好在少年并无大碍，就算无法再做骑士，等回了帝国他们也有办法帮尼尔安身立命。  
　　伊戈睁开眼望向走廊尽头的高窗，雷电交加。他决定了，自己必须狠下心这么做，唯有如此才不会辜负佩列阿斯。  
　　屋内忽然响起风雨的呼啸，木窗吱吱呀呀乱撞，大概是风把窗吹开了。伊戈象征性地敲了三下，不等得到回应就擅自打开了门。只见尼尔站在窗边张望，纸张被吹了一地。伊戈发现原本散放在桌上的尼尔的随身之物已经被收拾起来了，两把剑就搁在叠得整整齐齐的衣装上。  
　　少年转身看他，像是花了极大的决心才将意欲逃离的目光集中在伊戈身上。  
　　“我就是想开窗透透气……”尼尔解释道。  
　　那故作自然的语态实在拙劣，伊戈都懒得深究。他重新关上窗户，把吹入屋中的雨水擦干，然后逐一拾起地上散落的纸张。他轻推着尼尔的背，催促少年躺回床上去。  
　　少年几次回头望他，一副欲言又止的样子。  
　　“想说就说。”  
　　“整个帝国，数您是我最敬重之人。”尼尔直视伊戈的双眼：“是您教给我剑术与骑射的技艺，以及持剑者的原则。”  
　　伊戈倾听着。  
　　“我始终谨记，自己是伊戈•斯沃德斯•7的徒弟。不论我做什么，都不愿折辱您的荣誉，也绝不会对您有半分的傲慢之心。”  
　　“所以呢？”伊戈听到尼尔唤他的本名，心中不是滋味。  
　　“并没什么，我只是想告诉您……无论怎样的情况，您之于我，就像高地的旌旗之于仰望者。愿您始终相信您在我心中的位置。”  
　　伊戈嗤笑道：“您够资格出师还早得很，这种客套话留着以后再说吧。”  
　　黑衣的骑士走出房间，留少年独自休憩。  
　　南方冬天的雨连绵不断听久了容易叫人头脑麻木，伊戈阖目思索着与特兰德比试剑术的情境，这样能保持思绪的敏锐与清醒。那人的手法快得像眼镜蛇，绝无花俏的招数，每一击都直逼敌人要害。他自然也不在弱势。两人实力相当，能够毫不留情地交手。伊戈仔细回溯着那个人惯用的招式……还有，白衬衣下渐渐渗出的血迹，被撕裂的烙印。  
　　“！”  
　　不行，不能想这个，西比尔骑士提醒自己。但喉咙深处像是偃卧着一条滚烫的火蛇，被他的念想唤醒了。伊戈只觉得好渴，烧得通红的鳞片在磨蹭着他的舌根，嗓子眼又痒又辣。不过他是训练有素的骑士，这点难受根本不算什么。伊戈深呼吸，重新开始回想剑术。一闭眼，第一个想法却是公爵缠绕着绷带的手腕。  
　　伊戈猛地起身，走向对面的墙壁又折返回来，坐回椅子上。  
　　“又不是什么必需品，偶尔需求之物而已。”伊戈休息了一会儿，焦渴感也渐渐消退。  
　　“先生。”  
　　伊戈睁眼，看到那个和尼尔玩得不错的小姑娘向他走来。如果没记错，她的名字似乎是夏亚。伊戈向这年轻的女士问候。  
　　小姑娘捧着一只镀金的杯，杯中盛着甜味浓烈的热饮，闻上去像是西比尔人喜爱的白艾酒，却又有微妙的不同。夏亚怯怯地说：“这杯热酒是伊西斯博士为您调配的，她说您过于劳顿，这个对西、西比尔有好处。”  
　　伊戈从不喝他人递来的饮品，便尽量婉拒。他看出小女孩的恐惧，小家伙虽然捧着杯的双手尽量伸向他，但整个身躯却不住地往后缩。这不怪她，南方的普通人类大多对西比尔人误会深谬，总以为他们是以食人为生的怪物。就算学院中有温和的西比尔学者，小女孩会害怕陌生的西比尔男人也可以理解。  
　　伊戈刚想安慰小姑娘，一个通天彻地的响雷就劈打下来！孩子顿时吓得哇呀一声扑抱住伊戈的腿，大半的热酒都洒到了骑士身上。  
　　“啊！对不起先生，实在对不起！”孩子不禁吓，才这么点儿小事眼泪就上来了，她急忙用手帕为伊戈擦拭：“伊西斯博士好不容易调的酒……我真是个傻瓜！蠢透了！以后要是真能成为术士才怪呢，呜……”  
　　伊戈有些心软。他蹲下身子扶住小女孩的肩，尽量柔和地说：“不要紧的小姐，谢谢您。”  
　　“可是……可是……只剩一点点了。”  
　　“您和博士的心意我领了。”伊戈接过金杯。他快速回想了一下，自己和公爵在学院并无仇家，伊西斯博士同祖母又是故交。骑士假意饮酒，其实只是先尝了一小口，没有迷药的口感。  
　　夏亚笑道：“好喝吗好喝吗？可以给我也尝尝么，闻上去好香啊。”  
　　确实香味扑鼻，而且伊戈不过浅呷了一点，喉头的灼烧感便清凉了大半。他招架不住小姑娘的顽皮，只好让夏亚也尝了尝热酒，结果呛得小家伙直咳嗽。  
　　“天，这是什么玩意儿！博士平时喝的都是这种东西吗！”  
　　伊戈拿过小女孩的手帕，给她擦擦眼角：“您不喜欢很正常，白艾酒闻上去香但太烈性，且您尚年幼不适宜饮酒。西比尔人倒是热衷于这种味道。”  
　　“您……会喜欢这个饮料吗？真的不是说谎？”  
　　伊戈将金杯饮尽，对小姑娘表示感谢。夏亚想去探望尼尔，可伊戈认为时间太晚少年需要休息，就谢绝了。夏亚只好满脸失落地离开，走之前还频频回头。  
　　伊戈叹了口气，终于可以独自清净会儿。他没想到尼尔能和这小女孩玩得那么好，倒像是有了好几年的交情的老朋友。说到老朋友，伊戈决定给古兰尔写封信，请古兰尔用雀鹰把信转寄给远在封地伍尔坎的公爵大人。古兰尔和卡洛亚洛先生是多年的老友，两人常有书信往来，古兰尔的雀鹰认识去往北方的路。  
　　他刚刚已经把羽毛笔、墨水和纸张顺手带了出来，也就不必再进屋打扰少年休息。伊戈将柔软的纸张垫在剑鞘上书写，写着写着，他忽然觉得光线似乎在变暗？字体越发模糊，甚至出现了重影。可能是自己太累了，伊戈揉揉眉心。无意间一抬头，他看到那个小姑娘躲在楼梯口的阴影里悄悄瞧他，一被发现就逃走了。当伊戈再次下笔时却发现思维已变得迟缓，拼写一个普通的词竟得思索许久，手指不住地发颤。  
　　“不对……”  
　　这绝非正常的疲惫，那酒里果然有药！伊戈扶着椅背才勉强起身，两腿绵软无力。而嗡嗡的耳鸣混合着雨声被无限放大，他几乎一时听不到正常的声响。伊戈捂着额头，摇摇晃晃的意识许久才得以稳固。  
　　他好不容易听到屋内传来的噼啪声，可能又是窗户被狂风吹开——  
　　糟糕！  
　　伊戈一下子明白了，尼尔那家伙！骑士一脚踢开木门，蜜酒浓烈的甜味满屋子都是，呛得他头晕目眩。窗大敞着，少年已经不见了人影，之前被收拾好的东西也都被带走了。伊戈往窗下看，沿着石墙的绳子在风雨中飘摇，而那个小姑娘和身披斗篷的少年就在窗下，她把尼尔的马都牵来了。  
　　夏亚看到伊戈，尖叫道：“快走啊，尼尔！”  
　　那戴风帽的少年扬起艾尼亚的缰绳，消失在暴雨的森林。  
　　伊戈一拳重重打在墙壁上：“该天杀的东西，看我揍不死你！”  
　　骁勇的西比尔骑士带着愤怒，自塔楼一跃而下。即便是药物也无法缚住这强健的肉体，他像捷足的豹稳稳落地，泥泞的土地难以阻碍这速度惊人的追击者。伊戈眼看着艾尼亚和尼尔跑远，他一吹哨，以帝国语高呼战马的名。黑色的雄马不一会儿就嘶鸣着奔向主人。伊戈侧身一撑，跃上马背。怒火中烧的男人咒骂着，如风暴消隐在风暴之中。  
　　被吓得不敢动弹的夏亚许久才回过神来。她敛息静气，在确定黑衣的骑士已走远后，小姑娘拔腿就跑，学徒白袍上满是泥点，脸上手臂上也沾满泥，短发早已在雨中蓬乱不堪。夏亚匆匆奔回塔林，两步并一步地跑上旋梯，赶回那个房间。  
　　“他走了，咱们得快！”夏亚气喘吁吁地喊道。  
　　用黑色大裘遮住身体，躲在床下的尼尔赶忙钻了出来。他看着杯子碎片，以及撒得满地都是的蜜酒，心中一阵愧疚，但现在不是多虑的时候。他问夏亚：“那药不起作用？”  
　　“应该是有点用，但他太强了，我怕不消多久他就会追上胡里安！”小姑娘拉着尼尔的袖子就跑：“这边，跟我来！按你说的，我已经把古兰尔骗过去了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXVIII.  
　　  
　　夏亚有些惊讶，因为尼尔明明在全神贯注地同卢西奥话别，却不动声色地把一卷字条悄悄塞到了她手中。  
　　等离开伊西斯博士居住的深蓝塔，夏亚还没来得及看字条，就被普洛斯老师叫去问话。老学者平日里治学严厉，对待夏亚倒是很温柔。只是夏亚现在无论如何都不敢抬头直视鹰眼的师傅。“暴脾气的普洛斯”，她老师翻脸不认人的性格在整个学院都是出了名的。小姑娘盯着自己的脚尖，默默等待惩罚。  
　　普洛斯详详细细地讯问了少年呼唤名册的全过程，以及他现在的身体情况，听到学生的回答后又翘着胡子哼哼了几声，似乎是在嘲弄少年自作自受。不过对于尼尔可能无法再做骑士这件事，普洛斯始终没有表态。  
　　他只是和夏亚说：“你是个有想法的孩子，自己看着办。反正对于有恒心的家伙，我就把人家培养成数一数二的术士。”  
　　说罢他就把夏亚赶走了。在学生刚要离开前，老普洛斯又气鼓鼓地用手杖敲打地面，叫住小姑娘：“对了！我最近在研究一种挺有效的治疗法术击伤的药，就放在那边第八个柜子的倒数第二排从南数的第六格。你去给我把柜子好好锁上，我怕被贼偷了去哼。”  
　　老师这执拗脾气让夏亚忍不住想笑。她悄悄把玻璃药瓶塞在腰包里，想象了一下等到命名礼时普洛斯老师的神情。她知道自己一定会成为让老师骄傲的术士，让这别扭的老头子有朝一日能给出坦坦荡荡的夸奖。而尼尔……她觉得尼尔既然办到了众人始料未及的事，那也很有可能干出更不得了的事情，说不定普洛斯老师就能对男孩刮目相看，祖孙两人从此重归于好。  
　　自老师的塔楼出来之后，夏亚跑到一条被用来储物而鲜有人经过的楼道。小女孩缩在杂物的阴影之间，藉着微弱的光打开尼尔的纸条。  
　　“地图？他要地图干什么？”夏亚挠挠后脑勺，还是把深蓝塔的四周和方位都画了简易的地图，用雀鹰寄给尼尔。  
　　没过一会儿雀鹰就带来了新消息。这回的纸条更是让夏亚大吃一惊——尼尔要逃跑？为什么？夏亚回想了一下看守尼尔的西比尔男人，那人长得很漂亮，但又冷淡又凶，夏亚不喜欢他。肯定是他要把尼尔关起来，不让尼尔去救老师。小姑娘两腮气鼓鼓地看了尼尔提出的方案后，仔细地写了封回信：  
　　“你想要直接跑不行的，西比尔人的感官敏锐得像野兽，速度又快，他很快就能寻着你的气味追上来！我给他配一杯有迷药的酒，把他药倒行吗？是用法术施的药，不会造成什么伤害，也不会有味道。”  
　　羽毛湿漉漉的雀鹰鸣叫着，小女孩赶紧伸手，让它停在皮护腕上。  
　　尼尔写道：“伊戈太久没有饮用金果，他现在就和普通人一样，我觉得可以直接逃跑。还是不要用迷药了，他毕竟是我的剑术老师。还请你把古兰尔带到什么地方去，让他在那里等我，我有很重要的事要对他说。”  
　　小姑娘气得直拍石板，心里骂尼尔这傻东西！她索性趴在地板上书写。  
　　“你别管，我们就这么干。让胡里安那小子也来帮忙，就是我之前提过的那个新来的红发小子，卢西奥的徒弟捡来的徒弟。咱们让他披上斗篷，骑上你的马逃跑，叫那个黑衣的去追他。天黑雨大，肯定不会露馅。我现在就去准备，当下一次雀鹰敲你的窗户时，你就把绳子抛下来假装要逃跑，然后躲在房间里等着我。最后，我记得你房间里有很甜的蜜酒？把酒杯砸碎，让甜味把你的气息盖住，西比尔人就闻不出你还在房间里了。”  
　　深夜的廊道飘荡着一片死寂，蜡烛在变短，半透明的蜡滴如泪水滑落。当夏亚打开窗最后一次放出雀鹰，雷电的银白蛮不讲理地灌满整个世界。她掏出祖父送的那只小银怀表看了看时间，响雷再一次炸裂。  
　　“‘伟大的术士厄休拉抬起手，雀鹰便带着她的捷报越过海洋。今日你们都停下手中的活计，因为众人要为她的名与事迹，编纂可歌唱的行谊。’”  
　　夏亚笑着轻诵《阿涅斯之歌》，握紧双拳。烛光晃了晃，少女的影子开始奔跑。  
　　  
　　胡里安用被子蒙住头，根本睡不着。倒不是因为外面的雷打得怪吓人的，是他真的从没想过自己能像这样躺在干净柔软的床上，而且是在学院！想想几天前他还睡在满是海腥味的仓库里，脏得看不出颜色的被褥上沾着鲸鱼油。  
　　房门忽然被激烈地敲响。这么晚了，谁？  
　　少年赶紧用手指抓一抓乱蓬蓬的红发。开门一看是个小姑娘，他原先见过的。小小的个头，很有神的栗色的眼睛，像雨燕一样的女孩子。  
　　“您、您好，日安！”他根本不擅长应付女性。  
　　“你叫什么来着？”  
　　“胡里安，我之前和您说过，我还记得您叫……”  
　　“我叫夏亚，听着胡里安你以后想在学院学习是吗？”  
　　少年怯怯地点头：“这是我一辈子的梦想。”  
　　“很好，那以后你就跟着我混了。我可比你入学早得多了，知道吗？来，现在有个重要的试炼交给你去完成。”夏亚不容分说地拉住胡里安的胳膊就走。  
　　少年糊里糊涂地就被小女孩拽走了。一路上，夏亚和他说了一通学徒之间要相互帮助的大道理，还承诺以后在学习法术时会特别照顾他，可以帮他完成一些导师布置的课业。胡里安听得懵懵懂懂，好久才憋出一句：“可、可是您还没告诉我……是什么试炼。”  
　　夏亚停下来回头看他，就像是先知对勇士委以重任时的那种目光。她一字一句地说道：“胡里安，等日后你的事迹被诗人们传唱时，你就明白这试炼的意义了。”  
　　“这么……厉害？”少年咽了咽。  
　　“以后人们会这么称呼我俩：瞧啊，他们就是指引了圣骑士穿越荆棘之地的两位先知，照亮风暴的大法师。”夏亚说着，自己也激动起来。  
　　两个孩子看着彼此，心中一片光明。  
　　  
　　学徒的住地离外来访学者的寓所并不远。遇到巡夜人问询，夏亚就拿出卢西奥临时批给她的贝牌。但问题是他们都不知道古兰尔究竟住在哪儿，也没有古兰尔的所有物来施展寻人法术。眼看着时间一点点过去，夏亚急得来回转圈。胡里安自觉年长一些，有责任照顾小女孩，就极有耐心地宽慰夏亚，让她慢慢回想一下。夏亚点点头，回想着有关于异乡的法师的每个细节。想着想着，小姑娘忽然跪在地上，将腰包里的东西一股脑儿地倾倒出来。她从中找到一颗金色的橡果，把它放入水中就能显示出果实曾生长的森林的四季倒影。这是古兰尔傍晚时送她的礼物！  
　　夏亚得意地抬头瞧胡里安一眼，露出虎牙笑道：“看好了远望者，法术与知识可是能穿透海雾的灯盏。”  
　　小女孩吟唱韵文，她双手所捧的橡果缓缓浮起，如一枚被唤醒的翠星，光束直直地指向远方。  
　　跟随橡果的光，他们找到了古兰尔。术士还未睡下，正在试着用宝石制作星盘腕表“北极星”。他把两个浑身湿透的孩子迎到屋里，要给他们泡热可可。  
　　夏亚谢绝了术士的好意，说：“尊敬的法师，我祖父有个很有趣的发现，他请我来告诉您这一点。”  
　　古兰尔赶紧追问道：“喔？什么有趣的事，是关于狄恩里安人吗？”  
　　“是呀，正是和您这次为祖父收集到的素材有关。”  
　　“具体是什么？难道是和我新发现的那个残章有关？这点我也觉得有意思，史诗明明是以航海的终结为开头，这次却发现了狄恩和萨拉德在从伊巴涅出发前的片段。我正好想找个时间和乌尔多拉学士探讨一下。”古兰尔摸着下巴，在屋子里转了个圈。  
　　“您猜对了，是这方面！”夏亚手心里汗津津的，她笑笑，继续瞎诌道：“祖父说他曾经在塔林找到一个《狄恩战功歌》的古版抄本，里面有些章节和您的发现有相近之处。”  
　　“那更有意思啊！既然发现的是相对完整的手抄本，就可能考证出作者身份……狄恩里安人当时对伊巴涅社会来说，一直是个不愿提及的存在，毕竟是一群出逃的奴隶。假如……哦，不好意思光顾着自己说了，请问乌尔多拉学士具体是如何提及的？”  
　　夏亚舔舔下唇，磕磕巴巴地说道：“呜……我、我也不太听得明白，毕竟我只是小孩子，不懂那么深奥的。不过祖父说……说……今天太晚，不能多打扰古兰尔先生。明天再来找古兰尔先生探讨。”  
　　古兰尔露出了孩子在橱窗前的神情。年轻的法师背着手又转了一圈，尔后快速翻动桌上的书稿，不时地叹息，手快速地抬起又放下。  
　　胡里安呆呆立在一旁，他也不知道夏亚到底想干什么，不是说要把这位术士请到另一个地方去吗？  
　　“我今天能否……”古兰尔笑道，“不，太晚了。果然还是明天……”  
　　夏亚看准了机会，插话道：“祖父倒是说他准备通宵整理资料，如果您不嫌弃，他万般希望您当即就能前往……他、他还说了，他当年选择做学者，就是为了这样……奥妙的发现。”  
　　小姑娘还未说完，古兰尔就已经将长外套和伞拿在手中。青年立刻就意识到自己的失礼，耸耸肩赔笑道：“真理即有趣。”  
　　两个孩子把术士带回了那间坐落于学院门外的石阶下，夏亚祖父母的小屋。  
　　“灯没有亮着，学士恐怕是休息了，我先不打扰。”古兰尔转身就要走。  
　　夏亚一把拉住术士的衣角：“您稍等！是这样的……我祖母是睡了，不过祖父只是暂时去塔林一会儿，他让我请您在书房等一下！”  
　　“没事，那我到塔林去找他。”  
　　“他就回来了！”夏亚几乎是抱住古兰尔的腿，她掏出一串钥匙，让胡里安打开独立于主屋之旁的小侧间的锁。  
　　“好的，那我在这里等他。”古兰尔一看到书就快步走进房间，以法术点起油灯。  
　　夏亚松了口气，她踮着脚想要拿书柜上的一只金杯。胡里安伸手帮她将杯子取下。  
　　正在翻书的古兰尔瞥了一眼女孩手中的杯子，说道：“好罕见的镀金杯，看起来像是用产自帝国极北境的露塔黄金打造的，那种金子在灯光下能显绿荧光，非常漂亮。款式很古久，像帝国初建时期的风格。”  
　　“您不愧是见识广博的游历者！”夏亚笑起来，她果然很喜欢这个年轻的术士：“听祖父说，这是帝国前任皇帝所赠予的，因为他当年在帝国的讲学非常成功，关于西比尔人北迁的历史。”  
　　“乌尔多拉学士正是我钦佩的那种学者。不过话说回来，这么贵重的金杯，您要拿它去做什么？”  
　　“呀……是这样的，嗯……伊西斯博士说了：和尼尔一起来的那位先生非常辛苦，又许久不曾饮用金果，就让我为他端一杯热酒。”  
　　“您是说伊戈？难为您和博士一片心意，但那家伙从不喝他人递来的酒饮，他警惕心很强的。”  
　　夏亚一时不知如何作答。  
　　古兰尔用食指沿着杯口转了一圈，对小姑娘眨眼笑道：“不过我有个办法，您可以给他一杯热的白艾酒，西比尔人非常喜欢这种酒。我再帮您给杯子施个小小的法术，叫他没法抗拒这酒的香气。”  
　　  
　　雨下得愈加猛烈，小女孩领着少年快步穿过森林中的捷径。他们牵来一匹枣红马，是尼尔所驯养的艾尼亚。艾尼亚一开始极不情愿随两个陌生人走，但夏亚柔声安慰了它并施展安定法术，艾尼亚总算是顺从地跟着他们走了。  
　　“我认识这匹马！我见过它！”胡里安一边换夏亚拿给他的斗篷一边激动地说。  
　　“那太好了，老相识更方便。”夏亚心不在焉地帮少年调整风帽的角度，好让他的红发不至于露出来。  
　　“我真的见过这匹马，你瞧，就是额头间的这块白菱，还有它雪白的四蹄！当时它的主人可救了我的命，不然我就要被魔物咬死了。那个男孩在哪儿？我很想见他！”  
　　夏亚握住伙伴的手说道：“胡里安，这就是你的试炼了。一会儿你要骑着这匹马冒充它的主人，帮助尼尔引开追兵。”  
　　“尼尔，这是他的名字吗？如果真的是那个人，我愿意。”红发的少年用力地点头，他停下来想了想，又弱声弱气地问道：“只是……我会不会死啊？”  
　　“你不会的，追兵不会杀你。但那是个西比尔人，非常强。所以你尽力多拖延些时间好吗？”  
　　“西比尔！”少年怪叫起来，结果被小女孩一把捂住嘴。他喘着粗气继续说道：“那不是北边吃人的怪物吗？他们会吸人血的！”  
　　“不许哭！你还是个男人吗？”夏亚用指头戳了戳少年的肚子：“真是愚民，等以后你开始学徒生活就会遇到不少西比尔人，从导师到学徒都有。看你敢不敢当着人家的面叫怪物。他是尼尔的熟人，我也接触过，他不会伤害你。”  
　　胡里安背对夏亚悄悄揉了揉眼角，把遮面的风帽用细棉绳绑好。等重新转身时，他已经准备好了。  
　　“交给我吧。”  
　　夏亚绕着他转了一圈，红发的少年虽然比尼尔瘦弱，但藏身于宽大的斗篷与风帽之下，倒还真是有几分神似。夏亚将祖母的装饰剑给胡里安佩上，这样就更像了。  
　　“不过，”胡里安笨拙地爬上马，“等一切都结束了，你得将那位朋友介绍给我。我想好好感谢他。”  
　　“那当然。愿两翼有风的瓦尤拉神吹拂您的胜旗！”  
　　小姑娘伸出手，同少年击掌。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXIX.  
　　  
　　乌尔多拉学士的图书室并不大，但藏书的质量与品位无可挑剔，大都是历史类和田野调查的笔记。有这些书相伴，等待的过程就不会让古兰尔觉得无聊。  
　　诚然，他自认为是各国游走的生意人， 不过那也只是因为顺路做珍奇买卖可以让他继续旅行。另一方面，他是个看重实际的人，比起钻到故纸堆里，他更喜欢试着做一些新东西，或者研究研究新的魔法流程。这回他竟然会心血来潮地迷上一个小民族的史诗并为此跑了不少地方，就连古兰尔自己都难以置信。如果老友知道了，一定会笑话他不务本行。  
　　可《狄恩战功歌》和狄恩里安人的确很有趣，古兰尔认为这个部族的历史就像针线，将已毁灭的海洋文明同北方大陆紧紧缝合。而且不光是这群以叛逃奴隶为先祖的部族，就算是奥米伽人和西比尔人，也有着向北迁徙的历史。全人类的足迹竟然因为一个古代文明的的灭亡而被驱逐向更高的纬度，不少民族的历史甚至洗牌重来。古兰尔光是想想就觉得不可思议，因为在他看来，这既不符合自然法则，又并非人类社会本身的规律。毕竟这里的各个文明间尚未紧密相连，伊巴涅的沉没在理论上不该如此大范围地波及到世界各地。而且如今的状况，简直像是源于……人为的错误。  
　　作为一个视“趣味”为性命的异邦人，这世界并不新奇，不过也够他玩乐一阵子了。古兰尔研究史诗，就像一位将军在摆弄沙盘。  
　　有人在敲门，看来是乌尔多拉学士回来了。古兰尔阖上书起身相迎，哪料到一抬头就看到夏亚和尼尔站在门口。两个孩子浑身湿透，眼睛直直地盯着他。  
　　狂风逃窜着钻进屋内，木门一次次撞击着门框。  
　　古兰尔立马就明白自己被骗了！他抓起外套就想走。他刚往左边，尼尔就大步迈到他跟前。术士侧身往右边躲，敏捷的年轻人又跳过来将他拦住！古兰尔心里暗自叫苦，他往后退一步想用温和的法术迷住少年的眼，结果被小女孩一把抱住后腰。气得古兰尔甚至用母语呼唤了不曾信仰的神。  
　　他拍着额头苦笑道：“亲爱的，我真是怕了您！要怪也怪我自己一时心血来潮，为什么要将真言咒给一个固执得可以用脑袋敲开核桃的傻小子！求您别再问我法术的事了，之前我告诉您如何打开名册，想着您也没能耐去做，哪知道会酿成那样的后果？别再来问我了，孩子，你要是再出三长两短，我没法和伊戈交待。他特意嘱咐过我的，叫我无论如何也不要再和你谈论这些……你根本没法控制的东西。让我走吧伙计，别为难我，我不愿对你们用法术。”  
　　古兰尔轻轻碰了夏亚的手，小姑娘当即就像被细微的电流刺了一下，疼得叫唤着松开了手。术士刚要去触碰挡路的少年，尼尔反倒是首先抓住了他的手，法术像是根本没起作用一样，不过古拉尔还是看到尼尔的眉梢皱了皱。  
　　“游历列国的法师，请求你听完我的话再做定夺。我发誓，在取得你的同意之前，绝不凭借着真言咒发问。求你了兄弟，你是我最后的希望……”  
　　少年紧握住古兰尔的手腕，另一手搭在他肩上。古兰尔也没有动，无言地盯着对方的脸。雨声像是被隔绝于极远的地方，烛火有如岑寂中的呼吸，尼尔双唇微启却没有发声音。古兰尔明白，少年这是在等待他的应允。他喜爱有礼仪者，也欣赏守信之人。于是他嗤笑道：“好啊，先说来听听？”  
　　尼尔松了口气，低下头又重新仰起，湿漉漉的金发在微光下泛着浅浅的红棕色。  
　　“一直以来，老师都告诉我：人需要有愿望。有了愿望并坚持自己的道路，人就能活下去。或许老师和父亲都是这样的人，而他们也同样希望我能选择自己所渴望的东西。”  
　　尼尔把剑带解下，将长剑与金星之剑以德列搁在桌上。  
　　“但我渐渐发现，这想法太过简单、太理想化，世间往往不是这样。因为人类有太多的愿望，每一个都强烈异常，而选择又让人痛苦。比如我想成为骑士，同时又无法确定自己能否如信仰般去贯彻骑士的法则；想要过快乐地生活，又根本没想过什么是责任；想要永远和老师生活在一起，却从未考虑过老师真正的心情……面对众多的愿望，人该怎么办？我已经没法像原来那样，单纯地相信‘只要有理想就一定能实现’。之前我一直陷于这个困惑之中……不过我现在想明白了，古兰尔。”  
　　尼尔掳起左手的袖子，锁链般的伤痕自手腕向上延伸。术士见了不禁叹息，他看了看少年，那碧眼中并无动摇。  
　　“瞧，伊西斯博士说以后我恐怕没法做骑士了。”尼尔笑道：“但我觉得这不要紧，因为我有更重要的事要做，有更强烈的心愿，强烈到——只要能够实现它，我可以把其他的逐一舍弃。人不可能占有一切不是吗？那我就守住最核心的一点。”  
　　古兰尔颔首：“很精彩，但不足以说服我。”  
　　尼尔凑近一步，两人几乎能感受到对方的呼吸，古兰尔不自在地抱起胳膊。尼尔问：“那么你呢古兰尔？你最根本的诉求是什么？”  
　　“很抱歉，真言咒的前提我已经说过了：与我自身相关的，不奏效。”  
　　“我知道，而且我不想未经同意就滥用真言咒。我只是想了解你，朋友。”  
　　术士耸耸肩笑道：“一个生意人能有什么了不得的愿望？无非是想到处走走瞧瞧，玩个尽兴而已。”  
　　“那如果我告诉你……这个世界上曾施展过一次不可思议的法术，造成了出人意料的后果。你难道就不想知道那位施行者如何办到的吗？”  
　　“什么法术？”古兰尔挑眉。  
　　“有一位术士告诉我，他曾经耗尽了名册而被‘书’吞噬，可是有个未经过命名的学徒把他救了回来。”  
　　“骗人！”夏亚捂住嘴。古兰尔没有像小女孩这般惊异，只是不动声色地继续说：“您不要编故事来唬弄我，这会令人很不愉快。”  
　　尼尔说：“您觉得我会撒谎吗？现在的状况是我在乞求您的智慧，我又怎么敢对您有半分的不敬或是蒙蔽之意？”  
　　古兰尔再次看了看少年的双眼，确信了这一点。他放下胳膊说：“如果你说的是实话，那确实是一件趣事，至少我未曾听闻。你呢小姑娘？你是这里的学生，学院里有这样的记载吗？”  
　　夏亚摇摇头。两人的目光齐刷刷地回到少年身上，尼尔调整了一下站姿，像是肩负起了整个雨夜与友人沉重的凝视。他嘴唇发紫，虚弱之态一目了然，但光是看着他的眼睛，古兰尔和夏亚就逐渐忽略了少年此刻正承受着肉体上的苦厄。  
　　“这是千真万确的实话，”尼尔快速瞥一眼蜡烛，“那位术士并没有骗我，我知道的。他是出于好意才劝诫我，因为当年救回他的人付出了相当沉重的代价，我想……恐怕那勇敢的施行者当时就去世了。那位术士说，学院无一人会告诉我。可是你不一样古兰尔，你不属于学院，也未曾发过咒言要服膺于大学者阿涅斯所订立的秩序。假如我把结果告诉你，你能够反推出方法与过程吗？就像算术……”  
　　“这个蛮有意思的……”古兰尔摩挲着下巴，他打了个响指以中断自己的思路：“你告诉我结果和一些条件，我确实有可能推算出方法。但我为什么要告诉你呢？我只要反推出来自己过把瘾就够了，你说是不是，尼尔？”  
　　尼尔一时没有回应。  
　　夏亚着急地仰头看看少年，又看看术士。想到胡里安那边还在苦战，不，或许胡里安已经被捉住，她刚想开头提醒同伴：时间所剩无几……  
　　尼尔从桌上拿起残剑，将它交在古兰尔手中：“这是我父亲的剑。”  
　　相似的场景，古兰尔想起了和少年最初谈论这把希波克拉钢所铸之剑的时刻。他打量这断剑，揣摩少年的意图。  
　　尼尔褪下皮革手套，被烧伤的左手掌心缠着绷带，链咒仍以疼痛束缚他的行动，古兰尔记起少年左肩之前也被火鹿刺伤。尼尔摊开双手：“这是我父亲曾持剑的手。”  
　　雷霆在彼时降下。  
　　年轻的骑士拿起自己的剑，眼瞳的碧蓝如同承载着信天翁的海洋。他说道：“我是曾守护佩特利亚尔全境与特莱登王座的骑士长——海因•普洛斯彼罗的儿子。他所愿为之事，没有办不到的。他就曾凭着无人能及的法术天赋，私自为一位学徒命名。而我继承他的血脉与才能，他给予我的名字是尼尔•伯恩哈德。”  
　　尼尔顿了顿，望着术士问：“现在请以真言咒告诉我——古兰尔，你难道不想看看众人无力可为之事是如何被实现的吗？”  
　　古兰尔坐下，手中以德列之剑被搁在膝上。即便未曾许诺真言咒，这个答案也将脱口而出。  
　　因他是为此而生。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXX.  
　　  
　　为了避开伊戈，尼尔沿着夏亚所指的小路骑行下山。  
　　借来的马匹始终不如他的艾尼亚称心，遇到泥泞的坡路畏畏缩缩的。骑士没有耐心和它纠缠，狠狠地扬起马鞭！  
　　大法师萨拉德下降冥府的门径，他已知晓。  
　　他想起那歌声，狄恩里安男孩的祷歌在身后的山林回荡：“‘尊大的神啊，看着我吧，我要将他带回，自无梦的睡眠……’”  
　　  
　　  
　　「根据你所说的情况反推，要挽救一个名册耗尽的人的确有可能。可是需要的每个条件也极其苛刻，难怪那位术士对你说，以后不会有人再做得到。接下来是我的设想，你要听吗？」古兰尔隔着烛光，蹙眉看向他。  
　　他必然点头。  
　　「我没有时间重复，所以请你尽量弄明白。」  
　　古兰尔首先向他解释何谓“书”，以及法术的原理。术士提到人亲眼所见的万物，乃是现象的世界；而“书”即是万种现象的本源，是物的本身，它作为错综交汇的能量网而存在，具有庞大的结构性。  
　　所谓魔法，不过是人类通过模拟“书”自身的结构而搭建路径，使得能量从本源之中沿着路径流动到现象的世界，以造成某种效果。然而法师要用什么来建构供魔法流过的管道？唯有使用法师自身具有的能量，也就是一个人的生命力，才能建构起路径来呼唤“书”中的魔法。相当于每次施展一个法术，就要消耗一部分的寿命。名册即是重新结构化的生命力，因此当名册耗尽时法师就将死亡，被本源回收。  
　　「我明白了古兰尔。」  
　　深蓝瞳的术士点点头，让尼尔把随身之物统统放在桌上。他拿起那只金杯，将之倒扣。  
　　「你要记住最基本的一点：本源的能量是流动性的——万物皆是它的容器，年少者满盈，老迈者竭尽。魔法是能量从高处向低处流动，自高压流向低压。只要明白了这个原理，就能够推论出很多法术的流程。」  
　　古兰尔拿起一张纸，将之点燃。他说：「假如这张纸是一位术士的名册，火是他的生命。」  
　　纸张越烧越短，碳化蜷曲。古兰尔施展了一个小法术，使得火焰不会烫手。他问：「这个术士要死了，你怎么才能救他，让他灵魂的火继续燃烧？」  
　　「再换一张纸？」老实说尼尔也没明白术士的意思。  
　　古兰尔赞同地颔首，撕下一张新纸：「最直接的办法就是——使得他的灵魂之火在新的纸上燃烧。换句话解释，佩列阿斯名册耗尽即将消失，如果能将他名册的残页与全新的、未命名的名册融合，那么他就有可能活下来。」  
　　术士将白纸靠近奄奄一息的残焰，苟延残喘的火苗极其勉强才爬上了纸页的边角。但很快，微暗的火就获得了新的生命。  
　　「也就是说，将我的生命力分给佩列阿斯，他就能存活是吗？」  
　　火焰有如塔楼金色的尖顶，映耀在尼尔的眼瞳中。  
　　古兰尔打了个响指：「是的，你和他共有一个名册。你的性命即他的性命。」  
　　  
　　  
　　马匹蓦然抬起前蹄，惊恐地嘶鸣着！尼尔死死控住缰绳，踩紧脚蹬，强迫马镇静下来。雨地湿滑，惊慌的马向坡下梭了几步，险些侧跌在地。  
　　尼尔扫视四周，森林的晦暗中一定藏身着让马匹害怕的东西，恐怕是猛兽，  
　　食肉动物的气味蛰伏在树木与蘑菇的湿气之中。他看到野兽亮锃锃的双目，幽幽地悬在东北方的灌木之间。就凭这圆目的大小，那东西个头肯定不小……  
　　想到这里，尼尔忽然意识到自己很熟悉这股腐臭——是魔物！他抽出剑。  
　　远远地，他听到猛兽威胁性的喉音。  
　　  
　　  
　　「听着，接下来我告诉你的都只是在理论上可能成立的东西，不一定能够实现。」古兰尔拿起被撕下两页的笔记，继续说：「你已经知道了，所谓的‘命名礼’也就是一个认证的流程，在导师的法力的帮助下，将学徒的生命力重新结构化，使之成为能与本源相连的形式——名册。一个人只有拥有了名册，才有能力去调动较大规模的能量，施行中级以上的法术。」  
　　尼尔接上术士的话：「打开别的术士的名册，这是比较困难的法术，所以没有经过……承认的学徒是无力为之的，对吗？」  
　　「正是，命名礼本身也是。那么这里就存在一个悖论：假如一个未经命名礼的人却已经能够使用强力的法术，那么有哪些事是他能做到的？你来回答，以我们刚刚提到的法术为例子。」  
　　尼尔抱头想了好一会儿才支支吾吾道：「可以……进行命名礼……还可以查看别的术士的名册？」  
　　「就是这样！」古兰尔笑着轻拍少年的脸颊，他将金杯立在桌上，拿出钛制的小酒瓶晃了晃说：「我再问你，假如我现在用两个小杯子，同时向这个古董金杯里倒酒，两股酒会怎么样？」  
　　「当然是变成一杯酒啊。」  
　　古兰尔真的将酒倒进金杯，并顺手把夏亚给的治疗法术击伤的药搀入酒中，递给尼尔，尼尔就饮下。  
　　「法术，人们也喜欢叫它魔法、巫术或者别的什么名字，有个特性：也就是虽然它存在的形式千千万万，造成的效果也各不相同，但那是由于术士所建构的不同流程而造成的。它们在本质上都是一样的东西——流动的能量体。只是每位法师所施行的魔法都难免会带有他本身的印记，你可以理解成掺入了杂质。这种异质性造成了一个后果，即两位法师同时施行法术，他们的法术就无法百分之百地重叠。而假如一位法师瞬间施展两个，甚至多个法术，他自己的法术之间就能够获得融合的效果。当然……你也知道，哪怕是一个法术都可能对施行者的精神和身体带来沉重的负荷，因此学院的术士配备腕表‘北极星’，并通过手势与吟唱来减轻这种不良影响。」  
　　尼尔摇摇头，直白地告诉古兰尔他跟不上讲解的节奏了。  
　　「好吧，说了这么多，我只是想让你明白：假如一个未命名的学徒能够在施展自己命名仪式的同时，打开另一位术士的名册。那么两个法术就会像刚刚同时倒入杯中的两股酒……」  
　　「它们会重叠？」  
　　「对。而且我已经告诉你了，能量的特性是由满盈处流溢向匮乏处，那么你未完全定型的名册就可能和佩列阿斯那即将熄灭名册残页合而为一，因为这两个都是你本人所施的同质性法术。当然，当然，只是可能……毕竟要同时达到这些苛刻的条件的人少之又少，或者说我们根本就没听闻过有这样的先例。也就是因为这点，学界才普遍认为名册耗尽者已无力回天。」  
　　尼尔激动地向身体前倾，恨不得抓住年轻智者的手。  
　　「先别急，就算之前两个条件你都可能具备，我们仍缺少了一个极其关键的条件……也就是你说的，那位施术者曾经得到了一根灌满了法术能量的青枝。」  
　　  
　　  
　　魔物低吼着却没有进攻的倾向，也不曾移动。尼尔拉紧缰绳，好不容易才控制住这匹腿脚发颤的马，如果是他的艾尼亚就绝不会这样胆怯。  
　　雨珠结结实实地打在枝叶上，脆声作响。尼尔沉住气，观察着那双铜铃般的兽眼。他倾听着周围，森林中间或仍有鸟兽鸣叫，意味着附近没有别的肉食兽了。可以解决，尼尔点点头。眼看魔物没有进犯的意思，他让马匹缓慢地绕着圈前行，尽量不惊动魔物。那怪物果然没有跟上来！  
　　尼尔暗自舒了口气，他正要加速，却发现前方就趴着一团黑乎乎的肉块！巨大的红眼同样也在盯着他。马匹惊得挥舞前蹄。  
　　少年这才看清，正是他们之前所遇过的狼形魔物！但那怪狼腰部以下已经被撕下，肠子与内脏流淌在地，大量的血迹被雨水冲淡了，泥水中混合着肉片与猩红。巨狼的脖颈上也有深深的咬痕，仅剩一点点皮肉仍连着脑袋。它仍然活着，哪怕再难动弹半分，死死盯着少年的红眼中仍闪烁着食欲。  
　　尼尔冷笑，收起剑。魔物不值得同情，很多时候魔物杀死别的动物或者人类并不是为了果腹，单纯是杀戮的本能。它们根本不是自然规律的造物。  
　　巨狼的伤势不可能是普通动物所为。尼尔知道，这一定是他正在寻找的那种怪物造成的——头顶巨大的青铜角冠，凶猛得足以将魔物吞食，没有名字的“兽”。  
　　  
　　  
　　「那位施术者曾经得到一根灌满能量的青枝，我们缺少的正是这个东西。」古兰尔拿出自己收藏的那一小截青铜鹿角。藉着烛光，尼尔发现铜角上蚀刻般的纹路很像交错的河流，同术士护腕“北极星”上的纹理非常相似。  
　　古兰尔继续解释：「人们总是想象宝石、上古的遗物或者什么乱七八糟的魔晶都能够作为容器来储存魔法的能量。但事实并非如此，世间很少有物品能够储纳本源中流溢而出的力量，非常稀有。你看这枚水晶，对，就是上次我们一起见证‘兽’的死亡时我拿出的那颗，它里面变换的绿光就是储存的能量。不过它就只能装这么一点儿，稍微施展个照明术就用光了。哪怕只是这样，这颗水晶也是来之不易，而且价格高昂。如果世界上到处都是能够借用的能量，那术士何必冒着风险来消耗自己？」  
　　「我记得卢西奥说过，真理女神殿中那座三角水晶墙里储存了满满的能量。」尼尔摸着下巴说。  
　　「没错，你知道那玩意儿有多珍贵吗？之前你那么胡来，要是弄坏了把你卖一千次都赔不起。让我们重新说回正题。那位法师之所以需要储存法术的青枝，一方面是为了保障两个法术叠加时的成功率，另一方面也是为了保护自己。因为你知道，能量在流动中是会不断耗损的，尤其是要使两个法术叠加，它们在磨合的过程中会损失不少能量。那么要成功地实现这个效果，需要的法术总量是非常非常庞大的……如果施法者本身的生命力不足以承担，那绝对是当场死亡。」  
　　尼尔在心中又重复了一遍古兰尔的话，尔后才点头表示自己理解了。他说：「所以需要一个……外力的辅助？」  
　　「是的。当人的名册成型时，‘书’就会打开一个空隙，将名册纳入本源之中，并与之相连。你可以理解成本源是一座巨大的图书馆，众多术士的名册都收集于其中。但这个过程会吸纳很多能量，如果法师的手头的储备不足，就可能整个人都被书吞没。我猜那位施法者就是这样去世的。虽然他有储存了力量的青枝，可总量还是不够。」  
　　说到这里，古兰尔长叹一声：「所以我并不支持你去做这件事。你名册的厚度，我难以估量。假如你的名册不足以完成这些复杂且消耗巨大的程序，那你肯定会和佩列阿斯一样，因为被书吞噬而死掉。」  
　　「老师并没有死。」尼尔不满地嘟囔一句，他摇头道：「没有外力辅助也无所谓了，我必须去尝试一下，万一就能行呢？」  
　　古兰尔摇摇食指，扫视了一圈尼尔搁在桌子上的随身物品。他注意到一枚银戒，就仔细端详着深红的尖晶石以及其下“帝国之焰”的纹章。  
　　「这是卡洛亚洛先生的戒指。」尼尔补充道。  
　　「看出来了，他给了你个好东西。戴着吧，说不定有点用。」  
　　古兰尔继续在现有的物什中寻找着。鹰眼的术士忽然笑起来：「如果一定要冒险，那就选择回报大的那一种，这是我做买卖的原则。」  
　　他拿起鹿形小木雕，在少年面前晃了晃。尼尔想起来，这是狄恩里安男孩扎里克临行前送给他的那个。  
　　「还记得我对你说的吗？」古兰尔转了下手腕，烛火升腾为鹿的形状，火光与尼尔的神情一同亮了起来。  
　　「是的，‘兽’在死亡的瞬间会释放出巨大的能量，它就是个天然的容器。」  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以我一定会杀了它。”尼尔自言自语。他控着缰绳，引导失魂落魄的马匹绕开奄奄一息的魔物，之后便策马向山下飞奔。  
　　学院的高塔在他身后远去，他所熟识的人们停留于斯。骑士只身前行。夜森林如千重的深夜高耸于前，雨也未曾改变，但骑士已经预感到了黎明。这将是全然不同的破晓，尼尔知道，众多的云燕会追随着风轨飞行，而朝霞将重新升起。  
　　再一次默念那个人的名，金星在上。  
　　为了记忆中那温柔的指尖，他要将手伸向大地残酷的深处，如一把刺破雪风的剑。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXI.  
　　  
　　同普通的小镇不太一样，卢拉巴尔特的午夜仍然热闹。这个城镇位于巴尔德山脚，面朝界海，西南面和东南面有两个大型港口。四方的商旅都喜欢聚集于此与学院进行贸易往来，他们出售学者所需之物，然后买入优质的药品或者珍宝以贩售到别处。即便现在夜深了，海港的上空仍亮得像是笼罩着一层燃烧的雾，灯火通明。卸货声与水手的吆喝声从未在这里歇息过，就像海风不曾停止吹拂。而礁岩上的灯塔每夜都无比忙碌，为络绎不绝的商船指引入港的航路。  
　　卢拉巴尔特最不缺的就是商铺与旅店，就算是在后半夜远道而来的商人、求医者与求学者也能找到一个安歇的房间，但前提自然是有钱。  
　　一个流浪汉缩在小巷的阴影里，头顶上的棚户勉强能挡一挡雨。每次有雨滴落到他那条看不出颜色的破毯子上，他就骂一句。有时候那些傲慢无礼的巡逻骑警还会故意把水溅到他身上，他只好默默忍着，等骑警一走，流浪汉就又骂骂咧咧地啐一口。  
　　流浪汉看到有个披着斗篷的男人走到巷子里，在他对面坐下。那人也浑身湿透，风帽戴得低低的，几乎看不到脸。  
　　“你哪儿来的？没看到这是咱的地界吗！去去去，一边去！说什么这个棚子都不分你，你瞧瞧，它容纳一个人都够呛，两个人来了就一起作落汤鸡。”流浪汉指指头顶的破棚，还死死抓住自己的毯子，以防它被抢走。  
　　那披斗篷的人笑道：“老兄，我不跟你抢，就是大雨天走累了歇歇脚。”  
　　流浪汉听出这应该是个年轻人，和自己一样带着北方口音，说的也是农民常用的口语。他松了松毯子，问道：“老兄你也是打北边来的？来干啥？”  
　　“家里人病了，来瞧瞧医生。兄弟，你人缘好这又是你的地盘，麻烦打听个事：你说卢拉巴尔特的军老爷为啥那么多？真是奇怪。”  
　　那人的语调让流浪汉挺有好感的，于是他来了兴致：“就是！最近城里的骑警简直多了一倍，就像是这群老鼠色的军老爷在别处都再谋不了生计似的，一股脑儿地往卢拉巴尔特扎堆。其实这些骑警啊，是在通缉一个人。”  
　　“哦？通缉什么人？”  
　　流浪汉摇头啧啧道：“这可是个秘密，兄弟。别人都不知道，但我可是‘老狼依桑格朗’！说来吓人，你还记得十多年前的佩特利亚尔骑士团不？就是……这儿着火的徽章。”流浪汉指指心口。  
　　“他们不是魔鬼吗？”披斗篷的人说。  
　　“可不是嘛，当年害了多少人啊。我听说啊，当年那个该天杀的骑士长死后，教会就在抓他的崽子，但没抓住，让那个魔鬼跑了。听说那个魔鬼还会妖术，把不少骑兵的手脚都拧断了，他有两米来高，非常凶残。听说啊……那魔鬼蛰伏了十多年现在回来了！”流浪汉两手比作爪子，呲牙咧嘴地做了个夸张的表情。他又清了清痰，故意挺起胸脯，换作一种正儿八经的体面人的口吻说：“哼哼，说出来真是件惊人之事。您知道那个魔鬼，骑士长的儿子，是回来做什么吗？瞧，您摇头了，我喜欢诚恳受教者。告诉您吧——他是来行刺教皇陛下的！”  
　　披斗篷的年轻人嗤笑一声，尔后连连摆手，向流浪汉道歉：“原谅我伙计，我是觉得他区区一个……竟然想刺杀教皇陛下？真是不自量力。”  
　　“嘿！你知道个屁！那家伙会妖术，不然教廷会派那么多骑警驻守巴尔德山脚？听说那魔鬼就躲在巴尔德山附近，指不定现在就藏在卢拉巴尔特什么地方。我还见过他一次咧，那男人两米来高，头发长得像野人一样，火一样红，眼睛像野兽一样凶……”  
　　年轻人一直听得极其认真，此刻却忽然插话道：“还有个事得劳烦哥们儿，我瞧骑兵都得问路人查看证件，原先不像现在这样严格的。我这次出门走得紧，啥都没带，但家里人又病得厉害耽搁不起。有没有什么路径是巡逻骑兵走得少的？我赶着上巴尔德山。”  
　　流浪汉正要回绝，那年轻人就摊开手掌，亮出一枚银托尔。流浪汉笑笑指向东边，将小路的位置与岔口逐一告诉了青年。  
　　按照流浪汉的指点，身披斗篷的年轻人找到了城东那家叫“三套车”的小酒馆，他来找一个人。年轻人藏身于对街的阴影里观察了一阵子，这儿鲜有巡警经过，酒馆位置也挺偏僻，门厅冷冷清清的，仅有几个醉得东倒西歪的汉子趴在桌上呼呼大睡。于是他大着胆子，直接从大门走进。  
　　酒馆老板是个鹰钩鼻的老年人，一个瘤子几乎占据了鼻子的大半。那老人爱理不理似地瞥来者一眼，又垂下双眼专心擦拭着玻璃杯，眼袋的皱纹就像在融化的蜡像。  
　　“来杯杜松子酒。”披斗篷的人掏出五枚崭新的白铜币。  
　　老年人抬都不抬眼，随意地把白铜币扒拉过来说：“帽子摘了。最近巡警查得紧，咱老老实实的生意人，不想惹麻烦。”  
　　“给了钱就别他妈废话，酒拿来。”披斗篷的人粗鲁地敲了下桌子，趴着睡觉的醉汉被声音惊醒后又换了换胳膊继续打呼噜。  
　　鹰钩鼻老人冷笑一声，很自然地把那人故意压在拳下的二枚银托尔揣到裤兜里，给披风者倒了杯松子酒。那人一饮而尽，风帽仍好好地遮着脸。  
　　“来找谁的？我这儿是做买卖的地方。”老人发出一阵瘆人的怪鸟般的笑声，松垮的喉结上下移动。一个瘸腿的侍童很识相地把木门关上了，风吹不进来，阴暗的烛光终于能稳稳地照着散发霉味的房间。  
　　那人起身，拔出别在腰际的匕首：“找‘骆驼罗格’，他偷了我的东西，我现在去拿回来。先客客气气地说一声，谁他妈都别来找麻烦多事，不然有好看的。”  
　　匕首的银光威胁性晃了一下老人的眼，老人指指背后的小楼梯说：“二楼，左边最里面那间。”  
　　那人笑笑，将一枚银币弹到空杯中：“小费。”  
　　楼梯间咯吱作响，湿透的粗布斗篷同黑暗一般阴冷。他想起之前黑麦酒馆的楼梯间，当时他第一次看到了这把剑。他抚摸藏于斗篷下的残剑，金星的形状略微刺手。不久前刚换过药的左手掌仍然刺疼，连同左肩的烧伤一起提醒着他，何谓勇气的代价。  
　　而且他现在也算是要去见一位“故人”。想起命运竟然会有如此的巧合，他笑笑，登上最后一级木台阶。走廊上没有人，从房间里传出的各种声音熙熙攘攘的，和楼下的清冷截然不同。咒骂声，妓女的叫唤，还有压得很低的交谈，有人甚至在拉小提琴。每一扇门都尽职地遮掩着其中的秘密。  
　　他放下风帽，一双蓝眼睛像是瓷做的，湿淋淋的金发贴着额头与脸颊。  
　　尼尔径直走向左边最里的那间房，快速地敲了几下，抽出匕首藏在背后。  
　　“谁！”房间里的男人细声细气问道。  
　　没错，是这个声音，跑不了。尼尔说道：“我来跟你买那个‘好东西’。”  
　　“咱听不明白。”房里的男人说得犹犹豫豫，就像畏缩在洞口的老鼠，只敢把胡须略略探出。  
　　尼尔继续说：“就是那个术士护腕，镶嵌了星盘表的那个玩意儿。”  
　　“咱没有这种东西。”  
　　“三十金托尔。”  
　　“……”屋内忽然沉默了，“五十。”  
　　“开门面谈。”  
　　只听房内一阵窸窣，隔了一会儿，房门果然被开了个小缝。屋里的男人刚想从门缝中窥探，尼尔胳膊一使劲儿就把门狠狠推开！那男人哎呦叫唤着滚倒在地，尼尔顺势把门锁上。他打量着这个‘骆驼罗格’，黑麦酒馆曾经的马夫，也就是骗过他钱的驼背男人。  
　　驼背男吓得缩着那枯草般的脑袋，怯怯地抬起右眼偷看，一看到面前站的竟然是曾在里茨遇见过的小子，气得他嚷嚷着一跃而起，抄起酒瓶就要砸尼尔。  
　　尼尔捏住驼背男枯瘦的手腕，酒瓶掉在地上，瓶中残余的烈酒的气味混合着发酸的汗臭味，弥漫在这窄小发霉的房间。驼背的罗格发现自己根本不是这个高大青年的对手，抽手想逃跑，可腕部被青年紧紧的手锁住。尼尔抓住罗格的另一只手，轻而易举地将他提起。  
　　“我没时间跟你废话，再重复一次，三十枚金托尔买你捡到的那块术士护腕‘北极星’。”  
　　驼背罗格缩着脖子，咯咯笑起来：“三十金托尔？你知不知道教廷用多少金子在通缉你？五十金托尔！你出的价还不如你自己值钱，别天真了孩子，我现在就要去叫骑警，拿了五十金托尔就走人。别以为我不知道，那通缉上清清楚楚地写着：金发碧眼的年轻人，十五六岁左右，佩着一把装饰着金星的断剑。呵呵，没想到断了我财路的傻大个布鲁斯反倒是我的以萨路，是主派来恩佐我的。”  
　　“再说一次，三十金托尔买术士腕表‘北极星’，否则……”  
　　“否则什么？”驼背罗格斜着瞪看尼尔，像看喜剧似地咧起嘴角露出黄森森的牙：“否则你怎么办，我的好少爷尊少爷？再去里茨找来你的婊子姐姐好把你护在翅膀下？得了吧，像你这种……”  
　　话未说完，匕首已经贴在了驼背罗格的左脸。驼背男磕磕巴巴地把剩下的话语全吞咽了下去，眼珠子颤颤地直盯着尼尔的匕首。  
　　尼尔冷冷地说：“你不卖，那我只有直接拿了。或许还能把你这只耳朵作为赠品。”  
　　“嘿！装、装什么！得了吧，就你这种好好少爷，你敢动手？告诉你，我根本没有‘北极星’，已经卖了！”  
　　“不等你出去叫来骑警，我已经把你的喉咙割断了，或许这样拿着五十枚金托尔的你会比较高兴。”  
　　“你、你这是抢劫，是强盗！”  
　　“确实。”尼尔点点头：“所以你是愿意做买卖，还是愿意被抢劫？”  
　　“嘿！你有种来抢啊，来啊小畜生！就算你把这酒馆拆个底朝天也找不到的呵呵呵。”驼背罗格笑着，直喘粗气。  
　　尼尔叹了口气，贴着罗格耳朵的匕首很缓慢地向下划，细小的血流沿着男人的脸往下流。驼背男像死猪般尖叫，大张的嘴却忽然被塞上了。  
　　尼尔将罗格的双手反绑在椅背上，自己也拉过一张椅子，很亲密似地坐在罗格对面。他向后舒适地一靠，交叠的十指握着匕首搁在膝盖上，说道：“你一定觉得被我找上门很倒霉，不过也不尽然。我知道你想要什么，不如让我们来谈一笔交易。你喜欢钱，而教皇邻邦用五十枚金币通缉我是不是？”  
　　驼背罗格死命用舌头去顶塞嘴物，但任他累得满头是汗，都没法将这块擦桌布弄出来。  
　　尼尔伸出食指，身子前倾道：“五十枚金币算什么？我可以承诺你五百枚金托尔，甚至更多。”  
　　听到这里，驼背男忽然不挣扎了，他惊慌地盯着尼尔，眼珠子亮闪闪的像是黄鼬。尼尔扯掉罗格的塞嘴物，让他能发声。  
　　罗格喘息着笑道：“五百金币？就凭你？你以为我是小屁孩吗，会天真地相信一个被通缉的黄毛小子能拿得出五百金托尔。”  
　　尼尔慢条斯理地说道：“我需要‘北极星’是因为我要用它去寻找一种珍兽，然后猎杀它。它的角你们不是一直很想要吗？所谓的青枝，我听说教皇厅也用它做装饰，有时候贵胄们出再高的价都不一定买得到。”  
　　“青枝……”罗格缓缓抬起脑袋，“不可能，听说那兽非常凶残，就凭你一个小子怎么可能杀得了那玩意儿？”  
　　“这你不用管。如果你给我‘北极星’，并帮我找到那兽，事后所有的青枝都归你，我不需要。你不用骗我，我知道这星盘表是你偷来的，而且你知道用它寻找兽的方法，否则那群猎人不会同意带着你这么一个孱弱的家伙上山。”  
　　“蠢货，‘北极星’是术士用来施魔法的，怎么可能拿来找那怪物？”  
　　“我说过，你不该骗我。起码狄恩里安人现在就是这样使用‘北极星’的，有术士告诉我了。”尼尔刚拿起匕首假意要割罗格的耳朵，驼背男就吓得直求饶。  
　　“既然人家术士告诉你了，干嘛不去管术士要！来欺负我一个可怜兮兮的残疾人，你要脸吗！”罗格啐一口。  
　　尼尔顿了顿，笑道：“没办法，我认识的那位术士并没有‘北极星’。而且这护腕太过珍贵，我不想去和别的术士借，因为我不一定能保证自己可以活着还给人家。”  
　　驼背男气得把背挺得笔直，他切齿道：“那你他妈还就来欺负我一个可怜人，一个贫苦的残疾人，一个孤儿！而且你都不一定能保证活着，凭啥要我相信你能杀死那怪物还把青枝给我？哼，之前我们一队人马上山去猎捕那兽，还不是被怪狼咬死了许多人。”  
　　“我绝对能杀死它，”尼尔看着罗格的双眼，“因为我是天生的猎人。”  
　　“狗屎的高谈阔论，有屁用？”  
　　“好吧，生意谈崩了，那我还是按原计划来吧。”尼尔起身，匕首再次贴上罗格的耳朵。  
　　“你、你你——！割我的耳朵也不会告诉你的！”  
　　“那我再割右耳，然后是鼻子，然后到手指，直到你愿意开口为止。”尼尔正要将毛巾再次塞回罗格口中，罗格就哭哭啼啼地告解道：“我的好少爷尊少爷……您饶了我吧……我又没有做过什么杀人放火的勾当，平日里无非小偷小摸，凭什么要受这种罪。”  
　　“那你就再考虑一次：前提是跟我走一趟，用‘北极星’找到兽的踪迹，并且不向巡警告发我。好处就是我给你三十枚金托尔的带路钱，保障你的人身安全，并承诺青枝统统归你。”  
　　“行行行……我答应你，行了吧！满意了吧！但既然你不要青枝，又为啥去猎杀那怪物？嫌弃命太长太无聊吗。”  
　　“因为我要借助那怪物死时释放的力量去医一个人，为了治好他，我什么都做得出来。”尼尔割开捆缚住罗格的绳子，他把纹理锃亮地刀刃在矮个子面前晃了晃，笑道：“听好了老兄，从现在开始我们就是搭档了，我会善待你的。可是对待出卖朋友的人，不等他开口喊巡警，我就会用这刀扎进他的后颈。那不光金币都没有了，连命都没有了，明白吗？我师傅飞匕首的技艺非常厉害，我也不算差。猎物跑得再远，我的刀都能追上。”  
　　驼背罗格活动了一下腰背，差点没接住尼尔抛来的一个布袋，他几乎是跪着才抓住那沉甸甸的袋子的。打开一数，十五枚金托尔。  
　　“订金。”尼尔瞥了一眼半跪在地的驼背男人。  
　　“嘻嘻，”罗格咧嘴笑道，“现在咱们是好朋友了，尊少爷。”  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXII.  
　　  
　　尼尔戴好斗篷，同驼背罗格一起下楼。走到门厅的酒馆，尼尔发现那怪鸟似的老人瞅了他一眼，而瘸腿的门童则一直盯着他，醉汉们全醒了却并不聊天也不喝酒。火光与阴影在每个人低垂的面孔上晃动，屋里安静得连只苍蝇都没有。  
　　走在前边的驼背男加快了步伐，对尼尔低语道：“快走，该死的列纳，他要卖你了。”  
　　尼尔赶紧大步走出了三套车酒馆，跟随着驼背男人往又潮又黑的小巷走，一进入小路他们就跑起来。  
　　“妈的，老狐狸！他做不干净的买卖，所以在自己地盘不会喊巡警。但等你一出来，他立马就去告密领金子了，真是婊子养的货！这边走。”  
　　尼尔回头一看，那几个醉汉果然追出来了！  
　　身材矮小的驼背罗格在窄巷中跑起来灵敏如鼠，他带着高个子青年左右穿行，即便在黑暗中跑起来也速度不减，简直像是有着地精的夜视能力。尼尔不太能看得清黑夜里的细节，时常踩到脏兮兮的水洼或是踢到路边的垃圾，他忍无可忍，一声叫住了罗格，尔后返身持剑迎向追兵。  
　　没一会儿，醉汉们就被尼尔未出鞘的剑击晕在地。尼尔把剑藏在斗篷中，捆在背上。他走向一脸惊诧的驼背罗格，说：“刚才谢了伙计，我没想到他们认出我了。”  
　　“哼，”驼背罗格耸耸肩，“别以为我是在帮你，我只是不允许别人把我的金子领走。要走就快走，除了派出这群蠢货，那个老狐狸铁定去通知骑警了。这边儿，沿着城东走。”  
　　青年与驼背男行在万户之灯所无法照亮处，小巷如粘嗒嗒的沟渠，寄生着城镇中不堪入目的东西。泥地被雨水泡地稀烂，又被人反反复复地踩过，粪便的味道熏得人恶心。这里相当逼仄，分岔的小路错综复杂，马匹难以通行，难怪骑兵几乎不巡视这儿。走了一阵子，小巷忽然热闹起来，就像进入了另一个世界。一扇扇小木门或敞开或紧闭，门口要么挂着造型浮夸的油灯，要么有粉黛艳丽的女郎们在相互调笑，空气中饱含香粉甜腻腻的气味，几乎像是粉色的雾，而浓重的酒精味则是绿色的。尼尔看到一些水手和商人拎着大衣，摇摇晃晃地敲着门，有时候也能看到一些裹破毯的孩子缩在相对干燥的窝棚下。楼上总是传来音乐与廉价的笑声，时不时还会有人泼脏水下来，尼尔就差点被一个空酒瓶砸到。  
　　“这儿，嘿嘿嘿，”驼背罗格潇洒地一挥胳膊，像是一位得意洋洋的领主，“这儿多好嗯？那些骑兵老爷不是不来，不过他们来这儿都是为了找乐子，可不是带着工作来的。”  
　　尼尔不搭腔，一心只想快些出城。他把马匹藏在城外的森林里，但他担心周围还有魔物。要是没了马，去猎捕兽就太费时间了。  
　　“等我有了钱就要在‘金色爱神’那儿快活，住他妈个十天半月。瞧，就是前边那幢红房子，我跟你说，金色爱神那儿的姑娘个个都与众不同，还出过有名的歌剧女演员咧。就算是穿灰制服的军老爷，要是没个名堂也甭想住进去嘿。”罗格吹着口哨，拍拍腰间的钱袋，那十五枚金币铛铛作响。他搔了搔后背，回望尼尔笑道：“我说小子，你有没有在这样的地儿快活过？有过姑娘吗？看你这么仪表堂堂的，说不定就算没钱，金色爱神的姑娘们也乐意招待你。”  
　　“少废话。”  
　　“呵呵，原来还是个男孩。”罗格掏着耳朵说：“哼，没去过也罢，反正婊子没一个好东西，全是靠取悦男人吃饭的贱货，女人天生都是势利眼。”  
　　尼尔不禁对这话大为光火：“你没有资格这么侮辱她们，你自己就是个贼！”  
　　驼背罗格大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈对啊！反正你也是个强盗不是？咱谁有资格说谁？”  
　　尼尔气得一时说不出话，他刚想反驳，驼背罗格忽然扯着他的手腕把他往暗处拉。罗格压低嗓子道：“嘘！瞧见前边那个男的没？蓄小胡子那个，站在金色爱神门口。他是卢拉巴尔特的骑兵里一个当官的……别抬头啊！这边来。”  
　　他们藏身进没有灯的死巷，尼尔这才看到了驼背罗格所说胡子男。那人确实没穿军装，只是披着上等料子的毛边大裘，和另外几个看上去孔武有力的男人站在门廊处谈笑。没过一会儿，几个穿着漂亮鲸骨洋装的年轻姑娘笑嘻嘻地从屋里跑出来，轻快地扑到男人们怀里，像是依人的猫。男人们抱起各自的姑娘就往红房子里走去，还很很绅士地揽着她们的裙摆，免得蕾丝花边沾到泥。  
　　“那几个男的都是骑警队的，”驼背罗格叹了口气，“没事，反正那些傻屌都快活去了，咱们走吧。哼，这帮子人平时靠一身灰皮军装逞威风，这时就只靠屌来思考。”  
　　两人继续前行，快要走到“金色爱神”的门前时，尼尔看到有一只精致的小红鞋掉在了泥里，可能是刚刚某位姑娘拉下的。  
　　粉色的门忽然又打开了，笑声像香水般飘散而出。  
　　“噢，莱利西拉娅宝贝儿你等等，我这就帮你把小鞋子拿回来，”气喘吁吁的男人笑着，捻着胡子尖儿，“顺便还要再亲亲你那小可爱的脚嘿嘿嘿。”  
　　胡子男一抬眼就看到了驼背罗格和披斗篷的尼尔。  
　　两人没有迟疑，只是装作自然地路过。但精警的骑警头子呵斥一声，顿时又拿出了那套傲慢的姿态，胸脯夸张地前挺，双下巴高高扬起如雄鹿。他指着尼尔命令道：“帽子取下来看看！”  
　　驼背罗格抢先一步，搓着手哈腰笑道：“实在对不住，尊贵的老爷，我这表弟打小就生了麻风病，脸根本没法看吓人得很。这不，姑母让我带着他来学院瞧瞧病……怕污了您的眼，所以没摘帽向您致敬。真是的！还不快点，约里，给大人物脱帽行礼！乡下人就是没礼数，真是的！”  
　　尼尔心里感激，顺势装作要脱帽行礼。  
　　胡子男啧啧摇头，厌恶地往后退了一步，打发性地向下摆手说：“去去去，麻风病人还出来干什么？怪恶心的，去！”  
　　骆驼罗格的驼背弓得更圆了，嘴边嘻嘻嘿嘿地笑着，拉住尼尔就走。  
　　胡子男拾起小红鞋，用丝手绢将泥水擦拭干净。他看着石榴色的高跟鞋思忖了一会儿，忽然转身指着没走多远的尼尔喊道：“不行，你还是得脱帽来给我瞧瞧！”  
　　这是屋里传来一个娇声娇气的嗓音：“我的长官，你怎么还不回来？”  
　　男人忙于应答情人而一时分神，回头时才惊觉驼背和那披斗篷者已经逃跑了。胡子男大吼一声向前追去。或许是音乐声太响，他屋内的同僚并未注意到这喊声。  
　　泥水四溅，暴雨有如未歇之鞭，笞打欲念者的面颊与身躯。  
　　  
　　“一路向北！”胡里安反复默念着小姑娘嘱咐他的话，可飞打来的雨点叫他要睁眼都困难，更别说辨清方向。好在他所骑的这匹叫艾尼亚的枣红马非常聪颖，不需要他的指令就能避开一切障碍，向东边的山坡奔驰。胡里安身子压得低低的，死死捏着缰绳，两腿已经酸麻得没有知觉，手掌也被缰绳磨得生疼。  
　　身后的西比尔骑士穷追不舍，追兵的目光让他如芒在背，胡里安更没胆子去回望那盛怒之刃。  
　　“一定要勇敢，像那个蓝眼睛的男孩一样，像他为了救你而杀死魔物一样。”胡里安絮语道。想到出发前，夏亚充满信任地与他击掌，红发的少年就用袖角揩去眼泪和脸上的雨水。  
　　可就在他松手之际，艾尼亚刚好一个急转弯。霎时间，握着缰绳的右手打滑了没拉住，少年整个身子因为惯性而向左侧前方倾倒——胡里安还来不及弄明白发生了什么，就从马背摔了下去。  
　　后背重重着地，剧烈的疼痛像是从骨髓深处涌上来熔岩，少年本能地叫喊着，脑中一片空白只被疼痛感占据。雨水滴落在他额头，感觉像是烫的。胡里安痛苦地呻吟，挣扎着想要起身，但四肢根本不听使唤。  
　　“别动！让我看看。”那黑衣的骑士赶过来，托住少年的后脑勺，手指轻轻沿着胡里安的后颈检查。  
　　胡里安看着那骑士的眼睛，其中并无敌意。他想起拂晓前无风的港口，淡蓝的天色已在渐散的海雾中影影绰绰。意识模糊不清，他忽然有些想不起来自己究竟是在干什么，直到骑士的手指按住他右肩，刺疼感才一下子将他拉回现实。少年疼得大喊，满脸泪水。  
　　伊戈松了口气，安抚着红发的少年说：“幸亏脊椎没事，只是肩膀骨折了。”做过简单的处理后，伊戈小心地将满身泥水的少年抱起，亲自送他回学院。  
　　“对不起先生，我不是有意骗你……”少年垂着头，红发遮住双眼。  
　　伊戈随便对少年说了些安慰的话语，沉默一会儿，又忍不住接着说：“等抓住尼尔那小子，非得狠狠教训一顿不可。”  
　　就算得知自己追逐的竟是冒牌货，骑士也没有心力发火了。  
　　依照着胡里安指出的方向，伊戈带着他前往那座老牧人夫妇的小屋。等他们重新回到学院的石阶前，伊戈看到那位异邦的术士立于屋前的空地，似乎是早就在等着他。  
　　雨弱了不少，雷也许久不响了。远处的塔林已没有几扇亮着的窗。  
　　“古兰尔。”  
　　“伊戈，欢迎回来亲爱的朋友。”古兰尔将瘦弱的少年抱下马。伊戈没再说什么，调转马头就要走。  
　　“请你一定要帮他杀了那个东西，”古兰尔叫住伊戈，“只有你能帮他了。那兽本身就是法术的容器，所以魔法对它几乎没用，我帮不上尼尔的忙。”  
　　“杀死什么？古兰尔我同你说过的，不要让尼尔去涉足这样危险的领域！”骑士几乎真的发怒了。  
　　古兰尔抱着昏睡的少年，没有反驳也不辩解。深蓝的学者袍因为雨水而皱巴巴的，食指上的蓝宝石法戒同他此刻的眼神一般深邃。他似乎不再是那个快活的贵族青年，更是立于风暴的高崖上的布道者。术士说得很慢，但每一个词与音都分量沉重：“我无能为力因此没有与他同去，而是留在这里等你。北风之子，神样的伊戈•斯沃德斯，你的的确确是出于可敬的忠诚与友情而阻止尼尔，可是他决意已定。或许对尼尔来说，这也是唯一能够活下去的方法。如果他能杀死那兽，起码还能得到最后一次机会。伊戈，你曾是在荒原引领这孩子的鹰，但他现在已不再需要导师了。”  
　　不死的西比尔骑士紧握剑柄：“告诉我他去了哪儿！”  
　　“他去了卢拉巴尔特，去取能够寻找到兽的踪迹的‘北极星’。或许你也发现，这孩子有种了不起的才能——极强的意志力，强韧到足以让我愿意相信：别人都办不到的，他就一定可以。你去吧伊戈，依着自己的心思。不过当你也难以判断时，就相信他的选择吧。因他生来就是一颗发亮的星，要忠实于自己内在的轨迹。”  
　　“那些我统统不管！我只关心一件事：我曾对友人起的誓言。自答应要教尼尔剑术的第一天起，我也就向佩列阿斯承诺了，一定会让尼尔这孩子平安活下去！”伊戈吼出这句话，头也不回地策马离去。  
　　古兰尔目送伊戈远走。他抱着胡里安回到炉火温暖的屋内，温柔地询问胡里安的伤势，少年只是反问夏亚去了哪儿。古兰尔告诉他，小姑娘因为之前喝过一小口给伊戈的迷药，所以现在正沉睡。听到小姑娘的情况，少年安心了很多，他困得再也撑不住了。  
　　在陷入睡梦之前，胡里安一直盯着壁炉的光焰。火显现出无穷尽的变化，它从未有过固定的形态，不过是物质转化时的一个现象，但凝望它的人们心中却总会有着相同的念想。当要描述什么希望之物时，人总会将之与燃烧联系在一起。因为它是热的，在发着光。  
　　胡里安忽然明白了一个道理，世间万物都不过是火的某种形象。而人类也是如此，是火焰在大地上的化身。  
　　一点儿烟，少许灰烬，名字不再被人提起。可即便如此也不能够否认，火焰曾在这里燃烧过，不管它是否承载了某种被知晓的愿景或者意义。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXIII.  
　　  
　　尼尔和驼背罗格死命奔逃，城镇边沿的森林眼看着越来越近，沿着地势升高的小巷在一个大拐角后最后一次分岔，前方就是窄巷的尽头。他们必须沿着大路走百来米才能彻底出城。  
　　“后面、面的跟、跟得有多远……？”罗格跑得上气不接下气。  
　　尼尔没有回头：“一百多码，听上去没有更多的人。”  
　　“呼哧呼哧……你、你有没有听到哨声？他们吹哨没？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　尼尔忽然注意到远处的大路上守着三名骑兵，对方还未发现他们。罗格也看到了，他想说话结果咬到了舌头。来不及多说，驼背男人转了个方向，侧身就往与小巷离得最近的那座房子跑。  
　　那屋有着高耸的翡翠色与金色相间的尖顶，白山墙上绘着巨大的翠眼。  
　　教堂？！  
　　尼尔两眼大睁，他确信驼背男是想把他引向教堂的方向。因此他略微放慢了步调，手不由地按住那柄匕首。看着男人颠颠跑向教堂的样子，尼尔怒火中烧，他恨自己为何没想到，这卑鄙之徒刚刚之所以没有向巡警出卖他，却是为了更好的价格！他抽出匕首就要对准驼背男的后颈。  
　　但就那么一刹那的功夫，尼尔犹豫了。就算他宰了这叛徒，后有追兵前有埋伏，他也难以脱身。  
　　“发什么愣，快点儿！”罗格已经跑到了教堂侧面的那扇窄门前，他压低嗓子喊着，手里还敏捷地拿一根铁丝撬着门锁。  
　　铁锁开了，罗格一溜烟儿地钻进门中。  
　　尼尔来不及多想，只得跟随驼背男逃入教堂的院内。  
　　胡子男追到一处分岔的小路，哪个方向都不见了两人的踪影。他挥舞着拳头，往胸前摸索着报信的哨子，可他没穿军大衣哨子自然也忘了带，眼看身后的同僚还离得很远。如果披斗篷的家伙真的是那魔鬼骑士团的余孽，他就能立下一个大功，以后要升迁调往都城根本是轻而易举。想到这里，胡子男决意不等支援，独自继续追查。  
　　这里很僻静，但因为有一座小型教堂，人流往来也算繁杂，泥地上到处都是脚印，一时难以依此来判断逃犯的踪迹。胡子男四处张望，看到教堂金绿色的尖顶，以及那画着圣子之眼的彩色玻璃。他发现教堂的侧门虚掩着。  
　　胡子男轻碰右眼睑，向主祷告。他相信眼目广博的圣子一定看到了罪恶的去向，并且会引导他擒住魔鬼。于是他也跑入教堂。  
　　庭院中一片漆黑，没有一扇窗是亮的，教士们都休息了。这无人之境最适合魔鬼藏身！胡子男沿着绿藤墙往南走，看到一扇朴素的小木门，门上只用颜料画了一只简便的圣眼。他伸手去拉，门果然也没锁。他低头查看，发现泥地上的两串脚印，很新的样子。  
　　就在这儿，跑不了。  
　　胡子男抽出剑，轻轻地推开木门。  
　　一条不算太长的甬道，两侧全是门。只剩一盏蜡烛点着，其他的似乎刚刚被削灭，地上还掉着白蜡块。走廊一半淹没在阴影中，另一半只薄薄地罩着一层挣扎般晃动的烛光。冷风咝咝地刮着他的后颈，像冰冷的蛇信子。  
　　胡子男小心地关上门，举着剑侧身蹑步慢行，如捕食猛兽般步履轻盈。他咽了咽，全神留意着两侧的重门，说不定其中一扇后面的就藏着吃人的魔鬼。  
　　他走得很慢，全身神经如紧绷的绸子，耳膜竭力捕捉着任何一丁点儿声响。  
　　经过一扇门。  
　　又一扇。  
　　心脏鼓动如烈蹄，胡子男觉得耳膜绷得都要裂开了。他越是想安静地潜伏，呼吸声就越是不受控制，到后来他的两个鼻孔几乎响得像是鼓风器。  
　　他肯定，这黑暗里有魔鬼，魔鬼看到他了，可他还不知道。  
　　走廊末了，他猛地回头！没有一扇门开启，看来不在门后边……这走廊直连接着做礼拜的圣堂，深夜里阒静无人，不过祭坛上的绿蜡烛仍点着，火焰噼噼啪啪地淌下翠色的泪液，玻璃皿中所盛的圣酒在微光下呈现出一种金属般的墨色，像是尸首的油。  
　　他多么希望此刻能有月光从圣子之眼的彩色玻璃中投下，起码能给他些许宽慰。可天是阴的，风雨拍击着玻璃，圣眼闭合于漆黑之中，不可望见。  
　　汗水浸湿了剑的护手，弄得很滑，不好拿。  
　　为什么那些蠢货还没发现这儿赶来支援？！胡子男后悔了，真真切切地后悔了。这里明明有风在吹，可空气纹丝不动，像是有着沉重的质感，看来魔鬼已经融化在圣堂的形体之中。他踩着自己的影子，觉得它像沥青一样黏稠。  
　　该死！到底在哪儿？  
　　胡子男往前一步，身后的门顿时轰然开启！  
　　他两脚发软，啊地一声回身去砍。可是真正的敌人却趁机从身后劈向他的后颈，胡子男霎时间清醒了，他侧身躲开，那剑就只砍到肩膀。他惊恐地退后几步，他猛地一摸肩上的伤口……没有伤口！？  
　　一抬头，胡子男看到袭击者正是那披斗篷的人！不过那人的剑仍在鞘中。胡子男哈哈笑起来，这魔鬼会为自己的轻敌而付出代价！强壮如熊的胡子男挥舞着重剑就扑向敌人。  
　　尼尔第一次砍向那男人时只是想把他敲晕，所以没有拔剑。但壮汉躲开了，没击中头部。胡子男吼叫着回击，那剑不算快，剑法也绝不算精密无缝，可力道实在蛮横。尼尔左手有伤，挥剑的力气难免弱了不少，所以每次挡下胡子男的重剑，尼尔都觉得左臂的铁链在扯着心脏，疼得他额角流汗。  
　　尼尔一步步把胡子男引到空阔处，好让藏身于木门后的罗格有溜出来的间隙。  
　　驼背罗格趁机呲溜一下从胡子男身后跑出，躲到祭坛后面，抓住祭坛的角对尼尔喊道：“你犹豫啥，快拔剑啊蠢货！”  
　　“是啊，为什么不拔剑？蠢货。”胡子男笑着，将两柄相抵的剑向上一挑，想要挑飞对方的剑。  
　　但尼尔握得很紧，剑与手臂如同一体，他踉踉跄跄地向后跌去。  
　　胡子男见机刺向失去重心的对手，如整座的乌云欺压而下。尼尔翻滚着躲开，剑风直逼他的额发，再向上一挥剑，恰好拦住当头而来的重剑！金属的的撞击声汹涌如潮。  
　　缩在祭坛后的驼背罗格看得心慌，他后悔之前压根儿就不该听信这黄毛小子的破建议，说什么要在这里把追兵快速地解决掉！压根儿就不该信这个蠢货，这下好了，又是叮叮咣咣的，又是喊又是叫，生怕没人听见似的，而且有这个功夫他们早就逃得远远的了。罗格觉得自己真正是清醒了，他压根儿就不该相信尼尔能杀得了那怪物！与其在这里磨磨蹭蹭，不如及早抽身，起码还有十五枚金币……  
　　罗格摸爬滚打地来到另一扇门前，打开一条缝向外窥探。门外就是花园，花园的栅门后边就是镇子外的森林！他可以沿着森林悄悄溜回海港，从那儿坐船走……  
　　可是应不应该丢下这小子……？这个念头刚一生发就被罗格打破了，怎么不该？自己命都保不住了，哪管别人死活！驼背罗格拉开门刚想往外跑，背后就传来少年的嘶喊与金属沉沉的落地声！  
　　罗格一回头，只见那胡子男的重剑落在一旁，尼尔的未出鞘的剑竭力挥向一时没有武装的男人。  
　　“！”  
　　罗格原地驻足，鼓着眼睛目睹这一切。  
　　情急之下，胡子男感觉这剑风很弱，于是他眼疾手快一把抓住尼尔的剑鞘。  
　　糟糕！尼尔没想到自己的气力竟然虚弱到了可以让人徒手抓住剑的程度。他一下子懵了，眼看着胡子男从腰际摸出一把匕首，刺向他的腹部——  
　　“去死——！”胡子男吼叫着，猎物就要到手。  
　　世间的生与死，受难与复仇，所有的时空都被同时含纳于这温柔的目光。翠眼的圣子无言地凝视着一切，而那眼中的情感或思绪，凡人无法揣摩。  
　　尼尔本能地向后滚倒，同时把剑猛地一抽！长剑随着他身体的后仰而离鞘——  
　　本来握着剑鞘的胡子男因为这忽然拉扯的力道，顿时失去了重心，身体向前扑去，手中的匕首也偏离了轨迹。  
　　那翠眼在看，自圣堂巍峨的彩窗，自环形的黑暗，自虚无处。  
　　金发碧眼的青年咆哮着，剑锋微侧，趁着壮汉向前跌去的空当从斜下方往上一刺！  
　　肉体撕裂的声音如有裂帛。  
　　尼尔的碧眼睁得浑圆，而壮汉亦是如此，两人的脸凑得很近，眼中倒映着对方的眼，身躯几乎贴在一起像是兄弟间亲密的相拥。  
　　胡子男手中的匕首滑落在地，脆声锵然。膝盖像是再也难以抗拒大地的召唤，壮汉缓慢地跪了下去。  
　　尼尔急促地呼吸着，他慌忙一拔剑，长剑自胡子男的右胸抽出，血液汩汩涌出。失去了唯一的支撑，壮汉彻底伏倒在地，如同是在拜这碧眼的青年。  
　　尼尔满手鲜血，思绪仿佛瞬间被这滑腻而濡湿的触感所牵引。直到他听见罗格在喊快跑，才想起当前的处境。来不及将血液擦拭就收起剑，尼尔喘息着大步走向那亮着光的门。罗格还在催促，可尼尔想尽力装得从容，因为他的两腿已轻软无力。  
　　壮汉躺在原地抽搐，竭力咳喘，还活着。  
　　“你要呆到啥时候！留下来参观吗！”罗格急得拼命磨牙，他跑过去想拽住尼尔的袖子。  
　　圣堂内是暗的，而屋外的夜反而略显明亮，一道长长的微光依着门的形状悄然入内，如同诗篇中所言的显圣时分的安宁。  
　　那光照在尼尔脸上，而罗格则背着光。  
　　罗格看得清清楚楚，因此他只拉了尼尔一下就急忙松手，似乎是碰到了什么燠热之物。  
　　碧眼的青年凝视着罗格，但那目光仿佛根本不属于青年自己，而他望向的也并非有形的世界。那片蓝，朝向的是无名的乌黯，有如宝石脱落的戒指。  
　　罗格害怕了，怯怯地骂了一句。  
　　浅金色的睫毛眨了一下。如同石像的苏生，尼尔缓慢地昂起头，脸色煞白嘴唇也没有血色。溅到脸颊的血液向下流淌，尼尔将之抹去。他低头看了看指腹上的鲜红，忽然瞧向一惊一乍的罗格，仿佛是刚刚发现了新奇之物的孩童热切地想同他人分享。  
　　“如果我不那样做……”尼尔说着，像是在笑又像是在发抖，“那叶夫尼和布鲁斯他们怎么办呢？骑士团的人怎么办呢？”  
　　于是碧眼的青年返身回去，将剑扎进了垂死挣扎的壮汉的喉咙。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXIV.  
　　  
　　在教堂的庭院中，尼尔打晕一个起夜查看的小辅祭，并把男孩扛到有雨棚的走廊放下。驼背罗格竭力催促他，两人在确定四周无人的情况下，从后院的栅栏翻墙进入森林。深夜里巡警鲜少会进入林中，尼尔很快就找到了自己栓在一棵大枞树下的那匹马。  
　　这时雨近乎停了，偶尔穿过一阵冷风把枝叶上的水珠簌簌地刮落。罗格冻得不行，驼背直打颤，他满心怨怼骂东骂西，一会儿怪责尼尔莽撞，连食物毯子都不备好就上山，简直是找死；一会儿又骂这雨，这林子，这冷得像龙尾巴的天气。尼尔不搭理他，将一个麻布袋子从枞树根下挖出来，拍掉上面的泥水。  
　　“什么玩意儿？”  
　　“腌肉干、面包、毯子和药物，”尼尔把布袋系在马鞍上，“我朋友给的，之前到城里不好带，就埋在这儿了。”他指的是古兰尔。术士在这麻布袋子和尼尔的斗篷上都上施了咒，使它们不会被雨水浸湿。  
　　尼尔回头问抖得直跺脚的罗格：“你们之前一起上山的猎人，我看他们的尸体旁边有一种钢做的箭，可以系绳子的那种。他们用那个来干什么？”  
　　“嘿，你说那玩意儿？！他们本来是想用箭射中怪物，然后拿绳子拉住怪鹿，免得它到处跑不好抓。不过钢箭可不是合法的玩意儿，毕竟咱们这边儿为了讨好学院，不许猎杀那种奇奇怪怪的鹿。”  
　　尼尔脱下防雨的斗篷扔给驼背罗格，让他披上。罗格赶忙用斗篷裹住身子，那样子像极了缩回洞口的旱獭。他哼哼两声，也不道谢，只是从腰际摸出一块皮革护腕，正是术士腕表“北极星”。  
　　“这怪物既然会吃人和魔物，难道就任由它在城镇边缘游荡而不猎杀？”尼尔帮驼背男爬上马，自己也登上马鞍，将巡警与骚动的小城远远地抛在身后。  
　　骑在马前面的驼背罗格笑道：“混小子，你信誓旦旦说要去猎捕怪鹿，但连它最基本的情况都不知道！真是笑死人。算了，让我善心大发地告诉你。这种怪物很凶残，不过它平时并不吃肉，除非受到攻击才会吃掉敌人。而且这玩意儿每隔五六年才会出现一次，据说是打山脉的北边来的。不消那么崇拜本大爷，告诉你吧，我老早就有猎捕这玩意儿的主意了，只要干一次就能发大财，有钱就不用再天天担惊受怕的。所以在‘黑麦’酒馆看马时，我就‘借’了这块术士护腕，而且学会了用它来跟踪怪物。明摆了说吧，我根本不看好你，但是男人就要敢于冒险！为了价值连城的青枝，我可以不要教皇邻邦通缉你的那五十枚金币，这才是干大事的人。不过要是你也被怪物吃了，我可不会救你，只会趁机逃走。”  
　　尼尔忙于把持缰绳，心不在焉地说道：“随便，等找到了那怪物，你在旁边躲着就行。我也没指望谁来帮忙。”  
　　喊声以及马的嘶鸣隐约传来，他有一种不祥的预感。  
　　  
　　伊戈策马来到山脚，卢拉巴尔特的灯火他已经看到。  
　　伊戈心里并没有把握。缺乏金果都不说，刚刚那迷药虽然没能钳制住他的行动，但让他感官的灵敏度下降得愈发厉害，远处的景象模糊不清；除了呼吸，鼻子再没有别的用途也嗅不到气味。但他没有额外的时间了……教廷方面肯定在卢拉巴尔特部署了大量的警备，他们绝不会再放过尼尔。  
　　眼看就要出林子了，伊戈忽然发现城镇边缘有一处哨岗，有三名穿灰衣的骑警驻守着。他刚想绕行，对方当即就发现了他。骑警挥着马鞭，呵斥他停下接受检查。快速的思索之后，伊戈决定按照骑警的指示下马。  
　　三名骑警之前一直在闲聊，所以都没骑在马上，只是由一人看着被拴住的三匹马，另外两人上前询问路人。  
　　“证件呢？”其中一个肥胖的骑警伸出手。  
　　“没带。”伊戈淡然答道。  
　　另一个精瘦的高个男人顿时怒道：“呵！你是哪里来的贵族老爷不成？这么嚣张！”  
　　“我没有你们格拉西亚斯人的证件。”伊戈快速扫了一眼，确定附近没有伏兵，且此处比较偏僻，这个时刻也少人行经。他继而说道：“虽然很不情愿，可我不得不向你们借一样东西。”  
　　大为光火的胖骑警刚要拔剑，就被什么东西重重击中脑袋，庞大的身躯软绵绵地滚倒在地。高个的男人哑然无措，他根本没看清刚刚究竟发生了什么，速度太快了！伊戈毫不迟疑，一拳狠狠打在高个男人的腹部，趁对方吃疼弯腰时，又以剑鞘将人打晕。那个看守马的骑警想逃跑，但也被鞘中的小刀砸中了后脑勺。  
　　伊戈看着晕倒在地的三人，左右为难般抱着胳膊。最终他走向那个精瘦的高个男，抽出小刀。  
　　男人还存有一丝意志，呻吟道：“滚开……”  
　　伊戈不为所动，拿沾了雨水的手绢仔细擦拭着男人的手腕，举起刀说：“说实话，我也认为这样怪恶心的，毕竟都是陌生人。”  
　　男人惊恐地大张着嘴却只能发出沙哑的嘶嘶声，他死命想挣扎着爬走，但伊戈已经抓住了他的手腕，膝盖压着他的肚子。  
　　“请借给我吧，金果。”伊戈划破男人的手腕，鲜血如泉。  
　　西比尔骑士单膝跪地，双唇覆上那伤口，仿佛亲近满斟之杯。久违的口感，鲜活流动的液体，温热的慰藉，唇舌深处的炽灼终于得到弛缓。  
　　他从不觉得血液甘甜，满口的铁腥味也让他厌弃。但即便如此伊戈也不得不承认，西比尔人感觉中最大的愉悦，终归是渴时得饮。  
　　“怪物……”高个的男人在失去意识前仍在哭泣。  
　　西比尔人把鲜血唤作“金果”不是没有道理的，毕竟众神也要依赖金苹果所酿之酒，以此维持永生。  
　　对于长生的西比尔人，脆弱的格拉西亚斯人是否相当于汁液甜美的果实？伊戈从来不深究这些，反正只是偶尔需求普通人类的一点血液，剂量也不至死。伊戈觉得这就像普通人类偶尔饮酒，两相无害。只是他既与伍尔坎公爵结成血盟，就不必从别处摄取。假如不是情况紧急，他绝对不乐意从这类肮脏糙汉身上饮金果。  
　　伊戈扔下三个昏迷不醒的骑警。在金果的作用下，他沉钝的感官逐渐复苏，有如南风使得大帆满盈。他很快就能恢复西比尔人强韧的肉身。伊戈闻到一个熟悉的气息，所幸现在雨就要停了，存留的气味能帮助他追踪到少年。  
　　他举目望去，不远处有一座格拉西亚斯人的教堂，金绿色尖顶，绘着翠眼的山墙。有血腥味从那里飘来。伊戈没有在意，循着尼尔的气味往林中追去。  
　　  
　　驼背罗格一路叨叨个不停，可尼尔根本没有精力再去搭腔，他实在太累了。整条左臂疼得像是被浸泡在融化的铁水中，心脏好像每鼓动一下就被扎一枚针。头脑浑浑噩噩难以思考，只能是罗格依据着术士腕表“北极星”给他指一个方向，他才会想着控制缰绳，其余时间就任由身体处于混沌的状态。  
　　“你瞧，有一只的位置不算远哩。”罗格拨弄着护腕上一枚海蓝色的仪表，它还不及星盘表的一半大，只有一粒水银悬浮在不知名透明的液体当中。表盘上画着精密的刻度，可以指示距离与方位。罗格听说这表本来是术士侦查魔物用的，因为魔法的能量会从魔物之中流溢，这枚水银就能感测到。  
　　“真是搞不懂，既然有这么方便的装备，术士们本身也有强大的法术，为啥学院不自己去猎捕怪鹿赚钱？偌大一座学院也得要钱来养活，你说对吗老弟？”罗格用胳膊肘捅捅身后的尼尔，但尼尔只是含糊地发出了一些不成词语的声音。  
　　罗格继续唠叨：“哼，你小子最好成功，要是被吃了可没人给你收尸。等你去杀那玩意儿的时候，钱袋就先放在我这里成不？反正万一你死了，死人又不需要钱，你就可以把这当成行善了。我告诉你，这个世界上钱是第一位的，没有钱就没有爱，没有亲情，更别提尊严了，你应该……啊啊啊！”  
　　奔驰中的马匹忽然被什么绊倒了！罗格怪叫着翻下马去，尼尔也摔在软泥地上。  
　　“怎么了怎么了怎么了！”驼背罗格在泥水里挣扎着跳起，满身满嘴都是烂泥。他发现林子里有好多火把在逼近他们！罗格赶紧跑去晃尼尔的肩，想把他拎起来：“起来啊，你起来！快拔剑！有敌人来杀你了！哎呀……”  
　　尼尔虽然本能地紧握着剑，但几番折腾下来，连用剑撑起身体的力气都没有了。他任由罗格摇晃，两眼半睁半闭。  
　　“天啊，完了全完了！”罗格摸走尼尔的钱袋，拔腿就跑，可黑暗中来的人已经将他们团团围住。有两人正在收起一根裹着泥巴的绊马绳，另外有人将他们半跪在地的马制住。就是这群人给他们下了套！罗格眼看跑不了，就紧缩在尼尔身边，嘴里念念有辞，向但凡他知道名字的神祇都乞求一遍。  
　　人群分开，一位魁梧的男人拿着火把走来。那人身披鹿皮大袄，肩上装饰有极其夸张的绒毛围领，他带着珊瑚耳环，脸上有赤色矿料纹面，头戴一顶繁缛的鹿角冠冕，宣告着他地位的显赫。  
　　那中年人来到驼背罗格跟前，拾起落在泥中的“北极星”略作端详，尔后又打量着伏首求饶的驼背男和昏迷在地的青年。男人努了努下巴，其他人便上前捆住罗格的双手，并蒙住眼。  
　　罗格被押解着在黑暗中行进了一阵子，路径上上下下，押解他的野蛮人还时不时逼迫他原地转圈。反正罗格也没心思去记路线，这糟糕透顶的经历谁愿意再来一次！也不知道走了多久，罗格听到周围有了人声，似乎是进入了有人居的村落，说的都是听不明白的语言。他们终于停下了，那群人竟然把他们绑在树上。  
　　“露天的？大冬天他妈谁兴睡露天觉！还下过雨，冷得要命。要绑起码到有屋檐的地方去绑！”罗格踢闹大喊，结果被连打了好几个耳光。  
　　那些人解开他们的眼罩就离开了，只留两个年轻的汉子做看守。罗格努力够脑袋想看看这究竟是什么地方，但他们被绑在背离村镇的方向，目所能及不过黑压压的树林以及树冠间漏出的些许星光。  
　　“不要紧……我们能逃跑……”  
　　听到这话，罗格望向尼尔，碧眼的青年憔悴地冲他一笑。他想骂青年就是个霉星，可看着脸色煞白的尼尔仍在想方设法地弄开绳索，罗格就把咒骂憋了回去。他故作轻松地嗤笑道：“哼，你说你到底图啥？真没劲儿。”  
　　尼尔的马靴侧面其实藏了一条极细小的匕首，这匕首弯成环形时软得像银子，但只要在某个角度稍使些气力，它就能变得锐利而笔直。古兰尔给他这稀罕的小刃时恐怕也有一定的考虑。尼尔一边努力想把环在靴口外的软匕首取下，一边回答道：“为了一个人。”  
　　“呵呵，你相好？”  
　　尼尔吓得直摇头，心脏莫名其妙地狂跳：“不不不不！是将我……抚养长大的人……”  
　　“我想起来了，就是你在‘黑麦’酒馆说的那个，你的老师啥的。他的病没瞧好？竟然要靠杀这怪物来医治，怪金贵的呵呵呵。”  
　　尼尔不愿意搭理这话。  
　　罗格这人一逮住话题就会自顾自说个没完，全然不在乎对方是否乐意听下去。他发出极为不屑的喉音，像是自己接下来的话不过是一口痰：“抚养长大就了不起了？生父生母就了不起了？人都是女人生的，女人都是势利眼，所以人注定也是势利眼。嘻嘻，瞧，又把你逗怒了小男孩。你以为男人能好到哪儿去？男人都没脑子，只会用胯下思考，所以人类打第一天起就没救了。啊，我真是个多愁善感的哲学家。世界上到处都是婊子养的货。”  
　　“你为什么总是要对那些妇女充满怨恨？她们伤害你了吗，真不明白……”尼尔的手指已经够到了靴口的匕首，他留心着那两个正聊天的看守。  
　　罗格像一堆干草般被瞬间点燃了，他扭动着低声骂道：“我为什么对婊子充满仇恨？嗯？你问我为什么？因为我最他妈了解娼妓，我就是婊子生的。那贱货和不知道什么男人生了我，养了几年就给扔了，瞧瞧我这畸形的驼背！是你，你乐意要？呵呵。我早就悟透了一个道理，没有人是不自私的，那娼妇既然为了方便做生意而把我扔了，那我也得为了活命而对不起别人，反正人活着就得相互伤害。所以我就偷，从小偷到大，心安理得从不愧疚。你看，我这么一个丑陋畸形的人，还不是靠自己活到了今天？足以见得我的观念是对的。”  
　　尼尔还未来得及说话，罗格又继续笑道：“我才不在乎那些喝着红酒嚼着松鸡的体面人怎么瞧我哩，反正我只在乎钱，有了钱就有各种机会。假如你小子争气，真的给我弄来青枝，那我以后既可以选择继续偷，对，穿着五金托尔一尺的上等料子做的马甲去偷；也可以做个体体面面的乡绅老爷，早上起来嗅嗅玫瑰，喝着西高原运过来的香草茶，听老女仆说说最近的新闻，要是听到什么穷苦人不幸的消息，我就用丝手绢擤鼻涕哭道‘噢，主啊——他们太可怜了！’。”  
　　尼尔沉吟片刻，低语道：“罗格，或许以后……你可以换一种生活方式，一种更为正常而平和的生活。你会得到青枝和钱的，不要再去做那些事情了。”  
　　驼背罗格哼哼道：“我不要你的道德，我就没有道德，也不在乎。反正我这种人世界上多得是，多一个少一个，人类还是这样哼。有了钱的婊子都不一定会停止她们的买卖呢！像你这种衣食无忧，打小在暖和的壁炉边长大的，天真得要死的人……”  
　　罗格停住了，喋喋不休的话语卡了壳，这使得他极为恼怒。他挑衅似地看看尼尔，然后迅速移开目光，就像那种装作要上前打你，同时又怕被你揍的家伙。最终他扭开脸，仿佛躲开什么晦气的东西，说道：  
　　“像你这种天真的蠢货，还是少死一些比较好，呵呵呵呵。”  
　　“我不是那样的……我也很自私，无法做一个正直的人。”尼尔低头笑笑，浅色的睫毛在他脸颊投下微微颤动的阴影。他把头垂得更低了，让人家看不清他的表情。  
　　“那个追赶我们的男人，我本来可以不杀他……”青年此刻的声音有些沙哑，幼年时清甜的嗓音早已消失，就像果实成熟时分便花萼的脱落。尼尔停了下来，罗格竟耐心地等他继续发话，因为罗格也对此事极为好奇。  
　　“我本来想‘让这个人受伤就行，他在教堂，很快就会有人发现他并给他疗伤’。但就在那时，我忽然想到——他已经看到了我的脸，并知道我是谁。假如他不死，那么他就会揭发我的……所为。”  
　　尼尔在“罪行”和“作为”这两个词之间左右抉择，因此间歇了一阵子。  
　　“假如那样……教廷可能就会把莫须有的罪名加在前骑士团的人们头上，像叶夫尼和布鲁斯，他们会受我的牵连。这些人曾是我父亲的兄弟，服效于我父亲的剑，并且因为他而遭受了教廷的报复。现在他们或许已经过上了平静的生活，我不想波及他们……所以我下手了，杀死了那个男人。”  
　　罗格乐呵呵地接茬道：“真有意思。你看，我这么个没有道德感的家伙，充其量不过是个贼。你这么一有道德的小伙子，到头反而还变成个杀人犯哈哈哈。”  
　　不过看尼尔一脸痛苦的神情，驼背罗格越笑越弱，最后只是干咳了几声说：“干嘛这么苦大仇深的？开个玩笑罢了。那种男的死了就死了，反正世界上那么多人，瞧你一脸替他惋惜的样子，好像死的倒是你自己似的。不过你真是傻得没救了，你以为杀了他，教廷就不会把有罪的帽子扣在你老爹的同僚们头上？开玩笑呢！”  
　　尼尔不再说话。  
　　驼背罗格感觉勒住胸口的绳子一松，这才注意到尼尔已近快把绳索都割断了。他正想夸奖尼尔，但这时那群野蛮人又来了。失去逃跑机会的两人再次被蒙住眼，带往别处。  
　　  
　　XXXXV.  
　　  
　　这次没走多久，野蛮人就摘下了他们的眼罩。他们被带到一个广大的皮帐篷里，果酒的味道和山羊奶的膻味弥漫在空气中，中央垄着被精心照管的火堆，火炉的外围是用一整丛红珊瑚雕刻而成。从朴素的装饰和陈设能看出，这只是一个临时搭建的帐篷，但它绝不是为普通人准备的，两位身份高贵的人就在众人的拱卫之间落座。  
　　左边的中年男子就是尼尔他们先前见过的那位，唯独他佩戴着雄鹿的角冠，手持鲸牙制成的短刀，而其他人都只能戴草木编织的角冠。看眉目间的气势，他就是首领。  
　　右边坐的是一名眼神锐利的女人，她头戴雌鹿的角冠，繁复的红珊瑚耳坠与项链衬着那苍白的肤色。不像首领直接纹面，她脸上的红色波浪纹是画上去的。女人的气势丝毫不亚于她手握权柄的丈夫。女人怀抱着一个睡眼惺忪的婴儿，婴儿戴着一只红珊瑚小手环。  
　　尼尔认出他们就是狄恩里安人，可帐篷里的众人没一个是他见过的，他也不会狄恩里安人的语言，充满敌意的气氛让他为难。尼尔试图用温和的语调说话，希冀对方能从他的声调中做出判断。可披鹿皮袄的山民们仍然缄默，目光如瞄准仇敌的箭。  
　　首领的妻子首先发话了。她做了个手势，一个猎人便将尼尔他们那块“北极星”呈上给她。女人观察了一会儿，蹙眉说了些什么。首领附和几句，旁人又将另一块术士护腕捧给他，他同妻子一起比较着两块“北极星”。尼尔注意到他们那块术士护腕似乎是特制的，镶嵌了青枝的碎片，纹理也是狄恩里安传统的图案，他想起古兰尔说过，学院和狄恩里安人之间有着亲密的关系，技师们会将特制的“北极星”赠送给历代狄恩。  
　　首领恶狠狠地打量着尼尔和驼背罗格，似乎在斥责他们。一个黑发的年轻人将尼尔的剑呈上，首领一拔那柄黑色的长剑，剑轻轻松松就被拔了出来，全然不像其他兵器般，在巴尔德山无法使用。首领更怒了，他一边同妻子交谈，一边重重地指着土地，仿佛是有什么极其下流的东西令他满心厌恶。女人露出了同样的表情，于是她旁边的几个青年就上前抓住尼尔的肩膀。  
　　“傻瓜你做点什么呀！我们会被野人吃掉的！”罗格瞪大眼睛，拼命扭动着不想被狄恩里安人按住肩。  
　　情急之下，尼尔连忙大喊火语者的名字：“扎里克，扎里克！”  
　　他不确定自己的发音是否能让狄恩里安人听明白。不过在场的众人都齐刷刷地望向他，似乎是这几个音节真的产生了作用。首领的妻子反应尤其强烈，她抱着婴儿起身，走到尼尔面前问了他些什么。  
　　该作何反应？尼尔不知道，他所知道的狄恩里安语的全部，不过是扎里克的名字，以及男孩教他唱过的歌谣。但直觉告诉他，此时不可以说出那段歌谣。他隐忍了些许，只好破罐子破摔，对女人说出了他变纸蝴蝶的咒言，这是他唯一会的伊巴涅语了。  
　　女人挑眉，额间仍挂着不信任的皱纹。她对旁人说了一句，那人就走出帐篷，没一会儿又回来了，还带了个男人一起来。  
　　尼尔一眼就认出了一起来的那个汉子！男人的红胡子编成辫子，眼眶深邃。这就是当时让尼尔喝酒的那个男人，当时尼尔受了伤，古兰尔正帮他包扎，是这人为尼尔捧来了盛满酒的木碗。  
　　“贾哈！”尼尔呼唤那人的名，男人也认出了他。  
　　“尼拉。”男人吃了一惊，急忙向首领和族人们解释。首领耐心地听着，手指一直在摸索那柄鲸牙刀。在贾哈说完后，首领又下了一个指示。绑住尼尔双手的绳子被割断，不过护卫仍制住他的肩膀，几个男人匆匆走出帐篷。  
　　驼背罗格紧紧贴着尼尔，低声切齿问：“你、你你你认识他们？这几个人怎么又出去了？这些野人怎么还绑着我？”  
　　尼尔点点头，没有说话。他不愿意承认自己的体力快要竭尽，仍作出一副无畏的样子。只是他喘得很厉害，就算剧烈地呼吸，都无法满足肺部与大脑的需求。  
　　帐篷的皮帘再次被掀开，首领和他的妻子一同起身相迎，众人都作出恭顺的姿态。  
　　一位持着长巫杖的老妇人走了进来，她身背缀满铜铃的鹿皮鼓，鼓面绘着世界之树。从小接受的教养让尼尔很尊重这类身负学识之人，因此他对老妇人行学者的礼仪。驼背罗格倒是没什么反应，斜着眼窥视和他身高相近的老太婆。  
　　首领亲自上前搀住老妇人的手，像对待自己的老师般敬重她。老妇人先仔细地倾听族人们的言语，尔后缓步走向尼尔。她满头银发被盘成夸张的形状，像是顶着两只兽耳。她很老了，可奇怪的是，这张布满皱纹的脸很难让人估摸出她的实际年纪。远处看，她像是八十岁的老者，走近了又像不过六十出头，好像她的年纪有着火焰般的变幻。  
　　她眯起缝隙般的小眼睛，长久地看着尼尔。尼尔觉得她没有敌意，但这种目光仿佛能把人从内到外的每一处都细细扫视，叫他极不自在。  
　　老妇人轻轻捧起尼尔的右手，她对尼尔所戴的那枚尖晶石戒指很感兴趣，鸽子血色的反光在她那皱纹纵横的脸上移动，她把眼睛凑得很近，就像从钥匙孔窥探一样。之后老妇人又抬起尼尔的左手，将他的袖口往上卷。  
　　除了链咒的印记，青年的手臂上还写满了深青色的符文。尼尔忽然反应过来，赶忙要将手上的符文藏起。  
　　老妇人笑道：“为什么要藏呢？这咒言是谁帮你写上的，孩子？”  
　　她会说大陆语，这让尼尔和驼背罗格都大为惊诧。老妇人似乎看透了他们的心思：“没有必要这么惊讶吧，狄恩里安人也是要同你们格拉西亚斯人打交道做买卖的，虽然我们一般只和学院的人往来，同他们讲的也是伊巴涅语。”  
　　“您是一位学识渊博的祭司。”尼尔说。  
　　“前任祭司，”老妇人摆摆手，补充道，“现任火语者是我的孙子，扎里克。他还是个孩子，巫艺和语言学习都不成熟，现在正在睡觉呢。不过没有办法，我的‘魂火’就要熄灭了，等我去星辰火的世界以后，会有别的老师去教他。我也考虑过送他去学院研习一阵子，虽然我们狄恩里安人的巫艺和术士的法术路数不太一样，但本源终究是本源……”  
　　老太太摊开手掌，一条细弱的火苗从她的手心凭空升起，暗淡而虚弱。尼尔想到了术士的名册，这位巫师所说的‘魂火’和‘名册’恐怕是类似的东西。  
　　“扎里克还好吗？”  
　　“他总是和他母亲提起你呢，”老太太微笑着看一眼首领的妻子，然后学着小男孩尖细的嗓音叫道：“‘尼拉’，‘尼拉’！”  
　　尼尔很不好意思，老太太因此笑着做了个鬼脸。  
　　“他是个好孩子，很有天赋，一定会成为了不起的巫师。”尼尔真心实意地说。  
　　“是啊，天赋……可怕的东西，和火一样。众神把火作为礼物送给人类，人有没有好好地看管住它呢？是用它的光焰来给婴儿与老人温暖，还是使它的爪牙在敌人的村落肆虐？我曾是火语者，倾听火里的生命。不过我这样做，并不是出于什么理想或目的，只不过是师父指定我填补这个席位而已。你呢，孩子？为什么要用你的才能去猎杀‘兽’？”  
　　尼尔倒吸了一口冷气，他不清楚老太太是怎么知晓他的意图的，不过他很早就明白，同博学者交谈不能撒谎。  
　　“为了救一个人。”说完，尼尔说出他唯一知道的那段《狄恩战功歌》的原文，他仍能记住那些音节的组合。  
　　人们听明白了，窃窃私语。老人微微抬手，絮语便止息。  
　　“你很真诚，孩子，我欣赏这种品质。”老妇人的嘴角不再带有笑意，她举目直视尼尔的双眼，问道：“那么你能给我看看，写在你身上的咒文吗？”  
　　尼尔思忖片刻，点点头。他一件件脱下甲胄与汗衫，直至将结结实实的上身完全赤`裸。  
　　青年的整个背、肩胛、颈部、胸膛与手臂，写满了锆蓝色的符文。那文字形如流水，在火光下泛着金属的光泽，相连的笔画在不断变幻着，看上去真的像是流动的碧波，这正是具有法力的“阿贝尔文”。  
　　驼背罗格吓得用手捂住眼，他没见过活了一般的字。  
　　老妇人缓慢地围着尼尔绕了一圈，在读尼尔身上的符文：“谁帮你写的？”  
　　“古兰尔。”  
　　“啊，是他……真是大胆的年轻人……这样一看，确实有可能。”老妇人光是看这咒言，就明白了书写者的意图。  
　　“古兰尔说我不懂伊巴涅语，就算完全按照发音来拼读，不知道语言的含义也会让吟唱的效果大打折扣。所以他就把引导符文写在我身上，这样在施行法术的时候会稍微有些作用，尽量减轻法术带来的伤害。”  
　　首领的妻子询问老妇人，老人用本族语言回答他们。一听尼尔要猎杀萨拉德的子孙，山民们顿时义愤填膺，有的莽汉甚至拔出了别在腰间的石斧，冲着尼尔挥舞。他们大声喊叫，应该是在咒骂尼尔。男人们的吵声把首领妻子怀里的婴儿闹醒了，孩子咭咭啼哭。  
　　老妇人狠狠以巫杖敲地，高喊道：“吉克拉基亚斯萨拉德！”  
　　火堆应声升腾，如幼苗在瞬间开枝散叶，火星子悄然飘落在地直至熄灭。人群也安静了，仿佛山羊们膺服地望着牧者。老妇人的法术施在炉火之上，因此当她讲大陆语时，火焰就是她的喉舌，言之以狄恩里安语，反之亦然。  
　　“我乃第两百零三位火语者，是移动瀑布的埃利亚斯拉的徒弟，名唤为卡莉撒。”老妇人举起巫杖，火焰随着她的手势变得更加明烂，这下屋子里所有人都能明白她的话语了。她回望向首领说：“第三百零四位狄恩，我的儿子耶里什拉，有关这个青年人的一切权宜都将由我来定夺，你是否同意？”  
　　首领向老妇人，也就是他的母亲，郑重地颔首。  
　　老妇人再次望向尼尔，握紧比她还高出一个头的巫杖道：“无畏的年轻人，你叫什么名字，是谁的儿子？”  
　　“我叫尼尔•伯恩哈德，是曾守护佩特利亚尔全境的骑士长海因•普洛斯彼罗，与技艺高超的画师阿格拉娅•艾里斯的儿子。我的老师是大学者佩列阿斯。”尼尔挺起胸膛，阿贝尔文如灵敏的蛇在他胸口游走。  
　　“你听着，普洛斯彼罗与艾里斯之子，佩列阿斯的学徒。我们狄恩里安人是解放者狄恩的后代，他与大法师萨拉德一同将我们的族人从奴役中释放，并带我们来到此地安居。你是否听闻过《狄恩战功歌》？”  
　　“我知道萨拉德的努力与结局，我钦佩他。”  
　　老妇人赞赏性地点点头，继续说：“很好，既然你已经知道，你们所称呼的‘兽’，是我们所尊敬的大法师萨拉德的化身与子孙，这就好办了。你出于你的目的要猎捕兽，可我们世代都是‘兽’的保护者。每隔五六年，萨拉德的子孙便从封冻的山脉南下，为了产下幼崽，之后又会重新回到北方无人居住的深山。每当它们南来，我们都会一路护送，直至它们归返。而当其中一只老迈将逝，我们就负责将它的遗骸，也就是你们称呼的‘青枝’收回，加以供奉。”  
　　尼尔听得很认真。  
　　“你们刚刚盯上的那只是怀孕的母兽，所以我的儿子才会下令捆缚你们。”  
　　“所以您是要阻止我？”  
　　老妇人缄默了片刻，摇头道：“不。”  
　　在场的山民们再次陷入了高涨的愤怒，只是这次他们都隐忍着没有发作，因为他们认为平和者卡莉撒一定有她的道理。驼背罗格把手紧紧贴着裤缝，像等待大人们谈话的孩子般不敢出气。  
　　“您会帮助我吗？”尼尔大着胆子进一步问道。  
　　“不。”  
　　未几，老妇人轻声叹息。只有历经世事的长者才会这样叹气，其中既没有怨怼，也没有责备，就像老人最后一次面向大海那般。她放下巫杖，以杖首轻触尼尔脚尖前的土地：  
　　“万物皆有自己的命数，可是人类的意志与命运并不重合。遵循意志还是遵循世界的规律？人必须选择，就像萨拉德曾经选择了下降冥府，将狄恩复活。这不是一个是非的问题，如同河流的走向没有对与错。萨拉德愿意为了兄弟而不复为人，你选择去挑战自己无法战胜的自然规律，都是一样的。不过你要明白，当你做一个选择时，很有可能就剥夺了别人选择的权力。那么，你愿意做萨拉德还是狄恩？”  
　　尼尔无法回答。老妇人也不需要他的答案：“你救过我们的火语者，你的诚恳也令我欣赏，因此我可以给你两份祝福。”  
　　“感谢您，尊敬的巫师。”  
　　“其一，我可以给你一种草药并用巫术帮你恢复体力，看得出你已经竭尽；其二，我可以为你指出一头寿数将尽的兽，你和它之间的命运或许早已决定。”老妇人拍了拍手，两个年轻的女孩子走来，一个捧着木碗，另一个手持被绑在一起的众多羊皮袋。两个女孩相互配合，很快就调制出一碗散发着腐叶味的药汁。  
　　老妇人从腰际的羊皮口袋中掏出一把铜绿色的粉末，撒入其中。她告诉尼尔，这是青枝的粉末。  
　　“我该如何报答您与您的族人？”捧着药碗，尼尔垂下双眼。  
　　“不必了，”老妇人的巫杖在尼尔的左肩点了点，“还是为那个将被你唤醒的人考虑一下吧。”  
　　喝下药汁，一阵温柔的睡意如旋风般拥着尼尔，老妇人的吟唱在他耳边浮荡，意识变得稀薄而轻盈。  
　　他甚至不知道自己是如何睡着的。唯有那像是歌又像是哭腔的长调，一直飘向黑渊重重叠叠的深处。

　　  
　　XXXXVI.  
　　  
　　「众神分列两侧，从太阳的门里走来一个人。尚未坚实的大地随着他的步履而铺延，山峦如刚刚被翻开的书籍，荒海也未曾见过飞鸟的两翼。  
　　众神问他，对这个新世界可曾满意？  
　　那人答曰：造主啊，我请求你们——既已将我创造，便不要再造第二个，因我必会杀灭他，我不愿为最初的恶。  
　　众神未尝相信，造了更多的人放在地上。于是世上便有了死与奴役，战争与罪。  
　　故而，那人来到三位真理女神的膝前，哭求道：我的主，为何不听从我的谏言？而今我已招致我兄弟的死，罪的尽头又远不能见！  
　　持剑的女神面朝南方，说道：不知，我只司管愚昧与聪颖带来的毁灭；  
　　持书的女神面朝北方，说道：不晓，我只司管纯粹的知识暨智慧；  
　　两手空空的女神面朝他，说道：可怜的人啊，我也无能为力，只有将你的右眼刺瞎，从今往后，你左眼看到的是昏昧无度的当下，右眼则看到一切苦厄的终焉。  
　　于是那最初的诞生者又回到人类中间，仅存的左眼向着大地哭泣。」  
　　  
　　汪洋之声如回旋的歌，他从梦中之梦醒来，发现自己躺在一片寂寥的海岸。  
　　他起身，望向意欲沉沦的红日，大海暗红如酒。星斗悬挂在天垂却毫不闪烁，如静止的贴画。身后是黄沙满布的荒草地，突兀的巉岩与矮丘。  
　　他觉得这一切都有种不对劲的东西，安静得过于虚幻，因为除了浪涛与旷野的风，再没有别的声响。既没有鸥鸟的鸣叫，也无半缕人烟。这像是一个过于纯然的世界，古老到能够记忆的万物还未降生。  
　　沿海岸往南走，他两手空空，衣兜里也别无长物，最重要的是他想不起自己的名字了。  
　　他仍能够记住一个名字，只不过那不属于他。他猜想这几个音节的组合非常重要，便反复默念了几次，确保自己不会遗漏。  
　　阒静而漫长的海岸线，只有一个渺小的身影在缓慢地移动。  
　　落日不曾下沉，星辰亦不上升，这仿佛是一个凝固在透明胶质中的黄昏。天地间徒然地放散着光，黑夜被永久地悬置，而将逝的白昼则动弹不得。  
　　唯有风与海洋，仍享有无尽的变幻。  
　　他向着一座悬崖上行，崖顶似立着一个人，亦或是一座高塔。当他终于登上崖顶，才发现那青年早已等待着他。  
　　青年与他有着相同的面孔，金发，却是一双翠绿色的眼瞳。他本能地知晓，这个人只是借助他的形体来显现，除了这双祖母绿般的眼睛，其他皆是幻象。  
　　翠眼的青年饶有兴致般端详着他，露出一个意味不清的微笑。这种笑容是极难把握的，它会让观者在瞬间产生自己被微笑者深切地理解的错觉，但即刻又将陷入一种无名的困惑。因为你不能确定当他这样笑看着你时，是否将你视为与走兽飞禽都不同的“人”，还是说他也会将这欣喜毫无分别地投向蝼蚁或者死亡本身。  
　　在这无法确定情感的目光中，他失去了语言。不过他明白，要与这翠眼的青年沟通，根本不需要人类所约定的发音及其起所指的意义。  
　　翠眼的青年捧起他的右手，仿佛是轻柔地捧着一把盐。很奇怪，当被那手触碰，他是没有感觉的，既不冰凉也不温热。  
　　翠眼的青年帮他褪下右手那枚尖晶石银戒，重新将它戴在他的左手食指。他不明白这其中有何意味，将询问的目光投向翠眼的青年。  
　　可是青年仍然只是微笑，尔后缓慢地举起右臂指向天空。  
　　他仰头，认知中的天空竟已不再，目所能及——皆是倒悬的海洋！灰楚的海面无限延展，那些絮状的白色螺旋不知是风暴或是洋流，天空似乎被压缩为仅仅是介于两片海的镜像之间。他猛然记起，自己曾在另一个梦中见过这景象，而且见过“那个人”……他的胸膛之中，仍保有那个人的名字。  
　　因此他对翠眼的青年开了口，说出那个人的名。  
　　青年笑着阖上双眼。  
　　远远地，他看到一个小小的黑点自倒悬之海的边界飞来，像海鸥。那黑点渐渐地扩大，仍是飞鸟的形状，只是它在闪光，反射着来自下界之海的夕阳的光芒，如一粒纯正的红宝石。而那红色的反光亦远远地投在倒悬之海的银涛上。可是它不断地涨大，以至于后来大得瘆人，就算它离悬崖还有很远的距离，那峰峦般的身躯也已经将其后的落日彻底遮挡。  
　　他看到了，真真切切地在梦中看到了。  
　　那是龙，一条活生生的红龙。  
　　金属刃般的巨翼，有如海盐的两个体系。长如街道的尾巴，传说中足以使得湖水冻结。那龙是听从翠眼青年的呼唤而来，它的身躯足足有山崖的大半高，因此只能四爪攀附于崖壁之上，使得上身能够露出。  
　　明知是在梦中，见到这遮天蔽日的幻想中的生灵时，他还是激动得无法言喻。红龙的投下的巨大影子，几乎延及山腰，当它偶尔鼓动膜翼，山林便像被风吹偃的野草。那龙没有吐息或是吼叫，但他已经感觉到了，龙炎在他的血液中炽热。面临这近乎恐怖的力量，他甚至把恐惧都遗忘了，唯一的想法便是目不转睛地去注视，去崇敬。  
　　红龙弯下长颈，以脑袋亲近翠眼的青年，像亲密的伙伴一般。  
　　龙的右眼是瞎的，只有一道疤痕，无法睁开。  
　　翠眼的青年敛起笑颜，神色严肃地转过头去，然后又重新恢复了微笑，走向他。青年在他耳边低语，将他的名字告知。  
　　那龙忽然发出通天彻地的吼叫，怒而振翼，飞向倒悬之海。  
　　  
　　“等等！”  
　　得知了自己的名字，他便醒了。  
　　尼尔猛地向上伸手，却抓了个空。他剧烈地喘息，一碗沁凉的水被递到唇边，他就发狂地喝。嘴里药汁的苦味被冲淡，尼尔呛得咳嗽了好一会儿。  
　　他发现自己是躺在狄恩里安人的帐篷里，众人已经散去，只有老妇人、罗格和首领陪伴在他身边。  
　　“我、我睡了多久？”尼尔慌忙地起身。  
　　“两碗酒的时间。”老妇人说。  
　　罗格补充道：“可能有二十分钟吧。”  
　　尼尔稍微安心，他抬手撑住前额，却发现那枚尖晶石戒指已经被戴在了左手食指，之前明明是戴在右手的。尼尔不由地触碰那银戒，同时意外地发现左臂的疼痛现在已大大地舒缓，他卷起袖子，手臂内侧链咒的灼痕也明显淡了不少。  
　　“你这枚戒指很珍贵，要收好。”老妇人在戒面上做了一个拢起的手势，尖晶石中就亮起一阵澄澈的红光，之后又黯淡消失。老妇人接着问：“如何？你看到了什么，尼尔•伯恩哈德？”  
　　尼尔怔怔地愣了一会儿，说道：“我看到了龙，还有一个……男人。”  
　　“你沉睡时，我一直吟唱古老的伊巴涅创世歌，它讲述人类与恶的开端，以及终焉。每当狄恩里西男孩要面临成年礼的考验时，我们就唱这歌。说说看，你觉得你的梦有什么意义吗，孩子？”老妇人为尼尔的左臂涂抹着药膏。  
　　尼尔微微眯起双眼，像是要透过周围真实的场景中去看那幻梦。  
　　“我觉得那个人已经告诉我了，”尼尔絮语道，“他告诉我——‘红龙，是唯一能够往来于两个世界的存在’。”  
　　老妇人缄默地为他涂药，许久才说起：“我从火里看到了，有个西比尔人在追踪你，他快要找到你了。”  
　　尼尔闭上眼，好像这是个极难完成的动作一般。最终他轻声说：“那么请您帮帮我，让他没法循着我的气味找来……”  
　　老妇人不再发问，只是为尼尔和驼背罗格都涂抹某种草药的汁液。这种刺鼻的味道正是源于尼尔初次遇到狄恩里安人时，古兰尔往他领口里塞的那种草。  
　　休整了片刻，尼尔果然觉得浑身舒坦了许多，力气也回来了。老妇人与首领，还有几个汉子为他们送别。  
　　“我指给你的那位萨拉德的子孙已经快到命定的寿数，它名叫迦拉，是拿笃所生。当我祖父的祖父护牧它回北方时，它就早已是老者了。它的位置，贾哈会领你前往。说不定它也在等你。”  
　　尼尔颔首，表示一种郑重的情绪。首领亲自将剑归还于尼尔。  
　　老妇人略微抽出尼尔的剑，又收起。她问道：“你的剑何以在巴尔德山的法术护墙内也能拔出？是学院哪位大学者给了你特许么？”  
　　尼尔沉思片刻，说了实话：“是可敬的伊西斯博士。”  
　　巫师长叹一声，说道：“是吗……看来她也做了自己的选择。”  
　　  
　　在策马离开之际，尼尔脑海里一直想着之前与伊西斯博士告别的情景。  
　　那时他刚和古兰尔商量好对策，古兰尔要求同往，被他谢绝了，因为中了迷药的小姑娘夏亚还需要人照顾。  
　　古兰尔送他走出牧人小屋，他们发现伊西斯博士竟然已经立于学院的白石阶上。她轻捧着一只被雨打湿的纸蝴蝶，正是尼尔曾给她的那个，纸蝴蝶放射出翠绿的光。看来她就是依此施展了寻人法术，找到了尼尔。  
　　西比尔妇人的银发在雨夜微微发亮，晕着一层薄光。她一步步走下石阶，向着碧眼的青年走来。这场景让尼尔想到了他们在真理女神殿的偶遇。  
　　伊西斯瞥见尼尔手腕出露出的符文，猜到了青年的意图。她看了一眼古兰尔，目光中却并无责备。  
　　正如那时一样，尼尔不知道说什么才好，仍是学者先开的口。  
　　“你真的不肯停手？”伊西斯轻声道，其间饱含苦楚，如同蛛丝负载着石块。  
　　尼尔不作答。  
　　伊西斯阖上双目，左手伸向尼尔的剑，吟唱了一句咒言。剑变得轻巧，尼尔惊奇地伸手拔剑，竟然能够出鞘了。而且剑刃上似乎被附着了魔法，能感觉到有微弱的风包裹着剑刃在流转。  
　　“你还有别的方式纪念他……你可以……作为他的生命继续活下去。”女人忍不住说道。  
　　尼尔摇头：“不，他就是生命。”  
　　语毕，青年收起剑披上斗篷，永远地离开了。  
　　只留下在此瞻望的母亲，将脸埋于双手，仿佛刚才的对话是来自她死去的孩子。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXVII.  
　　  
　　久违的月球终于自乌云中走出，敞开臂膀朗照着海洋、平原与绵延向北的山脉。  
　　一点幽幽的蓝火在秃露多石的山脊上行。为了不惊动兽，狄恩里安人在火炬上涂抹了磷。红胡子的贾哈持着火炬在前方引路，健硕的身躯灵活得像岩羊。他能判断出哪块岩石业已松动，不可踩踏，也能在陡峭间找到一条便于攀爬的路径。有时候他会回头看看尼尔和驼背男的情况，提醒他们。  
　　即便语言不通，尼尔也能大概明白贾哈的意思。他握了握剑柄，紧随其后。  
　　驼背罗格依旧骂骂咧咧，仗着狄恩里安人不懂大陆语，将他刚刚见过的所有人都骂了个遍，时不时还对青年也嘲弄一番。  
　　“你要是不乐意，何必跟来？”尼尔气呼呼地回头道。  
　　“呵，我都折腾到这一步了……呼哧呼哧，难道就掉头回去，好让你把青枝独吞？真没良心，我可帮你骗过了巡警哩。再说……我可是干大事的，这点儿决心都没有还赚他妈什么钱？”驼背罗格手脚并用地在山石间攀爬。  
　　“那就闭嘴。”  
　　“我偏不，你有种来砍我啊，就像你砍那只死肥猪一样。”罗格咯咯怪笑起来，可下一秒额头就被什么玩意儿砸中了，疼得他直哼哼！罗格咒骂着抬头上望，发现山民贾哈正一脸不屑地盯着他，手里还拿着几个泥丸。罗格想捡石头反击，但一瞧见人家拔出斧子抛着玩，他霎时就乖乖闷声了。尼尔不禁也笑了一下，贾哈冲青年眨了眨右眼。  
　　他们之前已骑行很久，来到一处青峰夹峙的硖口后，马匹就无法再载人，因此由贾哈和尼尔分别牵着两匹马，三人攀爬上山。越是登向高处，夜色就越淡，已能看到远处的海洋如黑暗中走来的老人般颤颤巍巍地捧起一缕曙光。黎明前的雾气倒是愈加沉重，山脚变得遥不可见。  
　　驼背罗格掏出“北极星”查看，喊道：“喂！术士护腕显示的明明不是这个方向，那个野人是不是骗咱们！”  
　　尼尔叫住贾哈，拿过“北极星”指给贾哈看。  
　　贾哈明白青年的意思，他指向仪表所显示的方向，摇了摇头。然而以石斧指着山峰的方向，浓雾的深处。  
　　“得了，他就是骗咱们！”驼背罗格皱眉头一屁股坐下，脱下靴子展示自己那红肿起泡的脚。  
　　尼尔伸手拉住罗格的胳膊：“不，不会的，贾哈一定有他的道理。”  
　　三人往山岚深处走去。  
　　浓雾中的朝霞已逐渐亮起来，贾哈熄灭了蓝色的磷火，将两手放入嘴中吹响口哨，倾听回音的远近与方位。哨音晃晃悠悠地散开，又在很远处叠响。  
　　快到了。红胡子的贾哈比划着告诉尼尔。  
　　这一段路途比之前都要陡峭，就连从小习惯了狩猎的尼尔都觉得吃力，而且这山脊突兀无树，雨后极易滑坡。他让驼背罗格走在前面，万一罗格滑下去他还能及时拉住。  
　　浓雾中忽然传来了众多蹄音！  
　　有什么看不见的东西从上方向他们奔而来，细碎的石子不断滚落，砸中他们的额头与脸颊。没有风吹来，但是这种来自未知的气势就是压迫得人头皮发麻。就像有一队死灵的骑兵，手持白岚的旌旗，沿着近乎垂直的山崖奔腾而下。  
　　驼背罗格怕得要死，想躲到尼尔后头，又因为山崖险峻而不敢动弹，只得连连叫唤：“鬼！鬼来了！”  
　　尼尔眯起双眼，盯着形体变换的白雾。  
　　贾哈喊了一声，他快速取下别在腰部的长鞭，朝前方左右挥舞，鞭声在山谷中回荡。没过一会儿，贾哈的鞭子就第一次抽打到了实实在在的物体！一声闷响，那东西叫唤着，从他们的身侧绕路逃跑。  
　　尼尔看清了，那是岩羊。  
　　更多的野岩羊从山顶往下跑，因为浓雾遮蔽了视线，它们看不清人类的所在。幸好有贾哈在挥舞长鞭，能把冲三人跑来的羊赶到一边去。要是被奔跑的岩羊撞到，人恐怕会直接滚下山崖。  
　　尼尔看着气势如虹的长鞭驱赶羊群，同时安安静静地听着异族汉子口中的吟唱。他猜想这是安抚动物的歌谣，学者们也有类似的法术。尼尔想起十一岁时，老师带他去挑马。他看中了一匹漂亮但性格暴躁的枣红马驹，卖马人笑话他只是个孩子，所有人都说他肯定会摔断腿，只有佩列阿斯先生说：“你去吧。”他记得……当时自己骑在马背上，笑着向老师挥手，佩列阿斯也同样微笑回望他。在众多或是钦佩或是戏谑的目光中，他唯独在乎这个人的回应，也希望这个人只注视着他。  
　　忽然有人拍了拍他的肩，尼尔回过神。  
　　“该死的臭羊，让我抓住了非把你们烤了吃！”驼背罗格挥舞着拳头，朝最后一只跑过的岩羊呵斥。羊吓得两耳紧贴，随同伴消失在雾中。  
　　看着远去的岩羊，贾哈嘟囔了一句，继续带领他们前行。  
　　这回没爬多久，他们终于来到山顶附近一块平坦的空地。从这块平台有一条狭窄的、勉强能供马匹通行的路径一直沿着山的走势逶迤向前。贾哈指向路的方向，高天的风吹动雾霭，模模糊糊的白色之间……出现了高塔的形状，又像是兽脊，或者是城堡的护墙，遮遮掩掩的浓雾引得遥望者不断地猜想。可以肯定，那绝对出自人类双手的创造。  
　　尼尔咽了咽，终结的预感已经临在此刻的海平面，作为一条闪耀的丝线。  
　　  
　　夜雾在森林的黑暗中游走，草叶的气味湿漉漉地贴着皮肤。  
　　伊戈原本能清晰地追踪到尼尔的气味，可到了狄恩里安人暂时的聚居地，气息就不见了。伊戈知道，肯定是尼尔那小子又使了什么坏招。他决意不去惊动这些住民，毕竟语言不通，根本问不出什么名堂。  
　　伊戈小心掩藏着自己的气息，沿着聚居地环绕了一圈，查看每一处足印。狄恩里安人穿树皮或兽皮制成的鞋，脚印和马靴明显不同。走了一会儿，他发现一串马靴的足印，看大小和深浅度，应该是高个的男性。而且这脚印所前往的方向，有一种很特别的草木的气味，其间隐隐约约夹杂着人的气息。  
　　伊戈确定了，是尼尔。  
　　他跨上克雷夫的背，向前方那座光秃的山脊驰骋而去，聪慧的枣红马艾尼亚就跟在他身后奔跑。  
　　  
驼背罗格恨不得背脊贴着石壁行走，脚下的山崖就怪吓人的。  
　　“臭小子，这野人真的没有耍我们吧！”罗格再次拿出“北极星”，这回指针的方向就和贾哈带他们前往的方向一致了。  
　　“既然你谁都不相信，何必开口问？”  
　　驼背罗格又笑道：“呵呵呵，我就相信你啊。像你这么好骗的一个家伙，随便给你的马喂点干草，就愿意给一枚金托尔。这年头，如此稀奇的傻瓜到哪儿找去？”  
　　尼尔为主动搭理了这家伙而后悔。走着走着，心不在焉的青年差点撞到贾哈的背。山民停下，低着头像是在祷告。  
　　尼尔仰头。  
　　一座巨型的门廊横跨于两山的鞍部之间，浓雾的对面似乎也有一条路，中间就是向下流淌的河水。那石门的庞大难以估计，人形立柱高耸入云雾之中，只能大概看到巨像的腿部。以尼尔的身高，也仅仅到石像的小腿处。尼尔有些想念古兰尔，如果这位博学的术士在场，肯定会和他说说这石门的来历，以及附着于其象征之上的神圣意味。  
　　等待贾哈祈祷完毕，他们便走入了石门。  
　　  
　　  
　　XXXXVIII.  
　　  
　　鹰隼展开两翼，身形有如在弦之矢，藉着海上吹来的风，缭绕的云雾与青峰皆归服于它的领域。这大鸟越过人类的城镇，巴尔德山奇崛的塔林于它而言，也与地上生长的荆丛并无两异。自陆地从大洋中被托举那天起就存在的巨大山系，在鹰眼中也仅仅是南北航路的一个标记。沿着山麓，沿着奔腾着众水的的山谷，它向北飞行。  
　　一座广大的石门耸立于两峰之间的垭口，两座巨像各自承负起石门的一侧，乃是持剑的的女神与拿书的女神。  
　　鹰隼调整羽翅，平稳地从石门之间滑翔而过。湿润的水汽摩擦着它的腹羽，河流刚刚离开源头，尚未得到瀑布所给予的力量。  
　　一座保存完好的人类遗迹出现在它眼底，金色的瞳孔中倒映出残损的高塔，仍旧矗立的柱廊，以及石像上苍翠的苔藓。它看到遗迹的西境有一处极大的泉池，众多鸟兽偶尔在此饮水。不过这些都只是短暂的一瞥，它扬起傲慢的喙，消失在乌云积聚的北方……  
　　三个身影在遗迹入口的廊柱间前行。  
　　尼尔觉得这里非常像学院的真理女神殿，就连石柱上的波浪形装饰、女神与学者们的浮雕，乃至浪涛的拱门都极为相似。只是它有种很特别的气氛……虽然长满了地衣与苔藓，白石也呈现出一种水润光滑的青色，空气仿佛能喝，但这个遗迹丝毫没有一种“被荒废感”……就好像它原本就被当作是山林的一部分，而非为了接受人类的朝拜所建成。  
　　“这也是出自伊巴涅人的手么……”尼尔喃喃道。  
　　贾哈听懂“伊巴涅”这个词，回身和尼尔说了一通，仿佛这些话早已为此时此地而预设好了，不得不说。  
　　尼尔听到了“阿涅斯”的名字，他猜想这也是那位传说中的女性学者所建造的。他还听明白了“书籍”，因为佩列阿斯先生时常会提。为了能让青年理解，贾哈把他们带往第一座拱门的墙角，并抹去石墙上的一部分苔藓。  
　　学者们搬运书籍的浮雕显露出来。似乎是人们在合力将众多的书籍、卷轴与石板运往地下的某处……其余部分就被蔓藤的植物或者苔藓遮掩，看不清了。驼背罗格想去扯开藤蔓看个究竟，但贾哈拉住他的手，摇了摇头。  
　　贾哈指向南方，学院的方向。他用别蹩脚的大陆语磕磕绊绊地说道：“各、给……人类。”又指指脚下的石板：“给……”之后的词贾哈就不会说了，他挥动那只黝黑健壮的大手，由南向北，画了一条大弧线。  
　　“给山林？”尼尔不禁接着问，“巴尔德山。”  
　　“巴尔德……桑。”贾哈为自己笨拙的语言感到气恼，又麻利地用狄恩里安语说了一通，好像这样才能好受些。  
　　尼尔指向遗迹深处，问道：“萨拉德？”  
　　“萨拉德。”贾哈点点头，明确地表示它就在这儿。  
　　一些岩羊悠闲地庭院中吃草，随着天光渐明，鸟群也开始苏醒。除了一些倒塌的护墙，尼尔没见有任何一尊倒塌的神像或立柱，恐怕建筑本身就被灌注了大量的魔法。他不禁猜想大学者阿涅斯建造这座神殿究竟是出于什么目的，狄恩里安人又为什么能肯定那珍奇的“兽”就在此处？  
　　想着想着，尼尔忽然精警地停下脚步：“有血的味道……！”  
　　贾哈点头，同尼尔一起往荒草丛生的庭院中寻找。果然，他们发现了血迹。  
　　“迦拉。”山民喃喃道。  
　　尼尔记得这兽的名字。  
　　贾哈全然进入了戒备的状态，他围绕着尼尔和罗格转了一圈，轻嗅他们身上涂抹的草枝，然后再从腰间的小羊皮袋中倒出一些绿色的液体，涂抹在两人脸上以遮盖住人类的气味。  
　　罗格缩紧驼背，搓着双手说：“野人的意思是……”  
　　“对，兽应该就在不远处，而且受了伤。”尼尔以指腹轻捻草丛中的血迹，血还没干透，黏粘粘的。他瞥了一眼左顾右盼的驼背男，说道：“你可以在这儿等，这里很安全。”  
　　“不！”罗格试图挺直腰，“我得亲自监督你们。”  
　　尼尔唬弄性地摆摆手，在一块干燥的台阶坐下。他实在得稍作休息，虽然之前老巫师帮他恢复了些许体力，可那远远不够，他现在的体力恐怕还不如往常的一半。左臂上的链形灼痕已经开始模糊，就算大幅度地挥舞胳膊也不至于像之前那样钻心地疼。尼尔最后一次涂抹治疗法术击伤的药膏，是夏亚给的。  
　　说不定小姑娘真的能成为了不起的术士，就像伊西斯博士。尼尔又想到伊戈和古兰尔，以及远在帝国的卡洛亚洛先生……如果没有这些朋友的帮助，他怎么可能走到这里？还有许许多多的人，他知道名字或不知道名字的人们，已经谢世的、以及仍生活着的人们。  
　　尼尔阖上双眼，再一次于心底祝福他们。  
　　当睁开眼时，微白的东方已经悬浮着一枚明灿的星，四野无风。  
　　握着父亲残缺的剑，默念那个人本初的名字，他感到安宁。因为盖因与亚德里安创造的星，正宁静而圆满地闪耀于万物之上……只有他知道，这天体曾是世界之树上所结的一枚晶体，由轻柔的旋风托着，自两个孩子的掌心缓缓升起。  
　　当那个人在黄昏或者黎明时望向天空，一定能看到这颗星星。他就知道，曾经有人真真切切地想念他，爱着他。  
　　“金星指引我的航路。”说罢，年青的骑士起身，手中的长剑映耀着拂晓，两肩轻披着山林的低语般的霞雾。  
　　  
　　沿着血迹前行，他们一直寻向遗迹最西面的山崖。  
　　那是一处广阔如大湖的泉池，镜般倒映着整片的天光与云色。远远望上去，池水似与海面相接，同样归属于渐变之蓝的体系。水清而浅，不及脚踝，池底铺着细软的白沙。  
　　就在悬崖的边缘，立着一株高大繁盛的椴树，青翠的树冠刚好垂到水面。恐怕是这泉池本身就具有法术的力量，因此能让古木的生长不受深冬的限制，就像伊西斯曾赠予的鸢尾花。在广大的阴翳下，偃卧着一匹巨兽。  
它颈部覆盖着青铜铠甲，身被大氅般的苍绿色毛皮，偶尔有风过，兽毛便如泛着光泽的草丘。那兽缩着身躯在在休憩，面朝西边的海，微微掩住幻动的光角。即便已经不是第一次目睹这生灵，尼尔仍不禁暗自感慨……当它在巨木荫下落座，俨然是一位王座的御主。  
不过它身周有血迹在浅水中散开，一只后蹄被撕了下一大块肉，发黑的血痂凝固在毛发上，恐怕是被魔物咬伤的。尼尔想起下山时看见的那几只被咬断腰的巨狼。  
　　“迦拉……”贾哈低低地唤那名。  
　　似乎是听到人语，那兽缓缓昂首，回望向他们所在的方向——放散着绿荧光的巨角舒展开来，三对圆睁的翠眼在倒影中眨动。  
　　驼背罗格吓得瘫坐在地，顺便在心里诅咒了不要命的贾哈一万遍。尼尔没有动弹，他只是移开目光，不去看倒影中的绿眼。  
　　兽粗重地一嗤鼻，扭头继续睡，不再理会愣在远处的三个人类。  
　　“老天爷，我真是被魔鬼卡塔西斯迷心窍才会跟你来这儿！圣子保佑……你继续吧，我去找个安全的地方……等你胜利。”驼背罗格想逃走，却被贾哈大手一抓拉住了。  
　　尼尔对此毫不在意，他只是看向山民贾哈，颔首以表示谢意。  
　　红胡子的异族男人也望着他，眼神闪耀如那夜倒映着篝火的酒碗，他将手搭尼尔的右肩，唇上的髭须几次颤动又什么都没说。最终他轻声唱了一段歌谣，尼尔听得懂，正是小男孩扎里克曾教他吟唱，古兰尔又译解过的那段：  
　　“群岛的儿子，风暴降生的狄恩，你拉起大弓如满盈风帆，七重的风暴，你的箭层层刺破。忠于友情的萨拉德在你近旁，他指向北方，风就从南吹……”  
他们都很清楚，终结之神奥多拉的金海螺已经吹响，三尾巨鲸正自云端与深海赶来，准备将一个灵魂带回众神指定的殿堂。  
将被带走的究竟是哪一个，没人能肯定。  
　　  
　　  
　　IL.  
　　  
　　一道明晃晃的反光穿透白雾，映耀在泉池之上，如圣者于寂静中的行迹。  
　　尼尔爬上环绕着镜泉的城楼，他弓腰屏息，将手中的匕首高举，让匕首的反光吸引猎物的注意力。之前在北方时他常这样猎捕。  
　　光斑正好射向兽的眼睛，它再次抬起脑袋，直愣愣地盯着水面上反射的光。那光斑开始在它眼前很缓慢地转圈，平稳的节奏安抚着它。尼尔看了驼背罗格一眼，罗格不情愿地接过匕首，重复尼尔之前的动作。  
　　光斑吸引了兽的注意力，当这银白色的形影向前移动时，兽也在好奇心的驱动下起身，缓步跟随着游移在水面的银光向前走了几步。趁这个机会，尼尔绕到离巨大的椴树最近的楼台，然后跳到了树杈上。粗笨的树干只是略微摇晃，甚至没落下树叶。贾哈看到尼尔已经埋伏好，就冲驼背罗格打了个手势，罗格收起反光的匕首。兽低下头嗅了嗅光斑最后的停留之处，尔后返身回到椴树阴下。  
　　尼尔紧握长剑，汗津津的掌心使得咸味几乎要成为一种触感。他像一块正在融化的盐，额头、鬓角、睫毛、肌肉紧绷的背脊、马靴与腰带的里侧，身上似乎没有一处不是湿的，汗水的质感变得愈发沉坠。他屏住呼吸，眼睛许久也不眨动一下，碧蓝的眼瞳倒是快速地游移或颤动。  
　　猎物此刻正在树下休憩，尼尔的剑尖指向那鲜活的肉体。  
　　想起佩列阿斯目送他离去时的眼神，想起老师交叠的十指，尼尔忽然意识到——等再次与那个人相见时，他会是一个截然不同的人。曾经难以名状的渴望会得到它应有的名字，年轻的胸膛之内，所有的骚动与踟蹰都会被重新熔铸，他不再是一块原生的铁。一切都将改变，就像石像终于从矿脉中挣扎着脱身。而那个人也终将承认这一点。  
　　是时候了，是的。  
　　「我一切的所行，只是为了寻回你名字的碎片。」  
　　默念那人的名，尼尔两手紧握长剑，从极高的树枝跳了下去。  
　　血液听从剑刃的呼唤，有如乐音生于撩动之弦。  
　　  
　　伊戈追随这气息来到一座上古遗迹，青苔上的足印让他更加确信尼尔的踪迹。但还来不及多虑，空气中的血腥味忽然浓烈起来，战斗与厮杀的声音！骑士心底一沉。他本想在少年闯祸前就将之带回，现在恐怕是来不及了。伊戈挥动缰绳，穿过一条极长的回廊，血腥味的源头就在前方。晦暗的甬道在战马的铁蹄下飞速穿梭，尽头处，光亮有如海潮翻涌而来。  
　　！  
　　那景象令骑士后背发冷，原本骁勇的战马此刻也逡巡不前。  
　　伊戈看到了。  
　　庞然之躯倏然高高站起，所有的光像是瞬间被它吸走了，广大的黑暗欺压下来。兽仰天咆哮，山林中群鸟惊飞，伊戈这才看清巨兽的外形——重盾般的四蹄，护住脖颈的青铜胸甲看上去有些残破，却也仍然昭示着绝对的力量。在它面前，人类只是一种颤抖着的仰望。  
　　有一个身影轻快地躲开了巨兽扬起的前蹄，企图趁这个空档直刺它柔软的腹部。但时机不对，持剑者只得放弃攻击，暂时闪避。  
　　巨兽调转方向，尖锐的青铜角刺向那金发的青年。  
　　“尼尔……”伊戈试图拔剑，可在巴尔德山的法术护墙之内，他的剑无法出鞘。来不及多虑，他手持鞘中之剑就上前支援。  
　　“别到它身后去！”  
　　听到伊戈的喊声，一心战斗的尼尔根本顾不上吃惊。  
　　巨兽挥动起青铜尖角虎虎生风，恐怕就连最孔武有力的西比尔骑士都难以抵挡。尼尔也就只能顺着兽用力的方向，取巧来化解敌人的进攻。有几次尼尔实在招架不住，被鹿角推得翻滚在地又快速爬起，还险些被踩到。  
　　“跟我走！”伊戈试图将兽引向另一边。这怪物实在棘手，伊戈能想到的最好的方法就是带尼尔脱离险境。  
　　尼尔好似根本没听见，此刻的他只是一种强烈的意愿，而这巨兽亦是如此——只想要杀死对方，此外别无杂念。  
　　可是兽速度太快，在尖角与铁蹄的护卫下，脆弱的腹部难以接近。无效的拉锯战仍在继续，尼尔气喘吁吁，额头不断滚落的汗水弄得他视线不清，疲惫感像是不断增加的砝码，逼压着即将倾覆的天平。他很清楚自己撑不了太久了。  
　　该如何下手！  
　　他留意到那兽的后蹄有一处深可见骨的伤口，应该是被魔物咬伤的，受伤的腿明显迟缓不少。  
　　就是这里。  
　　“引住它——”尼尔喊道。  
　　伊戈气急败坏：“少废话，走！”  
　　巨兽咬向伊戈，尼尔就朝着它脚上的伤口砍——兽在狂乱之中躲开了剑刃，又一时无法咬到西风般的西比尔骑士。  
　　眼看学生全然无视自己的指令，伊戈一把抓住尼尔的肩，积攒已久的愠怒终于爆发：“佩列阿斯要你活下去！”  
　　“如果他要的是一个活着的懦夫——”北风呼啸，尼尔的剑与青铜鹿角锵然碰撞，“那只能说抱歉了！”  
　　伊戈一时语塞。他不能辜负对佩列阿斯的许诺，同时也无法否认尼尔所言。  
　　“喂！愣着干什么！”躲在城楼上的驼背罗格探出脑袋，冲着伊戈呼喊：“他要砍怪物的脚，你快帮他引一下怪物的注意力。”  
　　山民贾哈隐忍片刻，终于取下背上的弓与箭，一齐扔给伊戈。  
　　“……”伊戈接住由金属制成的弓箭，心中百感交集。  
　　「因他生来就是一颗发亮的星，要忠实于自己内在的轨迹。」  
　　想起术士的话，伊戈摇了摇头。  
　　无暇多虑，他吹响指哨。兽仅是看了这边一眼，仍一味与尼尔纠缠。西比尔骑士迅速张弓，乐师的肩背紧绷如弦。  
　　他先是朝着巨兽的侧腹放箭，沉钝的金属条刺中敌人，但它实在很大，这类普通的攻击顶多只能使得它疼痛。于是伊戈瞄准了巨兽的碧眼——与此同时，兽发现了不远处的西比尔骑士，恼羞成怒地冲过来。  
　　伊戈并不急于躲闪，只是轻轻松开了弓弦。  
　　钢箭轻盈如梦，直到命中兽的一只绿眼才恢复了实体之身。  
　　巨兽吃疼，发狂地甩动着青铜角，而动作轻盈的伊戈左右闪避着，完全地吸引了迦拉的注意力。  
　　看准这个时机，尼尔挥剑砍向巨兽被咬伤的后蹄！附着在剑刃之上的法术风刃瞬间满盈爆发，将剑原本的攻击放大直至有如裹挟着风暴之力的浪涛。剑锋倾斜着砍入巨鹿的伤口，热腾腾的血液喷溅而出，弄得尼尔满嘴都是铁腥味，就连鼻腔里也是。  
　　骨头碎裂的声响，巨兽迦拉顿时向后跪倒。它昂起覆盖着铠甲的长颈，冲着云霄嚎叫！愤怒自血盆大口爆发而出，振得人的胸腔都随之震颤。几百年来，在狄恩里安人的护牧之下，它对人类建立起了深厚的信任，双方也一直保持着带有敬意的距离。曾有上千个有雾的夜晚，山谷中同时燃着狄恩里安人那涂抹了磷的蓝焰，以及它角冠上变幻的绿荧光。两种并行的光芒彼此缄默，又相互映衬，只有巫师那哭腔般的谣曲仍在回忆着：狄恩与萨拉德曾并肩站在已知世界的尽头，脚下便是无依的海洋，唯有孤航向着北方。  
　　它从未想过，曾经拿着紫杉巫杖照亮山谷的人类，有一天会拿着尖锐的金属来刺伤它。  
　　巨兽咆哮着。之前被魔物咬伤的后脚与颈部，它全然不顾。浑身的皮毛刺起，复仇的热欲在带有裂纹的胸甲之下鼓动。迦拉重新站起，血液沿着兽毛流淌。  
　　激荡的水面浑浊一片，掺杂着不祥的红色。  
　　这一切都被山民贾哈看在眼里。作为狄恩里安的战士，贾哈也曾发过誓言——必定要背负狄恩的债务，要保护萨拉德的子孙。因为大法师所付出的忠诚与代价，他们的先祖狄恩终其一生都无法偿还。因为萨拉德的名字，比他们语言与信仰更重要，  
　　然而贾哈正目睹巨鹿迦拉与青年之间的死斗。巨兽迦拉淌血的伤口，青铜铠甲上的裂隙，兵刃与青铜角的噬咬……贾哈已难以辨别，激荡在自己心中的究竟是愤怒或是喧嚣。他不能够伤害萨拉德的子孙，可他也无法眼睁睁地看着这年轻人被鹿角刺穿胸膛。  
　　后蹄被砍伤，巨兽迦拉的行动速度大为减缓，它无法再冲刺奔跑。尼尔急于结束战斗，便冒险从侧后方直接进攻。  
　　“不行！”伊戈喊出这话时已经迟了。  
　　原来巨兽只是假装后腿完全无法动弹，等尼尔一靠近，它就猛地扬起那流着血的后蹄，孤注一掷的反击带起强烈的气流，尼尔想躲避，可沉重的身体已经难以跟上头脑的指令。  
　　完了。  
　　尼尔不敢闭上双眼。  
　　他被撞倒在地，却不是出于巨兽的攻击。伊戈刚刚只是将他轻轻一推——他就躲过了一劫。倒是伊戈被猛兽狠狠踢中左肩，重重地被摔在在围绕着泉池的墙壁上。伊戈痛苦地低吟，捂着骨折的左肩一时无法动弹。  
　　“伊戈！”尼尔刚想退后奔向负伤的战友，巨兽迦拉根本不给他这个机会，尖啸着扑咬向他——  
　　山民贾哈左右踟蹰，手里的石斧几次高举又收回。就连那小个子驼背男都怪叫着示意他安分下来。问题是他怎么可能冷静？本来还有那个黑发的西比尔人能帮尼尔一把，现在青年必须独自去面对巨兽迦拉……贾哈看得出，尼尔闪避的速度明显变慢了，挥剑的频率也降低了不少，而愈发狂暴的巨兽则斗志昂扬，怒火支撑着它。只见那西比尔男人拿着弓箭，艰难地站起，看上去是骨头断了。  
　　不行，不能这样下去了……贾哈再次抽出石斧，他不能看着这年轻人死在自己面前！贾哈按住驼背男的肩膀，想要把自己所知道的东西传达出去。  
　　“操，关键时刻你倒是说人话啊！”驼背罗格气得直拽那狄恩里安人的红胡子。  
　　在泉水那无限的蓝色中，只有青年与巨兽的倒影。  
　　尼尔喘息着，真实的感官正渐渐离他而去，视觉、心跳、拿着剑的手、被划开的伤口，就连灼热的疲惫感也在变得稀薄。他几乎就要忘了自己在做什么，这场战斗毫无真实感，好似只是一场无关紧要的排演，不会有任何结果，更难以造成什么无可挽回的态势。而他只是一个旁观者，远远观望着年轻的骑士。  
　　那金发的骑士是在战斗吗？尼尔不能肯定。他只知道，青年所面对的不过是大地的化身，无论是他所背负的自己的毁灭，还是大地的塌陷，都不算什么。一切都不过是轮舞，在循环的死亡中寻找开端与终结。  
　　是的，是的，开端与终结。  
　　他所寻求的，不过是回到原点，回到那间螺旋形的图书馆。  
　　既然佩列阿斯擅自将自身的终结书写，那么他就要扭转这个圆环，将新生还给那个曾在雪夜里握着他的手的人。  
　　尼尔握紧剑柄，物质的感觉回来了。  
　　失落之物，他能够找回。  
　　「佩列阿斯。」  
　　趁着巨兽扬起的前蹄刚刚落下的功夫，尼尔又一剑砍中了巨鹿迦拉的左前蹄，附着在长剑上的风刃吹散喷溅而出的血液。巨兽仍能勉强行动，不过尼尔看准时机又是一剑，这回彻底砍断了巨鹿迦拉的腿骨，它怪叫着跪倒下去，仿佛在向青年行臣服的礼。  
　　伊戈看在眼中，反而更加着急。因为尼尔不经思量就把巨兽的腿脚砍折，这的确使它丧失了行动力，可同时导致尼尔无法再攻击兽的腹部，从侧面则难以进行有杀伤性的攻击，因为兽过于巨大，而唯一的要害，脖颈又披着坚硬的青铜护甲。果然，他发现尼尔的进攻暂时终止了，只是与兽角周旋着。  
　　山民贾哈气急败坏，任他怎么比划对方都难以搞懂他的意思。而驼背罗格也瞪着眼睛叫嚷着，好似在和贾哈隔空对骂。“弄瞎它的眼睛！”贾哈耐着性子再尝试一下，他做出要用两指戳瞎驼背男的双眼的样子，又指指远处的巨兽。驼背罗格镇静下来，他好像有点明白了，于是他指指眼睛，又伸出六根手指，看向那怪物。红胡子的野蛮人深深地点头，罗格打了个响指，他冲那个黑发的西比尔人大喊：“喂，告诉傻小子——把怪物的六只眼睛弄瞎，统统！”  
　　伊戈听到这话，先是尝试着自己张弓，可左臂根本抬不起来。他右手拿剑，重新回到战场，  
　　“我来引住它，弓给你。”  
　　尼尔接住师傅抛来的弓箭，迅速收起长剑，拉弦直指翠绿色的兽眼——钢箭扎入巨兽的眼角边缘。  
　　伊戈喊道：“你边跑边瞄准不行！”  
　　再一箭，又是偏差一些。  
　　伊戈吹响指哨，枣红马疾驰而来。尼尔利索地跨上马背，重新开弓——  
　　这一回，就算巨兽死命摆动头部，钢铁之箭也犹如稳居于轨道的星，银光流动，血液便从兽的眼球中涌出。  
　　仅存的五只眼睛像是被逐一吹灭的蜡烛！在彻底失去所有的眼目后，兽难以再控制法术的运转，护住脖颈的青铜铠甲开始变软，那万剑之剑般的青铜巨角也在渐次消散，归复为原本的绿光。它既不能视物，也无法跑动，就连用来撕咬敌人的尖牙也在消失。它似乎就要变为普通的食草动物。这不可抵挡的溃退令巨兽彻底慌乱了，天平已不可平复。  
　　面对尼尔愈发凶猛的剑，巨兽最后奋力一搏。  
　　在剑与青铜角交错的瞬间，剑上的法术风切开了硬角的一个小口。当两者再一次碰撞，一种不祥的触感传到尼尔掌心，他的剑不稳固。  
　　这时，巨兽的青铜铠甲彻底消失了！  
　　尼尔来不及迟疑，急于刺向猎物的喉咙。巨兽凭着听觉，用角一挡——  
　　清脆的金属之声！  
　　尼尔的剑断了。  
　　那柄佩列阿斯亲手送给他的，没有名字的黑剑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　L.  
　　  
　　剑的碎片飞落，沉入池底。  
　　尼尔伸手去拿弓箭，箭也没有了！  
　　情急之下，伊戈呼道：“先把残剑刺进去！”  
　　无瑕多虑，尼尔拔出金星之剑，它残余的长度足够。他刚一侧身，就被甩动的鹿头撞到，尼尔滚倒在地全身湿透。好在青铜角已经消失，否则他铁定会被刺穿。  
　　强忍着胸口火辣辣的闷疼，尼尔再一次进攻，这回终于躲过了巨兽的挣扎，将残剑扎进它的脖颈。但深度不够，不足以致命。  
　　伊戈将自己无法出鞘的剑抛给尼尔：“用这个敲，钉进去！”  
　　碧眼的青年狠狠锤击了第一下，断剑刺入巨兽的喉咙。看准机会，再锤第二下，肉体撕裂的手感与声音他早已熟悉……鲜血有如满溢之杯，尼尔脸上身上被血液弄得黏稠，不过血迹又很快就被泉池溅起的水花稀释，刺眼的红在浑浊的水面延展开来。  
　　此时的巨兽已经再无力反抗，徒然地作出咆哮的样子，喉咙中只发出带着涌血声的嘶鸣。  
　　就快要到尽头。  
　　尼尔深呼吸，鞘中之剑再一次敲击，金星之剑全然没入涌动的伤口——  
　　巨兽向天穹扬起脖颈，拂晓的裂隙已被彻底撕开，白昼从中现身。  
　　最终，兽沉沉地倒了下去，大地震颤，鸟群盘旋着归复山林。光角如同失去了容器的水，洪流般的能量暴发而出。能使人暂时失明的强光满盈整个空间！  
　　驼背罗格赶紧捂住双眼，贾哈也扭过头去。  
　　白光在伊戈冰湖色的眼瞳中亮起来，黑瞳孔不由地收缩，可是他无法移开视线，就连做出一个逃避的姿态都不行，他必须注视着尼尔。  
　　尼尔站立着，炽热而狂暴的能量流汹涌而来，他手中仍握着沾满血迹的剑，就像不过是拿着一束白花，在等待着拂过草丘的微风。  
　　向着即将死亡的的兽，他缓缓伸出左手，手臂上的符文亮起微光。  
　　术士所书写的符文扩散开来，深蓝的光漂浮于整座遗迹之上。一些渔民远远看到了这光，称之为浪涛中浮现鲸鱼的脊背；巴尔德山的学者们也感觉到了超大型的法术，二重的境界彼此震荡呼应，令人不安。银发的伊西斯博士久久伫立于露台，冬日的呼吸，太阳升了起来；古兰尔坐在窗边翻书，两个精疲力尽的孩子在他的看护下熟睡，一阵法术风拂过《狄恩战功歌》的书页，他忍住了，没有抬头。  
　　尼尔凝神咏诵着咒言，同时思索着两套法术的流程，由此产生沉重的负荷灼烧着他，感觉就像穿着一件烧红的铁衣，皮肤是否还存在他并不清楚。两个大型法术仿佛同极的磁场彼此排斥，不断撕扯着施法者。  
　　胸腔内绞痛不已，尼尔更大声地咏诵，希冀忘却这痛苦，最后几乎是在嘶喊。喧嚣的疼痛感满满占据了他的头脑，众多声音不断膨胀并彼此拥挤。空气就像密不通风的墙，塞住他的声音，巨大而无形的存在挤压着他，直到他再也没有力气站立。  
　　尼尔单膝跪地，仅以剑勉强支撑着身体。他从没这样累过，但已经无所谓了。  
　　痛苦，肉体，沉昏的意志，诗，时间，记忆。  
　　都无所谓了。  
　　苍白的唇微微颤抖，青年咏诵咒言。他不知晓这些音韵的意义，这并不重要，因他所求之物已是旋律，而非歌谣。  
　　文字与言语在此刻恭顺于他的意志，事物的固有的意义在趋向本源的过程不断熔化，铝一般的太阳高悬于世界当中。  
　　青色的符文旋转着，正如行星与他的血脉。  
　　他阖上双目，额头紧贴着剑柄，柔软的流动轻轻托举着他，光芒自深处上浮。  
　　声音，光与往昔。  
　　名字与名字被同时开启与奉献，双重的镜像彼此重叠，微暗的火焰。  
　　假如能再次回到那个离别的雪天，他想要告诉佩列阿斯：不要担心。什么都不必担心，因我是你的剑与披衣。  
　　明烂的光迅速聚拢，凝聚为一团没有形状的光球，悬浮于尼尔的面前，“名册”正在形成！咏唱到末尾，尼尔的意识已模糊不清，但他完全知道了自己在说的是什么，正如任何见证这法术的人都会明白一样。  
　　“‘我将真名写于造物的书页，正如最初我被给予。’”  
　　不知来处的白噪音飞速旋转，表象的世界如同窗帘被撩拨开来，作为本源的“书”即将听从法师的召唤，真实与虚幻皆归于它当中。  
　　广阔的泉池顿时光芒四射，有什么东西敞开了——  
　　倏然，一只巨大的翠眼出现在倒影中！它占据了整个水面，仿佛自大地中裂开，天降的深渊，冰冷的祖母绿。  
　　翠眼并不眨动，它就这么凝视着尼尔。虹膜放散状的纹理微微颤动着，就像自瞳孔散射的光所遗留的灼痕，漆黑的瞳孔将青年与巨兽完全圈住。恐怕没人愿意承认这是活物，因为不管是可见的眼，或是其后不可见的存在，都超出了人能够承受的恐怖。  
　　被脚下诡异的巨眼惊慑，尼尔的吟唱停顿了片刻，心脏剧烈跳动，他几乎被这目光压抑得喘不过气来。不行，不能耽搁，法术必须继续，一点岔子都不能有！于是他试图平静下来，继续念到：  
　　“听从我的声音，你的名册昭然于此。’”  
　　尼尔浅浅地吸了口气，只差最后的一步。当他呼唤佩列阿斯最初的名字，名册残页就将融合于他自己未成形的名册，二者合一，两重的和弦震荡鸣啭。  
　　“‘我的真名是——’”  
　　  
　　刚要开口，他只觉得胸口一阵冰凉。  
　　  
　　尼尔低头，发现左胸插着一枝青铜鹿角。  
　　  
　　他没想到那兽竟然还残存着最后一丝气息。它借助着从“书”流溢出的能量，具化出一枝青铜刃般的角，刺穿了骑士的胸膛。  
　　身体感觉到热，他知道，因为血涌出来了。  
　　由于施法者的熄灭，即将收敛成形的“名册”迅速涣散开来，挣脱缰绳的能量狂暴地四窜！  
　　左手的红色宝石戒指瞬间破碎，红光一闪而过。巨型的翠眼瞳孔收缩，空间剧烈地鸣振，逃窜之蛇般的光芒被强有力的能量束住！  
　　血液随着呼吸一股股地泵出，他的肺被撕裂了。尼尔远远听到有人喊他，奔向他，可他已无力回应。  
　　海上吹来一阵风。  
　　黎明之中，青年放开了手中的剑。  
　　  
　　世界上最后的气息，愿是在呼唤你的名字。  
　　  
　　“以德列。”  
　　  
　　于是，新的名册成型了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　LI.  
　　  
　　最初，他想起自己被给予的名字——  
　　佩列阿斯。  
　　他环视四周，被冰封的图书馆一片死寂，桌上摆满了素描，连地上都散落了不少。他一时想不起自己为何要画那么多。蓝眼睛的少年微笑着，注目他。  
　　尼尔去哪儿了？  
　　佩列阿斯昏昏沉沉的，他试着再回忆了一下，还是想不起，是去哪里玩了吗？  
　　他好像有什么很重要的事要对少年说。于是年轻的学者休息了片刻，抛下杂乱不堪的书桌，沿着螺旋形的楼梯上行。  
　　佩列阿斯走走停停，累了就依着扶手歇一会儿。他思索着，又像什么都没想，仿佛只是徒劳地想将花瓶的碎片粘合。  
　　既然什么都记不清，他决定想想一会儿找到尼尔之后的事。天气很冷，一起煮点什么热饮，然后趁着天色还明去森林边散散步，两人好像许久没有这样出去过了。  
　　黑暗的空间仿佛没有尽头，学者袍上的阿贝尔文晕着一圈微弱的银光。时间的飞絮漂浮着，无法抓住。当远远望着出口的那点光亮，他以为自己几乎在这里耗尽了一生；而当他真正被一片光明、一阵微风带出这黑暗，又觉得之前无非走了三五分钟。  
　　光亮叠着光亮，他看到了天空。  
　　被封闭的空间在“名册”重生之地开启，然后又紧紧闭合，大地深处的图书馆土崩瓦解。  
　　太阳已经让雾气消散，庭院还是湿漉漉的。佩列阿斯沿着一条走廊前行，他认识这里只是并不熟悉，就像一个仅仅听说过名字的人。  
　　对了，这里是储存着珍贵书籍的真理女神殿，与学院的那座遥遥相对。做学徒的时候，老师曾带他来过。  
　　“可为什么我在巴尔德山？尼尔在哪儿？”  
　　不不不，尼尔应该在……在北方？  
　　就在佩列阿斯的思绪陷入混乱之际，他听到前方有人在喊着尼尔的名字，是朋友的声音。似乎是……是伊戈，他记起来了，那剑法精准的西比尔骑士。  
　　走了没多久，佩列阿斯忽然发现尼尔的枣红马站在庭院边缘，它垂着头一动不动，也不听他的呼唤。  
　　沿着甬道前行，他终于来到回廊的尽头。  
　　泉池广阔如镜面，天空看上去就像一块垂地的桌布，海洋不过是一些随意铺延的褶皱。众多的蓝色蛮横地占满了人的视域，亮得晃眼。  
　　佩列阿斯看到伊戈跪在泉池中间，不远处站着两个陌生的男人。  
　　水是红的。  
　　“伊戈？”  
　　伊戈回望向他，满脸惊诧。一滴不合时宜的眼泪滑落，就像骑士还来不及想到悲伤，身体已经预先做出了反应。  
　　学者张了张口，语言忽然弃他而去。  
　　佩列阿斯看到了，被伊戈所怀抱的那个青年——  
　　金发的骑士睡着，手垂入水中。他披着父亲的铠甲，胸前搁着父亲的剑。和那创造了金星的人一样，他满身鲜血。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　LII.  
　　  
　　有个人曾对他说过：要弄清楚究竟什么对你来说才是最重要的，守护住那个信念就好。因为你必将不断去选择，不断放弃其他东西。  
　　  
　　他就是这样想着，才能强撑着从山中回到小屋。  
　　即便经过简单的处理，被尖锐的石块划伤的左手仍没能完全止血。他并不畏惧疼痛感，零下十几度的气温也能使伤口麻痹，只是在厚实的积雪中跋涉实在太消耗体力。等他回到家中，已经连提起风灯的力气都没有了。  
　　他瘫坐在桌前，浑身冷汗。  
　　眼看着天色完全暗下去，风雪依旧没有减弱的趋势。  
　　“得去接尼尔。”他支撑着身体站起，血液如被抽空般，强烈的晕眩让他差点一个趔趄摔到在地。  
　　“得去把孩子接回来。”他又重复了一次。  
　　尼尔才七岁，他不放心让这孩子独自待在家中。所以每次他上山采药，都会把尼尔暂时托付给镇上的老妇人。现在已经晚了，非得把尼尔接回家，否则孩子会不安。  
　　他换上一件干燥的羊毛披风，拿一根手杖，提起风灯便出门了。  
　　  
　　北风与雪尘打在他身上，响声沉闷。  
　　往日最熟悉的山路现在竟需要竭力辨识。身体沉重，意识也在不断下坠。  
　　走着走着，他忽然发现手中的风灯没了。什么时候掉的？一点印象都没有。没办法，他只好对手杖施了法术，使它能发出照亮雪地的光焰。他不是术士，要维持一个法术得耗费很多精力。  
　　也不知道走了多久，前方模模糊糊出现两个身影，似乎是一个孩子一个成人。那孩子也看到他了，远远跑来。  
　　嗯，看那跑步的姿态，确实是他的尼尔。  
　　孩子扑通一下抱住他的腿，久久不松手。热乎乎的小家伙贴在他身上，哈出的热气弄得人怪痒痒的。他笑着蹲下身，抱住这粘人的小家伙。  
　　“抱歉，我来迟了。”  
　　“没关系，老师工作很忙的。我表现得很好，帮斯拉米克大叔提了兔子，还跟他学做弓箭。”  
　　“他带你去打猎了吗？”  
　　男孩点点头：“下次我一定能自己猎到兔子！”  
　　猎人过来，摸摸男孩的金发，拍掉上面薄薄的积雪。他是住在东边的猎户，今天正是他的母亲在代为照顾尼尔。  
　　斯拉米克笑揉揉鼻子：“佩列阿斯先生你不知道，从黄昏起这孩子就不安分了，还是老样子，趴在窗边等着。我老妈跟他说：‘亲爱的你别急，先生很快就来接你了，过来吃块点心吧’。你猜怎么着？这家伙自说自话：‘山里危险，等我长大了就不让老师到山里去，需要什么我去弄就好’，你瞧瞧，小小年纪就有主意。刚才也是，他看你总是不来，硬是要带着小剑去找你。老妈放心不下，就让我领着他出来了。”  
　　尼尔有模有样地握住剑柄，这是镇上的铁匠专门给他做的，还没开刃。  
　　“铁脾气，劝都劝不住。”  
　　谢过猎人后，师徒二人往家的方向走。  
　　佩列阿斯把尼尔护在毛斗篷里，小家伙抓住他的长袍。凛冽与昏暗，雪地在银白的光亮中缓慢地延展，风一直吹，但寂静似乎本该如此。  
　　佩列阿斯仍然虚弱，可这个时刻让他感到绵延在身后的充盈。两个人就这样一直走，越过无人的山丘，黑暗悄声尾随。再没有什么足以使他畏惧，因为这个孩子依偎在他身旁，如同他就是唯一的堤坝。  
　　“你冷吗？”他发现尼尔一直垂着头。  
　　尼尔摇摇头，仍不说话。  
　　“走累了？来，到我背上来吧。”  
　　尼尔再次摇头，呼出的白雾使得浅色的睫毛上凝了一层霜。佩列阿斯忍不住捏一捏孩子冻得通红的脸颊。  
　　“老师，你以后不去山里了好吗？”  
　　佩列阿斯愣了愣，笑道：“很抱歉，恐怕是不行的。但我保证再也不来晚了。”  
　　“这不是关键，”孩子一脸严肃，“你身上有血的味道，你受伤了。”  
　　他本打算瞒过去，但想想看，他不该欺骗尼尔。于是他给尼尔看了自己的左手，并宽慰男孩说一切都不要紧。  
　　尼尔看着布条上的血迹，垂下头。发梢遮住孩子的双眼，这金色让佩列阿斯很难形容，毕竟世间很难有如此的柔软。  
　　“老师我背你，行吗？”  
　　“可以，”他拄着手杖，勉强起身，“以后吧。”  
　　之后的路上，两人都没有说话。男孩一副心事重重的样子。佩列阿斯笑笑，用斗篷把孩子裹得更紧些，然后使手杖的光芒看上去更加温暖。  
　　这样就足够了，学者告诉自己。  
　　在没有声音的世界，只有这个孩子同他交谈。  
　　  
　　回到家后，佩列阿斯还没来得及去把壁炉烧得旺一些，尼尔就不让他多走动了。小家伙麻利地拢起火，站上圆凳，把盛着冷汤的铁锅挂到火架上。  
　　“小心些。”佩列阿斯怕尼尔被烫到，便念动咒言，使火星子不会飞出来。  
　　土豆牛肉汤的香味逐渐飘出，汤炉咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡。佩列阿斯盛了两碗热腾腾的汤，尼尔拿来木勺和黑麦面包。学者没有信教的习惯，他们在进餐前并不祈祷，佩列阿斯喜欢在这个时刻问问尼尔一天的见闻。  
　　从尼尔的叙述来看，这孩子和镇上的人们相处得很好，也有同龄的朋友，这让佩列阿斯放心。他承认自己性格冷僻，所以不希望尼尔被辖于他单调的生活。不过有时候他也希望尼尔能安安分分地念书，这孩子总是难以专注于书本。要么是一只燕尾蝶，要么是风声，或者仅仅是照耀在书桌上的日光，尼尔对什么都好奇，除了读书。佩列阿斯很难理解人为什么会因琐事而分神。  
　　佩列阿斯还记得尼尔第一次唤出风术的情景。那时他为了哄孩子开心，随手变了一个纸蝴蝶的小把戏。没想到尼尔立刻就照着做了，甚至比他做得更好。未经过“命名礼”也没经过训练的人几乎难以施行法术，可这孩子轻而易举就能办到。学者高兴得难以言表，他兴冲冲地从图书馆挑了好几本适合教学的书籍，还仔细地构想了培养术士的方案。  
　　“这孩子一定会成为传奇般的术士。”他这样想着，浑身的血液都在沸腾。  
　　然而当他抱着书回来，却看到尼尔把书丢在一边，认真用小刀在雕刻一把木剑。那样的眼神佩列阿斯太熟悉了，就像在凝视着世上第一枚钻石。  
　　于是学者放弃了。很可惜，真是非常可惜，他有点能理解老师当年的想法。  
　　佩列阿斯叹息着，喝一口凉了的肉汤：“尼尔，我们很快就会去帝国一趟，赶在11月结束前出发。”  
　　无心进食的孩子一下子抬起头，双手扒拉着桌沿：“真的吗！太棒了，又能见到伊戈和卡洛亚洛！”  
　　“你要叫他公爵大人，或者加上‘先生’。”学者用汤勺指指男孩。他没提伊戈，因为伊戈不喜欢被人以姓氏来称呼。  
　　“我给伊戈写了信，这次去他会开始教你剑术。我们大概待到冬天结束才会回来。”  
　　尼尔已经兴奋得说不出话，只是左顾右盼，似乎这闪亮亮的目光放置在哪儿都不合适。  
　　“所以要乖乖吃饭。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　  
　　晚餐结束后，佩列阿斯拗不过尼尔，只能同意让这孩子来帮他上药、包扎。  
　　解开布条，血淋淋的伤口自掌根起，延及大半个手腕。他今天在采集草药时不小心从一个斜坡滑了下去，被暴露在积雪外的三角形石块划伤。皮肉以不规整的形状裂开，看上去很吓人，好在伤口不算深。  
　　佩列阿斯再三询问尼尔，是否要看。尼尔不曾迟疑。  
　　首先用清水将伤口周围的血污渍擦拭干净。他留意到孩子的手在颤。尼尔擦得非常仔细，生怕弄疼老师。  
　　在给伤口涂抹药水时，孩子已经不再颤抖。尼尔不断地说着安慰性的话语，往常老师就是那么安慰他的。  
　　自己反而被尼尔当成小孩子，这让佩列阿斯有点想笑。他忍住了，如果现在笑出来尼尔肯定会发脾气的。  
　　“接下来需要给伤口缝几针，我来吧。你干得很好了。”佩列阿斯摸摸尼尔柔软的金发。  
　　尼尔摇摇头，默默穿着针，然后将针在火上炙一炙。  
　　学者知道自己的学生在手工活上的细心，就默许了。  
　　当针线穿过皮肤时，男孩的背不由地抖了一下，尽管他的手仍然很稳。  
　　“没关系的，我不疼。”佩列阿斯柔声说道。  
　　尼尔也不抬头看他，继续缝合。他在穿针时尽量利落，抽线时就留意手速。  
　　佩列阿斯暗自感叹这个冒冒失失的小家伙也有细致的一面。他饶有兴味地看着尼尔的工作。  
　　看着看着，那孩子的眼泪竟然掉了下来，落在他的肌肤上，凉凉的。  
　　学者慌了：“这让你看着很难受是吗？对不起，不该勉强你的，看起来确实很可怕……”  
　　尼尔垂着双目，拼命摇头。泪水大滴大滴地掉下来，小家伙赶忙用袖子揉揉眼角，又拿温毛巾将老师手腕上的泪珠擦去。  
　　“尼尔，我没关系的。有你在真好。”佩列阿斯摸摸孩子的脸颊。  
　　男孩就这样无声地哭着，完成了缝合。他终于直视佩列阿斯的眼睛。  
　　看到尼尔的双眼，学者顿时觉得心底一软。碧蓝的眼中含着泪水，男孩付出了很大的努力才不让它落下来。多么漂亮的蓝色，他不可能形容得出。  
　　学者将孩子抱入怀中，温柔地亲吻他的眼睑。  
　　“世界上没有东西能让你害怕，尼尔，勇敢的好孩子。”  
　　“没有。我是勇敢的……”尼尔闭上眼，小脑袋枕在老师的掌心。泪珠终于经受不起悲伤的引力，如驯良的马驹缓步离去。  
　　佩列阿斯知道，他和这孩子的亲密很快就会结束。尼尔会长大，会变成独当一面的少年，之后便是无所畏惧的青年，那么耀眼，那么受人瞩目。  
　　他知道，尼尔会永永远远地离开他。  
　　或许他自己也在期待这一天。  
　　“遇到你是我最大的幸运。”他这样说着，亲吻孩子的额头。  
　　  
　　「你是未来，是盛大的朝霞，展于永恒之原野。」  
　　  
　　  
　　LIII.  
　　  
　　佩列阿斯来到尼尔身边，缓慢地跪了下去。  
　　他按住那可怕的伤口，血液流动得很慢，但仍然止不住。他俯身凑近青年的耳边，轻唤着那个名字。  
　　什么都没发生。  
　　学者始终跪着，一动不动地拥着青年。直到别人把他架起来，也毫无反应。  
　　从今往后，他的道路只通向回忆，语言不再承载意义。  
　　  
　　伊戈搀扶着佩列阿斯，学者的手凉得像冰。山民贾哈指了指前方，示意先把学者扶到可以休息的地方去。驼背罗格本想悄悄割下一截巨兽的青铜角，不过走了三两步，他又折返回来，蹲在青年的身体前嘀嘀咕咕说了一通。说着说着鼻头就红了，罗格摇摇头，往青年的腰际摸索寻找着钱袋，他无意间捏了青年的手腕一下。  
　　“神啊……看看他！”罗格吓得跌坐在地。人们不解地看向他，罗格深吸了口气，再次喊道：  
　　“他还活着！”  
　　伊戈大步来到尼尔身边，青年没有呼吸，心跳也早已消逝。伊戈摇了摇头，但驼背罗格扒开被血渍污染的衣物……  
　　那致命的伤口竟然正在迅速愈合，青年的胸膛已经完好如初，只有残余的大量血迹昭示着曾经发生的一切。  
　　“愈合……了？怎么可能……”  
　　之后他们等了很久，青年也未曾醒来，只是沉睡着，有如物本身般存在。  
　　而佩列阿斯则一直握着他的手，未曾言语。  
　　  
没有学者能解释青年的苏生与昏睡。伊西斯曾组织各方的学者们进行了一次又一次的讨论，所提出的可能性足以占据一件藏书室，但始终没有结果。卡洛亚洛也亲自赶来学院，和伊戈一起陪伴了佩列阿斯很久。  
尼尔始终没有再醒来。  
　　学者把自己锁在一座离学院很远的藏书塔里，不见人也不开口交谈，只是守护着沉睡的青年。  
　　那座塔立于濒临界海的悬崖，与辽望之龙的雕像遥遥相望。  
　　黑暗与月亮数千次的消涨，海潮永恒地回旋，他的睡眠在守护者的目光中飘荡。荒凉的海风吹拂着，吹拂交错轮转的昼与夜。  
　　以及停滞于黄昏中的时间。  
　　  
　　  
　　LIV.  
　　  
　　马车摇摇晃晃地停下，车夫嚼着麦秆指向前方的山林，为北方来的乘客介绍道：“喏，这就是巴尔德山了，要去学院只消……”  
　　“沿着河道往南走，然后从西南边过桥。”  
　　红瞳的贵族推开轿厢的门，轻快地跳下，原地活动筋骨，草率的举止令他的同伴轻声叹息。那名身披黑斗篷、梳着短辫的骑士稳稳地下车，腰间的长剑不曾摆动。两人以帝国语交谈了几句。  
　　车夫笑道：“呵，没想到您还蛮熟悉的。”  
　　“并没有，”卡洛亚洛苦笑着摇了摇头，“只是因为每年都会来探望两位朋友。”  
　　  
　　当卡洛亚洛和伊戈来到学院的白石阶前，红发的术士已经在等候他们了。他在少年时代曾被尼尔所救，也算尼尔的朋友，所以这七年来每次都是由他来接待两人。  
　　“特拉米涅！”卡洛亚洛笑着迎上去与红发的术士拥抱，老实说他还没有习惯术士的新名字，总是想像原来那样称呼人家，但也无法想起。  
　　“伍尔坎公爵您好，”年轻人腼腆地点点头，生硬地推开过于热情的卡洛亚洛，“还有您，尊敬的伊里奥尔。”  
　　红发术士使用的是帝国语中“伊戈”的敬称名，因为伊戈两次救过他的命。  
　　三人简单问候，特拉米涅就直接带领他们前往海崖边缘的藏书塔。从学院门前的“学者与龙”雕像向南前行，直到最靠近界海的那座纯黑色廊桥，然后经过南端的辽望之龙像以及埋葬着众多先贤的巨冢，往西边走。  
　　卡洛亚洛在海崖的龙像前驻留了一会儿，海风朗畅。他喃喃道：“北方的蛇海吹绿油油的风，界海吹来的风是很轻盈的蓝色，而再往南去，我是说奥米伽再往南……不知道静海的风是怎样的。”  
　　“‘有翼的瓦尤拉神追逐他的每一个航日与黑夜，静海的风暴就此未曾止息’。”红发术士回答道：“这个奥米伽传说也是在佩列阿斯先生那里看到的。”  
　　卡洛亚洛点了点头。  
　　这七年间，尼尔一直沉睡。而佩列阿斯不曾离开这海边的藏书塔，也不与人说话，只是由两个学徒定期为他带来所需之物。他们都是尼尔的朋友，其中一个是红发的特拉米涅，另一个则是普洛斯的学生、乌尔多拉学士的小孙女。卡洛亚洛想起这英气十足的姑娘，便打趣问道：“你的夏亚去哪儿了，今次为什么没见到她？”  
　　红发的年轻人两颊通红地摇摇头，说：“今天是她的命名礼。”  
　　“时间真是不可思议，一转眼两个孩子都已经成为术士了，而伊西斯博士则……”卡洛亚洛看了看伊戈。  
　　伊戈没有说话，望着巨冢边缘盛开的的小白花。  
　　特拉米涅说：“其实在伊西斯博士谢世后，普洛斯学士曾试图推举佩列阿斯先生做三博士的候补，不过佩列阿斯没有回应。是的，大家都挺惊讶。因为他们师徒间的不合人人都知道，当年伊里奥尔他们刚刚把尼尔带回学院，普洛斯学士就对佩列阿斯说：‘很好，现在你把他变成你的名册，一件物品。既然你已从我身边夺走两次，那不如干脆把我的命也拿走好了’，当年夏亚都吓坏了，拼命拦着。”  
　　伊戈证实了年轻人的话。  
　　他们沿着海走了很久，塔林的尖顶被山挡住。终于，那座孤崖出现在暮霭之中，高塔无言地矗立着，如同祈祷时合十的双手。  
　　门敞开着，佩列阿斯已在等他们。他穿着最正式的刺金白袍，长发简单地编起，腰背依旧挺得笔直。他看上去很虚弱，却又不是病重之人的那种虚弱。琥珀色的眼睛许久都不眨动，犹如装饰。卡洛亚洛看得出，学者的眼神涣散如雾中的光，就好像身周的一切都不存在，只有他一人待在某个辽远的、空无一物的世界。  
　　“你还是没有变，”卡洛亚洛扶着佩列阿斯的两肩，端详他的脸，“一点都没有。”  
　　学者很勉强地笑，同远来的友人拥抱。  
　　佩列阿斯的时间在七年前就停滞了，不过尼尔的身体仍在成长。  
　　古兰尔曾在信中提出过，两人目前的情况和西比尔人相似，具体的原因并不清楚。古兰尔的假设是在打开“书”的同时，因为某些不可知的因素，尼尔与本源相联了，成为了能够储存“书”所流溢的法术的容器，或许就像他所杀死的巨兽那样。因此尼尔那次的致命伤能够快速痊愈，保住了性命。而现在尼尔与佩列阿斯共同使用“名册”，故而佩列阿斯也受到了影响，时间的流动与普通人类不太一样了。  
　　而至于尼尔为什么长睡不醒，古兰尔仍不太明白。术士偶尔让雀鹰带来信件，说说自己最近收集到的信息与素材，希冀能找到办法。不过他提出过一个有些荒唐的想法，即尼尔临死之际，精神与肉体就要被割裂，而当时“书”即将阖上，巨大的能量往本源的世界回流，很可能尼尔的精神被带到了“书”内部的世界了。卡洛亚洛否认了这个观点，或是说他企图说服佩列阿斯放弃对这个观点的论证，因为这个假设背后没有一丝希望。  
　　佩列阿斯邀请两位朋友坐下，他刚想去煮茶炊，伊戈就轻轻摇了摇头，起身捧起茶具。  
　　“你让他去吧。”卡洛亚洛以手托腮，看着伊戈的背影说：“他现在还是不太能面对你……因为他始终觉得尼尔会这样，是他的责任。”  
　　佩列阿斯轻轻摇了摇头，垂下的银发遮住脸庞。  
　　“不是的。”  
　　卡洛亚洛很费劲儿才听清这句话，他想说些什么，又不知道如何继续。佩列阿斯也不再说话，十指交叠，双手搁在桌上，那枚刻着金星的戒指在昏暗干冷的房间里很扎眼。伊戈背对着他们，炉火与沸腾的咕哝声，茶具间细微的碰撞，偶尔有细微的冷风卷起角落的尘埃，翻动几页未阖上的书。  
　　卡洛亚洛很不喜欢这样的寂静，就说：“佩列阿斯，那把断掉的金星之剑是用希波克拉钢铸造的对吗？”  
　　学者像是没听见。  
　　公爵叹了口气，将自己的佩剑搁在木桌上，金属的声响兀地打破了令人尴尬的寂静，伊戈回望两人。  
　　“恰好有人送我一柄短剑，希波克拉钢的。我想用它重铸金星之剑，尼尔会很喜欢的。”  
　　“谁？”佩列阿斯难得开口。  
　　“一个朋友。”  
　　佩列阿斯抬起头，注视着公爵的红眼睛：“卡洛亚洛，你不能把阿米尔送你的东西……”  
　　“他会同意的，毕竟这剑意义非凡。”卡洛亚洛做了个停止的手势，结束了这场短暂的争辩。  
　　伊戈已经煮好了茶炊，正将茶具端来。楼上突然响起犬吠声，一只金毛幼犬嗷嗷叫着往楼下跑，气喘吁吁地奔向佩列阿斯。  
　　“怎么了，卡拉？”佩列阿斯温柔地摸着小狗的脑袋。  
　　他们一同望着楼上，太阳就要落下去了，塔楼里很暗难以看清。伊戈决意上楼查看，学者觉得没有必要，就让他留下来陪伴公爵。  
　　不过……佩列阿斯还是想去看看，看看那个人安睡的脸。  
　　如果他抚摸青年的脸庞，掌心就能够感觉到真实的柔软，而细微的阴影依着青年的轮廓滑移。  
　　如果以指腹轻轻扫过青年的睫毛与金发，他就会想起昏昏欲睡的炉火，雪夜隔着凝起冰花的窗户缓缓旋转，孩子安安静静地依偎在他怀里，呼吸暖烘烘地吹在他的颈窝。  
　　或许只要有这些微不足道的记忆，他就能撑下去。  
　　于是，佩列阿斯轻声叹息，起身上楼。  
　　  
　　  
　　Final. 双星  
　　  
　　汪洋之声。  
　　在梦与梦的当中，他一直醒着，可是意识在这里并非线性的连贯，只是漂浮的碎屑。有时候他发现自己坐在一片海岸，望向凝滞不动的红日，同时也在某处行走。或许在他站起身之前，宇宙已经新生过许多次。偶尔他就那么坐着，从各种奇怪的视角看着自己，直到众多语言的体系纷纷枯荣开败，他才想起作为人类时的某种感觉。  
　　灰蒙蒙的海面，风，带有暖意的甜味，脸颊被触碰的感觉……  
　　都是些星星零零的感觉，他从未想起过什么连贯的东西。世界偶尔是模模糊糊的图像，偶尔又是一些凭借他曾经的感官所无法理解的形态。他也不可能描述或思考，因为他的语言根本无法框住超逸而出的存在。  
　　而且只有在很罕见的情况下，他才会想起人类的语言。或许很快，他就无法将这些发音与事物的意义一一匹配。  
　　他只清楚地记住了一件事：他是人类，他必须要回去。  
　　而众多的存在之中，有一组音节与他相互对应，彼此指证。找回那些声音，他才能找回与大地的联系。  
　　所以他一直在寻找，回忆或是尝试。  
　　天体，金色，老虎，夜，火焰，目盲，热欲，书籍与笔，森林……在众多的词语中，他一一找寻。  
　　风暴，高塔，鹰，螺旋，歌……  
　　鲜花，匕首，信，街角，罪，父亲。  
　　「父亲？」  
　　他停顿了，仔细思索这组发音，却不知道它们所指代的含义。他忽然想起一个名字，不是他的，因为这是一个金色的词。  
　　于是他试着呼唤，微微张口，然后是短促的吞音。  
　　在所有他能够找回的东西中，这组音节，或是名字，所指代的是纸蝴蝶。对，将纸张对折，以手指划过折叠线，蝴蝶的徵状就在纸的材质中显现。  
　　它扇动着翅膀，轻飘飘地飞着。  
　　往何方？他不知道，只是本能地跟随着纸蝴蝶的踪迹。走了一会儿，他觉得自己回想起了许多词汇，零碎的意识也逐渐恢复。  
　　他继续跟着纸蝴蝶，直到它停留在一个人的指尖。  
　　人？  
　　他见到了人类。  
　　那年轻人和他有着相同的脸，却是翠色的双眼。他们见过吗？他想起“怀疑”这个词。  
　　纸蝴蝶竖起翅翼，翠眼的青年对他微笑道：“尼尔。”  
　　！  
　　尼尔。  
　　这是他的名字，对，正是如此。  
　　所有混乱的感官纷纷重建，混沌的梦境迅速坍缩，一切又恢复为他作为人类能够理解的世界！  
　　大海，他这才发现自己站在大海前，太阳保持着垂落或是上升的姿态，僵止于海平线。倒悬之海侵占了天空本应占据的位置。  
　　他一定早已见过这景象，也见过这翠眼的青年！  
　　尼尔想发问，但翠眼的青年笑着做了个收声的手势，然后指向海面。  
　　只见两片互为镜像的海洋之间，悬着金色的丝线，或者是光明。两颗星星沿着同一条轨迹，自双重的海面升起，重叠后就消失了。  
　　冥冥之中，尼尔意识到这奇异的光景应该象征着某种开启。  
　　翠眼的青年回望向尼尔，说道：  
　　  
　　“替我向红龙问好。”  
　　  
　　那人笑着，以迎接的姿态微微垂下双臂——整片倒悬的海洋瞬间向下塌陷。  
　　  
　　  
　　尼尔醒了。  
　　落日，或是漫长的朝霞。  
　　这房间并不大，仅仅摆放着床铺，桌椅与鲜花。绿藤自拱形窗外延伸至屋内，随风微颤。或许屋外还盛开着蔷薇，至少他看到窗棂边缘开了一小朵。  
　　屋内的陈设并没有陌生感，他来到那桌前，抚摸着木头的纹理。各类羽毛笔与笔记被整整齐齐地摆放在案头，只搁置着几张还未来得及收起的素描。  
　　纸上画的青年也令人熟悉。  
　　椅子还残留着体温，看来素描的主人并未离开太久。  
　　他的脚步惊动了偃卧于椅子下的小狗。金毛猎犬的幼崽吓得冲他呲牙叫唤，尾巴僵直，左蹦右跳装出威慑的样子。  
　　“你好啊，你叫什么名字？”他笑着蹲下身，想把小狗抱到怀里，结果小家伙奶声奶气地叫唤着逃出了房间，跑下楼梯。  
　　他在椅子上坐了一会儿，望着窗外的海，晨昏时分静谧如母亲的语言。  
　　想了想，他起身，往楼下走去。  
　　他还记得一个名字。虽然不知道它属于何方，不过再等一会儿，等他遇到了正在上楼的守护者，他就会将之呼唤。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　 Fin.  
　　 2014/10/15  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黄昏之歌  
　　  
　　你的目光如同  
　　古久的塔楼悬于金色之海  
　　天秤，信天翁的阴影  
　　沿着我祷告的掌心  
　　  
　　你眼中蓝是航道  
　　沉于鲜花，蛆虫与夜色浓重。  
　　不止一次，骑士在山丘看见唯一者升起  
　　金星只在我们的注目下存在  
　　  
　　岩风吹嘘  
　　高塔和利剑，你生来如此  
　　注定被传颂，  
　　被想念  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　【古兰尔的笔记】  
　　  
　　笔录《狄恩战功歌》新发现的残章  
　　  
　　“既然伊巴涅没有众神应许的自由，我的兄弟们啊，我要去往北方的北方！乘上漆黑的龙骨，拿着剑，今早我才用它刺穿了主人的胸膛。朋友们，别了，我要划破静海七重的风浪，北面的界海也无法将我阻挡！”  
　　萨拉德站在神样的狄恩身旁，抱着他钢铁的两肩说：  
　　“我的朋友，你曾是受人侮辱的奴隶，我曾在神殿纯白的石阶前见你负着巨石行过。我愧疚、垂泪，只觉得你这样的勇士不该被等同于畜类。今天不同了，你的勇气有诸神庇佑，你是自由的。狄恩，如今你要前往传说中的陆地，一去不返。那么我亦将同往，从今往后，我不再是祭司的儿子，不再是……我只是萨拉德，被大陆所召唤的狄恩的友人。来吧，我将在你左右。”  
　　于是戴镣的人们响应他。  
　　一百艘黑帆的船逃离了伊巴涅，这……国  
　　  
　　PS：“……”处为羊皮卷看不清处  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
{完结感言}：

嗯，我是本书的作者Hagio。  
首先，非常感谢三位大亲友啊哈哈、阿然、拉咕。没有你们的陪伴，硬盘文我是写不出来的……特别鸣谢阿然然为我完善了很多魔法体系、世界体系。法师古兰尔是阿然的原创角色，谢谢古兰尔先生的友情客串，帮了大忙了>w<  
还要谢谢连载期间一直鼓励我，给我回帖的读者们！格子、山青、Alvandor、雷蒂诺、酸椒盐，还有一些我没不知道名字的匿名青花鱼以及双眼皮GN。因为有你们，我从来不觉得文章冷啊、寂寞啊这些的，只是觉得通过这个故事能遇到你们真是美好的经历~以及一些我没有交流过的读者们，所以咱们没有说过话，不过这种感觉仍然像是同行的旅伴，谢谢你们愿意花费时间来看，但愿我能写得更好玩，给大家带来些快乐啊什么的。  
最后是一些唠叨吧。《Atlas·黄昏书》是Atlas系列的第一部，这个系列还会有其他后续的作品，总之我是个专注于这个世界的类型化作者啦。如果读者们想要继续关注这个系列故事的话，可以看我的lofter里的讯息和公告，我每硬盘完一部就会日更连载一部的。我会把下载地址都放在lofter里的。黄昏书之后的故事将会是《Atlas·双星书》，讲述尼尔和佩列阿斯恋爱的故事。  
期待和大家下次的见面=///=

Lofter地址：http://lorca.lofter.com/

 

 

　　  
　　


End file.
